Uma Virada do Destino
by clau snape
Summary: Versão em português da fic Hinge of fate da Ramos, traduzida por Clau Snape.Resumo Tem alguma coisa faltando na memória de Hermione, incluindo os detalhes de como ela ficou grávida. Snape preferiria não recordar.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Sumário: Tem alguma coisa faltando na memória de Hermione, incluindo os detalhes de como ela ficou grávida. Snape preferiria não recordar.

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

N/A- Eu sei que isso já foi feito antes, mas aqui está a minha versão distorcida de "Memento". Também, para o registro, eu sou pró-escolha, mas não estou fazendo nenhum tipo de indicação a respeito do aborto.

Agradecimentos: A Fer Porcel, sempre presente e que me incentivou a traduzir essa fic. A Bastet pela betagem impecável e a todas as meninas do MSN pelos ótimos momentos que passamos nas madrugas.

Parte I - Descoberta

− Não seja ridícula!

Talvez esta não fosse a maneira mais educada de rejeitar o diagnóstico de Madame Pomfrey, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Hermione.

Normalmente, Hermione Granger considerava-se uma pessoa razoavelmente equilibrada. Lógica, pensativa e responsável, assim como atenciosa e respeitosa com as bruxas e os bruxos que administravam a vida diária em Hogwarts. Mas desta vez, entretanto, havia passado dos limites.

A medibruxa franziu seus lábios sem se aborrecer, mas a firmeza em sua voz não demonstrava dúvida: − Eu receio que sim, senhorita Granger. Eu executei o feitiço de diagnóstico duas vezes, e analisando seus outros sintomas, não resta nenhuma dúvida.

− Metade da escola foi acometida por um surto violento de gripe quando nós voltamos do recesso de Natal na semana passada, Madame Pomfrey. Eu ajudei você e o professor Cluny a preparar dúzias de poções anti-gripais, lembra-se? Tudo que eu tive foi um simples caso de gripe!

− Isto não é gripe. Eu pedi para o Diretor vir aqui e ter uma conversa com você, senhorita. Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento. Acredito que ele tem muito a lhe dizer. Sua posição como monitora chefe será…

− O que você disse? − Hermione interrompeu, sem se importar o quanto estava soando rude. − Francamente! − Com esta exclamação exasperada, ela não poderia mais permanecer sentada. Deixou abruptamente a estreita cama branca na qual fora conduzida quando se apresentou à ala hospitalar naquela manhã e começou a passear de um lado para o outro nas curtas fileiras de camas idênticas. Felizmente, ela manteve seu murmúrio baixinho casualmente, porque Madame Pomfrey sem dúvida não apreciaria ser chamada de doida de pedra, que era o nome mais criativo que sua mente poderia fornecer atualmente.

Como que em resposta aos seus comentários meio-inteligíveis, Alvo Dumbledore apareceu na entrada da enfermaria.

− Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey; e para você também, senhorita Granger. Eu acredito que você esteja bem, embora esta seja sempre uma hipótese questionável já que está aqui na enfermaria... − Dumbledore sorriu com seu bom humor casual, e Hermione teve a impressão que ele estava ligeiramente censurando Madame Pomfrey. Quando nenhuma das mulheres sorriu de volta, ele assumiu uma expressão mais séria.

− Então, Papoula? Você me chamou em pleno café da manhã, e como você sabe, eu sou alucinado por panquecas de framboesa.

Resumidamente, Madame Pomfrey repetiu o diagnóstico da doença de Hermione, apesar do seu embaraço.

− E eu lhe disse, Madame Pomfrey, que não há absolutamente nenhuma chance de você estar correta. Eu estou com gripe!

− A única gripe que você tem, minha cara, é a gripe egípcia, e daqui nove meses você vai ter uma múmia. Você está grávida, minha menina, não há dúvidas!

Qualquer outro argumento adicional fora adiado assim que o professor Dumbledore sentou-se calmamente na maca mais próxima. Não era apenas a falta repentina de seu brilho habitual; de repente ele parecia sentir cada um de seus cento e trinta e poucos anos. Mesmo suas vestes pareceram inclinar-se com a fadiga sobre seus ombros estreitos.

− Você tem certeza, Papoula? − Ele perguntou à senhora parada, sem tirar sua atenção de onde Hermione estava com seus braços cruzados desafiadoramente sobre sua barriga plana e obviamente não-grávida.

− Sim, diretor. Absolutamente.

− Você poderia, por gentileza, pegar os registros da senhorita Granger e trazê-los aqui, por favor? − A frase de Dumbledore era educada, mas o tom não deixava nenhuma dúvida de que era uma ordem. A mulher mais velha saiu resmungando e se dirigiu para o seu escritório, enquanto isso, com um aceno de Dumbledore, Hermione sentou-se num banquinho próximo.

− Professor, eu não sei como pode ser possível Madame Pomfrey estar certa neste caso. Eu sei que ela é uma enfermeira maravilhosa, mas isto é… é impossível!

− Senhorita Granger… − Dumbledore estendeu e colocou sua mão enrugada e manchada sobre a dela. − Não há nenhuma dúvida de que esta será uma tarde difícil para você, mas acredito que você será forte o bastante para agüentar. Antes de tudo − começou, deslizando sua varinha para fora das suas vestes − ,_Memonis finito Anisthetae_ − entoou, a varinha de madeira em sua mão golpeou o ar sobre a cabeça dela decisivamente.

− _Memonis Anisthetae_ − Hermione repetiu com dúvida. − O que é isso? − Ela encolheu-se no banquinho, cruzando cada lado de seu assento com suas mãos, como se a cadeira fosse incliná-la para fora do assoalho.

− É semelhante ao _Obliviate_, senhorita Granger. Entretanto, ele não apaga permanentemente o passado. Simplesmente enfraquece uma memória dolorosa até que a pessoa esteja suficientemente recuperada para lidar com o trauma.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se ao som da palavra trauma e o diretor assentiu, gravemente: − Sim, eu receio que você tenha várias memórias dolorosas atualmente escondidas no seu subconsciente. E elas virão à tona sem dúvida, cedo ou tarde. Talvez mais cedo que o sensato, agora que eu removi o encantamento de _Anisthetae_. Mas sob as circunstâncias atuais, eu acho que é melhor você saber exatamente como veio parar na sua condição atual.

− Professor Dumbledore, não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira de eu estar grávida! − Hermione trovejou. − E se eu estiver, é melhor você fazer uma chamada para o Vaticano!

− Hermione − a voz calma do Diretor alcançou-a, diminuindo sua irritação e acalmando parte do seu cérebro, normalmente hiperativo, que se recusava a somar os indícios que ele tinha dado a ela −, eu quero que você retorne ao final de outubro. Diga-me o que você se recorda.

Ela reprimiu o impulso de bufar raivosamente e lembrou-se de dois meses atrás. − Minha Nana Bren havia morrido. Minha mãe insistiu para que eu fosse para casa para o funeral.

− Ah, sim. Brenda Carver. A madrinha da sua mãe, certo?

− Sim. Mamãe estava muito transtornada. Ela e Nana Bren eram muito próximas, principalmente depois que minha avó falecera.

− Eu sei. E como foi que a Sra. Carver morreu?

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. De enfarte, eu suponho. Ela já tinha mais de oitenta anos.

− Uma idade avançada e madura, para uma não nascida bruxa. E após o funeral?

Com uma paciência determinada, Hermione resumiu como tinha lidado com o luto da sua mãe, fazendo com que faltasse a três dias de aula, além do fim de semana. Quando terminou, disse-lhe como sua mãe a tinha deixado no Caldeirão Furado e abraçado-a diversas vezes antes que finalmente permitisse que ela apanhasse um pouco de pó de Flu na bacia de porcelana rachada que Tom mantinha na sua lareira.

− Eu lembro de ter discutido com mamãe porque ela faria com que eu chegasse atrasada para a festa de Halloween se continuasse a chorar em cima de mim. Ela estava sendo muito corajosa, e eu sabia que a falta da Nana Bren era algo terrível, mas eu tinha vários compromissos que estavam sendo atrasados por causa disso.

− E então? − Dumbledore insistiu.

− Então o quê? − Hermione encolheu os ombros. − Fui com o pó de Flu até o Três Vassouras e voltei para a escola.

− Como foi a festa de Halloween? − ele perguntou suavemente.

− Foi… − a palavra _boa_ tremeu na ponta da sua língua. Recusou-se a sair, porque ela de repente não tinha mais certeza. − Eu não… Eu não me lembro − tremendo, ela colocou seu cabelo selvagem para trás da orelha. − Eu disse olá para a Madame Rosmerta, e preguei meu emblema de monitora chefe na parte externa do meu casaco. E eu lembro que fiz um feitiço de levitação na minha mochila, porque mamãe tinha insistido em me comprar algumas coisas e ela estava realmente pesada, e então… e então…

− E então era segunda-feira − Dumbledore completou.

− Sim − sussurrou Hermione. Ela engoliu em seco, procurando desesperadamente por suas memórias. Nada veio iluminá-la. − O que aconteceu, professor? − Perguntou em um sussurro amedrontado. − Aconteceu alguma coisa comigo?

− Para minha grande tristeza, sim, minha cara.

Madame Pomfrey surgiu alvoroçada neste instante, dando a Hermione um momento para se recompor. Ambas estavam ansiosas para saber a verdade, contudo, estarrecida pelo que podia ser revelado, Hermione mal prestou atenção quando a enfermeira mostrou um pergaminho a Dumbledore.

− Você vê, bem aqui. Eu sempre faço anotações deste tipo de coisa, Alvo, você sabe disso. Olhe aqui, dia quinze de outubro.

Hermione buscou em sua memória outra vez e corou. − Oh, isso.

Dumbledore olhou sobre seus oclinhos redondos para ela: − Diz aqui, senhorita Granger, que você pediu e recebeu uma poção contraceptiva − sua voz não continha nenhuma acusação, apenas puro interesse em sua resposta.

− Bem, sim. Eu pedi.

− E Madame Pomfrey deu a poção para você?

− Sim, senhor − suas bochechas estavam ficando num vermelho brilhante, mas ela manteve sua cabeça elevada. Tinha dezoito anos, acima da idade considerada adulta no mundo mágico. Ela tinha certeza que podia fazer sexo, e se escolheu ou não praticá-lo, não era da conta de Dumbledore ou de ninguém.

− Mas eu suspeito que você não fêz uso dessa poção. Isto está certo, senhorita Granger?

− Não, senhor.

− E porque não? − Madame Pomfrey insistiu: − Se você tivesse tomado a poção, não estaria nessa condição!

− Eu não estou nesta condição! − Hermione vociferou. − Eu não usei a poção porque o frasco quebrou quando eu o joguei… nele − o nome de Rony quase foi dito, mas ela deteve-se no último momento: − Nós tivemos uma briga terrível, e então tivemos uma longa conversa − ela completou mais calma. − Nós decidimos que ficaríamos melhor como amigos que como amantes − como ela se controlou para dizer estas palavras em voz alta sem gaguejar, ela nunca soube, mas continuou: −, e então não me importei que tivesse derramado a poção, porque eu não precisava mais dela.

− Você pode nos dar um momento, por favor, Papoula? − A enfermeira estava acostumada a ser excluída de várias coisas por Dumbledore, mas como sempre, ela não aceitou isso com bom humor. Torcendo o nariz, ela se desculpou e foi para o seu escritório, fechando a porta, não com uma batida forte, mas com um enfático clique que não deixou nenhuma dúvida a respeito da sua opinião nos procedimentos.

Calado, Dumbledore entregou para Hermione o pergaminho com a sua história nele. No alto, mencionava sua primeira visita à enfermaria, devido a uma pequena indisposição no seu primeiro ano. Sua admissão após sua experiência desastrosa com a Poção Polissuco, e então o episódio da petrificação pelo basilisco. Uma visita após a outra, cada vez que fora tratada por Madame Pomfrey, fora anotada, dos incidentes menores às maiores catástrofes. Rapidamente, ela saltou para o final, onde o incisivo relato começava no dia 31 de Outubro.

"_A paciente foi trazida à ala hospitalar pelo Chefe de Polícia Randy Blightwell, de Hogsmeade. Atacada por Comensais da Morte, segundo Severo Snape, também admitido na ala hospitalar. Os ferimentos são descritos a seguir: Clavícula quebrada, três dentes frouxos, lábios rachados, hematoma no olho (esquerdo), várias outras lesões menores. Atacada sexualmente com sangramento vaginal e contusões. Administração precedente da poção contraceptiva confirmada, ver acima…"._

Incapaz de ler mais, Hermione deixou cair o pergaminho no assoalho e correu para a janela. Empurrou a pesada esquadria de metal, abrindo-a, e inclinou-se para fora, respirando em golfadas profundas o ar frio de Dezembro para neutralizar a sensação de nojo no seu estômago.

− Você não teve nenhum outro romance desde que você e o Sr. Weasley terminaram? − Dumbledore perguntou suave, quase tristemente. Hermione balançou a cabeça, lutando contra a onda repentina de náusea e o caos que surgiu quando sua mente lógica tentou encaixar a peça quadrada de um estupro com a cavidade redonda de uma gravidez. Os dois recusaram-se a continuar a conversa, deixando-a com a confusão desordenada dos seus pensamentos, duplicada no seu estômago. Ela sentia como se não houvesse ar suficiente para respirar.

Dumbledore esperou pacientemente até que a respiração dela pareceu se estabilizar, então se dirigiu para as costas dela, sabendo que ela não poderia virar-se e encarar qualquer pessoa neste momento.

− Eu lhe devo enormes desculpas, senhorita Granger. Os eventos daquela noite foram… extremamente dramáticos, e lamento ter agido apressadamente. De maneira alguma eu banalizei o que lhe acontecera, mas uma vida estava em jogo naquela noite. Eu devo confessar que peguei o caminho mais fácil, não o mais apropriado ou prudente, e conjurei o _anisthetae_ em você para que pudesse voltar minha atenção para o que julguei ser uma emergência mais urgente.

Os pensamentos de Hermione se prenderam na única coisa que não estava relacionada com ela própria: − O Professor… o Professor Snape. Ele se feriu?

− Sim − respondeu Dumbledore pesaroso. Pelo tom dele, ela soube que era sério.

− Ele não está de licença sabática, está? − ela declarou. Quase todos os Grifinórios tinham ficado descontroladamente glorificados quando o mestre de Poções saíra abruptamente para sua licença sabática, dois meses atrás. Contudo, ela, Harry, e Rony foram moderados nas suas celebrações, mais preocupados com o bem estar do espião. Os eventos dos últimos anos, quando eles tiveram de lidar com a ameaça sempre crescente da guerra, tinham dado a eles um certo grau de respeito pelo ausente instrutor de Poções, não importava o quão desagradável ele era como professor. Agora, parecia que suas preocupações estavam bem colocadas.

− Não, minha cara, ele não está. Ele foi ferido gravemente e estava perto de morrer quando foi trazido para cá naquela noite. Ele quase morreu.

Hermione abriu sua boca outra vez, com mais e mais perguntas se aglomerando em sua mente, mas Dumbledore segurou-a com uma mão, advertindo-a:

− Eu sei que você tem muitas perguntas, senhorita Granger. Eu só posso implorar suas desculpas por não poder respondê-las agora. Cornélio Fudge está me esperando em seu escritório em uma hora, e de lá eu devo me dirigir a um grupo no Ministério e ainda outra tentativa… não se preocupe senhorita Granger. Não é de seu interesse neste momento, e você tem muito mais em que pensar.

Ele se levantou do seu assento e considerou-a firmemente: − Eu retornarei a Hogwarts em dois dias, Hermione. Venha ao meu escritório então, e eu não esconderei nada de você. Você pode ser dispensada das aulas, se desejar. Não? − Ele questionou quando ela agitou sua cabeça, e então ele inclinou-se em concordância. − Como você quiser, minha cara. Eu imploro por suas desculpas, e talvez algum dia, você me perdoe por esta decepção. Até sábado, então.

Automaticamente Hermione desejou um bom dia ao diretor, então recolheu suas coisas e saiu. Vagueou a esmo até a sala de Poções, onde o professor substituto, Prof. Cluny, aceitou sem questionar sua resposta de que estava com Madame Pomfrey e indicou que ela pegasse seu caldeirão e ingredientes. Ela criou mecanicamente a poção - uma que Snape ensinara-lhes quando estavam no quinto ano, e somente Neville teve alguma dificuldade - enquanto tentava afugentar seus pensamentos entorpecidos sem chegar a qualquer conclusão coerente.

Num único lampejo de clareza dos seus pensamentos, folheou seu livro texto de Poções rapidamente para dar uma olhada na poção Contraceptiva. Estava listada sem a receita, meramente referida no contexto de outra poção, mas o livro indicava claramente que ambas durariam por vários meses no frasco, e manteriam seus efeitos no corpo por mais de um mês.

O que significava que se ela tivesse usado a poção quando Madame Pomfrey lhe dera, não poderia ter engravidado por um mês. Tentou o quanto pôde lembrar-se de alguma memória adicional além da tarde quando chegara ao Três Vassouras. O emblema, o encanto de levitação de curta duração, a porta do bar enquanto acenava para o proprietário divertido… depois nada. Sua próxima lembrança coerente era do seu café da manhã na segunda-feira, preocupada com uma tarefa que tinha que se apressar para terminar, perguntando a si mesma se ainda teria tempo para adicionar mais algumas notas.

Naquela noite, Hermione sentou-se na sala comunal da Grifinória, mas seus pensamentos persistiam na mesma tecla, sem encontrar nenhuma lembrança ou traço adicional para seguir. O fogo crepitava alegre na lareira enquanto ela olhava para ele fixamente sem expressão, e ficaria assim se não fosse por alguém que lhe deu um cutucão, assustando-a e fazendo-a retornar ao presente.

− Ei, Hermione. Você já terminou essa tarefa? Hermione? − Os óculos de Harry refletiam a chama da lareira enquanto ele sorria animado para ela. Olhou de relance para baixo, para as três frases que ela tinha conseguido escrever na última hora.

− Não. Não, eu não terminei.

− Eu não acredito nisso. Eu realmente terminei meu dever de casa antes de Hermione Granger. Um dia para o livro dos recordes, isto é! − Rony, ainda encolhido sobre seu pergaminho em uma mesa próxima, deu uma olhada feia para Harry e voltou olhando de cara feia para seu próprio trabalho.

− Então, qual o problema? Herm? Dia ruim? − Harry se jogou no sofá ao lado dela. Sua expressão era franca e dedicada, tão cheia de ânimo, que Hermione não poderia de jeito nenhum abrir sua boca para dizer o quão realmente ruim fora o seu dia.

Harry Potter mudara drasticamente do menino mirrado que ela encontrara pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts sete anos atrás. Estava quase tão alto quanto Rony agora, mas continuava magrelo. Seu tórax desenvolvera-se um bocado nos últimos dois anos, e os músculos de um jogador fanático de Quadribol envolviam seus ossos, dando-lhe uma força enganadora. A morte de Cedrico Diggory o atingira de alguma forma, talvez o privando ainda mais de sua infância, e ele passara os últimos três anos se aprofundando no estudo da magia como vingança. Sua concentração e senso de finalidade afiaram-se a ponto das suas notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções estarem competindo com as de Hermione. Não poderia importar-se menos com as outras diversas matérias, e suas notas refletiam isso, mas qualquer coisa que pudesse ser usada no combate contra Voldemort era digna de seu estudo intenso.

Em algum lugar no ano passado, quase todos em torno dele já tinham aceitado sem dúvidas o fato que Harry Potter e Voldemort se encontrariam num confronto final onde salvariam ou condenariam o mundo. Este já não era mais um assunto a ser debatido. Era simplesmente um fato, e os professores em Hogwarts faziam o seu melhor para prepará-lo para uma batalha cujo resultado de maneira nenhuma estava garantido.

Neste ínterim, entretanto, Harry era ainda um menino de dezessete anos de idade, e mesmo sendo seu melhor amigo, de maneira nenhuma Hermione poderia abrir sua boca e contar-lhe o que este dia havia lhe revelado. Ela simplesmente olhou fixamente para ele, com seus lábios tremendo.

Talvez por causa da sua expressão compreensiva, ou porque ele talvez tivesse colocado seus braços em volta dos ombros dela antes, mas de repente ela se viu com seu rosto pressionado no ombro magro dele enquanto soluçava silenciosa e incontrolavelmente. Harry bateu em suas costas meio sem jeito:

− Ei, Hermione. Está tudo bem. Não pode ser nada tão ruim, realmente!

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, e deixou-se enterrar no suéter verde de Harry. Não o viu disparar um olhar questionador a Rony, e balbuciar: − O que está errado com ela?

Rony deu de ombros violentamente: − Como eu posso saber? − balbuciou de volta, tão admirado quanto Harry com a mudança repentina da amiga, comportando-se como uma garota, ao invés da amiga sensata e imperturbável que conheciam.

N/T - Descobri essa fic ao acaso fuçando no ffnet. Foi a primeira fic em inglês que li e simplesmente me apaixonei por ela. Somente depois vim, a saber, da importância dessa fic no fandom potteriano. Simplesmente um clássico! Desde então quis traduzi-la e para isso tive a ajuda da Fer e da Carlinha e o apoio da Su e de toda a galera do MSN. Cumpridas todas as etapas necessárias de autorizações, está aqui o primeiro capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem da mesma forma que eu. Então mãos a obra leiam e, por favor, reviews ok? Bjs Clau Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 2

Quinta e a sexta-feira passaram como um borrão bizarro e surreal. Mais de uma vez Hermione teve que lembrar para si mesma que sua vida não estava normal; doze polegadas de pergaminho sobre a rebelião dos duendes e, eu estou grávida. Torrada e suco para o café da manhã e, eu estou grávida. (Teve que pular o resto do café da manhã, quando cheirou os ovos). Preciso aparar outra vez as unhas de Bichento, e oh, a propósito, eu estou grávida.

Na manhã de sábado o incômodo no seu estômago transformara-se num aperto cruel e tenso, e suas mãos estavam com uma perturbadora tendência de tremer enquanto se preparava para sua reunião com o Professor Dumbledore. Usando seu emblema de monitora-chefe, com as vestes da escola colocadas sobre a sua roupa ocasional de sábado, ela se aproximou da gárgula que guardava a entrada do escritório do Diretor.

– Biscoito de coco – ela disse firmemente, agradecida ao menos por sua voz não estar tremendo, impedindo-a de passar.

O diretor estava esperando por ela, e convidou-a para sentar. Ela aceitou a cadeira estofada que ele ofereceu, assim como uma xícara de chá, e então aguardou nervosamente, não sabendo por onde começar.

– Você entrou com um processo de emancipação, não foi senhorita Granger? – Dumbledore perguntou finalmente. – De outra maneira, eu seria obrigado a informar seus pais sobre sua condição.

– Sim, senhor. No último outono, quando eu fiz dezessete anos. Pareceu-me tolo, ter que pedir permissão para eles toda a vez que eu quisesse fazer algo.

– Algo que significa suas atividades com Rony e Harry, eu imagino?

– Sim, isso também. Meus pais e eu tivemos muitas discussões, e eles deram várias dicas de que preferiam que eu terminasse a escola no mundo trouxa. Se eles realmente soubessem do que aconteceu algumas vezes. Eles sabem que Harry e Rony são meus melhores amigos, mas me fariam voltar para casa se tivessem a mínima idéia de que nós poderíamos estar envolvidos numa guerra. Eles não compreendem que eu jamais daria às costas ao Harry.

– Seus pais estão apenas preocupados que você possa se machucar, senhorita Granger. E agora, você foi. Os Comensais pretendiam acabar com sua vida naquela noite, minha cara, e foi somente por acaso que não o fizeram.

– Isto é verdade. Mas eu sou maior de idade, no mundo bruxo e no mundo trouxa, agora. Eu tenho dezoito anos. Mais, se você contar o Vira-Tempo que usei no meu terceiro ano.

Dumbledore assentiu, depois deu um último gole do seu chá e baixou a xícara. – Você tem perguntas, Hermione, e eu tenho as respostas. Por favor, não tenha vergonha de perguntar.

– Tudo bem – ela disse, engolindo secamente, e alcançou no bolso de suas vestes um pedaço de pergaminho. Ela reescrevera a lista três vezes, e estava quase certa de que tinha englobado tudo. Uma parte dela queria pôr isto de lado, discutir alguma coisa, qualquer outra coisa; mas ela era uma Grifinória. Desdobrando o pergaminho, começou pelo alto.

– Você acha que a madrinha da minha mãe foi assassinada?

– Não, minha cara. Eu havia recebido a informação de que os alunos poderiam estar em perigo em Hogsmeade naquele fim de semana, por isso eu cancelei os passeios daquela tarde. Eu não fui informado da sua ausência prolongada até aquela tarde, ou então eu teria pedido para a Diretora da sua casa que a esperasse no Três Vassouras. Então, já era tarde demais.

– Foi por isso que me escolheram? Eu era a única estudante em Hogsmeade naquele dia?

Dumbledore cerrou seus lábios finos. – Eu imagino que o plano original era pegar várias crianças de famílias não-bruxas e amedontrá-las, abusar delas certamente, e devolvê-las. Na minha opinião, a frustração de terem seus planos arruinados foi a razão por terem tratado-a tão severamente. A monitora-chefe, nascida-trouxa, era um prêmio caído em seus braços após o desapontamento anterior.

– As anotações de Madame Pomfrey diziam que o professor Snape também fora admitido naquela noite. Ele era um dos Comensais naquela noite?

– Sim. Ele fora chamado por um companheiro Comensal mais tarde naquela noite. Somente alguns Comensais estavam envolvidos, e o ataque pareceu-lhe ser mais pessoal que o normal. Eu suspeito que a lealdade dele fora questionada naquela noite, e quando ele provou não estar tão entusiástico para seus planos, eles o atacaram.

– O que aconteceu? Seu disfarce caiu?

– Um termo trouxa excepcionalmente interessante. Não, eu acredito que aconteceu alguma coisa naquela noite que expôs de algum modo seu papel, mas eu duvido que nós saibamos a verdade ao certo. A memória dele, assim como a sua, foi igualmente danificada, porém devido a seus ferimentos, não a um feitiço.

Hermione concentrou-se firmemente no papel sobre seu joelho, mas a pergunta que queria fazer não estava nele. Sua voz tremia enquanto a botou para fora: – Você acha que o professor Snape lembra-se o bastante daquela noite para saber quem é... – ela tomou fôlego para firmar a voz. – Será que ele sabe quem é o pai do meu bebê?

Dumbledore encostou o queixo em seu tórax, sua barba branca e prateada roçava macia contra suas vestes enquanto refletia em como responder a ela: – Severo me disse que o pai da sua criança foi submetido à Maldição Império e foi obrigado a violentá-la, senhorita Granger. Foi um ato absolutamente fora da natureza deste homem, e isso pode vir a destruí-lo.

Ela olhou fixamente para o velho bruxo por uns instantes, sabendo da verdade, antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer: – Foi o professor Snape, não foi?

O silêncio de Dumbledore foi suficiente para respondê-la, e Hermione respirou trêmula. – Bem. Certamente é mais fácil aceitar isso que pensar em Lúcio Malfoy. A menos que...

– Não, senhorita Granger. Foi apenas uma vez. – Ele fez uma pausa, e a seguir fez uma pergunta delicada: – Você se lembra de ter visto o Sr. Malfoy naquela noite?

– Não, estava apenas fazendo uma suposição educada – respondeu, e soube que tinha suposto corretamente, apesar da tentativa do Diretor de manter uma expressão afável.

A idéia de que poderia estar grávida de um irmão de Draco Malfoy tinha cruzado sua mente mais de uma vez nos últimos dias. Ela não tinha nenhuma evidência de que Lúcio Malfoy esteve presente naquela noite, mas ela conhecia bem tanto as tendências depravadas de Malfoy como seus atos de sutil hostilidade contra Snape para suspeitar da sua participação. Esta imagem formada era tão horrível que a verdade era quase um alívio. De algum modo, sabendo que seu agressor não era um maldoso Comensal da Morte, mas um participante relutante, a fez sentir-se, se não melhor, pelo menos ligeiramente menos horrorizada que antes.

Hermione fechou os olhos e inclinou-se de encontro ao braço acolchoado da cadeira enquanto finalmente caia na realidade. Ela fora violentada. Estava grávida. As lágrimas brotavam de suas pálpebras, e ela mordeu os lábios numa tentativa de manter sua respiração calma. O som ondulando de mais chá sendo derramado em sua xícara finalmente transpôs sua aflição, e ela percebeu que Dumbledore estava dando-lhe o tempo necessário para absorver a informação que ele estava passando a ela.

Com um pigarro ela limpou a garganta e secou o nariz com o canto da manga antes de aceitar a outra xícara com um murmúrio de agradecimento. Ela bebeu aos poucos, agradecida pelo líquido quente que acalmava a tensão em sua garganta antes de retornar às perguntas escritas; a lista metódica mantinha seus pensamentos em ordem.

– Como nós - o professor Snape e eu - escapamos naquela noite?

Dumbledore encolheu os ombros: – Isto ainda não está claro. Eu lancei o feitiço _Anisthetae_ para acalmá-la naquela noite, Hermione. Você estava um tanto histérica, o que é compreensível e Madame Pomfrey necessitava de todo meu auxílio para salvar a vida de Severo. Naquela hora, era o mais coerente. Eu tomei a decisão de manter o feitiço ativo e deixá-la retornar a seus estudos. Ele, infelizmente, não se recorda de mais nada além do seu estupro, e depois da tentativa deles de matá-lo.

– Há alguma possibilidade do Ministro mandar prender Malfoy por isto, se eu quisesse prestar queixa? – A raiva que ela estivera ocultando no ápice do seu choque finalmente começou a fazer-se presente. Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça como se aceitasse, mas sua resposta foi negativa.

– Dificilmente. Você é uma bruxa nascida trouxa, muito jovem, e é conhecida apenas pelo seu relacionamento com Harry. Lúcio Malfoy é um homem muito poderoso. Seu testemunho seria extremamente convincente, para não mencionar que indubitavelmente ele teria uma renca de testemunhas atestando que ele estivera em outro lugar naquela noite.

– E seria mais provável que o Ministro Fudge jogasse Quadribol pela Inglaterra que deixar um Auror dar Veritaserum ao Malfoy.

– Exatamente. Adicionado ao fato de que ele não a prejudicou diretamente, não até onde nós sabemos. Ele enfeitiçou Severo, cujo testemunho provavelmente não teria crédito em nenhuma corte, exceto no círculo de Voldemort. Além disso, sua posição como Comensal apenas contribuiria de forma negativa.

– O que seria ainda mais perigoso para ele. Sendo assim, seria minha palavra contra a do Malfoy – ela afirmou amargamente.

– Exatamente.

Irritando-se, o próprio senso comum de Hermione disse-lhe que Dumbledore estava certo. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de que todas as alegações contra Malfoy pudessem ser provadas, não sem colocar todos em um perigo ainda maior que o que já estavam, e com uma possibilidade de sucesso mínima. Por mais irritada que estivesse não poderia encontrar nenhuma alternativa melhor à manobra de Dumbledore. O fato de ter engravidado foi uma conseqüência turbulenta que ninguém poderia ter predito. De fato, essa possibilidade foi considerada, mas o Diretor e Madame Pomfrey a rejeitaram em seguida, baseados no seu pedido precedente pela poção contraceptiva.

– O que eu vou fazer? – Ela perguntou calmamente, a raiva dando lugar ao pânico mais uma vez. – Vou perder meu distintivo de monitora-chefe? – Uma pergunta absurda, depois que a tinha dito, mas ela estava muito orgulhosa dele. Era o símbolo de tudo pelo que tinha trabalhado desde que recebera sua carta de aceite em Hogwarts.

– Não, não – acalmou Dumbledore. – Eu falei com Madame Pomfrey. Existe uma poção que pode ser feita, que fará com que você aborte. – O Diretor idoso levantou-se da cadeira e foi à sua mesa. – A poção requer diversos ingredientes que pela nossa política interna não são mantidos em Hogwarts, entretanto. Eu precisarei de um dia ou mais para obtê-los. Ainda, Madame Pomfrey necessitará de ajuda para prepará-la.

– Não o Professor Cluny? – Hermione empalideceu com sua própria grosseria, mas beber uma poção preparada pelo Professor Cluny não era algo que ela ousaria fazer, mesmo que fosse para a sua saúde.

O canto da boca de Dumbledore se contraiu, mas sua voz não revelou sua diversão: – Não, não o professor Cluny. Isto requer um Mestre de Poções, e acontece que eu tenho um por perto, mais ou menos.

– O Professor Snape está aqui em Hogwarts? – Hermione presumiu.

– Sim. Eu vou pedir a ajuda dele para isso. Infelizmente, nós teremos informá-lo por que a poção é necessária antes que ele concorde em prepará-la. Além disso, eu acho que também poderia ser benéfico para os dois se vocês conversarem sobre esta situação. – Dumbledore endireitou-se em toda sua altura e olhou de cima para ela, o rosto dele estava mais sombrio do que ela jamais vira antes.

– Eu temo o que este conhecimento fará senhorita Granger. Severo Snape não está bem. Ele esteve tão perto de morrer naquela noite que até hoje isso me assusta, e sua saúde desde então pode ser descrita apenas como precária. Madame Pomfrey está se esforçando ainda para curá-lo de alguns danos.

– Você quer dizer que contar a ele que me engravidou pode lhe causar algum desconforto? – Ela disse mordazmente, e lamentou imediatamente com a expressão no rosto de Dumbledore.

– Você é a parte ferida aqui, senhorita Granger. Mas por favor, tenha em mente que Severo Snape foi também forçado a fazer algo completamente contra a sua natureza ou disposição naquela noite. Saber que executou um ato tão repugnante para ele já é terrível bastante; saber que ao mesmo tempo ele gerou uma criança em sua vítima pode ser um golpe ao qual ele ainda não esteja forte suficiente para receber.

– Eu compreendo professor – ela respondeu pesarosa. – Eu gostaria de poder tornar isto mais fácil, mas para ser honesta, eu estou muitíssimo estarrecida. Eu não sei o que dizer para tornar isto mais fácil para todos nós, mas gostaria que eu pudesse.

– Eu devo confiar em sua força para carregar este peso, senhorita Granger. Eu argumentaria que um homem tem o direito de saber que gerou uma criança, mas esta situação desafia as convenções normais – Dumbledore pausou, como se quisesse dizer mais, mas acabou conduzindo-a simplesmente para fora do seu escritório e desceu as escadas.

Seguindo na trilha do Diretor, Hermione refletiu sobre o ausente Mestre de Poções. Do seu sobretudo antiquado e cheio de botões até à sua voz irritada e cruelmente sarcástica de barítono. Severo Snape sempre lhe pareceu ser um homem que sempre deu valor ao seu autocontrole mais que tudo. Para ter sido forçado a fazer alguma coisa que fosse contra a sua própria vontade, especialmente um crime que presumidamente ele achava repulsivo, ele deveria estar excessivamente humilhado.

Apesar do temperamento e de língua afiada dele, Hermione acabou respeitando Snape, e até mesmo sentia alguma simpatia pelo homem. Suas ações foram de um equilíbrio perfeito enquanto espionava um inimigo psicopata e percorreu por uma linha tênue entre Voldemort e seus parceiros, que lhe proporcionariam uma morte lenta e dolorosa se descobrissem suas atividades, e entre os Aurores que o jogariam em Azkaban assim que vissem a Marca Negra em seu braço.

Sua escravidão virtual a Voldemort como um Comensal da Morte enquanto honrava seu compromisso com Dumbledore de atuar como espião significava que Snape tinha pouco tempo para viver sua própria vida. Seu papel como o Diretor da Sonserina, fiscalizando um grupo de estudantes cujos pais eram prováveis Comensais ou parceiros de Voldemort, também exigiam que ele cuidasse e supervisionasse os filhos daqueles que estava traindo. A tensão imposta por este disfarce deixaria qualquer temperamento tão vil.

Ron Weasley poderia ter argumentado que seu jeito seboso e humor áspero simplesmente faziam parte da personalidade dele, mas Hermione tivera dúvidas por vários anos. Certamente alguém tão terrível jamais se incomodaria em trabalhar como um agente duplo, ou fazer o possível para salvar a vida de Harry Potter em mais de uma ocasião.

Hermione e Dumbledore chegaram à Ala Hospitalar antes que ela pudesse decidir como lidaria com o eminente confronto com Severo Snape, mas evitou pensar nele em qualquer outro termo, a não ser como no mestre de Poções que prepararia a poção que necessitava. Seguindo humildemente atrás de Dumbledore, decidiu simplesmente seguir sua liderança e deixá-lo começar a falar.

No final da Ala de Pomfrey, ao lado da pequena pia, um painel de vidro jateado em uma porta de madeira anunciava-se como sendo a Ala de Isolamento. Desde que a medicina bruxa há muito tempo lutava contra as doenças transmissíveis com misturas de preparo fácil tais como a poção anti-gripal, a porta estava empoeirada e parecia que rangeria horrivelmente se fosse forçada a abrir. Ao toque de Dumbledore, entretanto, ela abriu fàcilmente. A iluminação de uma pequena janela revelou três pequenas, camas portáteis desfeitas, que pareciam estar na mesma posição desde que o próprio Dumbledore estivera matriculado na escola.

– Severo? – Dumbledore chamou. – Você está acordado? – Com um aceno da sua mão vazia, a parede distante desvaneceu revelando um arco.

– Sim. – A voz seca, sibilante que respondeu ao chamado se parecia com os tons uniformes e vibrantes que tinham chicoteado Hermione e seus companheiros grifinórios pelos últimos sete anos. Assim que captou a visão do homem, ela mal conseguiu evitar um arquejo.

Se Snape parecia um espantalho preto e branco antes, agora ele era a própria personificação da morte. Suas vestes flutuantes de professor foram substituídas por um casaco de passeio acolchoado preto e desgastado, mais para seu aquecimento que para algum efeito, que esboçava seu esqueleto longo e magro. Suas mãos pálidas pareciam quase esqueléticas quando agarradas aos braços da sua cadeira, enquanto que seu rosto estava fino, a pele sugada e amarelada sobre os ossos da sua face. O cheiro do quarto, de doença e de demasiado conhaque, golpeou-a, e era aparente que os elfos domésticos não poderiam fazer muita coisa. Obviamente ele não tinha saído para a parte externa destes quartos por algum tempo, mas as janelas estavam fechadas com as cortinas puxadas, e sua cadeira foi girada deliberadamente para longe da claridade que conseguisse passar por aquelas barreiras.

A melancolia evidentemente incomodou Dumbledore tanto quanto a Hermione, porque ele fez um som irritado: – Honestamente, Severo, este lugar parece com um túmulo.

– Que apropriado, Alvo. Talvez a alegação de que sou um vampiro finalmente venha se tornar a ser verdadeira. – A voz de Snape era ainda profunda, mas seu peito subiu e desceu em palpitações curtas e rasas após o discurso. Hermione ficou intimidada com a aparência dele. E ficou ainda mais insegura quando a cabeça dele girou e ele registrou sua presença ao lado de Dumbledore. Por um momento, seus olhos pretos resplandeceram uma variedade de emoções até que ele os girasse deliberadamente para longe.

– Porque ela está aqui? – Perguntou sem rodeios.

– Nós temos um problema – Dumbledore respondeu.

– Um problema – ele repetiu de forma direta. – Nós sempre temos "um problema". – O escárnio não tinha diminuído em nada. Snape deixou sua cadeira e andou cambaleando até à mesa na parede, seus dedos longos acariciaram uma pilha de livros que não mostravam nenhum sinal de que tinham sido lidos. – Vá embora, Alvo. Leve-a com você e deixe-me fora disso. Minha participação nisso só pode nos conduzir a um desastre.

– Eu tomo a liberdade de discordar, Severo. Sua participação é extremamente necessária.

– Não há nada que se beneficiaria de meus esforços – Snape insistiu. Virou-se por um momento, seu olhar tocou em Hermione antes que ele voltasse para trás novamente, para seus livros não lidos. – Nada – repetiu estupidamente, dando às costas a seus convidados como se os ignorando pudesse fazê-los partir.

– Bem, essa é exatamente a atitude que nós precisamos Severo – Dumbledore disse, com um toque frígido em sua voz normalmente cordial. – Por acaso, nós estamos precisando de uma poção.

– Deixe que Pomfrey a faça – veio a resposta negativa.

– O _Gravis Expirerato_ requer a mão de um mestre – Dumbledore reagiu.

– _Gravis Expir_... – Snape olhou fixamente no espaço por alguns momentos, até que seu olhar horrorizado encontrasse Hermione. Ela cruzou os braços defensivamente.

– Eu estou grávida.

Um som áspero eclodiu do homem, mal reconhecível como uma risada com um toque irritado, histérico. Hermione só conseguiu agüentar alguns momentos daquilo; depois dos últimos dias, ter de ouvir o riso de Snape era demais. Com uma exclamação silenciosa, ela caminhou rapidamente para frente.

Se ela o empurrou ou o golpeou, ela não poderia dizer, mas o homem encolheu-se para trás ao seu avanço e tropeçou, caindo no assoalho. A explosão de raiva repentina com o seu riso transformou-se em uma tosse áspera que pareceu sacudi-lo por dentro. De repente, envergonhada de si mesma, Hermione ficou parada de lado enquanto Dumbledore veio ao lado do homem caído e conjurou um cálice de água.

Hermione ficou tão chocada com o recuo dele quanto com a conscientização repentina de como ele estava frágil. Ele permitiu apenas que Dumbledore o ajudasse a ficar de pé, então dispensou imediatamente a ajuda do bruxo mais velho e ignorou a bebida oferecida. Inclinando-se na mesa e oscilando ligeiramente, Snape dirigiu uma pequena saudação para ela, nada mais que um aceno de sua cabeça.

– Minhas desculpas, senhorita Granger – ele conseguiu dizer, com uma voz rouca que apenas se aproximava do seu tom normal. – Eu não estava rindo de você; apenas admitia a tendência do destino para seus caprichos sem fim. Você recuperou suas memórias, então, eu suponho?

– Não senhor – Hermione respondeu. – O professor Dumbledore removeu o encanto, mas as memórias ainda não voltaram. Ele teve que me dizer o que aconteceu depois que eu fui ver Madame Pomfrey achando que estava um tipo de gripe.

Snape contraiu-se, mas não respondeu, continuou olhando fixamente para a borda das vestes dela. Por um momento Hermione pensou que poderia ter um rasgo ou alguma outra falha no tecido antes de perceber que o professor mais apavorante de Hogwarts era incapaz de encará-la nos olhos. Apesar da sua natureza não-vingativa ela experimentou uma leve sensação de conforto ao perceber que tinha, por assim dizer, Severo Snape em suas mãos. Ela parou, perguntando-se de onde viera essa idéia, e ao mesmo tempo, seis anos e meio aturando as observações odiosas dele a permitiram aproveitar um longo e delicioso momento para de deleitar-se com esta sensação, antes que seu senso comum e integridade inata o reprimissem para sempre.

– Professor Snape, eu sei que você não está bem, mas o professor Dumbledore diz que Madame Pomfrey não pode preparar esta poção sozinha, e eu tampouco não desejo pedir a ajuda do professor Cluny.

Snape limpou sua garganta com um pigarro rude: – Eu ajudarei a preparar a poção que você precisa, senhorita Granger, e farei o que puder para poupá-la dos efeitos colaterais. A _Expirerato _é desagradável, mas é ainda pior se preparada impropriamente. Agora, se você me desculpar – declarou, e virou-se com um toque de sua impetuosidade usual. Apenas quatro ou cinco passos o separavam da cadeira que ocupara anteriormente, mas Snape controlou mal à distância antes que desmoronasse completamente sobre ela.

– Diretor, você vai acompanhar a senhorita Granger para fora e falar com Papoula sobre os ingredientes da poção? – Ele perguntou. Sua voz profunda estava apenas um pouco mais fina e trêmula. Mesmo que Hermione tivesse ficado irritada com ele antes, a evidência visível da enfermidade de Snape era perturbadora. Dumbledore murmurou algo em resposta, que Hermione não conseguiu ouvir, foi até o lado dela, envolvendo o braço dela sob o dele e conduzindo-a para fora do quarto.

Um último olhar de relance sobre seu ombro para o Mestre de Poções mostrou-lhe um homem que se inclinava pesadamente para um lado, sustentando sua cabeça em uma mão enquanto seus cabelos pretos e finos pairavam desordenadamente lisos sobre o seu rosto. Uma aura de dor e de total solidão irradiava de seu corpo magro e ela foi golpeada por uma punhalada de repentina simpatia por um homem que nunca lhe dirigira uma única palavra amável em sua vida.

N/T- Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Gostaria de agradecer novamente a minha beta Bastetazazis pela rapidez e eficiência, mesmo estando sem net, além é claro da Fer que sempre tem como dar uma mãozinha quando a coisa aperta. Adoro vocês!

Bom mais emoções vão abalar a resistência de Hermione e ela terá que tomar algumas decisões...


	3. Chapter 3

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 3

No final da aula de Poções de quarta-feira, os nervos de Hermione foram esticados ao máximo. O amável e incapaz Professor Cluny, designou-lhes uma simples poção para liquefazer, usada para o preparo de outros ingredientes a serem usados em futuras poções. Isso fizera parte do seu currículo do sexto ano, e Hermione poderia preparar a poção dormindo.

Enquanto os outros Grifinórios e Sonserinos matavam tempo com o processo de preparação, ela se concentrou em seu caldeirão, cortando e agitando com uma concentração determinada para manter seus pensamentos ocupados e longe dos seus problemas. Do outro lado da sala, Draco Malfoy deu-lhe um longo olhar, tentando aparentemente irritá-la, mas ela o ignorou e manteve-se trabalhando. Desde o momento em que ele viu o emblema de monitora-chefe de Hermione na plataforma da estação King's Cross, Malfoy mudou seus métodos normais de molestá-la para uma maneira sutil e lasciva, que fosse tão cruel quanto não desejada. Suas insinuações sem fim e comentários dissimulados aumentaram além do possível nas últimas semanas, e dadas às revelações dos últimos dias, ela tinha certeza que Lúcio Malfoy dissera a seu filho algo do que ocorrera no Halloween.

Sua poção terminou, ela apagou o fogo, deixou-a esfriar e puxou seu livro de Runas para fora, mas as palavras impressas na página não conseguiam manter a imagem enfraquecida de Severo Snape afastada dos seus pensamentos. Estudos intensos e suas outras obrigações mantiveram sua mente ocupada nos últimos dias, mas aqui no domínio de Snape, onde o eco da energia tensa e dominação sarcástica dele mantinham a maioria dos estudantes quietos e obedientes na sala de Poções, ela não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos. A falta de sono tampouco a ajudou. Ler até tarde da noite, até ter a certeza de que cairia adormecida no momento em que estivesse sob as cobertas ajudara nas poucas noites anteriores, mas fora totalmente inútil. Deitada em seu quarto escuro com a mão em sua barriga lisa, ela tentava imaginar-se tendo uma criança.

As freiras que lhe ensinaram em sua escola primária, eram totalmente contrárias ao aborto. Por outro lado, a quantidade de crianças sujas, desnutridas, pobres e miseráveis nos comerciais que imploravam pelo dinheiro da caridade através do mundo tinham-lhe levado a se perguntar se haveria uma outra alternativa para aquelas mulheres. Entretanto, naquele tempo ela tinha apenas dez anos de idade, e o assunto não passara além de um debate acadêmico. Até porque ela era demasiado nova para estar interessada em sexo.

Agora, entretanto, ela fora jogada diretamente no problema. Um bebê estava crescendo dentro dela. Hermione estava deitada em sua cama por mais de uma hora, correndo suas mãos sobre sua barriga. O fato inegável de que fora violentada tornou-se um conceito irreal e quase abstrato, e as circunstâncias de como engravidou eram apenas secundárias frente ao fato de que estava grávida. Uma idéia chegou até ela, como que trazida pelo limite do seu sono, era que a criança seria um perito, um gênio em poções, devido a sua herança genética respectiva. E ela sempre poderia ensinar à criança como lavar o seu cabelo.

Os ruídos dos banquinhos raspando alto no assoalho de azulejo a assustaram, e ela recolheu apressadamente seus livros, enfiando tudo junto na mochila que carregava desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Esperando a possibilidade de se juntar à multidão de estudantes que saía, um delicado pigarro de garganta atrás dela a fez esmorecer.

– Senhorita Granger?

Relutantemente, Hermione virou-se para o Professor Cluny: – Sim, professor?

– Esta é uma aula de Poções. Eu apreciaria que você estudasse Poções aqui. Se você não foi capaz de terminar a tempo seu outro dever de casa, eu posso sugerir que você corte alguma carga do seu curso. – Vindo do Snape, um sarcasmo pungente seria esperado; de Cluny, era um interesse pesaroso e quase em um tom de desculpas. Hermione deu-lhe um fraco agradecimento e seguiu na trilha dos seus colegas de classe.

A porta pesada da sala de Poções mal tinha se fechado atrás dela quando uma mão forte agarrou seu braço e um corpo duro e morno empurrou-a de encontro à parede. – Olá, Sangue-Ruim. Perdeu alguma coisa?

– Somente meu almoço, se você não se afastar de mim, respondeu irritada. – Deixe-me, Malfoy. – Ela teve que inclinar a cabeça para trás para olhar na cara de Draco; ele crescera muito nos últimos dois anos e estava quase tão alto quanto Rony. Seu rosto aristocrático e o cabelo loiro platinado faziam com que várias meninas em Hogwarts fossem fascinadas por ele; Hermione, entretanto, não era uma delas.

– Oh, eu acho que não, Granger – Malfoy falou lentamente. – Seus dois amiguinhos deixaram você aqui, e agora eu a encontrei. Ainda não tenho certeza se você vale a pena, mas poderia ser divertido brincar com você. –A mão dele levantou seu braço e começou a deslizar sobre seus seios, lembrando-a mais uma vez de como eles estavam sensíveis desde a semana passada.

– Brinque você mesmo sozinho Malfoy! – Hermione estapeou as mãos dele, mas ele era mais alto e mais forte que ela, que arfou para trás quando ele agarrou seus pulsos e os fixou à pedra fria sobre sua cabeça. Ele empurrou o peito de encontro a ela enquanto a beijava brutalmente, pegando-a de surpresa. A língua dele estava quente quando escorregou entre seus lábios, antes da boca aberta deslizar ao encontro da sua mandíbula.

– Eu sei que o traidor do Snape a teve, Sangue-Ruim – ele sussurrou. A sensação dos lábios dele roçando a borda da sua orelha a fez arrepiar-se, enquanto que as próximas palavras a estarreceram: – Eu ouvi que você é realmente boa. E o que é bom para ele é bom para mim. – Malfoy enfatizou suas palavras com uma pressionando os quadris ao encontro dela, e o estarrecimento de Hermione explodiu em uma fúria repentina. A orelha dele estava apenas a algumas polegadas longe da sua boca, mas ela afundou os dentes no alvo tentador, fazendo com que ele soltasse um uivo e se jogasse pra longe dela.

Hermione tinha sua varinha em mãos num instante, na altura da virilha dele. – Vinte e cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina, Malfoy, e eu juro que na próxima vez que você chegar perto de mim, eu lhe lançarei uma azaração tão feia que Madame Pomfrey terá que desfazer o feitiço antes que você possa fazer xixi outra vez!

Estancando o sangue que gotejava abaixo de seu pescoço, Draco disparou nela um olhar puramente venenoso: – Não finja que você é boa demais para se vender, Granger. Meu pai me disse o quão vagabunda você é!

– Ele disse mesmo? – Hermione exigiu, tremendo de raiva. – O que exatamente ele disse? Alguma coisa que você queira repetir na frente de um inquérito do Ministério?

O desprezo no rosto dele desapareceu com um mínimo toque de confusão, antes de retornar o seu escárnio habitual. A porta da sala de aula de Poções atrás deles se abriu, e rapidamente ambos adotaram expressões neutras quando o professor Cluny entrou no corredor. Ele piscou para eles, e em seguida sorriu para Hermione, obviamente não detectando nada fora de ordem.

– Ah, Srta. Granger. Madame Pomfrey estava justamente na rede flu, perguntando se você ainda estava aqui. Ela deseja que você vá até a ala hospitalar.

– Obrigada, professor. Eu irei até lá, então. A menos que haja algo mais que eu precise lhe explicar Draco? – Ela perguntou, com uma voz doce e maliciosa.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela jogou sua mochila sobre os ombros e seguiu seu caminho pelas as escadarias que a levariam para fora das masmorras. Manteve sua varinha a postos nas dobras de suas vestes, mas Malfoy não fez nenhum movimento de segui-la.

Diversos corredores e lances de escadas mais tarde, Hermione deixou-se entrar nos domínios de Madame Pomfrey e parou ao ver Alvo Dumbledore esperando por ela. Ele estava olhando para as altas janelas verticais, mas virou-se assim que ouviu a porta aberta.

– Boa tarde, Srta. Granger. Você está se sentindo bem?

Era uma pergunta apropriadamente genérica para se fazer a qualquer um que entrasse numa ala hospitalar no meio da tarde, mas ela sabia que o Diretor estava referindo-se especificamente sobre sua situação. Ela assentiu. Dumbledore ofereceu-lhe um doce do saquinho que sempre carregava consigo, tirando-o de um bolso de suas vestes, o qual ela recusou, e então ele pediu que ela se sentasse. Hermione sentou e empurrou sua mochila para baixo da cadeira arrastando-a com a ponta do sapato.

Olhando em torno do quarto, respondendo aos comentários aleatórios de Dumbledore com suas próprias observações ausentes, seus olhos se deslocaram para a cama ordenadamente preparada na extremidade da ala. Uma mesa pequena estava ao lado dela, nada incomum, mas nesta mesa havia um cálice de estanho e, ao lado dele, um béquer de vidro com um líquido esverdeado dentro, espumando com a condensação.

A porta assinalada como Ala de Isolamento se abriu, e Papoula Pomfrey fechou-a rapidamente atrás dela quando viu os demais ocupantes na sala maior. Seu olhar estarrecido recaiu sobre Hermione, mas suas primeiras palavras foram para Dumbledore:

– O Professor Snape está descansando, Alvo. Foi desgastante para ele, mas não acho que ele tenha se prejudicado ainda mais – A poção está pronta para você, Srta. Granger.

Obedientemente, Hermione levantou-se e seguiu Pomfrey até a mesa de cabeceira e a cama, enquanto Dumbledore deixou-se cair na cadeira abandonada e juntou seus dedos no colo, numa atitude de espera paciente.

Diversos biombos rolaram com a convocação de Pomfrey e circundaram o local em torno do leito. Quando ficou satisfeita com a colocação dos biombos, guardou uma que isolaria completamente a paciente do resto da enfermaria. A medibruxa colocou uma camisola dobrada na extremidade da cama. Ao lado dela uma pequena pilha de absorventes higiênicos, maiores e mais largos do que aqueles fornecidos todo mês às alunas que já tinham alcançado a puberdade.

O líquido verde gorgolejou calmamente enquanto Pomfrey o derramava no cálice de estanho. Quase imediatamente gotas embaçadas formaram-se no lado de fora, indicando como o conteúdo estava gelado.

– Você deve beber isto inteiramente, Srta. Granger, o mais rápido que conseguir. Quando terminado, eu quero que você vista esta camisola e deite-se na cama. – Pomfrey ofereceu-lhe o cálice e Hermione o pegou automaticamente. A poção rodou no recipiente, borbulhando nas bordas onde seus dedos aqueciam o metal frio.

Desde o momento em que Madame Pomfrey anunciara sua gravidez, Hermione sentia-se como se estivesse cercada por uma sensação estranha e desconexa. Mesmo quando Malfoy a abordou perto do corredor da sala de Poções, não parecia que aquilo fora real, tão imediato e perigoso como deveria ser. A única coisa que parecia inteiramente palpável neste momento era o cálice frio em sua mão. De encontro a esse frio cortante, uma criança latente em seu ventre, um possível gênio em poções, agigantando-se em sua imaginação.

– Eu não posso – ela disse calmamente.

Madame Pomfrey bufou contrariada.

– Srta. Granger, você tem dezessete anos.

– Dezoito – corrigiu Hermione.

– Dezoito, então. Persiste o fato de que você não é responsável por esta gravidez. Ninguém poderá julgá-la por usar essa poção.

Passos firmes atrás dela fizeram com que ela se virasse, encarando o rosto sábio e despretensioso de Dumbledore, que meramente arqueou uma única sobrancelha cinzenta.

– Dúvidas, Srta. Granger?

– Eu não sei por quê. Eu simplesmente não posso. – Empurrou o copo abruptamente de volta para as mãos de Pomfrey e andou num pequeno círculo, sentindo-se presa entre as duas figuras autoritárias Respirou profundamente e tentou pôr seus pensamentos em ordem, tentando dar razão aos seus sentimentos.

– Eu nunca tive realmente uma opinião sobre o aborto antes. Nunca pensei que algo assim que me aconteceria. Rony foi a única pessoa que pensei em ter como amante, e eu sempre pensei que seria inteligente o bastante para tomar as precauções, se eu precisasse delas.

– Você tem dezoito anos, Srta. Granger – Dumbledore comentou suavemente. – É sua decisão de ter ou não esta criança.

Hermione cruzou os braços sob seu peito, observando mais uma vez como eles estavam sensíveis. – Bem. Eu me decidi… Vou adiante e terei o bebê.

Apenas proferir essas palavras já lhe deu a sensação de ter tirado um enorme peso dos seus ombros. Ela estava razoavelmente certa de que era o oposto de como deveria se sentir, considerando as dificuldades que certamente encontraria, mas o leve sorriso que surgiu no rosto do professor Dumbledore a fez sentir-se muito melhor sobre sua decisão.

– Se isso quer dizer alguma coisa, Hermione, eu estou contente de todo coração. Uma criança é uma benção, não obstante as circunstâncias. Você terá um período difícil pela frente, não há nenhuma dúvida, mas eu lhe asseguro que terá meu total apoio e confiança em você. – O sorriso dele cresceu até que irradiou positivamente, e ele afagou a mão dela. – Eu estarei esperando ansiosamente para ver seu filho aqui em Hogwarts, daqui a uns onze anos.

Dumbledore deixou-a aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que deu um muxoxo enquanto derramava a poção num frasco grande e o fechou.

– Esta poção só será eficaz pelas próximas trinta e seis horas, Srta. Granger. Se você mudar de idéia depois disso, será necessário preparar uma outra. E os riscos de usá–la vão aumentando à medida que o tempo passa.

– Eu não vou mudar de idéia – Hermione disse firmemente. Ela também ficou sabendo, quando leu sobre a poção, que era totalmente desaconselhada após dez semanas da gravidez, e ela já estava com nove semanas.

A mulher mais velha insistiu em puxar os biombos e em fazer-lhe um exame completo, que foi mais exaustivo que tudo o que Hermione já tinha enfrentado antes. Uma vez que estava vestida novamente, Hermione foi conduzida ao escritório de Madame Pomfrey, onde a medibruxa consultou um calendário e declarou que o bebê, muito provavelmente, nasceria no final de julho ou início de agosto.

– Estar grávida no verão é um sofrimento, minha cara. O único aviso que eu posso lhe dar é que quando o incômodo chegar, já vai estar quase na hora de você ter a criança. Eu acho que a mãe natureza planejou dessa maneira, mesmo.

Aliviada que o bebê não nasceria até depois que suas aulas terminassem, Hermione mencionou isso para Madame Pomfrey. E recebeu um longo olhar como resposta.

– Isso não significa que você continuará normalmente, Srta. Granger. Você terá que fazer diversos ajustes. Eu vou mandar notas aos seus professores, mas a primeira mudança que você fará é não testar mais poções. Nenhuma prática de duelo, nenhuma execução de encantos em você, e principal e definitivamente nenhuma transfiguração da sua pessoa. Você é jovem e saudável, mas transformar-se em uma planta envasada quando você está grávida é algo que nem Minerva tentaria. Demasiadamente perigoso.

– Isso significa que eu não poderei fazer as lições de Aparatação? –Hermione perguntou, horrorizada. – Eu apenas comecei as aulas!

– Naturalmente que não – Madame Pomfrey declarou. – Ser estrunchada durante uma gravidez é pedir por um desastre. Absolutamente fora de questão.

Ignorando o desânimo de Hermione, ela deu à menina um frasco de poções vitaminadas para tomar a cada manhã e uma recomendação para algumas leituras na biblioteca. Finalmente, parou de perturbar e deixou Hermione recolher suas coisas, surpreendendo-lhe completamente então, dando lhe um tapinha afeiçoado na bochecha: –Ter um bebê é muito trabalhoso, não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, mas tem suas recompensas. Então agora, use seu senso comum, cuide-se, e volte para me ver cada três semanas. Já faz muito tempo desde que eu fui uma parteira, mas ainda sou certificada. Se algum problema aparecer, nós podemos encaminhá-la ao St. Mungos a qualquer hora.

Dois passos depois de sair, um pensamento cruzou a mente de Hermione e ela parou abruptamente. Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe um olhar curioso.

– O Professor Snape – Hermione disse em uma voz gélida. – Ele precisa saber.

Os lábios de Pomfrey cerraram enquanto pensava, mas então ela a dispensou: – Ele está descansando agora. Eu vou informá-lo da sua decisão mais tarde.

As costas de Hermione endureceram – Eu acho que eu deveria dizer-lhe isso pessoalmente, você não acha?

Com um suspiro, Madame Pomfrey se rendeu. Os saltos estalaram através do assoalho de madeira enquanto ela a conduzia à ala de isolamento, onde pediu para Hermione esperar um momento enquanto verificava o professor. Algum tempo depois, reapareceu na entrada e fez sinal para Hermione entrar diretamente.

A arcada interna estava aberta, o quarto dele além de fúnebre estava tão escuro como estivera alguns dias antes. Uma forma preta estava sentada na mesma cadeira.

– Professor Snape? Posso falar com você, por favor?

– Eu não posso impedi-la, Srta. Granger. – Vindo de Snape, a observação breve era positivamente suave, mas o fato que ele não a encarava ainda deixava-a inquieta. – Você deveria se deitar – ele adicionou –, a poção que você bebeu fará efeito dentro de uma hora.

– Eu não tomei a poção.

O homem escuro assustou-se ligeiramente, denunciado apenas pela ligeira inclinação da sua cabeça. – Isto é extremamente tolo, Srta. Granger. Você não pode ser responsabilizada pelo que lhe aconteceu, e você não deve arcar com as conseqüências daquela noite. Não deixe o sentimentalismo grifinório nublar seu julgamento.

– Eu não tomei esta decisão por sentimentalismo, ou moralidade, ou qualquer coisa a não ser minha própria vontade. Todos insistem em dizer que a decisão é minha, e eu não vou mudá-la. Eu apenas quis deixá-lo ciente deste fato.

– E agora que eu estou ciente, o que você quer de mim?

Sua irritação acendeu, matando de maneira eficaz qualquer simpatia que ela tivesse por aquele homem. – Eu não quero nada de você, professor. Eu não estou pedindo nada, e eu não espero nada de você. O professor Dumbledore disse que você tinha o direito de saber, e eu concordei.

– Você considerou, Srta. Granger, que ter um filho de um Comensal da Morte é um convite certo para uma calamidade?

– Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixar ninguém saber quem é o pai, professor Snape. Acho que somos muito escrupulosos para que mesmo uma parte da verdade venha à tona.

Snape assentiu secamente. Hermione virou-se para sair, mas voltou quando outro pensamento lhe ocorreu.

– Professor Snape?

– Eu estou cansado, Srta. Granger.

– Eu queria lhe perguntar sobre a sua versão dos eventos na noite do Halloween. – ela interrompeu, sem rodeios.

O silêncio foi a resposta às suas palavras, e Snape arqueou-se ainda mais sobre si mesmo. – Sua memória vai retornar, Srta. Granger – ele disse após um momento. – Eu dificilmente vejo motivo para retornarmos a essa história pelo do meu ponto da vista.

– Eu compreendo que isso é difícil para você – ela conseguiu dizer. – Mas não mais do que é para mim.

Ele olhou de relance para ela, e então se afastou. – O que Dumbledore lhe contou?

– Que eu fui atacada por Comensais quando deixei o Três Vassouras naquela tarde. Que você foi chamado para juntar-se a eles, e que Lucio Malfoy virou-se contra você e lançou-lhe uma maldição Império.

Snape assentiu. – Basicamente, foi isso o que aconteceu. Se você deseja saber os detalhes mais desagradáveis, Srta. Granger, eu recomendo que você espere sua memória retornar. Eu garanto que você não vai lamentar não ter ignorado tudo por um período maior, de fato, você desejará nunca ter recuperado as memórias daquela noite.

– É só que eu não recordo de nada. Eu simplesmente acordei no outro dia e descobri que estava grávida.

– E eu digo-lhe novamente que esta é a melhor opção. Isso é tudo, Srta. Granger?

– Não, professor, não é – ela revidou, sentida por sua dispensa. Se você vai continuar se martirizando, por favor, faça-o de uma vez. Saia deste seu sistema. Há uma guerra acontecendo.

– Foi o que eu ouvi – ele respondeu com uma voz apagada. Hermione ficou chocada com seu ataque de raiva, mas explodiu:

– Eu quero também dizer que não o responsabilizo por qualquer coisa você tenha feito naquela noite. O professor Dumbledore me contou que você estava sob uma maldição Império, e não era responsável por seus atos. Após refletir um pouco, eu concordei com ele. Eu posso nunca ter gostado muito de você, mas eu sempre o respeitei. Não pense que eu mudei de idéia, mesmo depois do que aconteceu.

Um outro assentimento duro respondeu à sua explosão. Com toda a dignidade que conseguiu juntar, Hermione deixou à divisória farfalhando, imitando inconscientemente a marca registrada dele. Quando passou por Madame Pomfrey, a mulher mais velha deu-lhe um olhar escandalizado, mas Hermione ignorou-a no seu caminho para fora da porta.

Por um longo tempo depois que ela já havia saído, Severo Snape olhava fixamente para a entrada vazia, perdido em seus pensamentos.

---------------------------------/---------------------------------------------

N/T- Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa história! Vem muita emoção por aí, portanto aproveitem e não esqueçam dos reviews :)Não poderia deixar de agradecer a minha beta reader, Bastet e também a Fer por me ajudarem.Beijinhos. E claro! As Snapetes que ficam na torcida por cada capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. - 4

– Eu não pude acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Alvo! – Continuou Madame Pomfrey, afastando o saco de balinhas de limão oferecido, preferindo a xícara de chá na mesa a frente dela. – Você deveria ter ouvido a menina. Totalmente sem respeito!

Dumbledore fez uma série de barulhos polidos e reservados enquanto se servia de outra xícara de chá e escutou a medibruxa continuar a desabafar seu ultraje. Quando ela bebericou um pouco do seu chá, dando-lhe espaço para falar, Dumbledore mudou de assunto perguntando como seu paciente recebera os comentários de Hermione.

– Oh, ele recebeu bem. Melhor do que eu esperava, considerando todas as coisas, e melhorou seu silêncio costumeiro. Eu até esperava que ele fosse gritar com ela. – Recebendo apenas outro "humm" como resposta, Pomfrey estava pronta para gritar com seu patrão. – Não fique aí sentado sussurrando para mim, Alvo. Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa com o Severo.

– Você está certa, naturalmente, Papoula. E nós faremos. Severo sem seu temperamento é um menino muito maçante.

– Eu estou preocupada com a saúde dele, não com seu temperamento.

– Eu acredito que as duas estão intimamente relacionadas, cara senhora, talvez ainda mais do que eu suspeitara previamente.

Pomfrey limpou a garganta desta vez, e tomou um gole do chá. Discutir com Dumbledore era mais frustrante que debater com um aluno do primeiro ano fingindo-se de doente para fugir de uma prova. – Eu suponho você está querendo me dizer que eu o mimei demais.

– Não, de modo nenhum. É o seu trabalho mimar seus pacientes. Mas o fato é que Severo não está apresentando nenhuma melhora. Seu estado mental está afetando seriamente a sua recuperação e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu. Eu espero sinceramente que o fato de tornar-se pai até o fim do ano possa lhe dar vontade de se recuperar.

– Não conte com isso – veio a resposta ácida. – Ele foi explícito nesta tarde afirmando que não tem nenhuma intenção de reivindicar responsabilidade por esta criança. Hermione Granger vai criar um bastardo sem pai.

A censura suave no rosto de Dumbledore fez com que ela soltasse sua xícara de chá com um tinido. – Oh, não me venha com esse olhar, Alvo. Você pode sentar-se aqui e fazer ruidoso alarido que quiser sobre como é maravilhoso ter um bebê, mas aposto que você nunca teve que enfrentar todas as trocas de fraldas ou ficar horas andando com uma criança com cólicas dando voltas pelo assoalho. A Srta. Granger vai ter que fazer essas coisas, e fará tudo sozinha. Sua carreira acadêmica terá uma pausa gritante entre fraldas, babadores e mordedores, e enquanto isso, toda a comunidade bruxa vai torcer o nariz para ela por ter uma criança fora do casamento.

– Realmente, Papoula. Você pinta um retrato muito frio do futuro da senhorita Granger.

– É um futuro frio, como você bem sabe. Adicione a isso o fato do preconceito que ela encontrará por ser nascida trouxa e eu não posso imaginar uma situação mais desanimadora para uma jovem no estado dela.

– Bem, então – murmurou Dumbledore tomando mais um gole de chá. – Nós teremos que ver o que podemos fazer, não é?

Madame Pomfrey disparou nele um olhar suspeito, mas o Diretor o retornou com um olhar inocente e mudou o assunto.

Além do cansaço da gravidez e ainda ligeiramente chocada com sua própria grosseria com Severo Snape, Hermione seguiu para seu quarto e murmurou a senha ao retrato que guardava a entrada para o dormitório da monitora-chefe. As suítes reservadas para o monitor e monitora-chefe estavam situadas perto dos banheiros dos monitores e não longe dos quartos tradicionais dos funcionários, visto que os estudantes que foram escolhidos para estas posições precisavam ficar disponíveis a todos os estudantes e professores. Ela sentia saudades da torre da Grifinória, mas passava ainda bastante tempo na adorável sala comunal vermelha e dourada com Harry e Rony. Depois de seis anos compartilhando seus aposentos com outras pessoas, ela achou que estudar em seu quarto quase que quieto demais.

Neste momento, entretanto, ela queria muito estar sozinha, e fechou a porta atrás de si com um suspiro de alívio. Bichento levantou-se da sua cadeira e esticou-se, ronronando em saudação e roçando-se nela. Não reclamou quando Hermione o levantou e o prendeu perto do peito.

- Bichento, eu sou uma completa idiota. Você sabe disso, não é?

O gato virou sua cara achatada para ela e estreitou seus olhos sem nenhuma pressa ou boa vontade, ronronando loucamente.

– Não, você não acha que sou uma idiota. Apesar de tudo, eu te alimento e tomo conta de você, então você me ama, não é? Você pensa que isso é tudo, não é?

A massa ruiva nos braços dela não respondeu. Com um outro suspiro Hermione desmoronou em sua cama e segurou fortemente seu bichano.

– Eu vou ter um bebê – ela sussurrou para pele macia sob seu queixo. – Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que estou fazendo, e estou apavorada.

Indiferente às confissões da sua dona, Bichento jogou a cabeça de encontro à mão dela e se esfregou para pedir mais carinho. Hermione o incentivou, murmurando bobagens docemente e deixando-o aliviar seus músculos. Quando estava relaxada como um monte de carne e osso, embalada numa calma serena pelo ronronar ininterrupto, seu gato sentou-se abruptamente e dirigiu-lhe um longo olhar fixo e duro.

Confusa, Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou fixamente de volta para ele. Os olhos dourados se encontraram com ela, sem piscar, por longo tempo. Finalmente ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça e girou com uma sacudida da cauda para saltar para baixo e desaparecer no banheiro da suíte, que era uma das melhores vantagens de ser monitora - chefe.

- O que isso deveria significar? – Ela pensou em voz alta, mesmo que já tivesse alguma idéia. Bichento, que mais de uma vez demonstrara inteligência e lógica superiores para um gato, estava mostrando para ela que, já que era completamente capaz de cuidar dele satisfatoriamente, então certamente um bebê não poderia apresentar tamanha dificuldade. – Certo – ela falou, mesmo sem estar certa que o gato estivesse escutando. - Se você acha que há qualquer comparação entre os dois, você está louco. – Fez uma pausa. – E eu estou falando com um gato. Rony está certo. Eu sou uma doida.

Arrastando-se até sua mochila abandonada e revisando seus deveres e tarefas de casa, ela continuou: – Pelo menos eu não estou falando sozinha.

No decorrer dos dias seguintes, Hermione se dedicou ao que fazia melhor: pesquisar.

A biblioteca em Hogwarts era extensa, mas a seção de reprodução humana era muito pequena. Aprendeu que o tamanho da sua cintura seria coisa do passado quando estivesse com cinco meses de gravidez, mas o cansaço que sentia atualmente logo desapareceria. Sua melhor estimativa lhe dava mais um mês até que sua gravidez ficasse óbvia mesmo sob suas vestes da escola. O que lhe dava alguns meses para inventar uma mentira aceitável sobre o pai da criança, mas pouco tempo para escrever a seus pais e comunicá-los que seriam avós. Sentiu um pouco de medo que eles rejeitassem ela e a criança. Ou pior, sua ansiedade estava mais focada no fato deles usarem a situação para pressioná-la a deixar o mundo bruxo e freqüentar uma universidade trouxa.

O texto médico que encontrou sobre trabalho de parto e nascimento, era suficiente para lhe dar calafrios por dias: descrevia partos pélvicos, cordões umbilicais enrolados em torno de partes da anatomia da criança, e vários outros desastres, todos completamente relatados e frequentemente acompanhados por fotos coloridas com descrições assustadoras. Uma lista de perguntas para Madame Pomfrey cresceu rapidamente.

As batidas na porta a despertaram e ela escondeu o livro sob uma pilha de deveres antes que atendesse. Uma menina baixinha que ela não reconheceu, mas que não poderia estar acima do terceiro ano, entregou um pergaminho dobrado para ela e murmurou algo sobre Madame Pomfrey antes de escapar a passos rápidos.

Intrigada, Hermione abriu a nota e reconheceu a letra caprichada de Madame Pomfrey. A nota também incluía uma lista de ingredientes, e perguntava se ela poderia ir imediatamente ao professor Cluny para trazer os artigos até a ala hospitalar. Seus colegas de classe reconheceriam a corda de coração de dragão e a dedaleira como ingredientes padrão para tônicos do coração, mas poucos deles saberiam que as flores secas do espinheiro e o ácido salicílico eram também componentes fortes de uma poção para fortalecer e curar um coração danificado.

Ocorreu-lhe de repente que o professor Dumbledore poderia ter sofrido um ataque cardíaco. Alvoroçada, ela se enfiou nas suas vestes de escola e meteu os pés nos sapatos antes de voar porta afora. No salão principal ela diminuiu o passo, não querendo causar uma cena. A monitora-chefe descendo a galopes para a sala de Poções somente causaria uma especulação não desejada. Se o Diretor estivesse realmente doente, Madame Pomfrey não iria querer anunciar esse fato.

Cluny estava no meio de uma aula da turma do primeiro ano, mas fez uma pausa no meio da sua apresentação quando Hermione deslizou dentro da sala de aula. Quando explicou a incumbência de Madame Pomfrey, o professor simplesmente entregou-lhe seu chaveiro e acenou em direção ao armário de poções.

O simples ato de confiança mais uma vez enfatizou a diferença entre Snape e Cluny. Snape mantinha o armário de poções trancado o tempo todo e não confiava que ninguém fosse lá dentro sem sua presença. Honestamente, Hermione não podia culpá-lo, pois algumas das coisas armazenadas nas prateleiras longas e estreitas eram exorbitantemente caras, horrivelmente perigosas, ou em alguns casos, ambas. Uma vez lá dentro, fechou a porta bloqueando a voz monótona do Cluny, e por um momento, favoreceu a vontade que sempre sentira de examinar as fileiras em ordem dos frascos de vidro e das caixas pequenas, o teto repleto de ervas secas penduradas. Ela apreciou as possibilidades suspensas, há apenas um caldeirão de distância, entre os muitos ingredientes que a cercaram.

Diversos minutos se passaram enquanto ela juntava os artigos da lista de Pomfrey, verificando novamente suas quantidades e etiquetando cada um dos rolos de papel e dos frascos pequenos com nomes e medidas. Quando terminou, trancou a sala e devolveu as chaves para Cluny, que as guardou no bolso e desejou-lhe um bom dia com uma pequena pausa em seu monólogo.

Uma vez de volta aos andares superiores do castelo, Hermione se apressou, segurando a pequena cesta que pegara sob um dos braços enquanto rumava à ala do hospital. Madame Pomfrey estava em seu escritório, mas levantou-se e acenou assim que a viu.

– Maravilhoso, Srta.Granger – a medibruxa declarou, examinando a cesta e classificando seu conteúdo. – Muito obrigada pela atenção imediata a este pedido. – A bruxa mais velha a conduziu além da porta do seu escritório, ao que Hermione sempre supôs que era um armário de suprimentos. Uma vez destravado, ela entrou em um pequeno laboratório com duas janelas altas que deixavam a luz do pátio do lado de fora entrar. Tudo estava arrumado ordenadamente, mas os detalhes sutis chamaram sua atenção. O anel do queimador sob o caldeirão maior manchado com o acúmulo das cinzas que faziam com que a chama queimasse desigualmente. A prateleira de suprimentos tinha uma cortina escura presa na sua parte dianteira, mas a poeira nas dobras mostrou que a tela fora puxada de lado e deixada lá por algum tempo. Muitos ingredientes envelheciam prematuramente quando expostos à luz, e Hermione se contraiu com a idéia.

Na extremidade distante da bancada, entretanto, perto de um banco alto, um caldeirão menor e outros equipamento foram colocados para fora em um padrão diferente. Tão facilmente como poderia reconhecer o trabalho de um artista particular, Hermione via o toque de Snape no ângulo das pipetas de vidro e na disposição do espaço de trabalho.

– O Professor Dumbledore vai ficar bom? Hermione perguntou. Recebeu um olhar vazio em troca, e imediatamente imaginou que deixara sua imaginação ir longe demais. – Desculpe. Eu pensei que isto poderia ser para o Diretor.

– Não, Alvo está muito bem, querida. Na verdade, eles são para o Severo.

– O Professor Snape teve um ataque cardíaco? – Hermione perguntou atordoada.

– Nada disso. Seu coração foi danificado na noite… seu coração foi danificado por uma lasca de uma costela quebrada, e isto é um tanto aborrecedor. Tanto quanto seu dono.

Hermione piscou com o que foi falado tão próximo ao que ela pensava. Em seguida piscou outra vez tentando imaginar que tipo de ferimento levaria uma lasca de osso ao coração de um homem.

– Eu ouvi isso – veio uma voz profunda. As duas bruxas viraram para ver Severo Snape apoiando-se pesadamente contra o batente da porta. Ele parecia ainda pior do que estava nos dias anteriores.

– Bom. Então nós podemos discutir as preparações para o _Vie de la Couer Elixer_.

– Discuta tudo que você quiser Madame. Eu já expliquei porque não confio nos rabiscos daquele embusteiro. Nós concordamos em não prepará-la.

– Você concordou Severo. O doutor Hazelton é um antigo e confiável colega meu. Serviu aos pacientes do St. Mungus por anos. Isto – ela sacudiu um pedaço de pergaminho da bancada e agitou-o na direção dele – é a melhor possibilidade que nós temos para dissolvermos a lasca do osso e fortalecer seu coração.

– Hazelton é um charlatão e eu não daria suas poções a um cão. A menos que fosse Sirius Black, naturalmente – adicionou pensando melhor. – Você se esquece que eu estudei com ele. Não poderia criar uma poção nova nem por todo o ouro de Gringotes.

– Esta não é uma invenção dele, Severo. É uma tradução de um mestre de _Beauxbatons_.

Snape deu-lhe um corte. – E isso deve ser tranqüilizador!

Como continuavam a discutir, Hermione pegou o pergaminho da mão de Madame Pomfrey e o leu rapidamente, e então outra vez, lentamente.

– Isto deve funcionar – ela arriscou, interrompendo os dois.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar longo e hostil. – E quando você ganhou seu Diploma de Mestre em Poções, Srta. Granger?

– Você leu isto? – Ela retornou calmamente.

Snape seguiu os poucos passos em direção a ela, para alcançá-la, e então declinou de repente para o lado. Felizmente, o banco estava próximo, e ele conseguiu se segurar e sentar. Hermione cedeu o pergaminho quando ele levantou uma mão imperiosamente.

Seus olhos escuros caíram sobre o texto da mesma forma que os dela. Veias azuis seguiam através da pele pálida em suas têmporas e Hermione engoliu em seco quando ela percebeu como o homem à sua frente estava doente.

– Isto pode funcionar – ele admitiu finalmente. – Mas eu não tenho forças para moldar o encantamento. – Ele disse aquilo como se fosse apenas uma verdade simples, mas Hermione podia ver que sem uma intervenção drástica, Severo Snape morreria num futuro muito próximo.

– Eu farei o feitiço, Severo. Tudo que você precisa fazer é se sentar lá e me ajudar com o preparo.

– Deixe Papoula. Apenas deixe.

Hermione ouvira o mesmo tom de resolução quieta antes. Mais de uma vez ela e Rony tiveram que lidar com a aceitação fatalística de Harry Potter à sua suposta existência amaldiçoada. Deixando de lado seus sentimentos incertos para com aquele homem, ela pigarreou para chamar sua atenção e deliberadamente falou com uma pequena fisgada em sua voz:

– Professor, independente de como você percebe o seu lugar neste mundo, eu devo admitir que, eu acho que a sua existência é muito melhor para esse mundo que a sua ausência. Eu sugiro que você dê pelo menos uma chance à poção, antes de abandonar toda a esperança.

Um familiar brilho sádico começou a queimar nas pupilas pretas de Snape. – Srta. Granger, se você continuar insistindo em trazer a tona esse sentimentalismo mais apropriado a uma Lufa-lufa e me disser que o mundo será mais feliz por eu estar nele, eu vou ficar realmente doente..

– Não foi isso o que eu disse, e você já está doente – ela respondeu de volta no mesmo tom. – Eu disse que seria melhor. Talvez eu deva deixar mais claro dizendo que seria mais interessante. Eu certamente não usaria a palavra feliz para me referir a você, professor. Eu apenas acho que a sua existência pode tornar as coisas mais interessantes. Mas novamente, eu gosto de morangos com vinagre balsâmico, pra você ver.

Sem querer, Snape pausou, considerando as palavras dela.

Ele nunca tinha sido comparado ao vinagre antes, mas a semelhança era estranhamente interessante. O melhor vinagre balsâmico era escuro, viscoso e guardava os sabores mais variados, assim como os vinhos mais finos. Misturado através dos anos e envelhecido em barris antigos, era perfumado e adicionava um toque atraente a tudo que se misturasse com ele. Uma coisa altamente romanceada e incrível para ser dita por uma grifinória.

– Eu tomarei a poção – ele finalmente cedeu. – Mas eu quero que você a prepare.

– Eu? Não seja tolo. Madame Pomfrey é uma medibruxa licenciada.

-E eu confio nas suas habilidades mais que nas dela – ele interrompeu sem rodeios. – Você tem uma afinidade para poções que eu não via em uma década, srta. Granger. Você saberá se a poção é eficaz antes mesmo que a termine.

Hermione dirigiu um olhar suplicante para Pomfrey, mas a mulher simplesmente deu de ombros: – Ele está certo, minha cara. Para dizer a verdade, eu nunca fui estive muito acima da média no preparo de poções.

Olhando de relance novamente para Snape, que permaneceu apoiado contra a bancada e mais uma vez recusava-se a olhar para ela, Hermione pode apenas concordar: – Se o professor Snape está disposto a me treinar, eu farei o melhor que puder.

- Excelente – anunciou Madame Pomfrey. – A última coisa que nós precisamos é de um bom Borgonha para formar à base. Alvo ainda não sabe, mas sua adega será usada realmente para finalidades medicinais hoje à noite. – Com estas palavras e um farfalhar de suas vestes, a bruxa saiu.

Deixando Hermione sozinha com Severo Snape.

N/T- Novamente só posso agradecer a Ramos, por ter escrito uma história tão cativante, e por poder passar pra vocês toda essa emoção!Bjs e reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. - 5

Com a saída de Madame Pomfrey, um silêncio absoluto reinou no pequeno laboratório. A respiração de Snape era silenciosa, embora Hermione pudesse ver seu tórax subir e descer numa respiração superficial quando deu um rápido olhar para ele. O homem parecia absorvido com a vista do pátio através das altas janelas. Quando Hermione olhou, não pôde ver nada, exceto o gramado quadrado onde Madame Hooch ensinava os alunos do primeiro ano como não cair de suas primeiras vassouras.

Para se distrair, Hermione esticou-se e alcançou o pergaminho ao lado do braço de Snape. O ruído do papel raspando e o movimento repentino dela assustaram-no bastante, e em troca, a reação dele a assustou. O pedido de desculpa morreu na garganta dela, entretanto, porque ele deixou soltar um silvo de dor, pressionando a palma da mão contra seu músculo peitoral os olhos fechados de encontro à dor repentina. Ainda pior foi a maneira como seus lábios já pálidos mudaram para um cinza azulado enquanto amorteciam seus dentes cerrados.

- Professor! Você está bem?

Incapaz de falar, Snape arqueou seus ombros e colocou para fora toda a dor. Abafado pelo zunido em seus ouvidos, podia ouvir o som da voz de Hermione chamando seu nome, e depois chamando Madame Pomfrey, mas não havia nada a ser feito a não ser tentar manter seus pulmões trabalhando enquanto resistia às ondas de profunda agonia que acompanhavam cada batida de seu coração.

Assim que a tensão diminuiu, ele percebeu que as mãos de Hermione Granger estavam em seus ombros, e eram de fato a única coisa que o impedia de tombar completamente. Não havia nada que ele detestasse tanto quanto a sensação de desamparo, e o fato dela, acima de todas as pessoas, vê-lo desta forma ia muito além da humilhação. A preocupação no rosto dela, que ele não merecia, era ainda mais irritante.

- Eu ficarei bem, Srta. Granger - ele conseguiu dizer, forçando seu corpo não cooperativo a se erguer e se afastando dela, a dor insistente deixou seu tom ainda mais amargo. - Eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda sua.

Se ele pretendera enfatizar suas palavras desta maneira ou não, Hermione endureceu como se tivesse sido golpeada. - Muito bem, professor. Se você acha a minha presença assim tão repulsiva, eu o livrarei dela.

Snape podia estar aborrecido consigo mesmo. A própria visão de Hermione Granger era como uma lixa a seus nervos já esticados ao máximo, mas não pretendera ofendê-la ainda mais. - Senhorita Granger! – chamou-a para que retornasse. Ela parou, mas não se virou.

- Senhorita Granger - ele repetiu, tentando fazer seu melhor para não parecer um completo idiota. - ao contrário. A sua presença é meramente dolorosa - Severo impôs, sabendo que tinha que dizer isto enquanto ainda tinha chance. Durante dois meses a lembrança da noite de Halloween o assombrava, tanto acordado quanto dormindo, substituindo seus pesadelos comuns com as recriações assustadoras do que acontecera. A culpa que ameaçava afogá-lo no meio da noite cresceu outra vez, silenciando-o, e ele limpou a garganta rudemente. - Eu posso apenas admirar a coragem que você deve ter para ser até mesmo remotamente generosa ao homem que é a causa da sua condição atual.

Foi a primeira vez que ele mencionou sua gravidez desde que soube do fato, mas a resposta dela o surpreendeu.

- Lúcio Malfoy é a causa da minha condição.

- Ele não foi o homem que a violentou e que a engravidou - ele declarou abruptamente. - Eu fiz isso.

Hermione retornou da entrada, inclinando-se para trás de encontro ao batente. - Você foi apenas à ferramenta usada por ele. Eu disse que não o odeio, professor. Engoliu duramente, e cruzou os braços defensivamente sobre seus peitos. - Você se esquece de que Gina Weasley é uma de minhas amigas mais próximas. Cada outono, logo antes do início das aulas, ela tem crises de pesadelos sobre aquela maldita Câmara Secreta, e podemos agradecer a Lúcio Malfoy por isso também.

Voltou-se para ele finalmente, seu rosto era austero e orgulhoso como o de _Boadicea_. - Um dia ele irá pagar pelo que fez. Eu espero apenas estar lá para ver.

- Assim como eu, senhorita Granger. - Ele respirou profundamente com cautela, sentindo a dor em seu tórax melhorar aos poucos. O silêncio caiu outra vez entre eles, mas a tensão anterior já havia evaporado. Olhando Hermione cuidadosamente, ele notou as olheiras sob seus olhos e os fios dispersos do cabelo cacheado que tinham escapado da faixa na base de seu pescoço.

- Por favor, sente-se - pediu, indicando outro banco esquecido num canto do cômodo. Ela o pegou, colocando-o próximo à bancada, sentando-se com cuidado e dobrando suas vestes em torno dela.

- Na última vez que nós conversamos você me perguntou sobre o que ocorrera. Eu fui particularmente breve com você. Peço desculpas. Eu imagino que você tem todo o direito de exigir a informação que me pediu.

- Eu não estava exigindo - ela protestou suavemente.

- Não. Esta é mais uma razão para que eu lhe diga a verdade, como eu a sei. Você está ciente de que eu fui um agente duplo por algum tempo, certo?

Hermione assentiu. Ele pausou, e a seguir começou a falar para a superfície da mesa, impossibilitado e recusando-se a olhá-la enquanto falava.

- Na noite em que você foi seqüestrada, Lúcio Malfoy pediu minha presença numa terra remota arrendada dele. Nós, os Comensais seniores, costumávamos nos encontrar lá em diversas ocasiões para planejar nossas atividades. Assim que cheguei, ele resumiu suas intenções de violentá-la e assassiná-la, deixando seu corpo perto dos portões principais de Hogwarts como uma mensagem para Dumbledore.

Ainda tropeçando ligeiramente sobre as palavras, ele olhou fixamente para a parede distante enquanto continuava com uma voz imparcial: - Quando eu me mostrei menos entusiástico com o plano dele, ele voltou-se contra mim. Fui deixado inconsciente, e Malfoy aplicou uma maldição Império em mim - Snape bufou secamente. - Eu levei quase três anos para convencer Voldemort da minha sincera devoção, ganhando um lugar em seu círculo mais interno, apenas para alguém mais ambicioso me apunhalar pelas costas e pegar minha posição de poder.

- Harry pode resistir à Império - Hermione comentou. - Eu achava que você tivesse autocontrole suficiente para resistir.

- Por um momento, sim. Mas o atraso foi o bastante para que seus amigos levianos adicionassem mais Impérios à dele. Goyle e Crabbe são tão estúpidos quanto sua prole, mas são especialistas em lançar as Maldições imperdoáveis. Eu fui… comandado a atacar você.

Snape engoliu em seco. Dumbledore fora seu confessor por muitos anos, era ao mesmo tempo mais doloroso e ainda estranho estar livre para dizer estas coisas sem a presença do Diretor, de qualquer modo bem-significativo, como numa audiência. - Após fornecer-lhes seu divertimento, minha existência já não era desejada. Tentaram me matar, mas como esperado, eles provaram o quanto eram incompetentes para isso também.

Hermione franziu a testa - Como nós escapamos?

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia, Srta. Granger. Eu estive inconsciente todo o tempo. - Quando ela abriu sua boca para protestar, ele continuou, cortando- a - Eu só sei que nós dois aparecemos no Três Vassouras, e fomos trazidos para Hogwarts para receber cuidados médicos. Eu suponho que você de algum modo salvou minha vida, pelo que eu deveria ser mais grato do que sou.

- Eu salvei sua vida? - Ela perguntou, espantada. Ele assentiu.

O homem melancólico ficou em silêncio, e Hermione sentou-se à mesa, prestando atenção nele. Quanto tempo havia passado, ela não sabia, mas finalmente se agitou: - Professor… Eu imagino que você deve achar esta... , nossa situação, muito embaraçosa. Pessoalmente, acho toda essa história ridícula quando eu mesma não estou travada em crises de pânico.

Outro pigarro macio deixou-a perceber que ele viu o humor do seu comentário. - Eu lhe disse que não me recordo de nada, e estou começando a me perguntar se me lembrarei algum dia. Você deve saber que eu tenho pensado sobre isto e se você fez..., o que você fez..., sob uma maldição Império, então seu sentimento de culpa é desnecessário.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, qualquer outro assunto menos explosivo, Hermione teria colocado sua mão sobre o braço dele. Mas do jeito que estava o melhor que podia fazer era encostar a palma da sua mão na mesa perto da dele. - Até onde sei, eu acordei grávida. E o único culpado disso é o Malfoy.

Snape olhou de relance para baixo, para a pequena mão ao lado da dele, e quando falou, foi de uma maneira completamente destituída de sarcasmo ou da própria repugnância que eram características nas suas conversas anteriores. - Obrigado, Srta. Granger. Eu não mereço sua compaixão, mas… obrigado.

- Madame Pomfrey? - perguntou uma voz jovem do lado de fora do quarto.

Snape endureceu. - Vá. Nenhum dos estudantes deve saber que estou aqui.

Hermione concordou rapidamente e deixou o laboratório, fechando a porta atrás dela. Na ala principal, um menino do segundo-ano da Corvinal agarrava seu braço com força e tentava com muito esforço não deixar seu lábio inferior tremer. Uma escadaria tinha decidido se mover quando estava se apressando para descer e ele perdera o eqüilíbrio, caindo abaixo dos últimos passos e colidindo contra o assoalho com o cotovelo.

Um busca minuciosa através dos armários e uma toalha pequena apareceu, não era o saco de gelo que ela tinha procurado, mas servia para prender os cubos do gelo conjurados com sua varinha. Pouco tempo depois, Madame Pomfrey retornou, encontrando o menino sacudindo seus dedos cuidadosamente enquanto Hermione prendia a compressa temporária em seu cotovelo. O frasco empoeirado do vinho liberado do estoque privativo de Dumbledore foi empurrado para as mãos de Hermione enquanto a medibruxa apoderou-se do saco do gelo.

Desejando que ela tivesse apenas metade da habilidade com sua própria varinha, Hermione prestou atenção enquanto Pomfrey executava diversos encantos diagnósticos e determinou a natureza e a extensão exata do ferimento do menino. Ela sabia que a outra mulher tinha diversas décadas da experiência, mas não podia fazer mais nada a não ser se perguntar quanto tempo levaria para alcançar o mesmo nível de competência.

- Aqui está - Pomfrey encorajou o menino enquanto enrolava uma tipóia no braço dele. - Foi só uma torção. Levará apenas um dia ou dois, mas eu encantei a maior parte do edema e você estará tão bom até amanhã de manhã.

- Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey - o menino disse polidamente, e fez o melhor que pode para fingir seu pequeno contentamento com visível evidência do seu ferimento. Hermione escondeu um sorriso pela reação dele; não havia dúvida de que ele seria o centro das atenções na mesa de jantar naquela noite.

Após conduzir o menino pela enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey enviou a toalha molhada para o carro da lavanderia com um aceno de sua varinha, então deu a Hermione um longo olhar. - Foi uma excelente idéia, Srta. Granger. Obrigada por cuidar das coisas enquanto eu estava fora.

- Foram apenas os primeiros socorros de trouxa. Nada complicado.

- Não. Mas as crianças nascidas no mundo bruxo estão acostumadas a terem estas coisas arranjadas imediatamente. Já pensou na possibilidade de se tornar uma medibruxa?

Hermione ficou satisfeita com o elogio implícito, mas balançou a cabeça. - Não. Eu estou realmente interessada em tantas coisas que ainda não decidi em que me especializar.

- Bem - Madame Pomfrey disse robustamente, pegando novamente o frasco de vinho -, se Severo confiou em você para preparar este elixir para ele, você deve ser boa em Poções. Você foi uma dádiva dos céus quando os estudantes tiveram aquele surto de gripe na volta às aulas.

- Eu consegui um excepcional em Poções - Hermione admitiu. Não adicionou que ainda neste ano, antes que sua "_licença sabática_" começasse, Snape permitira que ela preparasse diversas das receitas mais avançadas listadas no livro "_Preparando-se para os NIEMS_". A inabilidade dele em encontrar erros em seu trabalho fora um triunfo pessoal, especialmente quando ele anunciou que as poções não deveriam ser desperdiçadas e lhe pediu para engarrafá-las para uso futuro.

Snape ainda estava sentado na bancada quando as duas mulheres voltaram ao laboratório. De algum lugar ele tinha desenterrado diversas folhas de papel almaço e estava enchendo uma delas com equações de proporção e outras notas com os distintivos rabiscos da sua letra. Interrompeu qualquer cumprimento que Madame Pomfrey começara a oferecer e começou a emitir instruções.

- Você vai querer o caldeirão de prata do meu escritório, Srta. Granger. Este balde de ferro aqui reagirá com o ácido tânico do vinho e vai desbalancear toda a mistura inteira.

Madame Pomfrey ficou ligeiramente surpresa ao ver Hermione junto à Severo Snape, lendo compenetradamente suas notas, sem nenhum traço da hostilidade anterior entre os dois; mas então, novamente, ela jamais testemunhara a reação de Hermione a um problema novo e intrigante.

- Eu vou pegar um jogo de instrumentos de vidro também - ela ofereceu. - Embora a faca de aço deva ser apropriada para picar os ingredientes. Ou a corda de coração de dragão precisa ser cortada com uma lâmina de pedra?

- Possivelmente. O encantamento não é inteiramente contínuo nessa área. Talvez se o tempo do verbo for mudado; parece que varia dependendo se está dirigindo-o à aorta ou ao ventrículo.

Confusa, Pomfrey pousou o frasco de vinho na mesa sem uma palavra e os deixou continuar. Ela tinha diversas tarefas suas para terminar, incluindo a necessidade de atualizar a ficha de seus pacientes mais recentes e reunir as últimas poucas edições do Profeta Diário que estavam espalhadas acima da sua mesa.

Nem Severo nem Hermione notaram que ela saiu.

Quando o seu último traço de nervosismo evaporou-se sob a aparente trégua deles, Hermione tornou–se completamente interessada pela intricada receita do elixir. Suas experiências precedentes foram todas sugeridas do livro texto padrão de Poções, e consistiam em suas suposições e na apresentação do produto terminado a Snape para que fizesse seu julgamento. Desta vez, ela estava trabalhando com ele, realmente envolvida nos ajustes complexos e nas explicações do que funcionaria ou não, vindas de um mestre verdadeiro. Era fascinante.

Trabalharam na lista dos ingredientes, um de cada vez, comparando os atributos de cada um sozinho e as combinações entre eles. O uso padrão da maioria deles era óbvio, mas ao passar Snape soltou algumas dicas que não estavam listadas no livro. Por exemplo, corda de coração de dragão fervida em um caldeirão de ouro era a base para criar uma poção de cobiça forte o bastante para levar a maioria de homens à loucura. Se os comentários de Snape fossem sérios, bruxas ciumentas vinham adicionando um fio de seus próprios cabelos e preparando a poção para seus maridos infiéis há séculos.

- Talvez seja por isso que os duendes amem tanto o ouro - Hermione comentou, preparando-se mentalmente para mais um dos comentários sarcásticos dele.

- Talvez - Snape concordou, e moveu-se imediatamente para o item seguinte.

Até terminarem todas as decisões preliminares e decidirem quais as palavras exatas do encantamento, o estômago de Hermione já estava roncando e Snape começava a ficar cinza em torno da boca. Madame Pomfrey não ficou feliz com nenhum dos dois quando entrou com um sanduíche em uma bandeja para Hermione.

- Acho que é o bastante, para vocês. Srta. Granger, você perdeu o jantar, então vai comer isto antes de ir embora. Severo, você vai para a cama, e eu não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação.

- Oh, não - gemeu Hermione, procurando e não encontrando o relógio na parede. - Eu tinha combinado de me encontrar com Gina para estudar alguma coisa hoje à noite.

- Já é o bastante por hoje, Srta. Granger - Snape lhe disse. – Eu detesto admitir que Papoula está correta, mas nenhum de nós é capaz de pensar claramente agora. Você tem aulas o dia inteiro amanhã, não tem?

- Sim, mas é só Poções de manhã.

- Só Poções? - ele repetiu propositalmente.

- Sim - ela respondeu calmamente, recusando-se reagir a ênfase desafiadora dele.

- Muito bem, então. Amanhã de manhã. Sem dúvida Madame Pomfrey inventará uma desculpa plausível para... quem é ele mesmo?

- Professor Cluny.

- Geoffrey Cluny? - Ele perguntou secamente.

- Sim, senhor.

- Eu entendo - disse num tom gélido. Recusando-se a dizer outra palavra, Snape deixou seu banco e andou lentamente até a porta, onde Madame Pomfrey deslizou um braço descompromissado sob seu cotovelo e o dirigiu para a ala escondida.

Deixada sozinha, Hermione comeu seu sanduíche pensativa enquanto arrumou o feixe de notas esparramadas através da bancada de trabalho e fez ela mesma uma lista das coisas para pegar nas masmorras. Uma vez que Pomfrey testemunhou que ela tinha terminado todo seu sanduíche, lançou sua mochila gasta sobre o ombro e vagou até a torre da Grifinória.

- Qual é a senha querida? - inquiriu a mulher gorda quando Hermione bocejou no meio de fornecer a senha.

Ela a repetiu, desejando estar com metade da sua energia normal. A fadiga que a dominou com a descoberta da sua gravidez veio e foi, mas geralmente ela piorava depois do jantar.

Dentro da sala comunal a mobília confortável em vermelho e dourado estava repleta de estudantes, mas ela não viu o cabelo ruivo vívido da Gina entre a multidão. Perguntou se alguém a vira, mas mostrou-se infrutífero, então Hermione encontrou um canto no sofá e se afundou no seu livro de Aritmancia.

No que pareceu apenas alguns momentos depois, Harry Potter sacudiu seu ombro e dizendo-lhe para acordar. Ela levantou-se de repente e ficou surpresa ao ver o fogo, que estava queimando brilhantemente quando ela se sentara antes. Agora era pouco mais que uma pilha de carvões cinzentos e vermelhos, e a sala estava quase vazia.

- Você finalmente acordou? - Harry perguntou-lhe preocupado.- Onde você estava? Você tinha combinado de encontrar-se com a Gina após as aulas desta tarde.

Hermione espreguiçou com esplendor no lugar morno que seu corpo havia criado no sofá. - Bem, parece que vocês dois encontraram o que fazer - ela comentou, notando um ponto roxo no pescoço dele. - Foi um bom amasso, não foi?

Harry corou com isso; seu relacionamento com Gina Weasley continuava apesar de todos os seus esforços para convencê-la de que estaria mais segura se não estivesse com ele. A menina possuía a teimosia desmedida dos Weasley e recusou-se firmemente a acreditar nos protestos de Harry, e finalmente derrotou as últimas defesas de Harry. Rendendo-se ao inevitável, ele estava mais feliz do que Hermione podia sequer imaginar.

- Sim, obrigado - ele conseguiu dizer com alguma dignidade. - Gina já foi para a cama. É quase hora de recolher.

Apavorada, Hermione olhou de relance ao redor para ver que Harry dizia a verdade. Os únicos estudantes que ainda estavam na sala eram alguns sextanistas praticando algumas das habilidades mais complicadas de levitação e os irmãos Creevey brincando com sua câmera nova.

- Oh, droga. Eu nem comecei o meu dever de casa ainda - Hermione reclamou. - Eu não posso acreditar que caí no sono.

- Você está se sentindo bem estes dias?

-Eu estou realmente cansada, Harry. Não é nada.

Os olhos verdes vívidos de Harry deram-lhe um olhar penetrante. - Você tem estado muito cansada nas últimas semanas, Hermione, e na semana passada você chorou comigo por quase uma hora. O que está acontecendo realmente?

Só podia ser o seu cansaço que deixou as palavras deslizarem para fora: - Eu estou grávida.

- Santo Deus - com um suspiro, Harry soltou um suspiro e escorregou para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado dela. - Você já contou para o Rony?

- O bebê não é do Rony.

Harry olhou fixamente nela: - Não é do Rony. Então de quem é?

- Harry, se eu disser, você terá que me prometer que vai ficar calmo. -O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era considerado como uma pessoa doce geralmente, mas seus amigos mais próximos sabiam o quão temperamental ele poderia ser quando devidamente provocado.

- Depende de quem for, Hermione.

Piscando, Hermione olhou fixamente para a lareira enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas: - No último Halloween… Eu estava voltando de Hogsmeade. Eles puseram uma pessoa sob uma Império, e ele foi obrigado...

Ela parou quando Harry pôs–se de pé abruptamente e deu alguns passos até a lareira. - O Snape sabe? Sobre o bebê? - exigiu.

Perplexa, ela olhou fixamente para ele. Harry sorriu sem humor. - Eu soube que Snape estivera em alguma espécie de festim na noite do Halloween, e que algo deu terrivelmente errado. Dumbledore me disse que ele quase morreu, mas nunca me disse que você estava envolvida. Ele terá de me explicar isso, eu juro.

A confiança irritada na voz dele chocou Hermione completamente, e sua expressão deve ter deixado isso aparente. Harry explicou pacientemente:

- Dumbledore tem me mantido atualizado em quase tudo que acontece na luta contra Voldemort. Ele tem feito isso desde o primeiro dia do período letivo. Eu acho que ele está me treinando para que eu o suceda, se algo lhe acontecer.

- Harry! Como ele espera que você assuma toda essa responsabilidade? Isso é um absurdo!

- E quem são as outras pessoas que vão cuidar de tudo se algo acontecer a Dumbledore? Fudge? - Harry bufou zombando. - Apesar de tudo, eu sou O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, está lembrada?

Hermione não podia parar de olhá-lo fixamente. Passaram flashes de Harry tomando o controle da situação anteriomente, mas de algum modo ela podia ver como sua confiança crescera em excesso com o passar dos poucos anos. Harry balançou a cabeça sem se importar e sentou-se ao lado dela outra vez, pegando sua mão.

- Nós não estamos falando de mim. Estamos falando de você. Você vai... se livrar disso?

- Não. - Hermione inspirou súbitamente e rapidamente deixou escapar: - Eu considerei isto seriamente, mas mudei de idéia.

- Então o que você vai fazer? - Ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Eu não sei. - Era uma confissão humilhante. Hermione Granger era supostamente uma sabe-tudo. Ela podia sentir as lágrimas brotando outra vez, e Harry a abraçou.

- Você ia tentar obter seu título de Mestre em Poções após a escola, não ia? Como você pode ir à escola e tomar conta de um bebê?

- Eu não sei! Honestamente, Harry, pare de me atormentar, por favor! Eu não sei o que vou fazer. Eu vou ter um bebê e ao mesmo tempo tentar ir à escola. Eu não sei onde vou morar, ou quem vai tomar conta do bebê quando eu estiver em aula. Talvez eu deva apenas dá-lo para adoção.

- Você já pensou em se casar?

- Harry! – ela protestou ultrajada. - Não estamos no século dezoito!

- Pode ser melhor assim, Hermione! Olhe ao redor, na próxima vez que você for ao Beco Diagonal, ou mesmo à Hogsmeade. Uma bruxa solteira com um bebê não é nada trivial!

- Então você acha que eu devo me casar? Com quem? Com você? Gina nos mataria.

- Ou o Rony.

- Oh, por favor - ela disse rudemente. - Eu preferiria casar com o Neville.

Harry deu-lhe um olhar de esguelha. - Eu odeio dizer isto, mas se o Snape é o pai, talvez você devesse casar com ele e fazer com que ele a ajude.

Hermione não tinha certeza se deveria rir ou gritar. - Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você incentivaria alguém a se casar com Severo Snape. Além disso, não foi como se tivesse sido idéia dele fazer isto comigo. Eu dificilmente lhe pediria para esvaziar seu fundo de pensão para me sustentar!

Harry deu-lhe um olhar curioso.

- Você não compreende, Harry - ela continuou com desânimo. - SE algum dia me casar, eu quero que seja algo como os meus pais. Eles são loucos um pelo outro, mesmo após mais de vinte anos. Eu quero algo semelhante, não um reparo rápido que vai acabar nos deixando infelizes.

- Está certo, não se case. Mas Hermione - este é o mundo bruxo. Não existe assistência pública. Se você fosse Trouxa, você poderia pegar uma licença maternidade ou algo parecido, ou talvez seus pais pudessem ajudar.

- Oh, Deus - Hermione gemeu de repente. - Eu ainda preciso contar tudo isto aos meus pais.

- Ou talvez - Harry continuou inexoravelmente -, talvez eu possa lhe dar uma mão. Eu tenho algum dinheiro.

- Harry - ela perguntou -, você tem alguma idéia do que vai fazer quando se formar? Onde vai viver? - Inexplicavelmente, uma risada surgiu do nada e ela sorriu para ele: - Uma história no Profeta Diário sobre você, eu e este bebê e nós todos estaremos desviando de berradores por semanas! - Sentindo-se melhor apenas por ter posto para fora tudo que estava preso em seu peito, Hermione recolheu suas coisas e enfiou tudo de volta na sua mochila.

- Sinceramente, Harry. Obrigada, mas não se incomode. Eu pensarei em algo. – Impulsivamente, ela inclinou-se sobre ele e o beijou no rosto. - Você vai pensando numa forma de dizer aos irmãos Weasley que está transando com a irmã caçula deles, e eu me preocuparei com o bebê.

- Eu não estou transando com a Gina! – ele protestou.

N/T- Boudicca ou Boadicea foi uma rainha dos Icenos - povo celta - que liderou uma rebelião contra a dominação romana no ano 61. Outras informações em http/www.historias.interativas.nom.br/lilith/studio/boudica.htm

Dica da menina link Fer Porcel


	6. Chapter 6

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 6

Apenas alguns momentos depois que Hermione se sentou à mesa da Grifinória na manhã seguinte, uma coruja pequena e marrom da escola chegou. Sacudiu-se em seu prato e se serviu de um pedaço de torrada, que era tudo o que ela estava comendo, então a deixou com uma nota urgente de Madame Pomfrey reivindicando seus serviços na ala hospitalar.

Harry deu-lhe um olhar quando ela fingiu perplexidade com a intimação, mas Rony fez um barulho rude e disse-lhe para não ser estúpida. - É óbvio, não é? Provavelmente ela quer que você prepare alguma poção para dor de cabeça ou algo parecido, e não quer que o Cluny a contamine. Dê-nos aqui, nós faremos com que o Cluny saiba onde você foi.

Seu braço longo atravessou a mesa e apropriou-se da nota, mas antes que ela pudesse agradecer ele tinha retornado ao seu café da manhã e à sua discussão com o Harry sobre o próximo jogo de Quadribol que teriam contra a equipe da Lufa-lufa. Ron tinha entrado no time em seu quinto ano e era, se é que isso fosse possível, um fã ainda mais ardoroso do esporte do que fora antes.

- Bem. Eu devo ir, então - ela disse recebendo um grunhido como resposta no meio de uma descrição tática.

Contente por ter recebido alguma resposta pelo menos, Hermione recolheu seus livros e deixou a mesa, mais uma vez ferida pela perda do que uma vez fora uma amizade próxima com o Rony. Não sentia falta da parte romântica; o que ela realmente queria de volta era a amizade que fora confundida como algo a mais. Desde que terminaram, Ron permanecera agradável e divertido, mas alguma coisa ainda não encaixava corretamente. Como se uma janela de vidro tivesse deslizado entre os dois, Hermione sentia a separação do ruivo alto e, apesar de seus melhores esforços, fora incapaz de voltar à camaradagem que uma vez compartilharam.

Uma vez que alcançou a ala hospitalar, Hermione permaneceu de lado enquanto Madame Pomfrey tratava de uma fila curta de estudantes que diziam estar doentes. Provavelmente estavam, ela refletiu, já que era sexta-feira e uma visita a Hogsmeade estava programada para o dia seguinte. Madame Pomfrey escutou, atendeu, e medicou, dando conselhos e outras ordens, até que a última criança fosse tratada e dispensada ou, em um caso, colocada numa cama com alguns biombos puxados ao redor.

Quando os sinos tocaram sinalizando o começo das aulas do dia, Madame Pomfrey conduziu-a novamente para o pequeno laboratório. Snape e Dumbledore discutiam o feitiço a ser usado.

- Você não vai usar o mesmo feitiço que o professor Lockhart usou no braço do Harry aquela vez, não é? – Ela perguntou para Madame Pomfrey.

- Gilderoy Lockhart, idiota como é, usou um feitiço desenvolvido por cozinheiros para limpar os ossos de peixes, Srta. Granger - Snape falou lentamente, com apenas uma pitada de sarcasmo. - De certa forma, eu confio que Madame Pomfrey realize sua tarefa sem me deixar achatado como um molusco.

- Sim, professor - ela respondeu humildemente, mas foi encorajada quando Madame Pomfrey lhe deu um tapinha nas suas costas. A lista dos materiais a serem pegos da sala de trabalho privada de Snape não estava no mesmo lugar, e Hermione levou um momento para localizá-la. O pedaço de pergaminho estava numa bandeja grande, junto com todos os artigos listados.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir aos elfos domésticos para buscar estas coisas para você, Srta. Granger - Dumbledore disse espontaneamente, antes de retornar a sua conversa com Snape.

Sem desculpas para protelar as coisas, Hermione iniciou a tarefa em suas mãos. O queimador menor ainda estava com bom funcionamento, queimando brilhantemente quando ela testou as várias alturas da chama. Os ingredientes que ela trouxera no dia anterior ainda estavam na cesta e colocou-os para fora, separando os que precisariam ser processados dos que simplesmente precisavam ser medidos. Quando ela terminou e olhou para cima, Madame Pomfrey desaparecera, e Snape e Dumbledore observavam-na com vários graus de interesse.

Uma vez que o mestre de Poções não fizera nenhum comentário sobre seu trabalho, ela entendeu que aquilo significava que suas ações tinham a aprovação dele. Ela endireitou as últimas ferramentas e esperou com as mãos espalmadas à sua frente, tentando aparentar calma apesar do frio na barriga que insistia que isto era um tipo de teste. E era, ela pensou consigo mesma, embora os resultados não seriam uma nota em seu boletim, mas a diferença entre a vida ou a morte de um homem.

Snape levantou-se instavelmente do banco e arrastou-o para mais perto da bancada, inclinando-se pesadamente na superfície de madeira escura. - Se você está pronta, Srta. Granger, por que não nós começamos com a raiz da angélica e a corda de coração de dragão?

Com aquilo, eles começaram.

Duas ou o mais horas se passaram sem que ela notasse enquanto picava, agitava, triturava e lascava sob o olhar pesado, mas ainda afiado de Snape. O bálsamo de limão e a cavalinha transformaram-se numa pasta verde acinzentada sob seu almofariz, e as pequenas tiras transladadas da corda de coração de dragão foram embebidas no vinho tinto até que parecessem como se tivessem sido retiradas do dragão sem sorte apenas momentos atrás. O único desacordo que tiveram foi sobre as flores do espinheiro, cujas cabeças murchas e secas não estavam na sua melhor forma. Hermione recusou-se a esmagá-las até formar o pó, preferindo em vez disso, picá-las.

- Se nós a pulverizarmos no pilão, alguns dos óleos restantes terminarão apenas manchando o mármore e não irão para a poção onde devem fazer parte - insistiu. - Estes são os melhores que tínhamos nos estoques, e eu duvido que consigamos mais nesta época do ano.

- Muito bem - ele permitiu finalmente. - Continue.

Dumbledore deu uma ajuda durante o processo de filtragem, prendendo o coador enquanto Hermione levantava o pequeno e pesado caldeirão de prata com uma toalha grossa retirada dos armários de Madame Pomfrey para isolar suas mãos do metal quente. Ele observou suas ações com leve interesse, sem deixando-a nervosa com a ansiedade que ela sabia que fervia lentamente sob seu exterior calmo. Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala diversas vezes, falando pouco, mas mantendo um olho no progresso que estava sendo feito.

Com grande cuidado Hermione filtrou a poção em desenvolvimento novamente, desta vez de um béquer de boca larga através de gazes de algodão para um frasco grande. Felizmente, ela refletiu enquanto adicionava a medida exata do bálsamo de limão, este elixir em particular, não era do tipo que exigia dias de fervura lenta. Pensando bem, as poções indicadas para pacientes graves provavelmente ficariam sem enfermos para tomá-las se fossem demoradas para preparar.

O elixir terminado finalmente foi depositado num cilindro alto de vidro. Viscoso e vermelho como sangue fresco, mas claro como um fino cristal, incandescia como um rubi na luz que vinha da janela enquanto resfriava numa prateleira de metal.

- Está bem, Severo. Já para a cama - importunou Madame Pomfrey, e se Snape tinha alguma objeção em ser tratado como um de seus pacientes estudantes, não o mencionou. - Srta. Granger, quando você sentir que a poção esfriou suficientemente, traga-a, por favor, ao quarto do professor Snape.

Hermione assentiu enquanto a medibruxa acompanhava seu paciente para fora do laboratório. O professor Dumbledore os seguiu mais lentamente, mas parou na porta.

- Um excelente desempenho, Hermione - disse-lhe, seu rosto enrugado sorrindo delicadamente. - Muito bem.

Animada pela aprovação do Diretor, Hermione limpou a bancada de trabalho e esfregou o caldeirão de prata, secando-o com cuidado para evitar qualquer mancha. Quando terminou a maioria da limpeza, o elixir já estava morno.

Com o elixir à mão, bateu na porta da ala de isolamento antes de abri-la e passar pelo arco até o quarto escondido de Snape, onde o Diretor estava sentado confortavelmente e conversava com Pomfrey. Snape repousava na cama, sustentado por travesseiros. Ainda vestia as calças compridas e a camisa branca que usara pela manhã enquanto inspecionava o preparo da poção, mas a casaca pendurada na cabeceira e seus sapatos ainda amarrados descansavam sob a estrutura enferrujada da sua cama. O decote em V profundo na gola da camisa revelava poucos pelos pretos finos dispersos e uma cicatriz prateada através do seu esterno. A própria pele estava pálida e translúcida, lançando para trás o fulgor da varinha de Pomfrey quando ela moldou um último encanto sobre seu coração para ter certeza do alvo do seu encantamento.

Ela fez sinal para Hermione se aproximar e a fez segurar o frasco do elixir a umas doze polegadas acima do tórax de Snape enquanto começou a entoar. Sua voz era clara e constante; memorizara o encantamento perfeitamente e moldando-o com a voz e a habilidade dos anos de experiência, dirigindo a mágica para destruir o fragmento do osso e incitando as propriedades do elixir para trabalhar rapidamente.

Madame Pomfrey terminou o encanto com um assovio decisivo em sua varinha. Rapidamente pegou o elixir das mãos de Hermione e ia oferecê-lo a Severo se o homem não fosse mais rápido. Snape deu a Hermione um olhar longo e medido enquanto sorvia o líquido rubi, mas afastou-o dos lábios e lançou-o para trás sem uma palavra.

Todos esperaram. Do seu ponto de observação Hermione podia ver os olhos de Snape se estreitarem depois que momentos se passaram sem nenhuma mudança.

De repente o homem entrou em convulsão, forçando a respiração como se estivesse se afogando. Suas costas se arquearam e suas mãos se agitaram para fora tentando agarrar o nada.

- Segure-o! - Madame Pomfrey comandou. Hermione moveu-se rapidamente para frente, alcançando o ombro dele, mas ele agarrou seu pulso num aperto forte, machucando-a. A medibruxa fixou as pernas dele com o braço enquanto ele se torcia na cama. Quase tão rapidamente como começou, o ataque acabou, e o corpo comprido de Snape relaxou lentamente.

Inconsciente agora, seu cabelo preto caía frouxamente através da testa, a umidade crescendo com o suor repentino que brotava acima do seu rosto. Madame Pomfrey correu sua varinha acima e abaixo do torso dele, sua própria face tensa com a concentração.

A respiração dele, embora ainda superficial, recuperou o ritmo, e os nervos levantados na garganta começaram a relaxar, assim como a mão que tinha causado os ferimentos no pulso de Hermione. Hermione inverteu a posição do braço, sentindo que o pulso dele estava rápido e fraco. Após um longo momento, começou a retornar numa cadência mais forte, mas terrivelmente irregular.

- Nós não deveríamos levá-lo ao St. Mungos?- Ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Ele me fez prometer que não - Madame Pomfrey respondeu logo.

- Mesmo se ele morrer? - Hermione insistiu.

- Mesmo se isto significasse sua vida, Srta. Granger - Alvo Dumbledore respondeu. Ela tinha esquecido da presença dele no quarto. - Ele sentiu, ou sente, que seria melhor deixar seu paradeiro um mistério para todos. Especialmente para pessoas como Lucio Malfoy.

O que significa que se ele morresse aqui e agora, provavelmente terminaria enterrado em algum lugar nas terras de Hogwarts como um gato atropelado, apenas para manter Lucio Malfoy sem saber de nada. A imagem de Malfoy explicando a Voldemort o paradeiro de seu companheiro Comensal da Morte, e seu mestre, era um pensamento para manter uma pessoa morna na noite mais fria. Hermione aceitou a decisão, mesmo sem concordar, e manteve sua atenção em Snape. O pulso sob seus dedos continuava lento.

A mão que balançou o pulso que ela monitorava estava assustadoramente frouxa e permanecia dessa maneira pelo o que foi possivelmente a meia hora mais longa da vida de Hermione. Quando o batimento cardíaco dele finalmente se estabilizou e então começou a crescer mais forte, pensou que era sua imaginação até que viu o sorriso crescer na cara de Madame Pomfrey.

- Felicitações, Srta. Granger, você conseguiu. O elixir está trabalhando. O coração dele já está mais forte.

Exaurida mas aliviada, Hermione liberou o punho com seu pulso normal e constante, e levantou o braço de Snape acima da cama ao lado do corpo dele enquanto Pomfrey puxou o cobertor dobrado na parte inferior dos pés e o estendeu sobre o homem inconsciente.

Dumbledore e Pomfrey conversavam calmamente enquanto Hermione se desculpava, com a distinta impressão que havia coisas que eles não desejavam que ela ouvisse aleatoriamente. Sem saber mais o que fazer, Hermione moveu-se para trás no laboratório para terminar a última limpeza. O almoço logo seria servido, e ela teria outra aula diretamente em seguida.

A receita original do Elixir e a carta de Madame Pomfrey foram guardadas; todos os outros pedaços de papel rabiscados foram despejados na lixeira junto com os restos de ingredientes que não foram para o caldeirão. No último segundo viu uma folha dobrada com o nome de Dumbledore escrita com uma letra cheia familiar. Snape deve tê-la escrito enquanto se ocupava com a gramática Latina.

A única folha de pergaminho estava dobrada para dar forma ao seu próprio envelope, e as pontas fizeram os dedos de Hermione formigarem ligeiramente enquanto ela o virou em suas mãos. Não foi necessário muita imaginação para imaginar o que estava dentro; provavelmente começava com "_em caso de minha morte_," e ficou por isso mesmo.

Correndo sua mão pela aba, ela podia sentir o declínio do relevo do selo mágico. Qualquer bruxa medíocre poderia tê-lo quebrado, mas ela não tentou. Em vez disso, colocou-o no bolso das suas vestes pretas e terminou a arrumação.

Hermione mal apagara as velas e recolhido suas coisas quando ouviu as vozes de Madame Pomfrey e do Prof. Dumbledore. Remexendo em seu bolso, recuperou a carta e interceptou o par enquanto andavam caminhando vagarosamente através da enfermaria.

- Aqui, professor. Eu encontrei isto no laboratório.

Dumbledore a pegou com um franzir de sobrancelhas. - Obrigado, Srta. Granger. É a cara do Severo se preocupar com coisas incompletas, mas para seu efeito, eu duvido que nós precisemos disso. Eu lhe devolverei isso mais tarde.

- Você deve estar muito orgulhosa de si mesma, minha menina - adicionou Madame Pomfrey. - Eu não posso lhe dizer o alívio que é ver Severo dar a volta por cima, e nós devemos tudo isso a você. Obrigada mais uma vez por sua ajuda.

Pelo resto da sua vida, talvez Hermione jamais tivesse certeza do que a estimulou exatamente a abrir sua boca sem pensar e perguntar: - Você ainda precisa de alguma ajuda?

Pomfrey parou e trocou um olhar com Dumbledore. - De fato, eu acho que preciso. Alvo, você mencionou algo outro dia sobre eu precisar de um assistente, agora que Severo está incapacitado de preparar meus suprimentos. Se a Srta. Granger vai perder uma aula, tenho certeza que nós podemos convencer Minerva a conceder-lhe alguns créditos extras por vir até aqui e fazer isso por mim.

- Sim, isso seria maravilhoso - Hermione respondeu rapidamente. Tinha-se esquecido que estaria forçada a sair das suas aulas de Aparatação. A perda daqueles créditos provavelmente não prejudicaria sua média, mas ainda assim, isso a irritava.

- Certamente, Papoula. Uma sugestão excelente. Eu falarei diretamente com ela. Bom dia, senhoras.

- Você tem noção que será solicitada a trabalhar com o Prof. Snape - Pomfrey explicou depois o Diretor saíra - Pelo menos até que você aprenda a fazer as poções. Eu estou sempre correndo. Se vocês dois puderem ficar no mesmo quarto, melhor. Eu estou miseravelmente fora de prática, e simplesmente não tenho orçamento para requisitar tudo através do correio.

Hermione sorriu e tomou a reprimenda implícita com o melhor bom humor que conseguiu. - Sim, e eu prometo me comportar contanto que ele não se torne demasiadamente horrível. Ele não é mais meu professor de qualquer forma. Não pode retirar pontos da minha Casa se eu lhe responder atravessado.

- Não, querida, ele não pode. Embora ele tenha ficado mais espinhoso quando estava ferido, eu devo dizer que estas últimas semanas foram um inferno absoluto para todos nós.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. - Eu posso lhe perguntar por que demorou tanto tempo assim para curá-lo? Eu já a vi emendar ossos quebrados em poucos minutos.

- Ferimentos de quadribol são uma coisa, minha menina. Nós honestamente pensamos que Severo estava morto quando os policiais o trouxeram aqui para dentro.

Com um olhar carrancudo Pomfrey pensou na noite em que Hermione fora seqüestrada. - Você estava absolutamente histérica naquela noite, e por uma boa razão, eu devo acrescentar. Severo esteve inconsciente por dias, e era muito arriscado tentar qualquer feitiço de cura maior enquanto seus órgãos vitais estavam assim tão lentos.

Hermione assentiu. Enquanto os feitiços menores utilizavam a energia de quem os lançou, os feitiços mais poderosos dependiam também da força vital do paciente. Se Snape fora ferido da forma que ela estava suspeitando, ele levaria semanas para se recuperar.

- E nós somente descobrimos o problema com o coração dele há aproximadamente um mês, quando começamos a tomar outros cuidados e ele continuava a desmaiar em cima de mim todas as vezes que o intimidava para fora da sua cadeira. Eu levei alguns dias apenas para isolar o problema, e então encontrar um especialista com quem pudesse falar e que não me fizesse perguntas demais. Não posso lhe dizer quantas vezes quis dizer a Alvo para esquecer essa besteira de segredo e simplesmente transportar Severo para o St. Mungos.

- Mas ele provavelmente preferia estar morto antes que eles pudessem ajudá-lo - terminou Hermione.

Pomfrey deu uma fungada irritada - Exatamente. Você fala igual ao Alvo.

- Bem - Hermione retornou levemente - Eu suponho que isso seja um elogio. Eu tenho aulas de aparatação nas tardes de segunda-feira e sexta-feira - continuou -, mas eu estou saindo delas, e nas minhas tardes de quarta-feira eu também tenho um período livre. Certamente eu posso estar aqui depois do almoço nestes dias.

- Nós começaremos com segundas e sextas-feiras, minha menina, e vamos adiante. Eu não quero que você exagere Você ainda tem alguém além de você mesma para pensar agora, lembra-se?

Hermione corou com o lembrete. - Não, eu não me esqueci.

Ainda arrastando seus livros inúteis com ela, Hermione conseguiu chegar ao Salão Principal a tempo de chegar para o almoço. Rony e Harry deram-lhe um cumprimento rápido enquanto ela caía do lado oposto, alcançando os pratos de comida com ambas as mãos enquanto percebia de repente o quanto estava faminta.

- Então, o que Pomfrey queira? - Rony perguntou assim que Hermione deu sua primeira mordida. - Nenhuma epidemia está chegando?

- Você estava certo, Hermione - conseguiu responder no meio de uma mordida de sanduíche. - Ela queria ajuda com uma poção.

- Eu disse que ela não deixaria o tolo do Cluny fazer isso. Esse homem horrendo. Hoje, ele realmente disse para o Malfoy que ele se sairia melhor se simplesmente se empenhasse mais. Eu gostaria de empenhar a cara dele.

- Polvilhe levemente em torno das raízes - Harry adicionou em uma imitação fiel da Profª. Sprout. - Não pode ter demasiado adubo em torno das raízes.

Rony riu e continuou com a piada Malfoy-esterco, deixando Hermione revirando os olhos enquanto seus dois melhores amigos degeneravam-se no humor escatológico infantil.

Desde que fora mencionado, Hermione olhou de relance sorrateiramente para a mesa da Sonserina. Com certeza, Draco Malfoy estava lá, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle, como dois apoios de livros gigantescos guardando um livro diminuto. Assim que ela o viu, o jovem homem loiro olhou para trás e fez um contato visual.

Recusando-se olhar para baixo, Hermione olhou furiosamente audaz para ele para vê-lo afastar o olhar antes. Em vez de intimidá-la, Draco sorriu e murmurou algo, que estava demasiado longe para compreender, mas deveria ser indubitàvelmente lascivo pela maneira lenta que ele lambia seus dentes superiores. Hermione simplesmente o encarou mais uma vez e fez um gesto obsceno que ela aprendera na escola preliminar com o tipo de crianças que sua mãe não tinha aprovado como companheiras. Ele provavelmente não sabia o que o gesto significava, mas era o pensamento que contava.

Hermione jamais se considerara propriamente bonita, jamais desperdiçara realmente mais do que o tempo ocasional que se comparava a suas colegas de sala para se arrumar, ou considerava se os meninos prestavam atenção nela ou se comentavam sobre seu corpo. Seus dois anos de namoro com Rony Weasley consistiram em finais de semana de Hogsmeade, segurando as mãos e alguns amassos ocasionais nos corredores. Sua pressão para aumentar o nível de intimidade entre os dois fora o fim do relacionamento propriamente dito, ao invés de melhorá-lo. Ela não tinha certeza dos sinais sexuais que Draco emitia para ela e suspeitava profundamente das verdadeiras intenções do sonserino.

- Hermione! - Harry chamou. - Está quase na hora da aula. Você vem ou não?

- Realmente, eu vou, mas somente esta vez mais. Eu estou abandonando as aulas de Aparatação.

- Você está o que? - Rony perguntou. - Você estava louca para fazer estas aulas desde a última vez que você caiu da sua vassoura!

- E eu nunca me esqueci disto, obrigada mesmo assim.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Harry franziram e ele deu uma olhada rápida para Rony antes que ele perguntasse por que ela estava desistindo.

- Madame Pomfrey pediu que eu me torne uma espécie de enfermeira. Não é realmente um programa de aprendizagem ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas é muito interessante. Disse que eu poderia preparar poções para ela e a ajudar com os estudantes e afins. Eu posso ter aulas de Aparatação a qualquer hora, mas desta maneira eu aprenderei tudo sobre poções medicinais e primeiros socorros bruxos…

- Basta, Hermione - interrompeu Rony. - Nós temos um monte de coisas para aprender e todos os livros no mundo para ler. Eu deveria saber que não tinha livros suficientes de Aparatação para você.

O Prof. Flitwick ficou naturalmente decepcionado porque Hermione saiu das aulas. Hermione pensou ter visto uma expressão de vacilo mais tímida e estranha, o que a fez imaginar quantas meninas já tinham abandonado Aparatação antes e pela mesma razão que ela, mas o bruxo minúsculo aceitou sua explanação sem perguntas demais.

O fim de semana passou sem novidades, cheio de deveres de casa e a visita obrigatória a Hogsmeade onde ela se juntou a Rony e Harry enquanto visitaram seus lugares favoritos. Eles a abandonaram quando ela exprimiu sua intenção de visitar a livraria e os incentivou sutilmente a se encontrar com ela mais tarde. Harry tinha planos para encontrar-se com Gina de qualquer maneira para uma cerveja amanteigada, e Rony estava disposto a gastar o tempo com sua irmã, mesmo que se queixasse sobre quanto tempo Harry e Gina gastavam no que ele chamava de comunicação não-verbal.

Isto deu a Hermione a oportunidade de navegar na seção de maternidade e infantil sem preocupar-se em ser vista. Infelizmente, a maioria dos livros parecia ser escrita para tolos absolutos, e ela saiu depois de gastar diversos minutos folheando livros completamente cheios de fotos de bebês felizes e rechonchudos e capítulos que enalteciam todas as alegrias das fraldas, brotoejas e do treinamento no troninho.

Meio aliviada, meio desapontada porque não levaria um livro sobre gravidez para Hogwarts, Hermione se juntou à seus amigos no Três Vassouras e fingiu ter um desagrado repentino à cerveja amanteigada, preferindo em troca uma cidra não fermentada.

A aula de poções de segunda-feira estava mortalmente maçante, como sempre, mas eventualmente acabou e depois do almoço Hermione retornou à ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey passou a tarde explicando seus métodos e regulamentos, ensinou Hermione o encanto para adicionar anotações aos registros médicos dos estudantes, onde encontrar as bolsas de gelo, etc. Hermione fez seu melhor para parecer, apenas levemente interessada quando perguntou sobre Snape. Ela informou que Snape estava se recuperando agradavelmente.

Realmente Hermione não estava mesmo certa de como se sentia sobre o alto e escuro bruxo que fizera de tudo para deixar a sua vida e a dos seus amigos tão miserável por muitos anos. De um lado era mau, sarcástico, e odioso em cada oportunidade. Do outro, era um agente duplo que fora atacado barbaramente por aqueles que espiou, e quase pagou com sua vida por isso. O fato de ser o pai da criança que carregava atualmente era uma coisa que ainda se mantinha travada firmemente num canto antisséptico e sem emoção da sua mente.

Ele não fora tão horrível durante os dois dias que eles levaram para preparar o _Vie de la Coeur Elixir. _De fato, ele tinha tratado dela com a mesma..., para usar um termo melhor falta de hostilidade com que falava com Madame Pomfrey e o Diretor. Arrastada em sua própria confusão, ela se apegou à idéia de que talvez ele estivesse inseguro em como reagir a ela também.

Passou exatamente uma semana antes que Hermione falasse com Snape outra vez. O trabalho com Madame Pomfrey mostrou envolver menos feitiços e mais folhas dobradas do que ela tinha esperado, e na tarde de sexta-feira ela estava de joelhos, emendando uma tela rasgada com sua varinha. Captou um som em seu ouvido, mas quando olhou de relance para cima, não viu nada. Avançando lentamente, espiou a porta para o corredor que estava ligeiramente aberta.

O cabelo em seu pescoço começou a espetar. Hermione trouxe sua varinha para perto e olhou em torno da enfermaria vazia, procurando por qualquer coisa fora do lugar. Começou a se sentir ligeiramente tola, não obstante manteve sua varinha pronta e esperando que algo chamasse sua atenção.

Ela deu um grito agudo quando ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome. Uma forma negra se materializou no ar e então ela estava cara a cara com Severo Snape, o mesmo sobretudo preto sobre a camisa branca sempre presente. Um encanto depilatório recente tinha deixado seu queixo barbeado, e ele ficou facilmente de pé na fina luz do sol de inverno que se derramava através das janelas.

- Acalme-se, Srta. Granger. Você não está em perigo perto de mim.

Abaixando sua varinha Hermione gaguejou. - Boa tarde, professor.

- Boa tarde. Eu não pretendia assustá-la.

- Está certo, professor. É uma mágica sem varinha? Ficar invisível, eu quero dizer?

O canto da boca dele se contraiu num quase-sorriso: - Eu não estava tecnicamente invisível. E não, não é mágica sem varinha. O feitiço requer uma varinha para ser lançado, mas dissipa-se sob um comando. É uma variação do feitiço "_para não ser observado_", e você me detectaria dentro de alguns momentos.

Hermione refletiu que Severo Snape poderia ser um professor de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas acima da média.. Antes que se decidisse se aquilo era uma coisa boa de se dizer ou não, ele falou outra vez:

- Eu estou sabendo que você vai ajudar Madame Pomfrey aqui na enfermaria do hospital num futuro próximo. Ela me pediu que eu lhe mostrasse os preparos das poções mais freqüentemente usadas.

- Sim, professor. Já que eu não posso continuar com as aulas de Aparatação, ela sugeriu que eu poderia ganhar alguns créditos de aulas aqui, e realmente ela precisa de ajuda.

- Não pode Aparatar. Eu entendo - ele disse inquieto. - E você está se sentindo bem?

- Eu estou muito bem, professor - disse-lhe, e mudou rapidamente de assunto: - Eu estou contente de aprender algumas poções novas. Seria uma mudança.

A expressão de Snape mudou apenas ligeiramente, mas suas palavras seguintes foram uma desolação de tédio seco. - Você me deu a entender que Geoffrey Cluny pegou as minhas turmas.

- Sim, - Hermione respondeu logo, combinando seu tom.

- Você tem uma opinião a compartilhar sobre o meu sucessor? - desafiou.

- A coisa a mais positiva que eu posso dizer é que pelo menos, Neville não tem que comprar seus caldeirões em grandes lotes, já que ele não é convidado a fazer qualquer coisa que possa ser chamada de desafio. Eu estou certa que o professor Dumbledore teve que pegar qualquer um para preencher a vaga, mas você teria que fazer muito esforço para achar alguém tão ruim.

- Gilderoy Lockhart poderia ser uma escolha pior - ela adicionou pensativamente -, mas seria uma coisa bem próxima.

Snape riu, quase de encontro a sua vontade, e Hermione ficou espantada com o som natural dele. Quem esperaria que o circunspeto mestre de Poções tinha um riso tão agradável.

- Piedade - ele observou secamente. - Eu estava certo que Longbottom quebraria o recorde este ano.

- Que recorde?

- Eu mantive um registro corrido de quem derreteu a maioria dos caldeirões em suas carreiras em Hogwarts, Srta. Granger. Os gêmeos Weasley fizeram uma contagem impressionante, mais por suas experiências deliberadas que por falta de habilidade, mas Longbottom estava perto de alcançar uma marca recorde.

- Que é? - ela perguntou.

- Quarenta e três caldeirões no curso de sete anos. Uma marca conseguida por uma lufa-lufa em meu terceiro ano como professor aqui, e que me inspirou fazer o máximo para manter o controle em minha sala de aula. Meu predecessor tinha começado a manter a trilha quando a menina estava em sua classe, e eu continuei simplesmente a tradição.

- Eu entendo. - Hermione respondeu, dividida entre o divertimento e o espanto puro neste vislumbre de humor negro de Snape.

O homem virou e fez um pequeno gesto, convidando-a a andar com ele. Hermione obedeceu automaticamente enquanto ele caminhou para o pequeno laboratório, mais lentamente que o caminhar usual que fazia suas vestes se alargarem para fora como asas de morcego, responsáveis por seus inúmeros apelidos, mas sua força aparentemente retornara, e ele moveu-se com facilidade.

- A primeira coisa a ser feita é vasculhar os estoques de Madame Pomfrey e dispor de tudo que está vencido. Eu quero as prateleiras limpas, e precisam ser removidas da luz solar. O bico de Bunsen grande é uma desgraça; vai precisar de polimento. Eu também planejo falar com o Diretor para convencê-lo a mudar as paredes um pouco. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de me enfiar no laboratório apenas porque algum estudante tolo teve uma dor de barriga.

Snape alcançou a porta do laboratório mas, não a deixou completamente aberta, obviamente ele estava julgando o que fazer pela energia de sua ação.

- Sim, professor. Quero dizer, não..., professor, - Hermione gaguejou, tentando catalogar lista de tarefas dele enquanto adicionava as suas próprias enquanto o esperava entrar.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar impenetrável. - Depois de você, Srta. Granger - ele indicou.

Nota do autor: Todas as ervas que eu mencionei são usadas na medicina homeopática mas, por favor não façam isto em casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 7

Com o alívio que a maioria dos homens sente ao cumprimentar um velho amigo, Severo Snape abotoou o colete preto sobre sua camisa de linho branca, ajeitou-a e vestiu a casaca de colarinho alto. Deixou seu cachecol preto de sempre e o casaco permaneceu desabotoado; assim que reconheceu que a respiração estava mais fácil, ele agora se recusava a restringir suas vias aéreas.

A liberdade para respirar profundamente, para se firmar completamente sem ficar tonto ou sentir o sangue golpeando em sua garganta, eram todas sensações que ele dolorosamente sentira falta. Pelo calendário era 31 de janeiro, mas para Severo o ano novo não começara realmente até apenas alguns dias atrás. Ele não era assim tão sentimental a ponto de considerar que estava começando uma nova vida, mas sua rápida recuperação permitia que ele visse as coisas sob um ângulo diferente desta vez. Outros deleites eram-lhe agradáveis também, como ficar ocioso ao redor do seu limitado quarto ou usar qualquer uma das instalações do pequeno banheiro sem que Pomfrey reclamasse sobre isso do lado de fora da porta, esperando ouvi-lo se afogar. A mera idéia de morrer na banheira era suficientemente humilhante para fazê-lo tomar um grande cuidado para não sobrecarregar, outra vez, seu coração temperamental.

Durante a última visita do Diretor, sua conversa fora centrada em algumas pesquisas que Severo jamais tivera tempo anteriormente para aprofundar-se. Poções que foram sugeridas em recentes artigos da _Ars Alchemea _e da _Potions Monthly_ tinham provocado sua imaginação e prometido resultados notáveis, e Dumbledore daria todo o apoio para sua realização. Severo estava inteiramente ciente que isso era meramente um suborno, já que de fato, ainda era essencialmente um prisioneiro, mantido sob custódia protetora. A pequena suíte e os aposentos que compreendiam seu domínio atual eram mais agradáveis que Azkaban, com certeza, mas ainda assim, eram limitados.

Ainda assim, com um laboratório razoavelmente completo e uma assistente capaz, ele ansiava por começar os vários projetos que tinha parado. E seria preciso procurar melhor e por muito tempo para encontrar uma assistente mais hábil que Hermione Granger

Para dar seu devido crédito, a menina, ou jovem mulher - ele se corrigiu, salvara a sua vida. A Srta. Granger tinha potencial para se tornar uma excelente Mestre em Poções. Sua recente habilidade nas poções medicinais básicas fizeram com que ele ampliasse seus planos. Endireitando seus punhos e estabelecendo o peso do tecido sobre seus ombros, Severo permitiu a si mesmo considerar Hermione por um momento. Como uma cicatriz perigosa em sua alma, sua mente retornara repetidas vezes à preocupante situação em que Hermione Granger se encontrava, pelo menos até que o desconforto de pensar sobre ela fazia com que seus pensamentos desviassem para outra direção uma vez mais.

Quando recuperou primeiramente a consciência sob os cuidados de Pomfrey, Severo fora incapaz de dizer a Dumbledore o que havia dado errado, e diversos dias se passaram antes que ele recordasse de todos os detalhes. A lembrança de tudo viera subitamente em cima dele durante uma das conversas quietas e investigativas de Dumbledore, e ele finalmente compreendeu por que o Diretor andara pisando em ovos em torno disso.

Ele violentara Hermione Granger.

O retorno completo e repentino da sua memória fez com que ele vomitasse, sentindo-se impotente, rasgando os ferimentos recentemente reparados no seu estômago e bordos até que o sangue se misturou com a bile que expulsava do seu corpo. Pomfrey chamou por Dumbledore, algo que ela quase não fazia, e lançou um encanto nele para deixá-lo impassível.

Assim que recuperou a consciência, Severo segurara toda sua emoção. A raiva fria, que uma vez fora sua válvula de segurança, requeria demasiada energia para seu corpo ferido sustentar mais que um ou dois revides afiados. Na maioria das vezes, ele ignorara os esforços contínuos de Dumbledore para tirá-lo da fria depressão, assim como ignorara os esforços de Pomfrey para envolvê-lo na cura do seu corpo. Do seu ponto de vista, seu corpo o traíra e não merecia nenhum tratamento melhor. Apesar do fato de que Malfoy tinha lançando-lhe a Império, foi o seu corpo que a violentara, e era sua a criança que agora crescia dentro dela.

A notícia de gravidez inesperada de Hermione fora quase o sopro final para Severo. Ele retomou novamente o seu comportamento cáustico normal, o que a fez responder à altura, mas a recusa dela para responsabilizá-lo foi tão imprevista como enganosa. Embora ele a tivesse tratado da pior maneira imaginável, ela apontara sua repulsa preferivelmente para Lúcio Malfoy, e isso deixou Severo incerto de como reagir. Adicionalmente, ele já vira em primeira mão que, quando provocada, ela tinha um temperamento que poderia fazer com que um homem prudente freasse sua tendência a mostrar os dentes.

Durante as duas últimas semanas, eles trabalharam juntos sem atrito, mantendo uma distância respeitável e friamente polida. Ele evitara repreendê-la por qualquer motivo e ela, por sua vez, comportara-se da forma mais profissional que ele tinha o direito de esperar. Isso lhe deu a fraca esperança de que ela poderia estar disposta a ajudá-lo mais com sua pesquisa, e impedindo-o de se irritar muito enquanto estivesse confinado aos cuidados de Pomfrey.

Impaciente para começar seu trabalho, Severo desistiu de arregaçar a última dobra do punho das suas mangas e acenou com a mão. A parede falsa entre seus aposentos e a ala de isolamento se dissolveu. Do outro lado da sala, a outra parede também se dissolveu, levando-o diretamente para o laboratório. Quando a atravessou completamente, a ilusão da resistente parede remanesceu atrás dele. As escadarias não eram as únicas coisas em Hogwarts que ficavam impacientes, e o velho castelo ocasionalmente acomodava o pedido do Diretor reformando uma parede aqui e lá.

Severo mal tinha começado a examinar o laboratório recentemente arranjado quando ouviu uma voz feminina chamando urgentemente por Madame Pomfrey. Era ainda muito cedo para a maioria de estudantes aparecer, e ele sabia que de fato, Papoula não se encontrava na ala hospitalar tão cedo. A voz lhe era familiar, e assim que ele abriu a porta do laboratório secretamente e perscrutou através da abertura, viu que sua suposição estava correta quando travou os olhos em Hermione Granger, parada, dentro da enfermaria.

Parada fosse talvez uma palavra demasiado otimista. A Srta. Granger tentava permanecer de pé com uma mão segurando o batente da porta. A outra estava apertada sobre seu estômago, mas foi rapidamente para a boca quando outra onda de náusea a atingiu. Ela correu de repente para a pia e os sons do seu vômito violento ecoaram pelas paredes ladrilhadas.

Hermione mal tinha aberto os olhos quando o enjôo matinal, que geralmente não passava de alguns momentos de ânsia passageira, manifestou-se de repente como uma vingança. Ela teve que correr para o lavatório e vomitar, mal conseguindo chegar a tempo. Escovar seus dentes e beber um pouco de água fria a ajudaram, mas até encontrar seu uniforme escolar foi interrompida duas vezes para orações não planejadas aos deuses da porcelana. Desistindo, arrastou a primeira coisa que achou: uma camisa velha de algodão e um par de leggings, jogando as vestes da escola por cima destas e dirigindo-se para a ala hospitalar.

Ao passar pelo Salão Principal e sentir o cheiro dos alimentos, ela foi empurrada para o banheiro outra vez. A escalada pelas escadarias a deixaram cinzenta e suada e, uma vez dentro da porta, a náusea iminente a lançara para o toalete mais próximo, onde agarrou a bacia branca e fria enquanto os espasmos torturavam seu corpo. Quando o pior acabou, inclinou-se fracamente de encontro à parede e descansou sua testa na bacia, querendo que sua cabeça parasse de martelar.

Um toque frio na parte traseira de sua nuca a fez saltar, mas a pressão de dedos longos na toalha de rosto manteve sua cabeça para baixo.

- Fique ainda, Srta. Granger. Espere até estar certa de que passou. - A voz profunda de Snape carecia de qualquer zombaria, e ela abaixou a cabeça novamente, agradecida. Um outro pano úmido, este confortavelmente morno, foi pressionado em sua mão e ela usou-o para limpar a boca e o nariz gotejante.

Após alguns minutos, ela levantou-se cautelosamente empurrando seu cabelo para trás. Os músculos das suas costas e do abdômen protestaram, mas seu estômago permaneceu calmo enquanto secava o rosto outra vez e tentava, não com muito sucesso, endireitar-se. Quando lavou as mãos e abotoou corretamente suas vestes, deixou o pequeno lavatório surpreendendo-se ao encontrar Snape segurando uma caneca fumegante.

- O que é isso? - perguntou, pegando-a cuidadosamente e aspirando o vapor perfumado.

- Uma mistura exótica: chá de hortelã e raiz de licorice, com uma colher de mel. Deve acalmar seu estômago, e não há nenhum risco de efeitos colaterais que possam prejudicá-la.

- Obrigada - ela murmurou fraca, experimentando um pequeno gole. Estava quente, mas o calor acalmou sua garganta e estabeleceu-se em seu estômago sem argumento.

Severo segurou a porta aberta do pequeno laboratório e indicou que Hermione deveria segui-lo. Ela sentou-se fracamente em um dos bancos e inclinou-se na bancada.

- Eu acho que não vou conseguir chegar à aula de Poções na hora esta manhã - ela observou.

- Não vai perder nada - ele comentou sem inflexão.

Hermione deu de ombros e sorveu cautelosamente o seu chá. Quando o silêncio a atingiu, ela inquiriu: - Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

Ele assentiu de forma marginal.

- Você voltará a ensinar Poções?

- Não - ele respondeu rapidamente, adicionando então -, eu lecionei apenas como um favor ao Diretor, e minha posição em Hogwarts dava um suposto acesso para Voldemort saber o que acontecia aqui.

- Eu entendo.

Embora sua resposta fosse meramente educada, Severo podia ouvir o desapontamento fraco na voz dela. Ele sabia bem que não era a sua pessoa que provocava tal emoção, mas sim o fato de que ela perderia realmente a chance de aprender qualquer coisa nas aulas.

- Haveria alguma possibilidade de eu ter apreciado ensinar se a maioria dos estudantes estivesse remotamente interessada no assunto. Mas havia Longbottoms demais e não tantos alunos como você.

- Eu pensei que você me odiasse - Hermione revelou. Antes que ele pudesse formular uma resposta, ela empalideceu abruptamente e correu para o banheiro mais uma vez. Deixado para trás olhando fixamente para ela, Severo saiu em busca de outra toalha de rosto.

- Eu acho que eu estou pegando o jeito disso - Hermione declarou fracamente quando ele apareceu na entrada. Pegou o pano molhado que ele lhe ofereceu e pressionou-o na testa. - Você apenas tem que deixar vir e não lutar.

- Eu entendo. Mas você não vai a lugar nenhum esta manhã, a não ser numa destas camas. Assim que você terminar, é o que vai fazer.

Quando Hermione assentiu, Severo pegou-a pelo cotovelo e a puxou, franzindo um pouco a testa pela falta de peso dela. A menina não era terrivelmente alta, mas se pesasse mais que trinta e oito quilos ele estaria surpreso. Conduziu-a até a cama oposta à porta do seu laboratório, onde poderia ouvi-la se ela o chamasse. Madame Pomfrey sem dúvida nenhuma chegaria em breve, logo seguida pelo contingente da manhã de fedelhos idiotas, mas até então ele queria ficar de olho nas coisas. A pedido de Hermione, pôs um dos biombos sempre presentes entre a cama dela e o resto da enfermaria.

Quando ele se virou, a veste preta da estudante caiu ao lado do pé da cama, e ele ficou momentaneamente surpreso ao ver uma de suas alunas mais estudiosas com uma camisa excessivamente grande de algodão, enfeitada com uma cara sorridente. Assim que ela puxou as cobertas para cima e ficou confortável, ele certificou-se de que um balde estava perto de seu alcance e virou-se para sair. A voz quieta de Hermione o parou.

- Posso lhe perguntar mais uma coisa?

- Hermione - ele começou -, você pode perguntar qualquer coisa que esteja ao meu alcance de responder.

- Oh - ela respondeu, e quando ele olhou-a de relance, ela pareceu levemente confusa. - Eu ia justamente dizer que ouvi o Prof. Dumbledore dizer a Madame Pomfrey que você vai começar alguns projetos de pesquisa. - Sua voz serenou com respeito. - Eu gostaria de saber se você permitiria que eu o ajudasse.

- Você deseja continuar trabalhando comigo? - perguntou, um tanto surpreendido.

- Sim, por favor. Os NIEMS serão daqui a poucos meses, e eu preciso de uma nota boa o suficiente em Poções se quiser ser admitida em Aleford.

- Cluny não será de nenhuma utilidade para prepará-la para seus exames, Srta. Granger. Mas certamente você deve saber que passaria sem nenhuma dúvida se fizesse os exame dos NIEMS amanhã.

Hermione ignorou o elogio implicado e pressionou-o: - Eu preciso ganhar uma bolsa de estudos, professor. Meus pais não são abonados e para dizer a verdade, eles não estão de todo felizes com a idéia de eu freqüentar uma universidade bruxa.

- Você já escreveu para eles? Sobre a gravidez - esclareceu, mascarando sua ansiedade tensa com um tom suave.

- Não - ela admitiu, baixando sua cabeça ligeiramente. - Eu ainda não sei o que dizer.

Incapaz de responder a isso, Snape retornou à pergunta precedente: - Eu não tenho nenhuma objeção quanto à sua participação, Srta. Granger. Realmente, eu tencionava pedir o seu auxílio. Madame Pomfrey precisa de um pouco de ajuda com suas obrigações atuais de medibruxa; mantenha seus suprimentos em dia e ela lhe dará carta branca enquanto estiver aqui.

- Obrigada, professor. Você não sabe o quanto eu aprecio isso. - Hermione puxou o cobertor áspero sobre seus braços e virou-se de costas. O rosto dela faria um bom par com a fronha branca e, mesmo estando próximo ao pé da cama, Severo podia ver as poucas sardas através da base do nariz dela.

- É minha vez, eu acho, de lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal, Srta. Granger. Você já decidiu o que você vai fazer... com o bebê, eu quero dizer? - gaguejando ligeiramente quando disse a palavra.

Hermione arrancou o cobertor e não respondeu imediatamente. - Realmente não. O Prof. Dumbledore me disse que há algumas famílias bruxas que poderiam estar interessadas em adotar um bebê bruxo. E com sua genética e a minha, não há muita possibilidade de que seja um aborto, certo? Mas eu não estou confortável com essa opção, porque da maneira que as coisas estão, eu realmente não sei como teria certeza que a família que ficar com o bebê será a família certa.

- Você não quer uma família de Comensais da Morte ou algo assim, certo?

- Exatamente. Eu não poderia viver comigo mesma se eu pensasse que minha criança poderia terminar em uma família como a dos Malfoy. - Hermione suspirou profundamente e Snape poderia dizer que ela estava exausta. - Eu não consigo me concentrar em tudo isso, por alguma razão. Ainda há Voldemort para se preocupar. Se nós o derrotarmos, eu tenho certeza que alguma coisa poderá ser feita a seguir. Se nós não o derrotarmos, bem, eu terei mais com que me preocupar além do pequenino, não é?

Os olhos dela estavam vagamente fechados, e Snape absteve-se de mencionar que a última mensagem dos centauros para Dumbledore era a respeito dos sinais que apontavam este novo ano como o ano em que seria empreendida a batalha final contra Voldemort.

Hermione ainda estava falando, mal acordada: - E se as bruxas e os bruxos vivem tanto quanto as pessoas dizem… Então tomar conta de uma criança até que ela esteja pronta para Hogwarts não será tão terrível, a longo prazo, será?

- Durma, Srta. Granger. Eu estou certo de que você estará dispensada das aulas hoje.

Recebeu apenas um murmúrio indistinguível como resposta.

Somente depois do toque de recolher para os estudantes naquela noite que Severo pode deixar os limites da ala hospitalar e vaguear pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Usou um feitiço de não-observação e pôs um encanto silenciador nos seus sapatos, mas aquilo eram apenas inconveniências menores que ele enfrentara muitas vezes antes. Nem mesmo Madame Norra, farejando ao redor dos corredores em busca de estudantes fora da cama, captou um ligeiro perfume dos seus passos.

A gárgula abriu caminho para a escada em espiral que levava ao escritório do Diretor, e ele subiu os degraus de dois em dois, apenas porque podia. Dumbledore ofereceu-lhe chá com biscoitos e mais de seus horrendos doces trouxas. Não discutiram nada em particular por algum tempo, até que Severo bateu seus dedos no braço estofado da cadeira e começou a sentir necessidade de ir ao banheiro.

- E como você e a Srta. Granger estão progredindo? - Dumbledore perguntou por trás dos olhos azuis.

- Desculpe?

- Eu mencionei a Srta. Granger. Você me disse que ela aprendeu todas as poções que vai precisar preparar para ajudar a Papoula. Se vocês conseguissem trabalhar juntos, você poderia considerar torná-la uma assistente para sua pesquisa.

- Sim. Eu considerei isto - Severo encarou de forma tênue. - Ela concordou em trabalhar comigo, com tanto que sirva como ajuda à sua contagem nos NIEMS.

- Ah, sim. A maldição do sétimo-ano em toda parte. Bem, então a Srta. Granger parece estar lidando tão bem quanto era esperado em suas circunstâncias extraordinárias. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida que ela enfrentará de forma magnífica o bebê.

Era o uso jovial de "_magnífica_" que fez suas mãos comicharem no impulso de estrangular o velho bruxo. - Enfrentar, você diz. Essa menina tola! Eu lhe ofereci qualquer coisa, e ela quer contagens melhores nos NIEMS.

Dumbledore resmungou e agitou seu chá, a colher de prata fazia um pequeno tilintar de encontro às paredes finas da porcelana de sua xícara.

- Deve haver uma maneira fazê-la compreender a gravidade da sua situação - Severo continuou, embora verdadeiramente não tivesse considerado fazer com que Hermione Granger fizesse qualquer coisa desse tipo até agora.

- Talvez ela não queira nada do que você esteja oferecendo.

- Ela tem todo o direito de pedir. Ou ela realmente não tem nenhuma idéia da minha situação financeira, ou está sendo incrivelmente valente e teimosa.

- Severo - advertiu Dumbledore, brandindo sua colher de modo ameaçador, - se você disser "como uma grifinória", eu vou bater em você.

Ele encarou o homem mais velho e manteve seu silêncio, já que estivera prestes a dizer exatamente isso. Arrumando-se para a ação, encheu sua xícara novamente e bebeu os frios e amargos sedimentos com uma satisfação cruel.

- Se você deseja dar a sua criança qualquer coisa, eu sugiro que um pai e um nome seriam as melhores escolhas - Dumbledore sugeriu seriamente.

Severo manteve o escárnio fora de sua voz com alguma dificuldade. - Sua confiança em minha existência continuada é tocante, Diretor. Sem mencionar sua suposição particularmente otimista de que a Srta.Granger abandonaria seus sentimentos excepcionais para me aceitar.

- Eu tive a impressão que sua mãe o estivesse perturbando para providenciar um herdeiro logo.

- Deixe o nome Snape morrer.

Dumbledore suspirou. - Pare de ser assim melodramático, Severo. Alguém poderia pensar que você é um aluno do segundo ano que não foi convidado para participar do Baile de Inverno. - Snape fixou o olhar meramente em Dumbledore, que respondeu com um sorriso genial. - Se você não quer dar à criança seu nome, não dê. Foi simplesmente uma sugestão. - Terminou seu chá ruidosamente. - Embora eu deva dizer que prefiro Granger, de qualquer maneira.

Ignorando a zombaria, Severo o encarou pensativamente. - Talvez haja uma maneira de incluir Hermione e a criança em meu testamento. Então se algo infeliz me acontecer, o que é bem provável - ele falou lentamente -, eu poderia deixá-la muito confortável.

- E a partir do momento que a alteração do testamento esteja arquivada no Ministério, ela e o bebê se transformarão num alvo para todos aqueles que não o consideram com tanta estima, meu menino - Dumbledore se opôs. - Para não mencionar o que um inquérito oficial será feito sobre a existência irregular desta criança. Você sabe como o Ministério é sobre nascimentos ilegítimos entre famílias de raça pura.

- Se pensarem numa população que foi devastada como a nossa foi, aqueles velhacos estariam mais dispostos a perdoar a população adicional que veio a existir. Mas não, querem que puro-sangue se casem puro-sangue e que semeiem famílias de puro-sangue.

O Diretor resmungou com a estupidez de todos os ministros. - Não, Hermione seria envolvida num processo interminável, e a criança teria sorte de ver qualquer dinheiro antes que estivesse na hora de vir para Hogwarts. Você terá que simplesmente dar um jeito de ficar suficientemente vivo para entregar-lhe os galeões pessoalmente - ele concluiu de maneira improvisada.

- E conte meus dedos mais tarde? A senhorita Granger é tão orgulhosa quanto inteligente, e se recusa a ser ainda mais intimidada por mim. Eu teria sorte de sobreviver se apenas tentasse lhe dar algum dinheiro.

- Bem, eu estou certo que você pensará em algo.

Severo colocou sua xícara de chá com uma batida. Suspeitou que o Diretor o manipulava, mas não poderia se decidir em que sentido.

N/T – Severo começando a cuidar dela, tão fofo. Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer à Ramos por ter escrito uma história tão cativante. E claro não podia esquecer da minha Beta ligeira BastetAzazis. Fortes emoções no próximo capítulo. E não se esqueçam, reviews fazem meu dia mais feliz!


	8. Chapter 8

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 8

Mais de uma semana se passou enquanto Severo se remoía sobre o dilema que era Hermione Granger, ou melhor, sobre o que poderia fazer para reparar parte dos danos que ele causara. O acordo simples de trabalho entre eles continuava sem atritos, e ela desistira das suas tardes livres de quarta-feira para ajudá-lo, começando com o rearranjo do laboratório. Uma outra bancada e um jogo de prateleiras para estocagem foram adicionados à sala principal, enquanto que a pequena escrivaninha fora banida para a ala de isolamento junto com tudo que não era precisamente necessário ao laboratório. Estes arranjos mal deixaram espaço suficiente para que os dois trabalhassem sem tropeçar um no outro, mas era um ambiente produtivo, não obstante.

Agora, finalmente, ele tinha um lugar para espalhar fora seus papéis e diversos livros de poções, cruzando referências e fazendo anotações nas margens de suas escritas anteriores e consultando freqüentemente às publicações mais recentes. Na outra extremidade da mesa, Hermione estava presente moendo vagens do pântano para o remédio favorito de Pomfrey para dor de barriga, enquanto mantinha um olho vigilante em uma massa seca de alguma coisa imersa em água quente.

Severo discretamente a observava de perto enquanto trabalhavam em suas diferentes tarefas. Há apenas alguns poucos anos ela finalmente compreendera que tentar escovar seus cabelos até ficarem lisos não era muito eficaz para controlá-lo. Ela usava a massa ondulada puxada para trás como sempre, com as madeixas unidas desde a têmpora até o alto da cabeça, deixando o resto preso num rabo que seguia até a nuca. Soltos, mechas de cabelos cacheados caíam de encontro a sua bochecha, balançando delicadamente quando ela se movia.

Voltando-se para seus papéis, ele mal prestou atenção quando ela se levantou e seguiu para o depósito. A caixa elevava-se até o teto, e uma escadinha pequena era necessária para que ela alcançasse as prateleiras as mais elevadas.

- Professor, o que é isto? - ela perguntou, e ele ergueu os olhos para vê-la em pé no banco alto e segurando uma pequena vasilha de vidro. Estava sem tampa e enquanto ele a observava, ela inspirou delicadamente a rolha.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - ele vociferou, e se lamentou no mesmo instante quando ela perdeu o equilíbrio perigosamente. Movendo-se o mais rápido que achava possível, botou-se a correr e estava ao lado dela em um instante, derrubando seu banco que fez um barulho no assoalho.

- Eu penso que estou procurando pelos pedaços de pata de centauro - ela respondeu com sarcasmo, agarrando a borda da prateleira mais próxima. - E não me assuste desse jeito - eu quase caí.

- Estou completamente ciente disso, Srta. Granger, e eu agradeceria se você viesse aqui para baixo neste instante. - Antes de esperar que ela reclamasse, ele segurou-a pela cintura e ele mesmo a carregou para baixo. Quando os pés dela estavam seguramente plantados no chão, ele pegou a pequena vasilha dela, junto com a tampa, e a fechou com um enfático clique. Um encanto murmurado rapidamente a selou.

- Agora. Quanto você inalou? Alguma vertigem ou problema com seus olhos? - Ele segurou-a pelo queixo e olhou suas pupilas, julgando a serenidade das íris marrons. Numa distância tão próxima, ele podia até mesmo detectar pequenos toques de verde.

- Apenas um minúsculo sopro, e não - ela lhe disse. – Por quê? O que era aquilo?

- O principal ingrediente do _Gravis Expirato_. - Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e comprimiu a ponta de um dedo repetidamente até que ficasse satisfeito com a cor rosada retornando rapidamente cada vez que fazia isso.

- Ai! Eu estou bem, professor. Eu sei muito bem que não devo inalar de sopetão alguma coisa se eu não souber o que é.

- Não importa - disse-lhe, examinando a cor no rosto dela criteriosamente. - Eu quero que você se sente aqui por uns poucos minutos. Diga-me se você se sentir fraca, ou experimentar algum espasmo.

- Francamente, eu estou bem - ela insistiu, mas obedeceu ao gesto dele quando ele moveu seu banco para trás da mesa e a empurrou nele. - Eu mal senti o cheiro. Parecia com Orelha de Leão.

-Humm - ele respondeu distraidamente enquanto examinava cuidadosamente as prateleiras recentemente rearranjadas. - Sim, é um parente do _Leonurus_, mas é um híbrido especial, criado especificamente para um só uso. Alguns remanesceram depois que eu fiz o _Expirato_. - Os pedaços de pata estavam em uma prateleira na mesma altura que a cabeça de Severo, o que significava que estavam demasiado altos para a linha de visão de Hermione. Pegou o frasco da prateleira e o colocou na frente dela.

- Aqui - disse-lhe. - Quando você terminar com eles, por favor, deixe-os lá. Eu vou precisar deles mais tarde.

- Sim, professor.

Severo levantou seu banco e recuperou sua pena do chão. Tomando seu lugar, arrumou suas vestes e alisou uma mão pelo seu cabelo, mas sua concentração estava relutante em retornar a sua antiga tarefa. Observou Hermione ralando os pedaços da pata por um momento, então limpou a garganta.

- Eu pedirei que Madame Pomfrey encomende um pouco de raiz falsa de Unicórnio. Se você tiver quaisquer problemas, eu quero que você a procure imediatamente.

- Está certo - Hermione concordou, ligeiramente surpreendida com a preocupação dele. Um dos usos mais conhecidos da raiz falsa de Unicórnio era impedir abortos. - Obrigada.

- De nada. - Sufocando o impulso de bater os dedos ou esmagar a pluma da sua pena, Severo finalmente levantou o assunto que vinha ocupando seus pensamentos nos últimos dias.

- Diga-me, Srta. Granger. A última vez nós falamos sobre isso, você indicou que planejava criar sua criança, ao invés de entregá-la para a adoção. Você mudou de idéia?

- Não - ela respondeu após um momento. - Vamos ver como as coisas vão com a guerra, mas eu quero criar este bebê.

- Eu gostaria de saber se seu coração permitiria que eu visse a criança.

Hermione cuidadosamente depositou o ralador e a borda do casco em suas mãos e olhou fixamente para o homem na extremidade oposta da mesa. A expressão austera era tão ilegível como sempre, mas estas últimas semanas trabalhando próxima à Severo Snape tinham-na ensinado a interpretar pequenos indícios em sua linguagem corporal. A pena nos dedos dele ainda estava inteira, mas os dedos longos a rolavam rapidamente de um lado ao outro, indicando a tensão dele enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

- Naturalmente, professor - respondeu após um momento. - Eu apenas ..., não pensei que você estivesse interessado. Eu pensei que o bebê seria apenas um constrangimento para você.

- Nada pode ser mais embaraçoso, Srta. Granger. Basta dizer que eu estou interessado, e deixar como está.

Hermione continuou a olhar fixamente nele, que retornou sua consideração com um levantar ligeiro de sua sobrancelha.

- Posso lhe mostrar algo? - ela perguntou, finalmente. Com um franzir de testa pela seriedade do pedido, ele assentiu. O franzir apenas se aprofundou quando ela se moveu para fechar e travar a porta que conduzia à enfermaria.

- Ninguém mais está interessado, nem remotamente. Quero dizer, Pomfrey já fez isso tudo antes, e, bem, o Prof. Dumbledore dificilmente ficaria interessado. E eu não posso mostrar à Gina ou ao Harry, ou ao Rony. Oh, eu sei que eu estou tagarelando. - Ela se aproximou dele hesitante, a seguir deu um passo para o lado e atravessou a parede encantada da ala de isolamento.

Quando Severo a seguiu, Hermione parou ao lado de um dos leitos estreitos e empoeirados que estavam comprimidos contra a parede para criar espaço. Sem uma palavra, ela desabotoou sua longa e pesada veste da escola. Deixou-a caindo pendurada pelo ombro, mas abriu-se para revelar um suéter tricotado pouco atrativo acima das suas leggings elásticas.

- Dê-me sua mão - comandou, e quando ele o fez, maravilhada, ela puxou sua varinha e murmurou um encanto curto. Uma ondulação estranha correu pela palma da mão dele, mas nenhuma outra mudança se manifestou.

- É um encanto de sensibilidade - ela explicou. - Eu encontrei-o em um dos livros na biblioteca. Você não conseguiria sentir de outra maneira. Eu estou apenas com três meses e ainda é um bocado cedo para isto. Eu mesma só comecei a sentir alguns dias atrás.

- Sentir o que? - ele exigiu, mas ela não respondeu. Sem abandonar a mão dele, ela rapidamente se deitou e levantou o suéter volumoso, tirando-o de vista. Ele vislumbrou a pele pálida exatamente onde a parte lisa da barriga dela erguia-se para encontrar o cós franzido da calça. A ascensão ligeiramente convexa poderia ser considerada como curvas normais em uma bruxa com um corpo mais amplo, mas não em alguém tão magra quanto Hermione.

- Srta.Granger, eu posso perguntar... - Suas palavras foram cortadas assim que ela puxou sua mão para baixo na ligeira protuberância, forçando-o a inclinar-se sobre ela desajeitadamente. Ele abriu a boca para protestar contra sua postura ridícula quando algo se moveu sob sua mão.

Silenciado, ele sentou-se lentamente na borda da cama na altura do quadril dela. Outras contrações vieram.

Uma vez, numa idéia absurda de Rony e Harry, eles pediram para Hermione carregar um rato no bolso da sua veste. Quando tinha se sentado, o rato explorara os confins da sua prisão, farejando e correndo de um canto para o outro do seu bolso. A sensação divertida de cócegas daqueles pés pequeninos correndo sobre sua pele era a comparação mais próxima que poderia fazer a sensação do bebê que se movia dentro de seu útero.

- Aqui. Você o sentiu? - Sem esperar a resposta dele, ela moveu ainda mais a mão dele até que a ponta de dedos roçasse a leve forma do seu umbigo na borda da cintura. Ela ficou quieta por um momento, a seguir ele sentiu outra vez. Uma vibração curiosa, leve como uma borboleta em sua mão. - Pressione mais um pouco - ela o incentivou, pressionando as costas da mão dele, e quando ele o fez, a sensação se repetiu mais uma vez.

Pela primeira vez que tinha notícia, Hermione viu Severo Snape abismado. Seus olhos escuros arregalados assim que sentiu leves pancadinhas dos movimentos do seu filho, e um olhar de surpresa deixaram suas feições menos severas, aliviando algumas das linhas que pareciam gravadas profundamente em sua testa. Ela se sentira da mesma maneira quando detectou os primeiros movimentos, e ficara agoniada por ser incapaz de compartilhar esse segredo com alguém. Agora, vendo outra pessoa passando pelas mesmas emoções fez com que ela sorrisse com um encanto renovado ao milagre que estava acontecendo.

Somente quando ele moveu a mão para uma nova posição, procurando por mais do movimento esquivo, que Hermione se deu conta da posição tão íntima em que estava. Ela estava deitada com as mãos quentes e grandes dele em sua barriga, e em sua posição vulnerável a presença física absoluta dele era mais que um pouco ameaçadora. Snape era magro, mas não era de maneira nenhuma um homem pequeno, um fato que era inegavelmente evidente enquanto ele se inclinava sobre ela.

A mão dele moveu-se sobre ela outra vez, e a sensação da presença dele pareceu explodir. O conhecimento seco e compreensivo de que Snape tivera sua parte na geração da sua criança não era nada, comparado à percepção física que ele era um homem. Alguma parte elementar dela acalmou sob o toque dele, mas seus mamilos contraíram repentinamente com a imagem mental desse ato. Snape abaixado sobre ela, tocando nela. Sua mente transbordou com a comparação; não queria pensar na violência inerente ao ato que a tinha engravidado, mas ele tivera intimidade com seu corpo. Ela carregava a criança dele.

Os livros médicos lhe disseram que seus hormônios estariam em alvoroço, mas isso era ridículo. Com uma mão em seu estômago parcialmente vestido, seu corpo reagia a Severo Snape com uma fúria de excitação muito além de qualquer coisa que Rony alguma vez tivesse conseguido provocar, mesmo com sua própria vontade e participação ativa. Hermione fechou seus olhos e disse firmemente aos seus mais que estimulados hormônios para se controlarem.

- Perdão - Snape desculpou-se quietamente, removendo sua mão do corpo dela. Ela estava quase pesarosa de vê-lo retirar-se outra vez. - Um encanto muito interessante.

Mortificada com o pensamento que Snape pudesse ter percebido seus lamentáveis desejos, Hermione se sentou e puxou suas vestes em torno dela. A cor fraca no rosto normalmente amarelado dele deixou-a certa disso, até que os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela e ela detectou apenas perplexidade, não repugnância. Ela se viu indagando consigo mesma quando fora a última vez que Snape deixara alguém chegar perto dele.

Nesse momento, Hermione desejou ser melhor ao lidar com pessoas. Ela nunca fora muito boa em fazer amigos, e duvidava que Snape fosse melhor. Até onde ela sabia, ele se dava bem com mais ninguém a não ser Dumbledore. Não tinha nenhum amigo entre a equipe de professores e não confiava em nenhum deles, pelo menos não o bastante para que soubessem que ele estava vivo e secretamente escondido na ala hospitalar. Embora ele tivesse cortado todo contato humano restante, raramente baixava a guarda com Madame Pomfrey e tratava Hermione com uma civilidade imparcial em todas às vezes.

Entretanto, se fosse permitir que Snape compartilhasse a guarda desta criança, então seria provavelmente melhor se estivessem pelo menos em termos amigáveis. O que significava que dependia dela começar isso.

- Se você deseja verdadeiramente estar envolvido com o bebê, professor, então eu não tenho nenhuma objeção.

Hermione detectou a tensão na postura de Snape diminuir discretamente e felicitou-se em supor corretamente. Deu-lhe um sorriso ligeiro, e adicionou: - Deixaria coisas mais fáceis para ele, quando ficar mais velho, conhecer um bruxo que possa falar sobre algo mais além de Quadribol.

Uma contração no canto da boca deixou-a saber, que a piada fora apreciada. Rony e Harry eram seus melhores amigos, e certamente fariam parte do seu futuro.

- Então eu vou considerar que é meu dever dar à nossa criança o reconhecimento de algo mais além de vassouras e campos de Quadribol - ele disse suavemente.

Hermione sorriu fazendo uma careta com aquilo e o precedeu de volta ao laboratório, abotoando suas vestes e recomeçando suas tarefas. Jamais lhe ocorrera notar o fato de que ele usara o termo "nosso" para se referir ao bebê que crescia sob seu coração.

Uma vez que os sinos da tarde soaram, Hermione pegou sua mochila e deixou a ala hospitalar para terminar seus deveres das aulas da manhã. Também enterrados em sua mochila, havia diversos esboços de uma carta à seus pais, mas ela estava estranhamente relutante para contar sua situação a qualquer hora em um futuro próximo. Embora o assunto estivesse prestes a se tornar aparente cedo ou tarde, era mais fácil adiar a escrita da notícia que certamente seria devastadora para seus pais. Eles poderiam até mesmo insistir para que ela deixasse Hogwarts, e aquilo era uma coisa que ela não poderia arriscar.

Por mais confortável que pudesse ser a sua decisão de adiar a escrita da carta outra vez, Hermione fez seu caminho até a biblioteca para se concentrar em seus deveres. Tinha diversas coisas para pesquisar para uma redação de Feitiços e o trabalho manteria sua mente longe dos seus pais e a eventual necessidade de contar-lhes que estavam na iminência de se tornarem avós. Entretanto, assim que ocupara uma mesa na biblioteca e espalhara seus trabalhos, Hermione encontrou dificuldade para se concentrar na tarefa em mãos.

Não era a carta inexistente, entretanto, que a distraíra. Os pensamentos em torno de Severo Snape continuavam a se intrometer, junto com o arrepio ocasional da excitação que acompanhava a lembrança da mão dele em sua barriga. Fechar os olhos apenas trazia de volta a visualização do longo torso de Snape ligeiramente inclinado sobre ela, e bloquear essa memória fez apenas com que a voz dele ecoasse na sua memória.

Justificando sua busca pelo fato de que seu filho algum dia faria estas perguntas, Hermione perambulou até a seção dos ex-alunos de Hogwarts. Ela sabia que Snape fora contemporâneo ao pai de Harry, Tiago, e começara com os anais daqueles anos da escola. As informações sobre ele eram escassas, mostrando apenas um menino magro e extremamente orgulhoso, com um nariz a que não ele ainda não estava habituado e uma mecha isolada de cabelo preto que se movia continuamente pelo seu rosto.

Havia poucas fotos do seu último ano na escola; foi listado como membro do Clube de Duelos e do time de Quadribol da Sonserina, que perdera a copa para a Grifinória naquele ano. Ganhou também um prêmio escolar por seu projeto especial de poções naquele ano, e fora feita uma menção sobre seu ingresso à escola de Alquimia de Oxford depois que se formou. Olhando a foto de um Snape magrelo de dezoito anos (que se recusava a acenar como nas outras fotos), ela teve que admitir que os anos seguintes não foram fáceis para ele.

O "_quem é quem_" da Mestres em Poções Internacional o mostrava como um membro de boa reputação e incluía uma lista respeitavelmente longa das suas patentes, mas ao contrário de muitos de seus colegas, não pertencia a nenhuma subcomissão e não estava envolvido atualmente em nenhuma pesquisa. A pequena foto dele mostrava o mesmo rosto longo e sisudo, moldado pelo cabelo preto liso e frouxo que ela via quase todos os dias, e não deveria ter sido o responsável pela sensação de aperto que percorreu o seu corpo.

Cedendo ao impulso, Hermione reconstruiu inteiramente os quarenta e cinco segundos do tempo que Snape tinha tocado nela, deliberadamente torcendo toda a sensação de prazer até que ela conseguisse rever a cena sem mais nenhuma emoção. O homem tinha duas vezes a sua idade e as coisas eram diferentes, ela nem deveria saberia que ele não esteve no Canadá, ou qualquer outro lugar para o qual ele supostamente fora durante sua licença sabática. Seja sensata, ela disse a si mesma. Ela não era nada se não fosse sensata, e uma opinião sólida na mente sobre seu corpo significava que ela poderia controlar suas tolas explosões hormonais e deixá-las obedientes. Ela podia estar curiosa sobre o homem, mas não ESSE tipo de curiosidade.

Hermione guardou o livro na prateleira e decidiu-se que já cedera o bastante ao seu desejo. Ela tinha que estudar e, em todo caso, ficar obcecada sobre Severo Snape era uma oferta perdida, não importasse o que fosse. Se a atual trégua e falta de hostilidade que eles experimentavam pudessem ser permanentes, eles poderiam se tornar amigos, mas qualquer coisa a mais era uma ilusão que precisava ser desencorajada. Dispensou ao seu corpo fora de controle uma ordem severa e determinada para ignorar a sensualidade perturbadora que o homem evocava.

Apesar da sua incursão ao passado de Snape, Hermione terminou o seu trabalho bem antes do jantar e decidiu se juntar aos desocupados que se dirigiam para a torre da Grifinória. Colin Creevey chamou por ela enquanto ela subia as escadas, e ela parou para esperá-lo. Por um momento, pensou ter visto Draco Malfoy parado ao pé da escada, mas quando olhou outra vez, não havia mais ninguém lá.

Dentro da sala comunal da Grifinória, os estudantes espalhavam-se ao redor, alguns trabalhavam letargicamente em seus deveres de casa, mas a maioria simplesmente estava feliz pelo dia ter acabado e esperavam chegar a hora do jantar. Em uma das mesas pequenas, Rony, Gina e Harry estavam conversando com Parvati Patil, e Hermione deslizou junto a eles e foi rapidamente tomada pela sensação de que a história se repetia.

- Eu não posso acreditar em vocês dois - Parvati dizia, obviamente irada. - O teste é amanhã, por amor à Circe. Como vocês vão fazer isso dar certo?

- Sempre funcionou antes, resmungou Rony.

- Por que motivo você ainda está fazendo Adivinhação, Rony? - Hermione perguntou levemente. - Eu estou surpresa que vocês não tiveram que abater galinhas para ver o que suas entranhas lhe dizem.

- Algumas pessoas não têm nenhum dom - Parvati fungou em uma clara imitação de Madame Trelawney. - Vamos, dê-me a sua mão. - Ela fez uma careta quando a mão levemente suja e calejada por causa da vassoura pousou na mão dela, mas inspecionou-a com cuidado.

- Oh, isso é realmente interessante. Veja aqui, sua linha do amor é muito distinta, mas eventualmente junta à sua linha da vida. Você terá muitas namoradas, mas você não se encontrará com sua alma gêmea por um tempo muito longo.

- Realmente? Quanto tempo?

- Difícil de dizer. É um bocado borrado, o que pode significar que você a conhecerá por um tempo antes de se apaixonar por ela. Mas definitivamente é alguém que você ainda não conhece.

- Vaca sabida - Gina murmurou sobre o ombro para Hermione. As duas se tornaram amigas próximas enquanto Hermione estava namorando Rony, e Gina ficara tão decepcionada quanto qualquer um quando ficou claro que Hermione não se tornaria sua cunhada.

- Mas quando? - Rony exigiu. - Quanto tempo eu tenho?

- Eu diria..., hum..., mais ou menos quando você tiver uns quarenta.

- Quarenta! Isso é brilhante!

- Que? - Gina exigiu quando Harry bufou de rir. - O que é tão brilhante sobre isto?

- Bem - disse Rony razoavelmente -, significa que eu viverei pelo menos até os quarenta, e que eu não tenho que me preocupar sobre começar nada sério com alguém até lá. - Olhou para Hermione e a seguir afastou deliberadamente o olhar, e Hermione sentiu seu rosto enrubescer

- Ai! Ei, essa doeu! - Rony gritou quando sua irmã e seu melhor amigo deram cada um, um chute em sua perna. - Prá que isso?

- Por ser um idiota estúpido - Harry informou-o.

- Exatamente - confirmou Gina. - Está certo, então. Leia a mão do Harry.

- Absolutamente não - Parvati recusou. - Apenas olhar para a mão dele faz a minha cabeça doer. A última vez eu tentei dizer o futuro dele eu tive uma enxaqueca por horas.

- Então leia a da Hermione - Rony disse inesperadamente. - Ela tem um futuro brilhante à frente dela, não é?

Apesar dos seus protestos, Hermione foi projetada para frente e empurrada para a cadeira que Gina desocupou para ela. As mãos morenas claras de Parvati pegaram as dela e ela perscrutou os vincos e as linhas da sua palma.

- E então? - Hermione instigou.

- Você não acreditará nisto - Parvati começou.

- Provavelmente eu não acreditarei de qualquer maneira - Hermione disse.

- Eu diria que sua vida tem, ou logo terá, uma mudança enorme de destino, que você não está esperando.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Um estranho alto, obscuro e bonito vai me derrubar.

- Acertou na primeira - disse Parvati simplesmente, e soltou sua mão.

Hermione riu. Snape ERA alto, e obscuro, e ele poderia tê-la derrubado do banco quando este cambaleara com ela em cima, mas aquela era somente metade da predição e cinqüenta por cento era o que se esperava quando se falava de uma adivinhação - ou apenas uma suposição descontrolada.

Atravessando a parede encantada do laboratório até a ala de isolamento, Severo Snape pôde ver os fartos cabelos enrolados de Hermione que estavam pendurados ao nível do joelho e parou abruptamente.

- Srta. Granger? - questionou, e ela olhou para cima de repente. Ela estava ajoelhada no chão próximo à mesa, sua cabeça praticamente para baixo. Livros e outros deveres estavam espalhados pela mesa, e diversas folhas de pergaminho se penduravam acidentalmente da prateleira do depósito.

- Deixei cair minha pena - ela explicou, recuperando-a do chão atrás da mesa. Ela se levantou e puxando uma cadeira de volta ao seu assento.

- Eu vi. Hoje é quinta-feira, não é?

- Sim, é.

- Ah. Então eu não tenho nenhuma razão para duvidar da minha sanidade. Diga, por que razão você está aqui? - As palavras eram mais afiadas do que pretendia, mas a aparição repentina dela era preocupante. Ele sonhara com ela ainda na noite passada, nesta mesma sala, e vê-la aqui agora era mais que uma pequena perturbação.

Severo tinha passado toda a tarde de quarta-feira trabalhando no mesmo laboratório com Hermione e estivera no ponto de perguntar à ela uma coisa mais vezes do que poderia contar. No final, ele desejara a ela uma boa tarde e observara sua saída sem exprimir o pedido que começara a dominar seus pensamentos - para ela fizesse o encanto sensitivo mais uma vez.

Para um homem que estava convencido que detestava crianças, especialmente quando isso envolvia ensiná-las uma matéria que elas se importavam muito pouco, Severo ficara relutantemente encantado com a vibração dos movimentos do seu próprio filho. Sua curiosidade crescera rapidamente para um fascínio, e quando ele foi dormir na noite anterior, estava determinado em pedir que ela fizesse aquilo outra vez, não obstante o que custaria à sua dignidade.

E uma vez que adormecera, sonhou que ela concordava. No mesmo leito de antes, um que ficava somente dois metros atrás dele, a Hermione do sonho tinha se deitado e puxado seu suéter para cima. Mas ao invés de colocar a mão dele na sua barriga grávida, ele a agarrou e pressionou-a contra o colchão, ignorando os sons de seus choramingos aterrorizados e a beijando-a selvagemente. O som da risada de Lucio Malfoy o trouxe de volta para sua vigília, com o coração dilacerado, no seu quarto silencioso e vazio, e fora impossível voltar a dormir.

- Sinto muito, professor. Não quis ser intrometida. - Hermione juntou seus papéis, mas seu jeito pensativo e arrasado o incomodava e o fez arrepender-se ainda mais do seu tom ríspido.

- Você não está sendo intrometida. Entretanto, estou curioso para saber por que você está aqui quando não precisa.

- Isso não importa - ela disse-lhe que com o levantar de um ombro cansado. - Eu só estou me escondendo hoje.

- Escondendo? De quê, eu posso saber?

- É de quem. Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Explique - disse secamente, usando a mesma voz que exigia obediência imediata dos alunos, e a que ela já estava condicionada.

- Todos os dias desta semana, Draco ficou me esperando na escadaria da torre da Grifinória quando as aulas da tarde acabam.

- Esperando - Severo repetiu, como que para confirmar.

- Tudo que ele faz é me observar andando perto dele, mas eu não conseguiria tolerar ver a cara dele hoje. Eu pensei em vir aqui então.

Agitado, ele andou lentamente pelo quarto, passando por trás da cadeira dela. - Ele disse alguma coisa pra você?

- Não. Ele não me disse mais nada desde a última vez que tentou me agarrar.

- Quando foi isto? - Severo perguntou.

- Aproximadamente há um mês. Eu ameacei azará-lo com uma mudança de sexo.

- E porque você não o delatou?

- Eu estava preocupada com outras coisas naquele dia.

Snape ficou silencioso por um momento. - Você disse que ele a agarrou? Como?

- Ele agarrou meus pulsos e me empurrou de encontro à parede.

- O que ele disse então?

Quando Hermione não respondeu imediatamente, Severo se virou para olhar para ela. Os olhos estavam no chão, e o rubor da face o fez desejar não ter insistido nisso, mas já era tarde.

- Ele disse..., disse que se eu era boa o bastante para você, então eu seria boa para ele também. Que eu era a sua vagabunda e, então, tentou me beijar. Bem, ele me beijou mesmo.

Horrorizado, Severo não conseguiria deixar de perguntar, mesmo que estivesse sob uma _Imperio_, embora temesse ouvir a resposta. - E então?

- Então eu o mordi - ela disse com satisfação.

Snape, sem querer, bufou divertidamente.

- Ele sabe o que aconteceu, não sabe? - ela perguntou, desta vez não tão confiante.

- Obviamente o pai dele deve ter contado algumas partes da história.

Recomeçando seu caminhar, Severo não queria falar. Queria encontrar Draco Malfoy e machucá-lo. Gravemente. Em vez disso, deixou seu ritmo agitado e se aproximou ao lado de Hermione, onde deixou-se cair ajoelhado ao lado da cadeira dela, seu rosto no mesmo nível do dela.

- Tenha cuidado, Hermione. Não esteja sozinha com o jovem Malfoy. Não permita que ele se aproxime de você, não importa o que tenha que fazer.

- Eu sou a monitora-chefe, sabe? - Hermione o lembrou. - Se eu não posso lidar com um Sonserino insolente, então eu devo devolver meu distintivo. – Ela lembrou-se de repente com quem estava falando: - Sem ofensa, professor.

- De jeito nenhum - disse seco. – Entretanto, você está vulnerável, em sua condição. Mesmo um feitiço de cócegas pode lhe trazer espasmos musculares incontroláveis e fazer com que você aborte.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram assentindo em compreensão, mas Severo colocou sua mão sobre as dela. - Se você precisar de mim e não puder me encontrar aqui, provavelmente eu estarei na galeria superior.

Ela franziu a testa, e ele lhe mostrou a galeria de quadros no andar acima da ala hospitalar. Era não utilizada e estava empoeirada, mas tinha espaço suficiente para deixá-lo passear quando seus quartos se tornaram demasiado confinantes. - Os retratos começam com os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts e vão adiante; nada além de barbas brancas e bruxas que são ainda mais formidáveis que Papoula, que com certeza olharia feio pela minha saída da ala sem sua permissão.

Hermione sentiu apenas uma leve necessidade de defender a medibruxa; apesar de tudo, ela mantivera Harry escondido muitas vezes, não importava o quão ansiosos seus amigos estavam. - Ela pode ser um pouco exagerada às vezes - ela admitiu.

- Se ela se decidir deixar Hogwarts para sempre, eu certamente emitirei referências brilhantes apontando-a como enfermeira-chefe em Azkaban. Uma vez que agora eu estou à mercê dela, entretanto, eu não tenho outra escolha senão concordar.

- Mas você conseguiu escapar dela - Hermione comentou, pensando do encanto de encobrimento que ele usara para andar através da ala hospitalar.

- Bem, eu sou um bruxo, senhorita Granger. Eu tenho mais coisas na minha manga que meu braço. - Com ar superior puxou uma polegada ou mais do ébano preto da sua manga esquerda. Como muitos bruxos, ele mantinha sua varinha na manga, onde ficava de fácil alcance e não aparecia inesperadamente como o bolso costurado para varinhas nas vestes da escola. Hermione nunca prestara verdadeira atenção à varinha de Snape; ele raramente a usava e já deixara sua opinião sobre os movimentos tolos de varinha perfeitamente claros no primeiro dia de aula.

O longo pedaço de madeira era estranhamente fascinante para ela, que teve um impulso repentino de tirá-la para fora e agarrá-la. Controlou-se, entretanto, uma vez que tal ação seria incrivelmente rude e uma violação das regras mais básicas de etiqueta bruxa. A maioria dos bruxos preferiria compartilhar de sua escova de dentes a deixar alguma outra pessoa segurar sua varinha.

O impulso passou assim que Snape escondeu a varinha sob o punho preto do seu casaco, mas Hermione vislumbrou a leve borda cinzenta da marca negra na altura do pulso, o que iniciou outra série conexões mentais impulsivas a que ela se referia como uma Idéia Brilhante.

- O Prof. Dumbledore está realmente em desvantagem sem você para ficar de olho em Voldemort, não é? - perguntou seriamente.

- Eu não daria tanto valor para minhas atividades precedentes, mas neste estágio, a perda de qualquer espião é demais.

Hermione assentiu e empurrou um fio frouxo de cabelo para trás da orelha. - Eu sei que não é muito, mas há alguns jornais que publicam todo tipo de lixo.

- Sim, é chamado de Profeta Diário - ele falou arrastado.

- Não, não eles, embora sejam tão ruins quanto. Estou falando sobre jornais trouxas. O Sentinela, e semelhantes. Estão sempre cheios de porcarias como a esposa do Primeiro Ministro é um alien e coisas assim. - Ciente da impaciência oculta de Snape, apressou-se. - A coisa é: no último verão, eu estava limpando o consultório dos meus pais e me deparei com um que dizia que uma casa fora explodida por adoradores do diabo. E na foto, eu poderia jurar ter visto a Marca Negra sobre os entulhos.

- No último verão, você disse? Você recorda a data, ou onde estava?

- No início de agosto, talvez, e eu acho que era em Basingstoke.

Snape puxou da memória. - Eu perguntarei ao diretor se ele soube de algum ataque. - Franziu a testa pensativamente para Hermione. - E você acha que estes jornais poderiam nos dar a informação que nós não temos - ele concluiu.

- Cada pequeno pedaço ajuda - ela respondeu.

- Eu falarei com ele hoje à noite - Snape lhe disse. – Enquanto isso, faça uso daqueles dois palhaços que você chama de amigos. Diga-lhes o que quiser, mas não corra mais riscos. Draco Malfoy pode ainda não ter se afundado ao nível do pai, mas está perigosamente inclinado e eu acho que as chances dele escapar do caminho que Lúcio Malfoy planejou são nulas.

Pouco antes da meia-noite, Severo Snape encontrou-se outra vez andando furtivamente pelos longos corredores de Hogwarts enquanto tomava o caminho para o escritório do Diretor. Uma vez lá, ele se serviu do único malte escocês que Dumbledore mantinha trancado no fundo de sua mesa, e como reflexo, ofereceu-se para servir ao Diretor um copo da sua própria bebida.

- Não, obrigado - Dumbledore recusou polidamente, prestando atenção ao seu antigo Mestre em Poções sorvendo o líquido âmbar e movendo-se agitado pelo escritório.

- A Srta.Granger veio com uma idéia interessante esta tarde - Severo começou, dispensando qualquer conversa tola e diretamente colocando a idéia para fora: - Pode ser um desperdício de tempo, vagar através dos jornais trouxas por palpites sobre as atividades dos Comensais da Morte, mas é tudo que tenho em minhas mãos nestes dias.

- Muito bem - Dumbledore concordou. - Eu farei os arranjos para que Hogwarts assine alguns destes jornais mais sensacionalistas. Você pode precisar recorrer à senhorita Granger para explicações de algumas das referências trouxas, mas eu confio na discrição dela.

- Ela é muito discreta - Snape concordou. - Demasiadamente até. Draco Malfoy vem assediando-a.

Alvo Dumbledore inclinou-se para frente, sua preocupação aparecendo no rosto. - Verdade?

- Nada evidente, mas ele está sendo um tanto descarado em suas atenções. Se ele descobrir que a Srta. Granger está grávida, Lucio Malfoy saberá imediatamente.

-Eu não posso fazer nada para expulsar o menino - meditou o Diretor. - A menos que ele cometa um ato grave o bastante para fazer o conselho escolar resistir à pressão que o Malfoy sênior faria para readmiti-lo.

- Se Lucio souber que ela está carregando um filho meu, nem sei o que ele faria com ela para me atingir. Eu farei o que for necessário para manter Hermione fora de suas garras; a última vez foi mais que suficiente.

- Severo - Dumbledore começou seriamente -, apesar de qualquer inimizade pessoal que exista entre você e Lucio Malfoy, o bebê que Hermione está carregando tem pouca importância como um objeto de barganha. A criança foi concebida no _Samhain_, e pela força. Isso é uma circunstância favorável que tremo em considerar.

- Os Malfoys não acreditam nos velhos hábitos - Severo replicou. - Não têm nenhum respeito pelos rituais antigos, mesmo os mais sombrios.

- Mas Voldemort certamente tem - Dumbledore se opôs. - Olhe o que Lílian Potter fez apenas com a mágica sem varinha do amor de uma mãe pelo seu filho.

- Mágica primitiva - Severo disse com um pigarro. - E custou-lhe a própria vida.

- Não confunda elementar ou primitivo com ineficaz, meu menino. Afinal de contas, um porrete é bem primitivo, mas eu não desejo estar na extremidade final de um deles.

Prestando atenção ao bruxo mais novo encostado contra a moldura da janela, ferozmente zangado, Dumbledore sorriu consigo mesmo. Apenas um mês atrás, o homem mal falava mais que uma frase por vez e se recusara a participar dos esforços mais básicos para salvar sua própria vida. Agora, estava aqui, irritado e esperto, e era mais uma vez mais o aliado que Dumbledore valorizara por tanto tempo.

_Bravo, Srta. Granger_ - pensou consigo mesmo. _Bravo_.

N/T - Esse capítulo é fofo demais! Eles começando a se perceber mais fisicamente, e o cuidado dele com ela, ai meus sais. Novamente agradecer à Carlinha por ser uma beta tão adorável. Espero sinceramente que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic. Beijos Clau.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 9

Passando levemente um pano no seu pote de lustrador para cabos de vassoura, Harry Potter estabeleceu-se no velho sofá na sala comunal da Grifinória e apagou o enorme arranhão de um balaço errante, adquirido durante a partida da Corvinal contra Grifinória ontem. Como capitão da equipe, tinha que passar muito mais tempo de jogo perto dos outros jogadores para ficar de olho na ação e também procurar pelo pomo, e isso o colocava na linha de fogo de balaços dispersos. Sua Firebolt começava a mostras marcas de batalhas, mas ainda voava como um sonho, e ele tinha um cuidado obsessivo com ela.

Em uma das mesas perto da lareira, Rony Weasley fazia seu melhor para esconder um sorriso forçado enquanto esperava que Dino Thomas fizesse um movimento. Mesmo do outro lado da sala, Harry podia dizer que Dino estava com sérios problemas, posto que a pilha de peças brancas perto do cotovelo do Rony era uma denúncia implacável. Dino mastigava seu polegar por um longo e agonizante momento, até que finalmente moveu seu bispo. Deixou seu dedo nele por um momento, verificando mais uma vez seu movimento, então finalmente largou a peça, sua mão inscreveu uma cruz no ar sobre ela, como se enviando-a ao seu destino.

O movimento de Rony foi rápido e cruel; o bispo foi despachado rapidamente por um cavaleiro vermelho. O bispo vencido rolou fora do tabuleiro de xadrez e juntou-se aos seus companheiros, murmurando ameaças horrendas sobre excomungar o cavaleiro.

- Xeque-mate - Rony declarou. - Mas foi um bom jogo.

- Certo - Dino disse com um dar de ombros. - Acho que vou pegar o que resta da minha pouca dignidade e vou para a cama.

- É, está ficando tarde. Te vejo depois.

Harry observou Rony guardando as peças de xadrez, distraidamente desejando à Dino uma boa noite enquanto o menino subia as escadas. O arranhão em sua vassoura estava quase consertado, mas tinha um feitiço que ele queria tentar para fazer o lustrador endurecer.

- Rony - ele perguntou quietamente.

- Sim, Harry?

- Quando que você vai parar de ser um completo idiota com a Hermione?

As orelhas de Rony ficaram um bocado vermelhas e ele começou a beliscar o braço gasto da sua cadeira. - Não sei o que você quer dizer.

- Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero dizer. Toda vez que você está no mesmo lugar que ela, você age como se mal a conhecesse. Eu pensei que você dois iriam permanecer amigos.

- Qual é, Harry. Ela terminou comigo.

- Foi você mesmo quem me disse que foi mútuo.

- Bem, se você chama de mútuo ela jogar um frasco de poção em mim no meio de uma briga inflamada - Rony protestou.

- Você dois brigavam quase diariamente todo o tempo em que estavam juntos - Harry argumentou.

- E daí?

- Então, talvez não fosse para vocês ficarem juntos - Harry lhe disse. - Talvez Hermione não seja a menina certa para você. Ela não poderia se importar ainda menos com Quadribol e nenhum de nós compreende metade do que ela diz às vezes.

Rony deu um suspiro. Este não era um pensamento novo; Harry dissera isso mais de uma dúzia de vezes nos últimos quatro meses desde que os dois tinham terminado. Entretanto, pela primeira vez Rony estava realmente escutando.

- Talvez. Mas é difícil, Harry.

- Eu sei que é, amigo - Harry lhe disse simpaticamente. - Mas é difícil para a Hermione, também. E ela tem coisas consideravelmente difíceis agora de qualquer maneira. - Harry não tinha nenhuma intenção de revelar o segredo de Hermione, mas estava cansado de ver seus dois melhores amigos tão infelizes.

- Bem, ela é a monitora-chefe, e tem boas notas, o que ela tem para estar infeliz... - Rony parou de falar quando o buraco do retrato abriu e admitiu um punhado de alunos que entravam um pouquinho antes do toque de recolher. Um deles era sua irmã, que estatelou-se ao lado de Harry. - Honestamente, Gina! Com metade do sofá livre você não tem que sentar-se tão perto do Harry.

Gina mostrou a língua para seu irmão, e rapidamente sentou-se ainda mais perto do namorado - Você está apenas com ciúmes.

- Não, eu estou revoltado. Pelo menos você não o beija a cada momento que... URGH! - ele protestou enquanto Gina já o fazia. - Harry! Você se importa de não ficar de amasso com a minha irmã na minha frente?

- Então vire-se de costas - Harry lhe disse, puxando uma Gina risonha para ele e repetindo o beijo.

Quando Harry a soltou, ela se deslocou e tirou o pote de cera de vassoura de baixo da sua perna. - Eu vejo que você andou lustrando sua vassoura enquanto eu estive fora - ela comentou escandalosamente.

Harry apenas sorriu para ela, enquanto Rony fazia ruídos nauseantes.

- Então, o que os dois fizeram? - perguntou, puxando o braço de Harry em torno da cintura.

- Nada - Rony murmurou, enquanto Harry o olhou atentamente.

- Eu dizia pro idiota do seu irmão para dar uma força para a Hermione. Ela está passando por maus bocados no momento.

- Oh, eu sei. Malfoy tem sido um idiota completo.

- O que o Malfoy tem a ver com a Hermione? - Rony exigiu.

- Não é disso que você está falando? Gina perguntou, confusa.

- Não, não é - Harry disse. - O que você quer dizer?

- Bem, se você dois não notaram, Draco Malfoy vem matando tempo nesta parte do castelo por dias a fio. Eu só percebi isso há aproximadamente uma semana, mais ou menos. Hermione e eu estávamos voltando para a Grifinória e ela parou e se virou de repente, e eu vi Draco parado no salão oposto às escadas. Hermione falou alguma bobagem sobre ter se esquecido de alguma coisa, mas ele esteve lá todos os dias. Realmente pavoroso, se você me perguntar.

- Ele está morto - Rony jurou, esmagando seu punho na outra mão.

- Espere um minuto - Harry disse-lhe. - Se ele não fez nada a ela, você estará encrencado.

- Eu não me importo se ele fez ou não fez - Rony retorquiu. - Se ele encostar um dedo nela, eu vou socá-lo com os meus.

- Rony, pare com isso! - Gina rebateu. - Você não é o namorado dela, então pare de agir como um troglodita.

- Gina está certa, Rony. Além disso, nós não sabemos o que o Malfoy quer.

- Com certeza não é nada bom - Rony resmungou.

- Talvez. Malfoy não é flor que se cheire, mas às vezes eu me pergunto sobre ele. Eu tenho observado-o às vezes, quando ele nem imagina que alguém esteja olhando.

- Sério? - Gina murmurou, incrédula, fazendo com que ele corasse furiosamente.

- Não desse jeito! - ele protestou, rindo. - O que eu quero dizer é que, às vezes, eu realmente sinto pena dele. Ele não tem nenhum amigo de verdade, não realmente. Tem aqueles dois grandes montes de carne andando com ele todo o tempo, e ele dá em cima de qualquer menina que lhe dispense algum tempo, mas é só isso.

- E o pai é um prêmio e tanto - Gina adicionou. - Na última partida contra a Sonserina, eu deixei meu cachecol nas arquibancadas, e quando eu voltei para pegá-lo, Malfoy estava sendo espremido pelo pai por perder o jogo.

- É, bem, eu imagino que o Harry espremeria todos nós se tivéssemos perdido no lugar deles - Rony comentou.

- Ele poderia ter gritado, mas eu não acredito que o espancaria, nem socaria.

- Malfoy fez isso com seu próprio filho? - Rony perguntou.

- Com seu punho - Gina confirmou.

- Encantador - Harry disse sarcasticamente. - Meu tio Vernon é uma pessoa horrível, mas pelo menos ele nunca me bateu.

- Qual é Harry! Primeiro você me diz que o Snape não é tão mau como nós sempre pensamos, e agora você vai me fazer sentir pena do Malfoy! O que vem a seguir? Você-Sabe-Quem precisa de um abraço?

- Calado, Rony - sua irmã lhe disse. - Eu acho que o Draco pode estar a fim da Hermione.

- Você está brincando! - Rony exclamou. - Por favor, diga-me que você está brincando!

- Não realmente - Gina explicou. - No primeiro dia na plataforma em King's Cross, ele foi direto até ela e falou com ela. Normalmente ele a ignora, a menos que você dois estejam ao redor para irritá-los também.

- E se gostasse dela, nunca admitiria. Agiria apenas como um tolo completo, que é exatamente o que ele está fazendo agora. - Harry levantou seus óculos decisivamente. - Quaisquer que sejam as suas razões, eu acho que nós precisamos ficar atentos pela Hermione e deixá-la ciente que todos nós ainda somos seus amigos. Concordam? - Deu a Rony um olhar austero.

Rony tombou em sua cadeira. - Está certo, Harry. Você me pegou. Eu ainda a amo, você sabe.

- Eu sei, amigo. Eu também. Mas eu nunca estive **apaixonado** por ela, e nem você. Você apenas não se deu conta disso ainda.

Rony deu a Harry um olhar ácido, mas não discutiu.

Uma pilha de chocolate medicinal em forma de pequenos corações confrontou Hermione enquanto ela ainda trabalhava arduamente em outro armário de Madame Pomfrey. O dia dos namorados fora há duas semanas e em um frenesi entusiasmado pela época, a medibruxa tinha transfigurado seus suprimentos em motivos românticos. Infelizmente, o chocolate não resistia bem a múltiplas transfigurações, e agora a enfermaria estava entulhada com os corações restantes que apareciam no caminho cada vez que se procurava por algo.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Srta. Granger?

Hermione saltou, evitando cair por pouco, e deixou um uivo sair: - Você gosta disto, não?

- Talvez - Snape assentiu olhando notavelmente parecido com Bichento em seu olhar mais impenetrável. - O que você está procurando?

- Eu imaginei que Madame Pomfrey tivesse alguns catálogos de roupa. - Desistindo, ela se endireitou e fechou o armário.

- Por quê? - ele falou lentamente.

Hermione desejou realmente que ele não tivesse perguntado. Podia culpar sua reação nos seus hormônios, mas a conexão elementar que sentia com Severo Snape tocando-a com sua voz fez seus nervos saltarem de uma forma que não era, de maneira alguma, desagradável.

- Bem, eu preciso de algumas roupas novas, e dificilmente eu vou poder aparecer no Beco Diagonal para fazer compras, posso? E a última coisa que eu quero fazer é entrar em Hogsmeade e comprar roupas grandes. O único folheto que eu encontrei tinha somente algumas páginas, e não tinha nada que eu pudesse usar.

- Você está precisando de um catálogo para roupa "_grandes_"? perguntou.

- Sim. Você vê, no mundo vastamente inferior dos trouxas, as companhias que vendem roupas, inventam produtos e toda a variedade restante das necessidades e colocam-nas em um catálogo. Você envia uma lista do que você quer e o dinheiro, e eles lhe mandam o que você pediu. - Seu sarcasmo adocicado não passou desapercebido, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha zombadora como resposta.

- Assumindo que o pedido venha no tamanho e cor corretos, e todo o processo não seja sabotado por um sistema postal que tenha um ataque de mau humor - ele adicionou diretamente.

- Esse é o lixeiro, não o carteiro.

- De qualquer maneira, isso não é uma novidade no mundo bruxo, Srta. Granger.

- Bom. Então eu posso conseguir algumas roupas antes que as que eu tenho tornem-se completamente inúteis.

- Você precisa de mais roupas, não é, Hermione? - Madame Pomfrey questionou quando saiu de seu escritório. - Eu estou surpresa que você tenha ido tão longe, minha cara. Você está quase na metade do caminho agora.

- Sim, admitiu Hermione. - Minhas blusas estão ficando demasiado apertadas e nenhumas das minhas saias do uniforme se fecham corretamente. Tudo está sendo amarrado com laços

Como um homem preso no meio de mulheres que discutiam sobre roupas, notavelmente Snape mostrou pouco desconforto sobre o assunto, mas franziu a testa para ela. - Que papel poderia ter um laço para manter sua roupa intacta?

- Você faz um laço em torno da casa de botão e põe o laço sobre o botão - Madame Pomfrey respondeu vivamente, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. - Dá alguns centímetros extras. Eu recordo do meu primeiro. Ele é mais velho que você agora, Severo, mas eu recordo que chorei quando eu tive que comprar vestes maiores. Meu marido disse-me que eu era tola, e eu nunca o perdoei por isto. - Pomfrey suspirou com a memória antes de dar a Hermione um olhar carrancudo. - Eu aposto que você também está precisando de novas roupas íntimas, se não estiver enganada. Eu nunca me preocupei com o aumento dos meus seios, mas estavam sempre desconfortáveis até eu trocar por um tamanho maior.

- Você começará a andar feito uma pata logo, logo - adicionou Madame Pomfrey proveitosamente.

- Eu vou o que? - Hermione não estava certa do que era mais apavorante; a discussão aberta sobre suas roupas de baixo com Severo Snape presente, ou os comentários sobre os seios de Pomfrey. Entretanto, ela realmente precisava de roupas novas urgentemente, mas aquilo não era algo que queria admitir.

- Você é a melhor da classe em transfigurações, Srta. Granger. Certamente você domina o encanto básico de alargamento.

Hermione estreitou os olhos para Snape, mesmo que não estivesse ofendida por seu comentário. Um brilho sardônico refletiu-se por trás de seu olhar escuro, e ela estava satisfeita que ele estava confortável o suficiente para implicar com ela. - Eu pensei nisto, mas os últimos encantos são apenas momentâneos e tenderam a desaparecer exatamente na hora errada. - Ele abriu a boca, e ela o interrompeu. - E eu não vou entregar todos os meus soutiens para que outra pessoa os encante, tampouco.

- Talvez uma ida ao Beco Diagonal resolvesse a situação.

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas recusou-se a se render. - Eu tenho apenas cerca de dez galeões para gastar, professor. Eu não tenho recursos para sair em uma farra de compras. Eu preciso apenas de algumas roupas casuais, e alguns uniformes modificados para a escola.

- Eu pagarei por qualquer coisa que você possa precisar, Srta. Granger - Snape ofereceu em uma voz repressiva. Quando ela tentou protestar, ele insistiu. - Eu tenho mais dinheiro do que preciso ou possivelmente poderia gastar em uma única tarde. Você não conseguiria me levar à falência nem com um ano de tais excursões.

- Você nunca me viu fazendo compras, Prof. Snape. Eu asseguro-o que poderia. - Um sorriso ligeiro cruzou sua face, e ela estava ridiculamente contente por ver isto.

- Por favor - ele adicionou com a voz baixa. - Permita que eu faça isso por você.

- Está certo - ela disse suavemente. - Seria muito cedo neste final de semana?

Madame Pomfrey respondeu à pergunta, embora sua expressão mostrasse que estava menos entusiasmada com a idéia. - Na verdade, Srta. Granger, seria prudente planejar essa expedição para uma manhã de um dia de semana. Nenhum aluno estará vagueando pelos salões para ver Severo e você deixando Hogwarts, e haverá menos pessoas no Beco Diagonal para contar histórias àqueles que não devem saber sobre sua recuperação.

- Eu concordo - Snape adicionou. - Você ficará devastada se faltar à aula de Poções amanhã de manhã?

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, surpresa. Dois de seus comentários engraçados em poucos minutos, e o último completamente quase uma piada.

- Eu estou certa que tolerarei o desapontamento, professor - disse robustamente. O canto de sua boca contraído.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione tomou seu café da manhã obedientemente e se queixou aos seus companheiros grifinórios sobre sentir-se mal até que alguém sugeriu que ela fosse até à enfermaria, conselho que ela seguiu imediatamente. Madame Pomfrey emitira então uma nota ao Prof. Cluny, indicando que Hermione não estava bem e que não assistiria a aula daquela manhã. Ela deixou Hermione fazer seu caminho à desabitada galeria de retratos para esperar Snape aparecer assim que as aulas tivessem começado.

No final do corredor fora da ala hospitalar, um pequeno lance de escadas conduzia desigualmente acima e no sentido oposto da enfermaria, abrindo-se eventualmente para uma longa galeria num canto do castelo. Snape não exagerara; os retratos no salão mostravam faces carrancudas de bruxas e bruxos de idades indeterminadas que olhavam como se tivessem mordido alguns feijõezinhos de todos os sabores do Bertie Botts particularmente ruins.

Tiritando ligeiramente, Hermione envolveu seu casaco firmemente em torno dela e vagueou pelo comprimento da sala. Tinha rejeitado as pesadas vestes acadêmicas com o emblema distintivo da Grifinória que deixaria imediatamente cada pessoa no Beco Diagonal saber que estava faltando à escola. Em vez disso, vestiu um jogo de vestes de um azul indefinido que comprara para usar em ocasiões em que seu uniforme da escola fosse inapropriado. Estavam mais apertadas que no ano passado, ainda assim eram mais confortáveis que seu uniforme da escola aumentado, uma vez que não tinha nenhum cinto para apertar sua inegável dilatação. Estava apenas alguns centímetros maior, mas era inegavelmente uma barriga grávida.

Os elfos-domésticos obviamente negligenciavam o lugar há um bom tempo; estava mofado e velho, e só um pouquinho mais quente que o inverno de final de fevereiro lá fora. As teias de aranhas drapejavam os quadros e os candelabros frios de ferro foram endurecidos com os gotejamentos antigos da cera. Os únicos sinais de mudança eram as pegadas de botas pesadas de homem na poeira. Com frio e um bocado nervosa, ela começou a seguir a trilha no trajeto arrastado através da poeira grossa no assoalho enquanto esperava Snape aparecer.

- O que foi que a deixou tão magoada tão cedo esta manhã, Srta. Granger? - veio uma voz detrás dela. Quando se virou, Snape estava na entrada da escadaria, um casaco cinzento pesado sobre um braço.

-Você acreditaria que eu estou me sentindo culpada porque não estou me sentindo culpada?

- Como?

Hermione não podia fazer nada a não ser rir. - Eu acho que eu me acostumando com subterfúgios, professor. Antes disto, eu estaria tendo uma crise só de pensar em matar aula para fazer compras.

- Eu pensava que o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Potter haviam a subjugado há muito tempo, Srta.Granger. Certamente eles a arrastaram em fugas mais exóticas antes disto. Eu acho que me recordo de um episódio a respeito da Torre de Astronomia e um bebê dragão, se eu não estou enganado?

Ela sorriu, mas manteve seus lábios selados firmemente de encontro a confirmar ou a negar a zombaria, e ele curvou-se zombeteiramente com o silêncio dela.

- Ah, bem. Talvez eu tenha me confundido - ele meditou. - Evidente que você era a voz da razão, e fez o seu melhor para impedir que aqueles dois quebrassem cada regra conhecida deste estabelecimento.

- Naturalmente, professor - ela concordou suavemente, e foi a vez dele sorrir.

- Podemos ir, Srta. Granger?

Ele ofereceu seu braço, e após um momento de hesitação, ela o aceitou. Pareceu que ele pensou melhor sobre sua ação, mas como ela não recusou, ele relaxou lentamente e a conduziu escada abaixo, através de um corredor secundário, e para fora, por uma porta pouco usada, que ela jamais vira antes. Abria-se para uma travessa estreita entre o castelo e as altas paredes de pedra que cercavam Hogwarts próximas a este lado. As árvores pendentes estavam peladas, e as folhas fugiam sob seus pés enquanto andavam. Aqui e ali, sinais dos últimos flocos de neve estavam comprimidos contra o muro. Pouco tempo depois, eles contornaram o canto para ver o gramado largo e aberto à frente deles, com os portões principais apenas adiante.

Uma vez fora dos portões, Snape conduziu-a apenas alguns metros adiante, e então se virou para ela:

- Dê-me suas mãos - Snape pediu, estendendo às dele. - Vou nos aparatar até o bar do Caldeirão Furado.

- Eu achei que nós usaríamos uma chave de portal - Hermione disse, confusa e um pouco alarmada.

- Acontece que eu sou muito bom em aparatar, Srta.Granger. Você pode confiar em mim. - Sua expressão se fechou, e Hermione não teve nenhum problema para imaginar quais os usos que ele pôs sua habilidade em aparatar enquanto estava a serviço de Voldemort.

- Eu confio em você - ela disse simplesmente, e pôs seus dedos frios nos dele.

Seus olhos escuros fixaram-na por um longo momento, então apertou suas mãos nas dela e proferiu o curto encanto que os fez aparatar no Beco Diagonal.

Na parte mais alta de Hogwarts, Papoula Pomfrey aceitou uma xícara de chá de Dumbledore e estalava irritadamente a língua enquanto prestava atenção às duas pequenas figuras que saíam pelo portão principal.

- Eu realmente não sei que o que você pensa que está fazendo, Alvo. Severo está recuperado fisicamente, mas não está pronto para enfrentar nenhum problema sério. O que você está pensando, deixando-o acompanhar a Srta.Granger desta maneira? Eu poderia ter ido com ela também. É apenas um plano cruel, deixá-los passar um tempo juntos.

- Eles passam tempo juntos no seu laboratório, Papoula - Dumbledore respondeu suavemente. - Certamente isto não pode ser pior.

Papoula olhou-o com suspeita: - O que você está armando, Alvo?

- Nada, eu lhe asseguro. Simplesmente deixando a natureza tomar seu curso.

- A natureza já tomou seu curso, e a Srta. Granger foi quem saiu perdendo. Como ela vai sustentar essa criança por sua conta? Sua família poderá ajudá-la, mas grave minhas palavras, a menos que Severo tenha alguma responsabilidade pelas suas ações, ela terá uma estrada dura pela frente.

- Severo Snape está tomando mais responsabilidades pelas suas ações que qualquer bruxo que eu já tenha conhecido, Papoula - Dumbledore comentou calmamente. - E pagou um preço alto por isso. Minha esperança mais profunda é que toda esta situação possa diminuir sua carga, não aumentá-la.

Papoula Pomfrey deu um pequeno pigarro delicado, mas não respondeu.

- Quem o arrancou pra fora da depressão Papoula? Nada que você ou eu fizemos teve alguma diferença. Algumas palavras ásperas da Srta. Granger e ele recuperou a vontade de viver, nem que fosse para mais uma vez tirar pontos da Casa dela.

- Não seja melodramático, Alvo. Severo respondeu a poção, não a quem a preparou.

O diretor mal deu um gole em seu chá quando Papoula repetiu suas próprias palavras de volta para ele.

- Estou certo de que você sabe o melhor - ele disse simplesmente, e ofereceu-lhe um outro biscoito.

N/T – Novamente outro capítulo fofo. Severo se mostrando também generoso, ai tão fofo. Mais uma vez agradecendo à minha beta Bastet e à Fer por tanta paciência comigo. Beijos e no próximo capítulo mais emoções.


	10. Chapter 10

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 10

Hermione estava familiarizada com as voltas desorientadas que envolviam as viagens com pó de Flu e apreensivamente tinha se forçado a resistir. De todas as coisas, aparatar era pior. Em vez de seu corpo se mover, ela sentiu seus pés permanecerem firmes na terra enquanto o mundo ao seu redor descia rapidamente e girava, coisas passavam apressadamente por ela, rápidas demais para serem vistas, mas deixavam um borrão brilhoso e multicolorido. Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, querendo que seu estômago se comportasse porque ela realmente não achava que Severo Snape apreciaria se vomitasse sobre ele.

Com os olhos fechados, ela foi deixada apenas com os ruídos sibilantes no seu ouvido e o aperto firme das mãos de Snape nas dela. Concentrou-se nisso, esperando que tudo acabasse antes que ela deixasse de sentir os seus dedos.

- Você parece positivamente verde, Srta. Granger. Você está bem? - A voz de Snape soou preocupada, e ela abriu cautelosamente um olho para ver os olhos escuros dele sondando-a com preocupação. Sobre o ombro dele ela podia ver Tom, o atendente mirrado do Caldeirão Furado, servindo um grande prato de café da manhã e uma xícara para frente de um bruxo que parecia ter rastejado pelas valas a noite toda. A construção pesada de madeira do Caldeirão Furado cercava-a por todos os lados.

- Eu estou bem, mesmo - ela assegurou, engolindo com cuidado e lentamente abrindo os dois olhos. - Mas você deveria estar muito, muito contente por eu quase não ter comido no café da manhã.

- Sei - ele comentou levantando o canto da boca, e ela se viu sorrindo de volta. Ele parecia muito mais novo sem sua carranca habitual, e ainda melhor quando seus olhos dançaram com a compreensão de que ela quase decorara as suas roupas. Como se tivesse acabado de lembrar que segurava as mãos dela, ele as deixou cair e acenou em direção a entrada do Beco Diagonal.

O portão estava aberto ao tráfego da manhã e o beco principal se estendia diante deles, somente uma escassa população de bruxas e bruxos mais velhos, nenhum deles parecendo estar com muita pressa. Aqui e ali uma bruxa mais nova conduzia duas ou três crianças muito jovens. Uma ralhava com um menino pequeno com a cara suja em um casaco recentemente rasgado, e Hermione olhou para eles com um sentido crescente de compreensão de que ela poderia muito bem estar fazendo a mesma coisa daqui alguns anos.

Snape pegou seu cotovelo, e ela permitiu que ele a conduzisse para o centro do bairro de compras, onde várias lojas mostravam vestes em suas vitrines. Ele passou direto pela loja de Madame Malkin sem pensar duas vezes e desceu uma rua lateral estreita para uma loja menor. Uma chapa de bronze brilhante na frente, enfeitada com mais arabescos que o estritamente necessário, proclamava: _Lorde Vesperatus - Roupas para a Bruxa e o Bruxo Distinto_. O sino acima da porta badalou abundantemente quando ele a abriu para ela.

- Pois não, senhor? - murmurou uma voz anasalada que fez Hermione desconfortavelmente lembrar-se da Prof. Trelawney. - Que tipo de serviço nós podemos desempenhar para você hoje?

A vendedora bruxa, que graciosamente apareceu das sombras, era alta e dolorosamente magra, mas havia uma polidez dura em torno do sorriso dela que deixou Hermione inquieta. As vestes da mulher deveriam ter custado mais que todo o orçamento da Hermione no último ano da escola.

Snape mal encarou a mulher, ao invés disso, olhou ao redor como se não pudesse ver nada que possivelmente servisse aos seus padrões. Por fim, olhou de relance para a vendedora. - Esta jovem está grávida. Ela solicita um jogo de vestes novas para os próximos meses, vestes que possam ser... - fez um gesto vago com a mão para o meio do corpo de Hermione - expandidas.

- Naturalmente - concordou a mulher, apenas agora mostrando um pouco de emoção. - Você pode me acompanhar, senhora. Nós temos uma seleção encantadora de artigos da estação que acabaram de chegar.

Com um olhar desesperado para Snape, Hermione seguiu atrás da bruxa que gesticulava afetadamente. Diversas vestes logo foram apresentadas, algumas que ela rejeitou por serem claramente tolas, mas ela não podia deixar de admirar algumas escolhas requintadas. Quando tinha experimentado todo o mostruário, a vendedora lembrou-se de repente de outra peça que declarou que Hermione ficaria devastada se não experimentasse e desapareceu na sala dos fundos. Snape apareceu atrás dela enquanto Hermione olhava outra peça.

- Você encontrou alguma coisa apropriada? - perguntou em uma voz baixa, porque não queria assustá-la enquanto ela acariciava um dos trajes dispostos sobre uma cadeira dourada.

- Encontrei coisas que são incrivelmente bonitas, sim. Mas não estou tão certa se são apropriadas. Afinal, eu vou usar minhas vestes de escola na maior parte do tempo, então eu realmente não preciso de muita coisa. E olhe estes! - ela insistiu, levantando uma veste. Numa cor rosa profunda e encantadora, caracterizada por uma cintura imperial, onde rosetas contrastantes escondiam as dobras discretas do material adicional e lhe davam uma aparência graciosa.

- É realmente atraente, e iria bem com a cor da sua pele. Você deveria levar - ele disse.

Hermione fez um ruído impaciente. - Não há nenhuma etiqueta de preço nela, professor. Eu não tenho a menor idéia de quanto custa, mas aposto que é caro, bem mais de dez galeões!

Snape deu-lhe meramente o mesmo olhar que a oprimia nas aulas, mas ela não se moveu. - Não há nenhuma razão para que eu compre qualquer coisa tão cara! - ela insistiu à meia-voz.

- Eu pensei ter a impressão de que eu assumiria a conta esta manhã, Hermione. Ela vai querer a cor-de-rosa e a preta - ele indicou numa voz mais alta, olhando sobre seu ombro para a vendedora que retornara com um outro conjunto de vestes sobre o braço. - Você gosta dessa também, Srta. Granger?

Ele entendeu o silêncio sofrido dela como uma afirmação e escolheu mais duas da pequena cadeira. - São excelentes escolhas. Nós levaremos o lote - ele ordenou, e a mulher assustou-se ligeiramente antes de pegar o tecido das mãos de Snape. Deu-lhe um sorriso afetado, mas seu olhar retornou à Hermione, movendo-se de um lado para o outro entre a cintura e a mão dela.

- Srta.Granger - falou lenta e questionadoramente, um olhar de escárnio apareceu antes de deslizar em um sorriso falso condescendente. - Não há mais nada que a _senhorita_ deseje ver?

A ênfase incomum no senhorita fez com que Hermione pausasse, até que percebeu que a vendedora olhava atentamente para sua mão esquerda despida.

-Não, obrigada - ela respondeu com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu. Deliberadamente retirou seu casaco do cabide onde havia o pendurado antes e balançou-o em volta dos ombros. - Eu acredito que nós já desperdiçamos bastante dinheiro aqui hoje - adicionou, e a mulher mais velha fungou com desdém.

Tirado da contemplação de uma túnica finamente bordada vestida num manequim masculino de arame, Severo olhou de relance para Hermione por seu comentário incomum, mas não disse nada quando seguiu a vendedora até a frente da loja. Os trajes foram dobrados rápida e secamente, e colocados numa caixa extravagante com o nome da boutique. Ele franziu a testa com o pacote desarrumado, mas assinou os recibos de compra e percorreu-os com a ponta da varinha autorizando o saque da sua conta em Gringotes.

Seu franzir cresceu quando a bruxa atrás do caixa ignorou o agradecimento superficial de Hermione assim que pegou o pacote. Só quando a mulher fungou mais uma vez e sugeriu que outro estabelecimento mais a frente no beco seria melhor para encontrar as necessidades da jovem solteira que ele entendeu a atitude da mulher. A desaprovação na voz dela era palatável.

Apenas Neville Longbottom tivera o privilégio de ver a expressão de afronta que surgiu no rosto dele quando a situação se tornou clara.

- Não - Hermione disse quietamente, colocando a mão em seu braço quando ele abriu a boca, e ela quase recuou como se a raiva dele estivesse focada nela. - Não vale a pena, mesmo. Madame Pomfrey mencionou que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

- Como ela ousa! - ele trovejou, disparando um brilho mortal na mulher carrancuda que os ignorava sutilmente atrás do caixa.

- Não há razão - Hermione reforçou. - Você vai contar a ela como eu fiquei assim? A melhor hipótese que ela pode fazer é que eu sou sua amante, e daí para pior.

- A razão, Srta. Granger - esboçou em tons pungentes -, é que eu gastei incontáveis galeões neste estabelecimento, uma tendência que deverá acabar imediatamente. Como aquela porca brilhante ousa olhar de cima para você?

- Como ela ousa desaprovar que eu tenha um bebê ilegítimo? - Hermione perguntou, resignada. - Isso não é facilmente aceito, mesmo no mundo trouxa. Eu ainda não imaginei uma maneira de dizer isso aos meus pais, e eu estou ficando rapidamente sem tempo.

Recusando-se a dizer mais alguma coisa, Snape pegou a caixa grande da Hermione e a escoltou de volta para a passagem principal. Diversas paradas mais tarde, tinha aparentemente eliminado aquele tratamento rude dos seus pensamentos e se concentrado na tarefa em suas mãos. Numa maneira totalmente masculina, os fez entrar e sair das lojas antes que Hermione tivesse a possibilidade de ver o que quer que fosse, mas as compras foram rápidas.

Quando ela deslizou em um pedaço de gelo, ele protestou contra condição simplória das botas de Hermione e voltou até uma sapataria. Em apenas um instante escolheu um par novo e colocou-os nos pés dela, pagou por eles apesar das objeções dela e os fez retornarem para a rua sem lhe dar a chance de apreciar direito os outros sapatos que estavam à venda.

No estabelecimento que mostrava uma variedade de roupas de baixo particularmente enérgicas na vitrine, Snape hesitou antes de dizer-lhe para pegar o que gostasse, e só o chamasse quando fosse para entrar e assinar o recibo. Por um momento ela teve a impressão que ele estava a ponto de entregar-lhe sua varinha, mas aquilo era tão improvável quanto vê-lo entrar e ajudá-la a escolher seus sutiãs novos.

Como os uniformes da escola eram necessários, acabaram na loja de Madame Malkin. Quando Hermione escolheu suéteres da escola maiores, a própria Madame Malkin notou a maternidade iminente de Hermione e mencionou, um tanto discretamente, um modelo que ela tinha para vestidos sem mangas. A costureira rapidamente apanhou um jogo, cada um com uma saia do uniforme apropriada, mas sem cinto para apertá-la. Com um suéter sobre a blusa, ficaria perfeitamente dentro dos regulamentos.

- Você não é a primeira jovem que em seu último ano de escola fica nesta situação - madame Malkin confidenciou a meia-voz. - A notícia se espalha, e a maioria delas me manda uma coruja.

Após ter declarado mais de uma vez que ela já comprara tudo que poderia possivelmente necessitar e mais algumas coisas, Hermione finalmente convenceu Snape de que havia terminado. Ele insistiu em carregar a maioria dos pacotes dela, embora retirasse da sua frente o saco cor-de-rosa da loja de lingerie. Ele também se fez de surdo quando ela sugeriu que ele comprasse alguma coisa para ele mesmo – qualquer coisa - contanto que não fosse preto ou branco.

- Você não precisa ir tão fundo - Hermione assegurou. - Tente talvez uma camisa como essa. - Apontou em uma vitrine exposta que mostrava uma camisa clara de cor de farinha de aveia - Muito colorido de uma só vez poderia colocá-lo em estado de choque.

- Humf! Eu tenho um cachecol verde e prata para usar nos jogos de Quadribol. Isso deve ser suficiente. Além disso, meu casaco é cinza.

- Cinza não conta. Eu o desafio a comprar um lenço verde.

- Srta. Granger - ele rosnou, e ganhou um sorriso como resposta.

- Desafio em dobro.

Snape ignorou-a e conduziu-a pelo caminho até o Beco Diagonal com sua distinção reservada intacta apesar da pilha de pacotes que carregava. Do lado de fora de uma loja com aparência particularmente sombria ele pausou, e a seguir olhou para Hermione.

- Se eu puder implorar sua indulgência, Srta. Granger, eu gostaria de parar aqui. Nós não devemos demorar muito.

Vendo o símbolo do almofariz e pistilo na placa acima da porta, Hermione concordou prontamente. Dentro as paredes estavam cobertas de frascos e latas de vários tamanhos, e ela inspirou profundamente os perfumes exóticos e variados de uma casa de suprimentos de alquimia completa. Snape deixou seus pacotes empilhados numa cadeira perto da janela onde eles ficariam fora do caminho, e começou a pesquisar nas prateleiras.

Hermione seguiu logo atrás de Snape, escutando seus comentários e fazendo perguntas ocasionais, até que ele voltou do final da fileira da última prateleira.

- Que pena, realmente - comentou suavemente. - Esta é uma loja nova, mas parece que eles não têm nada além do usual.

- Você perguntou?

Snape abaixou suas pálpebras até ela, uma expressão que ele usava para fazê-la tremer de medo, mas que agora lhe dava um ar desafiador e especulativo, antes que ela deliberadamente se virasse num movimento brusco e procurasse pelo vendedor.

- Com licença - ela explicou ao jovem alto que estocava uma prateleira. - O mestre de Poções queria saber se você tem algo mais além do que está nas prateleiras.

- Mestre de Poções - repetiu o jovem com seu pomo de adão tremendo enquanto engolia em seco ao observar a figura longa, escura e imponente de Severo. – Aguarde um momento, por favor.

- O jovem desapareceu na parte de trás da loja, e Snape deu a Hermione outro olhar repreensivo. Relaxou, entretanto, quando o jovem retornou com outro homem, muito mais velho e usando óculos sobre o cabelo branco.

- Você é o mestre que pediu para ver o resto das minhas mercadorias? - o homem mais velho perguntou agudamente. Com o assentimento de Severo, mergulhou uma mão no bolso de seu avental. - Por aqui, então.

A chave e um feitiço em conjunto destravaram a pesada porta na parede atrás da loja. Entrando nela, Hermione soube que era algo especial quando Severo deu uma respiração afiada e as linhas finas em torno dos olhos dele se enrugaram como um predador sentindo cheiro de sangue.

- Não toque em nada que você não reconheça - foi a única recomendação que ele lhe deu, e seguiu em frente pelo caminho. As fileiras de labirintos iluminadas por pequenas lâmpadas a óleo ofereciam uma seleção de coisas que Hermione nunca tinha visto e que somente lera a respeito, ou em alguns casos, jamais ouvira falar. Snape manteve a interrogação rápida ao vendedor, que revelou ser um alquimista. Pairou no cotovelo de Snape, sussurrando sobre este ingrediente ou sobre as habilidades daquele, e os métodos usados para a colheita e preservação daqueles outros.

Hermione perdeu completamente a noção do tempo enquanto escutava atentamente aos dois homens discutindo as poções que preparavam e sobre as experiências que se ocupavam. Tiveram a atenção total de Hermione enquanto falavam, e ela estava ciente da honra que era ter os dois homens respondendo às suas perguntas, assim como concordando ou corrigindo suas rápidas conjecturas sobre combinações, efeitos colaterais, e técnicas de preparo. Snape ocasionalmente pedia que embalasse determinados artigos, e em outras vezes mostrava-lhe meramente os conteúdos das latas e das prateleiras, enumerando os vários usos e poções de cada substância.

Quando finalmente estavam no final, Snape pagou sua conta com o velho homem, então ofereceu sua mãos e agradeceu por conseguir um estabelecimento tão extraordinário. Hermione escondeu um sorriso enquanto se moveu para pegar seus pacotes esquecidos, pensando que ele estava um bocado parecido como um aluno do terceiro-ano em sua primeira visita a Dedosdemel. Inclinou-se para pegar as sacolas no assoalho e balançou com uma vertigem repentina que a atingiu.

- Hermione! - A voz de Snape estava aguçada com preocupação, e os pacotes caíram no chão quando ele a pegou e carregou-a ao banco mais próximo.

Hermione ofegou enquanto uma névoa vermelha obscurecia sua vista e o mundo mergulhava de forma alarmante. Estava ciente de um braço forte em torno dela, prendendo-a firmemente, e de longe ouvia Snape lançar uma curta demanda.

Um aroma forte e pungente queimou seu nariz e alcançou sua mente tonta, trazendo-a de volta à consciência. A primeira coisa que focalizou foi o movimento da mão livre de Snape descartando uma erva esmagada. A segunda foi a percepção de que ela estava tombada sobre o corpo dele, seu braço firmemente em torno dela.

- Tem certeza que sua senhora ficará bem, senhor? - inquiriu o alquimista.

- Ela ficará bem, eu acredito - Snape respondeu ausente, estudando os olhos de Hermione criticamente. - Temo tê-la deixado em pé por muito tempo. - Sua mão batia no rosto dela delicadamente. - Você mesma me disse que tinha deixado de comer qualquer coisa substancial no café da manhã, e já passa de uma hora. Sem dúvida nenhuma, uma refeição lhe ajudará imensamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em consentimento, ainda sentindo-se confusa e oscilante. O alquimista ofereceu-se rapidamente para enviar os pacotes à casa deles, mas Hermione prestou apenas uma vaga atenção em Snape, que os direcionava para serem entregues em Hogwarts e sob os cuidados de madame Pomfrey. Toda sua consciência parecia estar centrada no braço musculoso que segurava seus ombros e na mão morna que descera sobre seu estômago curvado, envolvendo protetoramente o inchaço da sua barriga. Ela não queria nada mais do que enterrar seu rosto no ombro dele e permanecer neste porto seguro.

Com uma solicitude meticulosa, Snape ajudou-a com seus pés e manteve uma mão sob seu cotovelo enquanto a conduzia para o Caldeirão Furado. Em poucos minutos, uma xícara de chá com mais açúcar do que ela preferiria realmente foi empurrado para ela. Felizmente ele não insistiu em fazer o pedido para ela, mas deu-lhe um olhar severo até que aceitasse uma porção de sopa revigorante junto com seu sanduíche e batatas. Um copo grande de água apareceu também, e ela bebeu sem se queixar.

Snape falou apenas algumas palavras monótonas com ela enquanto comiam. Parecia preocupado, e ela se sentiu muito envergonhada por ter desmaiado de verdade para sentir-se confortável em começar uma conversa. Uma expressão carrancuda veio e se foi nas feições dele, e o pouco tempo que o olhar dele caiu nela, ela sentiu-se distintamente inquieta. Comeu seu almoço e observou os outros clientes, tentando não irritá-lo.

- Srta. Granger?

Hermione deixou para trás sua imaginação errante e notou que ele tinha terminado a refeição. Engoliu em seco e afastou os restos do seu sanduíche. - Eu estou pronta se você estiver, professor.

- Hermione - Ele se esticou e acalmou a mão dela quando ela insinuou deixar a mesa. Parecia fascinado com as mãos deles na superfície de madeira pesada da mesa, e olhou-as fixamente por diversos longos momentos.

- Você quer casar comigo?

N/T- OMG!!!!!! Quem não sonhou com isso? Mais um capítulo fofo. A Ramos sempre nos brinda com um Severo dos sonhos. Todo o mérito para ela. Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando a fic. E sempre às minhas betas-anjos Carla e Fer Bjs. Clau Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 11

Sumário: E a reação de Hermione não é como ele esperava.

Severo Snape mal observara a mudança de cenário enquanto conduzia Hermione pelo Caldeirão Furado. Apesar de seus esforços em pensar qualquer outra coisa, a jovem mulher a seu lado dominara seus pensamentos.

Pelas últimas seis semanas, trabalhar com Hermione Granger fora um martírio auto-imposto. Toda vez que evitava ser grosso com ela era outro ataque de remorso, toda vez que ela se esquecia de tratá-lo com o desprezo que merecia era como mais um grão de sal na sua ferida. Porém… de alguma forma enquanto interagiam juntos, ele se tornara habituado à dor, até mesmo a ponto de apreciar realmente a companhia dela, o que apenas mostrava que o animal humano pode se acostumar a qualquer coisa com tempo.

Ao invés disso, a associação próxima retalhou algumas de suas suposições. O que uma vez ele considerara como um esforço demasiado para o engrandecimento próprio, ele agora reconhecia como os esforços de uma mente brilhante que lutava para sobreviver numa cultura estranha. Somente seu brilhantismo a qualificaria para a Corvinal, mas o chapéu seletor a pusera na Grifinória. Coragem sempre fora um produto superestimado para alguém como ele, que vira muitos idiotas ousados demais mergulharem em perigos que eles não compreendiam. O pai do Potter fora exatamente assim, e pagara com sua vida por isso. Mas Hermione Granger enfrentou algo que nenhuma mulher jamais deveria de ter que enfrentar, e sua constante determinação a continuar foi, francamente, espantosa. Sua decisão em manter o bebê o surpreendera.

Eles teriam uma criança juntos. Só que não houve nada "juntos", somente humilhação e uma luta para continuar adiante para ela, e, no melhor dos casos, um embaraço para ele. Bruxas não tinham crianças fora do casamento; o desprezo da vendedora do _Vesperatus_ era uma boa indicação desse sentimento público. Com certeza, houveram situações casuais, mas a mãe geralmente era segregada da família até que um marido apropriado pudesse ser encontrado, ou a criança poderia ser apresentada como um primo ou outro parentesco familiar com uma história obscura.

Cedendo à lógica fria em que ele sempre confiou, ele percebeu que a única maneira de aliviar a situação dela era vê-la casada. Ronald Weasley? Uma escolha óbvia, mas ridícula. Mesmo se o menino estivesse propenso, um único olhar no cabelo vermelho flamejante do suposto pai entregaria o jogo. E ele não poderia digerir a idéia de seu filho crescer com o nome Weasley. Deveria ter o nome Snape, e havia somente uma única maneira de fazer isso acontecer.

Conversar com Dumbledore antes? Desnecessário. As agulhadas nada discretas do Diretor já tinham deixado à posição dele clara. Uma vez que ela concordasse, eles poderiam visitar um joalheiro, escolher um anel para ela e consumariam o fato com um jantar. E agora que dissera as palavras, não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser observar a bruxa nascida trouxa à frente dele e esperar por sua resposta.

Um tanto entorpecida com a descrença, Hermione afundou-se em sua cadeira outra vez e olhou fixamente para o homem à frente dela. Um número de respostas lhe ocorrera imediatamente, mas um "O que disse?" faria apenas com que ele repetisse a pergunta que ela ouvira perfeitamente bem; enquanto que um "Você está brincando?" apenas incitaria um comentário sarcástico.

- Por quê? - ela respondeu incrédula. - Professor, possivelmente você não pode esperar que eu acredite que você se apaixonou por mim de repente.

- Amor não tem nada a ver com isto - ele disse-lhe seco. - Você está carregando meu filho. E, considerando a proposta que eu acabei de fazer, seria mais apropriado se você usasse o meu nome.

- Amor tem tudo a fazer com casamento no mundo trouxa, professor.

- Você é uma bruxa, Hermione. Você vive no mundo bruxo. Você dá todos os sinais de que planeja permanecer aqui, e se fizer isso, vai ter que se ajustar a ele, ou será esmagada por ele.

- Você ao menos gosta de mim? - ela perguntou e, de repente, desejou que não, pois ela tinha certeza de que ele seria implacavelmente franco.

- Eu não desgosto de você - ele lhe disse. - Nós trabalhamos bem juntos, e você está aprendendo rapidamente. Eu pensei em convidá-la para ser minha aprendiz, o que tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para nós.

- Casar não é uma coisa que se faz porque é conveniente - ela informou irritada.

- Do jeito que as coisas estão, Hermione, eu duvido sinceramente que sobreviva o suficiente para ser uma inconveniência para você. - Seu duplo propósito era claro; ele não interferiria se ela tivesse um amante, vivendo ou não para ver o fim da guerra. Esta era, infelizmente, exatamente a maneira errada de abordar o tema.

- Não diga isso - ela retrucou, atirando seu guardanapo. - Nem mesmo fale como se isso fosse acontecer. Eu ouço os mesmos lamentos do Harry mais do que eu jamais desejei, e estou farta disso. - Enfurecida, ela se levantou e andou para longe da mesa.

Snape jogou diversos sicles na mesa e pegou o braço dela no corredor. Atento aos outros clientes que prestavam atenção ao que rapidamente se assemelhava a uma discussão entre amantes, ele levou-a para um canto quieto.

- Eu falei a verdade, e me ofende ser comparado ao maldito Harry Potter quando eu acabei de lhe pedir em casamento - ele silvou entre seus dentes. - Agora responda à pergunta!

- Não, senhor, eu não me casarei com você - ela rangeu de volta. - Você pode ser feliz preso na Idade Média, mas eu nasci no século vinte, e logo será vinte e um. O que você está propondo está a um passo de uma união arranjada!

- E que está errado com isto? Eu mesmo sou um produto de uma união arranjada.

- E como isso foi? Bolos e votos de felicidades, e netos por toda parte?

A face de Snape endureceu, e ela soube que tinha marcado um ponto. Dumbledore lhe dissera uma vez que ele era filho único, e ele tinha todos os clichês associados a uma criança de pais de um casamento infeliz. E mesmo sabendo que ele estava apenas revidando, o comentário seguinte foi brutal:

- Diga-me, senhorita Granger. A única razão de você decidir ter este bebê é porque você teme nunca se apaixonar, nunca se casar? Você estava assim tão receosa de ficar sozinha que se agarrou à oportunidade de ter um filho?

Hermione sentiu o sangue subir em sua face. - Isso foi uma coisa incrivelmente cruel de se dizer, mesmo para você - ela sussurrou.

Com uma torção deliberada, ela livrou seu braço do aperto dele. - Nós dois sabemos que não há nenhuma maneira para que eu o reembolse por tudo que você comprou hoje, então eu não farei nenhuma promessa precipitada. Mas eu gostaria que você me levasse para casa agora, e então, eu realmente desejaria que você nunca mais falasse comigo outra vez.

Severo conservou apenas a presença de espírito suficiente para aparatar ambos de volta aos portões de Hogwarts. Hermione andou determinada sem olhar para trás, e ele quase foi visto por um dos estudantes antes que se lembrasse de lançar o feitiço "não me note" em si mesmo.

A gárgula fora das escadas para o escritório de Dumbledore quase explodiu aos pedacinhos antes que finalmente desse passagem para o mestre de Poções incrivelmente irritado. Uma vez nas escadas, Snape não se incomodou de pisar levemente, e Dumbledore ouviu sua aproximação pesada muito antes que ele entrasse no aconchegante escritório circular.

O Diretor deu a Snape um suave olhar inquisidor enquanto ele arremessava seu casaco fora com um feitiço e cruzava a sala para olhar fixamente para fora na janela. Sem dúvida nenhuma ele estava irritado em saber que era a mesma janela por onde Pomfrey o observara mais cedo, mas o bruxo mais velho achou melhor não ser o primeiro a falar.

- Eu pedi a Srta. Granger em casamento esta tarde - Snape começou sem rodeios.

- Esplêndido! - Dumbledore exclamou.

- Ela me dispensou - ele resmungou na vidraça em forma de diamante à frente a ele.

- Ela o quê? - Dumbledore mexeu em sua barba. - Meu caro. Não era exatamente a resposta que eu esperava.

- Nem eu - Snape conseguiu responder no escárnio mais rude do seu arsenal. - Aquela pequena sabe-tudo perspicaz. Grifinórios! Sentimento demasiado e nenhum bom senso!

- Bem, eles realmente tendem a ser um pouco melodramáticos - disse o Diretor, a língua plantada firmemente em seu lábio.

- E teimosos. Acima dos deuses! Eu estive lá como um idiota, tentando convencê-la da idéia. - Snape agitou sua cabeça, descrente com a sua própria simplicidade. - Eu devo fazê-la ver que esta é a única solução lógica.

- O homem que conseguir forçar Hermione Granger a mudar de idéia provavelmente pode vencer Voldemort com uma varinha quebrada - Dumbledore observou. - Talvez você deva se perguntar a si mesmo por que quer se casar com ela.

- Ela está grávida do meu filho. Qual seria a outra razão?

- Severo - Dumbledore começou seriamente -, ao menos você se importa com a menina?

Severo abriu e fechou sua boca rapidamente. Emoções eram um negócio ainda delicado e ele passara tempo demais aperfeiçoando seu intelecto imparcial para deixar os sentimentos começarem a tomar conta dele agora. Sem levar em consideração a inquietação irritante e a dor sutil em seu peito que o deixava com o desejo oprimido de ter certeza que Hermione Granger estaria protegida.

- Bem, a jovem senhora não está interessada em você, isto está bastante claro - Dumbledore continuou quando ficou claro que Snape não responderia à pergunta. - Agora, quanto a sua viagem hoje. Certamente que sua aparição no Beco Diagonal hoje deve chegar aos ouvidos de Voldemort ainda hoje à noite. O feitiço em sua marca, ainda está vigente?

Severo quase tocou em seu braço esquerdo, mas parou. - Ele é testado de vez em quando, mas seu encanto de purificação ainda está trabalhando eficazmente.

Voldemort chamava seus Comensais da Morte ativando suas marcas e podia também continuar sentindo-os à distância através da mesma conexão. Desde a recuperação de Snape, Dumbledore lançara um encanto na marca para refletir somente a agonia da proximidade da morte que Snape experimentara na noite em que Malfoy tentara matá-lo. Após as primeiras semanas, suas tentativas de torturar Severo tornaram-se menos freqüentes, uma vez que cada tentativa de ativar a marca de Snape devolvia-lhe a dor opressora que supostamente seu servo enfrentava.

- Eu acho que você deve ser visto em Hogsmeade logo. Na próxima semana, talvez.

- Eu irei por mim mesmo - Snape advertiu-o, convenientemente se esquecendo de que a jovem em questão não planejava falar com ele outra vez. - Eu não vou expor Hermione ao perigo. Hoje foi arriscado o suficiente.

- Você tinha a chave de portal - Dumbledore lembrou-o despreocupadamente. - Você poderia tê-la trazido de volta em um instante.

Snape ficou de cabelo em pé, irritado que o velho bruxo fosse tão cavalheiro com relação a colocar Hermione em perigo.

- Não importa. Você deveria considerar uma expedição à noite, então. Evite o Três Vassouras, vá a um desses bares menos agradáveis. Mas não permaneça por lá muito tempo, uma meia hora no máximo. Nós veremos que tipo de tumulto isso vai gerar entre os seguidores de Voldemort. Quanto mais dúvidas e discórdia nós pudermos criar no grupo, tanto melhor.

- E quanto a Hermione? - Snape perguntou. - Você cuidará para que ela fique bem, se algo der errado?

- Oh, você não precisa se preocupar com a Srta. Granger - Dumbledore disse-lhe liberadamente. - Afinal, você fez a coisa mais honorável e ela o dispensou. Você não tem mais nada com que se preocupar-se, não é? Não há razão em manter a isca no anzol se os peixes não estiverem mordendo! - ele disse com uma risada.

Se Severo tivesse menos absorvido nos seus problemas pessoais e prestasse mais atenção, observaria o sorriso dissimulado do Diretor, e a o alegre cintilar nos olhos do homem que estava se divertindo demasiado com tudo. Entretanto, ele fez uma cara feia para a janela enquanto seu intelecto feroz ocupava o problema principal em sua mente.

Ele tinha mordido a maldita isca.

Hermione pisou firme através do saguão de entrada e subiu com passos firmes as escadarias entre a porta principal e o buraco do retrato para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Em uma fúria indignada ela atravessou resoluta o redemoinho de alunos que acabaram de sair das suas aulas da tarde, deixando para trás muitas trocas de olhares curiosos que se perguntavam o que tinha enfurecido a monitora-chefe normalmente tão agradável.

- Gato malhado! - ela rosnou para a mulher gorda, que lhe deu um olhar arqueado de desaprovação antes de mover-se para dar passagem.

Rony a viu quando ela entrou e parou, friccionando as mãos em suas calças. Ele agradeceu quando ela se aproximou dele, mas sua expressão transtornada o deixou um bocado inquieto.

- Hum, Hermione. Oi.

- Você viu o Harry? - ela perguntou exigente.

- Eu acho que ele foi pegar sua Firebolt - Rony disse. - Olhe, eu queria saber se nós poderíamos, você sabe, conversar - ele gaguejou.

- Desculpe Rony. No exato momento eu quero apenas gritar com alguém, e o Harry é o primeiro da minha lista. Talvez mais tarde, está certo?

- Está certo então - murmurou Rony para ela enquanto ela fazia seu caminho em direção das escadas que levavam ao dormitório dos meninos.

Hermione não se incomodou nem mesmo de bater à porta dos meninos do sétimo-ano. Fez um estrondo satisfatório quando ela a escancarou.

- Harry! Eu espero sinceramente que você esteja feliz! Ele amaldiçoadamente me pediu em casamento!

Harry sentou-se abruptamente em sua cama, seu cabelo preto ainda mais desarrumado que o usual, piscando um bocado antes que agarrasse seus óculos fora da colcha.

- Bem, eu estava feliz, até que você invadisse aqui - ele resmungou.

- Quem a pediu em casamento? - Gina perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. – Não foi o idiota do meu irmão, certo? - O longo cabelo vermelho também desarrumado, e somente os três botões centrais de sua blusa remanesciam fechados. Os olhos estavam brilhantes, e suas bochechas estavam tão coradas quanto às de Harry.

Estupefata e pega no meio da crítica, Hermione finalmente pensou em fechar a porta e verificar que certamente nenhum outro menino estava no quarto. _Bobo, realmente _- ela pensou. Harry dificilmente daria um amasso em Gina com uma platéia.

- Severo Snape - ela disse para Gina, e cruzou os braços irritadamente, esperando a menina parar de rir.

- Ela não está brincando, Gina - Harry lhe disse. - Então ele está aqui em Hogwarts, não é?

- Sim. Eu pensei que você soubesse.

- Não tudo, aparentemente - murmurou, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo num esforço inútil de domesticar as madeixas incontroláveis.

- Porque cargas d'água o Snape ia querer casar com você? - Gina perguntou confusa.

Hermione cruzou o quarto e sentou-se na extremidade da cama de Harry. Os olhos verdes brilhantes de Harry encontraram-se com os dela e ele assentiu ligeiramente, incentivando-a a abrir-se com Gina. Entre eles, disseram a Gina o que tinha acontecido na noite de Halloween. A menina escutou com os olhos arregalados, mordendo seus lábios, e quando a história acabou ela estendeu-se impulsivamente e abraçou Hermione firmemente.

- Oh, Hermione! - ela disse fungando. - Isso é horrível.

- É meio vago, eu acho - Hermione disse a ela. - A verdade é que eu realmente não me sinto assim. Quero dizer, eu sei que estou grávida. Eu senti o bebê mover-se. Eu vi como o professor Snape esteve doente, mas a idéia inteira de ser violentada - ela empalideceu ligeiramente enquanto disse a palavra -, apenas não parece real. Eu não me sinto traumatizada, e eu estou realmente começando a ficar cansada de ser tratada como se eu fosse frágil. Eu não sou!

- Então porque você estava gritando comigo? - Harry perguntou.

- Eu não tenho certeza - Hermione admitiu, sorrindo um pouco. - Eu estava realmente louca com o Severo, e queria descontar em alguém.

- Severo? - Harry repetiu.

- Bem - ela começou defensiva -, ele disse que eu devo usar seu primeiro nome. E considerando o júnior aqui, eu provavelmente tenho que começar a me acostumar a isso. Ele dificilmente vai desaparecer apenas porque eu gritei com ele, azar. - Deu um tapinha na barriga, Gina exclamou entusiástica sobre a evidente protuberância sob o casaco de Hermione.

- Eu sei quando não sou desejado - Harry observou seco. – Além disso, eu deveria estar no campo de quadribol agora. - Deu um beijo rápido em Gina e agarrou sua vassoura e as vestes de treino. - Te vejo depois do treino?

- Naturalmente - Gina respondeu, mas rapidamente virou-se para Hermione. - Está certo - ela requisitou em uma voz absurda, soando bastante como a de sua mãe. - Conte-me tudo sobre isto.

Uma vez que Hermione retornou ao seu quarto, ela foi trazida à realidade pela pilha de pacotes que esperavam em sua cama. Bichento estava ocupado investigando-os, esfregando o focinho avermelhado nos cantos das caixas e golpeando as extremidades dos cordões envolvidos em torno de algumas delas.

Hermione pendurou seu casaco e começou a desempacotar as compras, cada uma fazendo-a se sentir um pouquinho pior por ter sido assim tão áspera na recusa do seu primeiro pedido de casamento. A contra-resposta imediata só a deixou mais irritada consigo mesma por deixar Severo Snape manipulá-la, embora sem conhecimento. Com as emoções balançando e a mente indecisa, ela pendurou suas vestes novas, dobrou suas roupas íntima novas, e colocou seus sapatos novos no guarda-roupa. Seu lado econômico alertou-a para guardar as caixas para usá-las posteriormente, apesar de não poder dizer para o que.

Decidindo que um banho era a melhor maneira de acalmar seus nervos excitados, Hermione agitou sua varinha para a banheira e fez ela se encher com água morna e borbulhante. As vestes adaptadas que tinha usado para ir ao Beco Diagonal foram lançadas na cesta que ela mantinha atrás da porta do banheiro para serem lavadas.

O velho espelho riscado na parte traseira da porta chamou sua atenção enquanto refletia o azul das vestes descartadas, e ela andou lentamente para ele. No espelho sua aparência estava muito parecida com a que sempre fora; cargas de cabelo marrom com reflexos cor de mel, demasiadamente ondulados e geralmente incontroláveis. Seu bronzeado de verão havia desvanecido há muito tempo e seu rosto estava igualmente ovalado, seus olhos eram de um castanho médio e imperceptíveis sob as sobrancelhas marrons escuras.

Abaixo da clavícula, de qualquer forma, o inventário mudara completamente. Seus peitos arredondaram, descansando sobre a borda superior de seu sutiã, e avançando mais… a barriga anteriormente reta estava arredondada agora. Não podia nem mesmo encolher a barriga por mais de um momento, a protuberância tinha uma presença própria e recusava-se a desaparecer. Sua mão correu sobre a curva, sentindo a pele e os músculos apertados e firmes abaixo. Uma pálida linha marrom começava acima do umbigo e deslizava pela barriga abaixo para desaparecer sob as calcinhas que estavam esticadas e apertadas firmemente.

Apesar de ter recusado Severo Snape, não podia reprimir a imagem mental da mão dele em sua barriga e gostaria de saber o que ele pensaria agora, se ele se mostraria tão surpreendido por essa maravilha como antes. A memória espontânea lembrou-a também de como ela se sentira com o toque dele, e seus mamilos enrijeceram com a excitação que cresceu através dela mais uma vez.

- Pare - ela sussurrou pra si mesma, sacudindo a cabeça. Determinada controlar suas emoções inconstantes, Hermione tirou mecanicamente o resto de sua roupa e pisou na banheira. Ela teria o fim de semana inteiro para se preocupar com o Snape, mas somente uma hora ou mais até o jantar.

Severo certificou-se de que estava sentado em sua mesa de trabalho quando Hermione chegou ao laboratório na tarde da segunda-feira. Ele sabia que ela viria, já que sabia perfeitamente que Pomfrey estava sem poções para dor de cabeça. Normalmente abominava o desperdício, mas não tinha mostrado nenhum remorso ao derramar poções perfeitamente boas, ralo abaixo.

Quando pisou no laboratório após o almoço, Hermione não estava inteiramente certa de como reagir à Snape. Ele aceitara sua recusa e as reivindicações para que a levasse para casa com um assentimento curto, mas ela já tinha visto aquela maxila angular enrijecer. Ele estava terrivelmente irritado, mas fizera como ela lhe pedira e retornara a Hogwarts sem mais uma palavra. Por mais acostumada que estivesse aos ataques explosivos de seus colegas grifinórios, tinha pouca experiência com a maneira de enfrentar um sonserino irritado.

Uma vez que ajustara seu espaço de trabalho para fazer a poção que Madame Pomfrey estava em falta, Hermione começou a recolher seus ingredientes. Em sua bancada, Snape prosseguiu metodicamente através de uma pilha dos papéis, sem nem ao menos olhar de relance para ela. Ela trabalhou silenciosamente por algum tempo, mas ele não lhe dirigiu a palavra. Aparentemente, a maneira sonserina de lidar com a raiva era o tratamento silencioso. Ele estava completamente vestido como o mestre de Poções nesta tarde, incluindo suas vestes pretas sobre a casaca preta, inteiramente abotoada sob seu pescoço e quase escondendo o lenço preto que usava no lugar da gravata.

O frasco de matricária estava quase vazio, e Hermione franziu a testa. Snape tinha algumas duplicatas dos seus suprimentos em suas próprias prateleiras, mas a educação requeria que ela perguntasse antes de pedir.

- Eu posso usar sua matricária, por favor? - ela perguntou-lhe, rigidamente educada.

Snape a considerou firmemente por baixo de seus olhos contraídos por um longo momento, prolongando o silêncio, a seguir, esticou um braço até o armário mais próximo a ele e tirou um frasco de vidro. Entregou-lhe sem palavras e retornou aos seus papéis.

A terceira vez que Hermione percebeu que estava em falta de outro ingrediente, a suspeita que estava crescendo explodiu na certeza. Colocou o frasco quase vazio de solidéu com uma batida na mesa e encarou Snape com os olhos estreitos. O recipiente estava cheio uma semana atrás, e ela tinha certeza que o conteúdo foi retirado do seu estoque e, de alguma maneira, encontraram-se nas vasilhas ao lado dele no laboratório.

O truque era deliberado e transparente, e ele deveria saber que ela certamente entenderia. Ela não tinha certeza se devia se sentir ofendida ou lisonjeada. O que quer que fossem as intenções do homem, ela decidiu trazer o assunto à tona agora.

- Você perguntou se eu me casaria com você - Hermione indicou grosseiramente.

- Não tão aborrecido quanto às aulas do Binns, mas ainda assim é uma história antiga. - A voz de Snape era branda, até mesmo cortês para ele, enquanto continuava trabalhando em seus papéis, mas o arranhar profundo da voz dele atravessou-a, agitando seus hormônios que estavam a ponto de explodir. Não ajudou muito o seu temperamento, tampouco.

- Isso significa que sua oferta não está mais aberta? - ela desafiou.

- Você está me dizendo que você reconsiderou sua resposta? - ele respondeu no mesmo tom entediado.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. - Casamento não é algo que eu pegue levemente, professor. Você e eu compartilhamos um único pesadelo, que eu nem mesmo me recordo, e o resultado disso. Você é vinte anos mais velho que eu, e à exceção de Poções e da luta contra Voldemort, nós não temos uma única coisa em comum.

- Você esqueceu de nosso detestar profundo por Neville Longbottom.

- Eu não detesto o Neville. Ele simplesmente me irrita demais, mas você também quando o intimida - Hermione lhe disse. - Lucio Malfoy e a meleca do filho dele são as únicas pessoas que eu detesto verdadeiramente.

- O que já é um começo, eu suponho - ele falou lentamente. - E como eu disse antes, nós trabalhamos bem juntos.

Hermione foi para mais perto da mesa dele, as mãos presas na frente dela. Era mais um gesto nervoso que deliberado, e ela estava provavelmente inconsciente de como seus braços esboçavam a evidência visível da sua gravidez.

- Eu não negarei que estar casada com um bruxo de sangue puro poderá evitar muitos embaraços, mas eu estou relutante em trocar um problema por um outro ainda pior.

- Eu compreendo sua relutância, Srta. Granger. Hermione - corrigiu-se. - Mas certamente você compreende como será difícil para uma bruxa solteira criar uma criança ilegítima, especialmente se as circunstâncias se tornarem conhecidas.

Estranhamente, ela soube que ele não estava ameaçando abandoná-la, mas estava tentando protegê-la da crueldade que já tinha provado. Hermione mal podia acreditar que tivera a audácia para dizer estas coisas em voz alta, mas a parte mais profunda dela continuava a estar ciente dele, a sentir falta da conversa dele, e estava de luto pela perda da tentativa de amizade que haviam desenvolvido.

- Foi minha decisão ter este bebê, e eu fui preparada para ir adiante sozinha. Entretanto. Se você quiser verdadeiramente casar comigo, você terá que me dar uma razão melhor do que a que você já deu.

Snape deixou cair sua pena e olhou-a com severidade. - Se você está esperando que eu lhe traga flores ou corações de chocolate, você terá uma espera muito longa.

- Eu tenho todos os corações de chocolate que eu sempre precisei - Hermione lembrou-o, pensando no armário com o chocolate médico restante. Uma pequena risada tentou escapar enquanto imaginava Snape com um alaúde e uma coroa torta de louros como o amante bêbado renascentista de um dos retratos que ficava no Salão Principal. - Você deveria me conhecer melhor.

- Eu gostaria de descobrir se nós podemos ser remotamente compatíveis. Originalmente eu esperei que nós pudéssemos nos transformar em amigos de uma maneira, especialmente porque disse que queria fazer parte da educação do bebê. Eu teria previsto você aparecendo a cada dois finais de semana como um tio favorito.

- É isso o que você quer?

A boca de Hermione ficou seca. Ele não tinha se movido, mas de repente ela foi atingida pela imagem do corpo alto de Severo Snape, a tranqüilidade com que se mantinha. Seu cabelo preto moldava seu rosto longo e intensificava a escuridão de seus olhos enquanto prendiam-na como uma cativa, como no provérbio da serpente e sua presa. Este homem era perigoso, e brilhante, e agora ela percebia que ele era atraente de uma maneira que ela nunca pensou existir.

- O que você quer? - ela reagiu, e viu uma cintilação em seus olhos de obsidiana que ela não poderia interpretar.

- Eu quero fazer a reparação do dano que causei em você. Eu quero que nosso filho, NOSSO filho - ele enfatizou -, viva numa vizinhança decente sem que sua mãe tenha que se preocupar se encontrará dinheiro para alimentá-lo na refeição seguinte. Eu quero que ele fique seguro, e feliz, e eu quero que a mãe dele esteja assim também.

- Então eu acho que devemos continuar como estávamos antes - Hermione sugeriu - e vermos como vamos progredir. E depois disso… - ela não podia pensar no que viria em seguida isso. - Então nós veremos.

Snape levantou-se da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa, suas botas mal sussurravam no assoalho de pedra. O corpo dela reagiu à sua proximidade, e ela foi duramente pressionada a se controlar enquanto ele se aproximava o bastante para que ela colocasse a mão sobre seu peito coberto pela capa de lã preta. Ele deu-lhe uma referência curta e cortês, e as maneiras de um outro século lembravam-na mais uma vez que a cultura bruxa tinha apenas uma semelhança superficial àquela que ela tinha sido criada.

- Muito bem, srta. Granger. Hermione. Nós veremos.

N/T - Novamente venho agradecer aos reviews carinhosos que venho recebendo, porém lembrando que o mérito maior é da Ramos que nos presenteou com essa história tão cativante.Eu meramente a traduzo com a super ajuda da minha beta Bastetazazis e da FerPorcel que sempre entra nos momentos onde tudo falha.rsrsrs. Infelizmente, devido à vida real que nos impõe tantas atividades, não estou postando os capítulos semanalmente como eu desejava. Mas fiquem tranqüilos que farei o possível para que o prazo entre os capítulos não se estenda demais. Beijos Clau.


	12. Chapter 12

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 12

Sumário: A Corte

Março chegou frio e úmido como um cão mal educado. Em um calendário no seu quarto, Hermione marcou o número de semanas restantes antes dos feriados de Páscoa, quando embarcaria no expresso de Hogwarts no final do período letivo e iria para casa para uma visita de três semanas. Ela ainda tinha que escrever a seus pais sobre coisas mais sérias que as novidades da escola e as posições atuais das Casas, e eles ainda não tinham nenhuma idéia sobre o seu segredo. De algum modo ela pensou que eles poderiam não reparar se ela continuasse a disfarçar usando suas vestes largas da escola durante sua estadia em casa.

Neste ínterim, uma fonte constante de jornais trouxas começou a aparecer na mesa de Madame Pomfrey, entregues por uma variedade diversificada de corujas. Ela e Snape montaram um sistema para classificar as várias histórias, e juntos liam compenetradamente cada artigo de morte, destruição ou fenômenos simplesmente inexplicáveis, separando as histórias em três seções: Provavelmente relacionado à atividade dos Comensais da Morte, remotamente possível, e de jeito nenhum.

Algumas manchetes eram suficientes para fazer Hermione estourar de tanto rir. Ocasionalmente ela tinha que explicar o humor para Snape, mas para sua surpresa, o homem tinha uma compreensão notavelmente ampla da cultura trouxa. Em breve eles pegaram o hábito de ler em voz alta os boatos mais absurdos um para o outro e de fazer as suposições mais loucas e estranhas a respeito do porque, por exemplo, um homem crescido fora encontrado nú em uma cabine telefônica.

As tardes e noites ocasionais em que Hermione passava na companhia de Severo Snape permaneceram ligeiramente formais, mas a expectativa oculta remanescia nos pensamentos dos dois. Ele continuou a instruí-la nas poções mais avançadas e a envolveu nos projetos de pesquisa que ele desenvolvia no laboratório, enquanto continuava a dirigir-se a ela por seu primeiro nome. Após alguma prática, Hermione conseguiu de vez em quando chamá-lo de Severo sem esperar que ele retirasse pontos da sua Casa.

Seu tempo juntos continuou da mesma forma quando discutiam a atividade dos Comensais da Morte e o estado atual de negação que existia no nível mais elevado no Ministério da Magia. Eles comparavam o Profeta Diário com os vários jornais trouxas e encontravam pouca diferença em seus estilos jornalísticos. A única coisa que Hermione não esperava, entretanto, era que Severo Snape desenvolvesse uma nova obsessão.

- O que é isto? - ele perguntou numa noite de quinta-feira, quando ela tinha procurado o laboratório ao invés da biblioteca para trabalhar nos seus deveres em um lugar quieto.

Hermione olhou de relance para a grade de quadrados pretos e brancos. - São palavras cruzadas - ela lhe disse. - É um tipo de charada. - Apontou para a lista de pistas. - Resolva estas perguntas, e ponha as respostas nos quadrados. Todas as respostas devem se encaixar.

Severo fez um _hum_ de não estar claro e começou a ler as pistas enumeradas. Um momento mais tarde, ele alcançou sua pena e começou a preencher a primeira fileira. Fez um rápido progresso, e quando ela verificou suas respostas, observou que ele tinha um sólido conhecimento da literatura trouxa. Sua memória para história parecia plena, e naturalmente seu domínio da língua e das ciências exatas era um dom. De qualquer modo…

- Por que, em nome de Merlin, eu quero saber quem foi o mordomo da princesa Diana? - perguntou em tons ácidos de descrença. - A mulher está morta, eu acho, e seus empregados deveriam procurar emprego, não ficar aparecendo em jornais.

Hermione explicou a controvérsia que cercava o antigo mordomo, que poderia ou não ter sido um ladrão, e que poderia ou não ser parte interessada nas informações potencialmente embaraçosas que estava disposto a usar como moeda de barganha.

Seu lábio superior ondulou enquanto escutava. - Certamente isso daria a alguém uma avaliação apropriada aos elfos-domésticos - ele falou lentamente. Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele numa irritação fingida, sabendo que ele estava provocando-a deliberadamente.

- Você quer saber a resposta ou não?

- Sim.

- Diga, por favor.

Ele pausou, pesando se valia ou não a pena. - Por favor - disse após um tempo considerável, com uma falta de sinceridade adocicada.

Ela lhe disse, e quando ele deu um pequeno grunhido, soube que as letras se encaixavam. Ela imaginou se aquilo era algo que poderia tolerar na mesa de café da manhã pelas décadas seguintes e decidiu que poderia ser pior. Um exame diário, aprofundado e detalhado das últimas partidas de Quadribol veio a ocupar sua mente.

Severo continuava fascinado com os enigmas das palavras cruzadas, mas geralmente, os dois precisavam combinar seus para resolver a coisa inteira. Era em momentos como este que ela pensava consigo mesma em considerar seriamente a proposta dele, quando a atmosfera entre eles era confortável, e o bebê em seu ventre chutava e se mexia satisfeito.

Por outro lado, entretanto, a mente lógica de Hermione dizia-lhe que a idéia de que o casamento resolveria todos os seus problemas era como uma bolha do sabão; bonita e insubstancial ao mesmo tempo. Hermione não acreditava em bolhas do sabão. Seu corpo, entretanto, insistia que havia uma terceira parte a considerar, quando a voz profunda dele acariciava seus nervos, agitando-a de maneiras que ela não poderia negar e fazendo-a consciente da presença dele todo o momento em que eles estavam no mesmo cômodo. Como agora, quando seu trabalho de casa fora esquecido, e ela parou ao lado dele, ajudando-o a decifrar os aspectos mais mundanos da cultura trouxa e gastando um tempo demasiadamente longo apenas o observando.

Inclinando um cotovelo na mesa de trabalho, a pena em seus dedos sujos de tinta, ele era a imagem da concentração. Um vinco fraco apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas, seus olhos que mal piscavam enquanto ele se estudava o texto. O único movimento que fez foi com seu lábio inferior quando foi perturbado por uma mecha solta de cabelo. Separada do resto, a ponta curvou-se apenas para tocar no lado de baixo da sua boca expressiva. Ele estava inteiramente focado no pergaminho diante dele, soprou-a sem pensar, mas a mecha voltou para descansar na mesma posição.

O lábio de Hermione comichou em simpatia, e sem pensar ela se esticou para afastar a mecha. Severo recuou imediatamente e ficou na retaguarda, com uma expressão vazia e desconfiada em seu rosto.

- Desculpe - ela conseguiu dizer, confusa com a reação dele. Sentiu-se um bocado tola com sua mão levantada e abaixou-a.

- Nenhum dano feito - ele respondeu com uma voz quieta e jogou seu cabelo para trás. A expressão desconfiada desvaneceu-se quando ele voltou à sua leitura, e Hermione continuou a observá-lo. Quando, ela se perguntou, foi a última vez que alguém levantara a mão para Severo Snape sem a intenção de causar-lhe nenhum dano? Ele tinha trinta e oito anos de idade, e jogava um jogo profundamente perigoso há mais de quinze anos.

- Você encontrou alguma coisa nos desastres de hoje?

- O desemprego está em baixa; o Primeiro Ministro e a minoria no parlamento estão cada um reivindicando por crédito - ele relatou em um tom seco.

- Honestamente. Entre o Ministro da Magia e os mais leais servos de Sua Majestade, é um milagre que o império britânico ainda esteja de pé. Só o céu sabe como seria ruim se eles trabalhassem sempre juntos.

- Eles tentaram uma vez - Snape disse ausente.

- Não! - Hermione exclamou. - Você está brincando!

- Foi chamada de Idade das Trevas por alguma razão - ele disse secamente -, seguida rapidamente pela Inquisição Espanhola e por um alvoroço de Obliviates.

- Eu não soube disso - ela refletiu. - O professor Binns deixa muita informação de fora nas suas aulas.

- O conhecimento não é tudo, Hermione.

- Eu pensei que conhecimento era poder - ela respondeu de forma atrevida, mas passou um longo momento antes que ele falasse outra vez.

- Uma vez eu pensei isso, mas é uma ilusão. _Cognitio indifferns virtus malus._

- Aprender não é bom nem mau - Hermione traduziu hesitante.

- Bem próximo. Posto simplesmente, o conhecimento é somente conhecimento. O que importa é o que você faz com ele. - Ele pausou, olhando fixamente para seus papéis sem realmente vê-los. - Uma vez eu pensei que desejava poder. Respeito. O esplendor da erudição, na sua perfeição imaculada. Você deve saber o que eu quero dizer.

- Eu sei - Hermione admitiu. - E eu ainda quero aprender. Há tanto coisa que eu quero saber.

- Conhecimento por si só é meramente uma perseguição - ele advertiu. - Não o fim propriamente dito.

- Então o que deve ser? – ela perguntou. - Qual é o propósito de viver se você não aprender as coisas?

- Quem diz que há um?

Hermione deu-lhe um olhar longo, se perguntando se ele estava sendo derrotista ou se fazia o papel de advogado do diabo. O silêncio entre eles continuou, e ela percebeu que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de fornecer uma resposta. Era, ela entendeu, uma daquelas perguntas filosóficas em que todos tinham que decidir por si próprios, e a resposta de cada um seria diferente.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha quando ela olhou fixamente nele com um olhar pensativo, intensamente concentrado; o mesmo que ela fazia com uma nova receita de poção ou de um exercício de transfiguração.

Hermione fora frequentemente advertida por ser demasiadamente inteligente pela metade, seu intelecto a conduzia para situações onde o senso comum deveria tê-la advertido. Mas ela nunca foi capaz de resistir a um enigma desafiador, e Severo Snape era o homem mais surpreendentemente desafiador que ela já havia conhecido. O seu intelecto e destreza na magia que ela amava tanto o tornava interessante numa maneira que ela não poderia definir, enquanto seu senso de honra e disciplina eram indicações rígidas de um tipo original de coragem com a qual ela podia facilmente se identificar.

Com uma deliberação cuidadosa ela levantou a mão em direção ao rosto dele. Ele afastou-se um pouco, mas permaneceu firme enquanto ela tocava cautelosamente a sua bochecha, afastando as mechas do cabelo que obscureciam o lado do seu rosto. O polegar dela veio descansar na sua maçã do rosto enquanto os dedos deslizaram através da sua têmpora e em seu cabelo. O cabelo dele mostrou-se ser fino como o de uma criança pequena, escorregadiço com algum tratamento que parecia sedoso aos dedos dela.

Para sua surpresa, os olhos dele fecharam-se lentamente enquanto ele se inclinou ao carinho dela. Ocorreu a ela que, não importava que ele o escondesse tão profundamente, este era um homem carente por contato humano, por uma simples medida de compaixão e cuidado, que já não se sentia merecedor até mesmo de um pequeno toque físico.

A palma da mão dela deslizou sobre a borda fina do maxilar dele, e o espetar vago da barba emergente ficou registrado abaixo da pele lisa. Os olhos dele abriram-se outra vez, escuros e precavidos apesar do rosto cuidadosamente inexpressivo. Sabendo que ela tinha abusado da sorte quase quanto possível, agarrou-se ao o resto da sua coragem e roçou de leve seus dedos ao longo do lábio inferior dele, antes de retirar-se apressada do laboratório.

O sinal da noite avisando a hora do jantar estava demorando atormentadoramente para bater enquanto Severo esperava Madame Pomfrey sair da ala hospitalar. Ele podia ter exagerado ao comparar a medibruxa com um guarda de Azkaban, mas não muito. Ela mantinha qualquer um em seu domínio sob um olho vigilante e desaprovava seriamente o hábito de Severo de escapar para galeria de quadros abandonada quando o confinamento nos seus aposentos se tornavam apenas isso: um confinamento.

Assim que o sinal tocou, entretanto, sua auto-designada guardiã saiu para a refeição e Severo foi imediatamente para as escadas abandonadas e subiu-as. Seus calçados fizeram pouco ruído até que alcançou a galeria, onde a penumbra fresca era geralmente tranqüilizadora quando ele andava de um lado para o outro. Sua insônia lendária tinha criado o hábito de vaguear por toda noite, para total pavor dos estudantes que ficavam fora da cama durante a noite. Agora, entretanto, estava confinado a estas partes não utilizadas do castelo e seu temperamento não tinha outro escape exceto retornar os olhares furiosos dos retratos enquanto andava por eles.

Os retratos, entretanto, estavam silenciosos, de uma maneira não característica, enquanto ele fazia seu caminho de uma extremidade à outra da longa sala, livrando-se da energia e do estado sério de nervos que Hermione Granger tinha deixado com um toque delicado.

A menina tinha desordenado totalmente sua vida. Talvez isso não fosse justo, contudo ele desejava de todo coração que nunca tivesse atendido ao divertimento do Malfoy. Mas se não tivesse feito isso, Hermione certamente estaria morta agora. Era também muito provável que Harry Potter e seu esquentado melhor amigo fossem atrás do Malfoy com a vingança em mente, e ambos seriam mortos imediatamente ou entregues à Voldemort com o mesmo resultado.

Em vez disso, ela carregava o seu filho. A única vez que ele sentira os movimentos do bebê fora a coisa mais surpreendente que ele já havia experimentado. A visão da forma ligeiramente arredondada dela, esboçada pelas surradas vestes azuis, que ele a fez substituir, o atravessara como uma lança. Mesmo agora, sabendo o que estava escondido sob a capa ou as vestes da escola, isso ocasionava nele um traço de possessividade.

Somente ocasionalmente ele recordou o cilício figurativo que deveria usar, e ultimamente vinha esquecendo-se dele completamente. Durante o tempo que trabalharam juntos no laboratório e especialmente na viagem ao Beco Diagonal, ele tinha descoberto que Hermione Granger era uma companhia decente. Ela não tinha se queixado nem amuado, mesmo que ele a tivesse apressado para dentro e para fora das lojas de uma maneira que a maioria de homens teria dificuldade para lidar. Ela seguira a passos largos, entretanto, e se irritou somente com a quantidade de dinheiro que ele estava gastando. E foi apenas quando ele viu o prazer dela na pequena aventura que lhe ofereceu, que ele percebeu que Hermione Granger tinha o sorriso mais encantador que ele jamais tinha visto.

Quando Hermione desmaiou, ele quase ficou louco e furioso consigo mesmo. Ele sabia que se ela persistisse com a determinação de seguir sozinha, ela continuaria a negligenciar suas próprias necessidades. Naturalmente, ela tomaria conta do bebê de maneira excelente, enquanto suas reservas estariam cada vez mais escassas porque ela se esforçaria para cuidar da criança enquanto adiaria sua instrução. Isto era algo que ele poderia, e iria, impedir.

Irritado com a luz que se desvanecia, mesmo que a galeria fosse uma das últimas partes do castelo a escurecer com o pôr do sol do inverno, retirou sua varinha e murmurou: - _Lumus_. - As velas nos suportes incrustados saltaram à vida, e ele ficou momentaneamente confuso ao ver o retrato vazio na parede ao lado dele.

Olhando de relance ao seu redor, viu que quase todos os retratos estavam vazios. Na extremidade distante da galeria, uma pintura maior, recentemente colocada, chamou sua atenção. Nela, um café francês mal reproduzido estava aglomerado pelos ocupantes dos retratos, atendidos por um garçom francês esnobe que aparecia quase mal-humorado para seus clientes.

Aproximando-se da moldura abarrotada com cuidado, os ocupantes levantaram suas xícaras de café ou taças de vinho, ou mal assentiram ao seu reconhecimento.

- Qual é o propósito disto? - Severo exigiu em sua melhor voz usada após o toque de recolher.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? - zombou um cavalheiro com uma cara larga num colarinho Van Dyke. - Se você pensa que vai remover este café, você está extremamente enganado. Muitos de nós não tivemos nada mais para nos divertir a não ser nos falarmos por anos, a menos que você conte a si mesmo, o que eu não.

- De onde vocês vêm? - Severo pressionou. - Quem o trouxe aqui? - Se alguém tivesse interesse na galeria, ela já não seria seu refúgio dos cuidados autoritários de Madame Pomfrey.

- A jovem senhora que esteve aqui duas semanas atrás - forneceu um dos outros cavalheiros, que parecia a meio caminho de uma garrafa de vinho tinto comum. - Ela trouxe este lugar, uma vez que os outros retratos do andar de abaixo já não freqüentavam aquele Sapo com seus modos detestáveis. - O cavalheiro assoou seu nariz com cuidado e limpou o resultado na toalha de mesa de linho. - Malditos franceses, mas o que você pode fazer? - ele perguntou a ninguém em particular.

- A jovem senhora - Severo deduziu -, aquela com todo aquele cabelo?

- Essa mesma - disse um terceiro cavalheiro que usava um monóculo de ouro, parecendo um pouco mais novo que os outros. - Não me incomodaria de ter um quadro dela aqui em cima - disse com um olhar malicioso.

- Ela não está disponível.

- É o que os ventos de lá dizem - disse o primeiro personagem do quadro. - Deveria saber que uma moça tão pensativa tinha um namorado. É você não?

- Estou trabalhando nisso - Severo disse de forma opressiva.

- Ah, um sedutor - disse o malicioso. - Como está indo, então?

- Nada que seja do seu maldito interesse - informou-o. Severo tinha realmente considerado, e rejeitado, a idéia de tentar seduzir Hermione. Enquanto ele não tivesse quase certeza que ela não o achava repulsivo, ele não iria nem mesmo considerar a possibilidade de um casamento verdadeiro, carnal.

- Realmente, Boris, isso não se faz - falou um dos senhores mais velhos. - Ela é uma menina agradável, e veja como ela embelezou nossa galeria. Os elfos domésticos levaram dois dias para fazer isto. - Ele gesticulou para a galeria, e Severo virou-se para ver que o lugar tinha, certamente, sido limpo. A poeira no assoalho se fora, os pisos quadrados de mármore foram esfregados e os festões de teias de aranhas removidos.

Imediatamente, ele soube que ela não tinha feito aquilo inteiramente para os homens nos quadros, mas também para ele. O lugar era seu refúgio, e ela pedira aos elfos que o limpassem para ele, sabendo da sua aversão à poeira e à desordem.

- Você não é um bocado velho para ela? - questionou o homem com o monóculo.

- Absurdo - protestou o mais velho outra vez. – Ele está na flor da idade. Além disso, no meu tempo, nenhum homem considerava o casamento até que fizesse sua fortuna. Simplesmente não daria certo um homem novo se casar sem poder sustentar uma esposa. Suas finanças estão em ordem, senhor? – ele questionou Severo.

Irado, Severo deu ao homem um olhar furioso e ofereceu ao grupo um seco boa noite antes de girar em seu calcanhar. Não estava a ponto de discutir suas finanças ou a adequação de seu casamento com um grupo avermelhado do quadro.

- _Lumus_. - As velas nos suportes ramificados saltaram a vida em obediência à voz profunda de Snape, e Hermione tentou não recuar. A luz do sol fraco de inverno que chegava através das janelas tinha morrido enquanto ela lutava com suas redações dos deveres de casa, e o quarto tinha escurecido sem ela perceber.

A mesa de trabalho diante dela estava desarrumada com notas das últimas seis aulas de história da magia, mas ela estava tendo dificuldade em escrever uma redação com os fatos secos que Binns falara monotonamente dia após dia. Por três horas ela esteve comparando suas anotações e seus livros, tentando esboçar um artigo de comprimento razoável e tinha um rascunho não maior que suas mãos para apresentar. Na outra mesa, Severo estava absorvido rapidamente em suas próprias notas, e ela estava grata que o homem não estava inclinado a falar com ela hoje; ela realmente não achava que ela estava preparada para de qualquer argumentação verbal.

O chacoalhar fraco da pena de Severo em seu tinteiro não registrou quando Hermione releu uma passagem pela terceira vez. Friccionar suas têmporas não a ajudou, e ela puxou um suspiro mal-humorado e voltou-se mais uma vez à página impressa.

- Hermione!

- O quê?- ela resmungou, sem olhar para cima.

- Eu perguntei se teria mais alguma tinta? - Severo repetiu.

- Madame Pomfrey deve ter alguma em seu escritório, mas você não pode ir lá agora. Um sonserino bateu em um lufa-lufa na partida de Quadribol hoje e seu apanhador teve uma bela colisão na cabeça. Madame Pomfrey está examinando-o.

- Ah. Papoula me deve algum dinheiro, então - ele disse com uma expressão satisfeita.

- Eu tenho um frasco reserva na minha mochila, - Hermione ofereceu monotonamente, acenando para a mochila na extremidade da mesa. Não fez nenhum movimento de pegá-la para ele.

Severo deu um olhar suspeito para a mochila, então abriu-a cuidadosamente. Dentro estavam diversos livros, um rolo de pergaminho limpo, diversos blocos de papel dobrado com vários rabiscos coloridos de tinta, uma escova de cabelos, e uma variedade de bugigangas cuja finalidade ele não estava inteiramente certo. Procurando através de tudo aquilo, ele finalmente encontrou um frasco da tinta.

Fechou a mochila com um senso de alívio por ter escapado ileso, então olhou com desdém para a mochila saliente em sua totalidade. A alça gasta estava levemente pendurada sobre um lado, e ele levantou-a, suspendendo-a para avaliar o peso.

- Mas que coisa, Hermione! Esta mochila deve pesar uma tonelada ou mais!

- Sim. E daí? - ela queixou-se.

- Você já ganhou peso adicional com o bebê. Não pode ser bom para você carregar isto tudo também!

- Muito obrigada por me lembrar do quanto eu estou ficando gorda - ela rebateu.

- Eu não estou preocupado se você está ficando gorda. Eu estou preocupado com a sua saúde! - ele revidou de volta.

- Por favor, não grite comigo - ela sussurrou. Sentindo-se infeliz de repente, os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas, e ela controlou a agitação no seu lábio inferior com dificuldade. - Eu estou cansada e minhas costas doem. Eu me sinto terrível, já não agüento mais o Malfoy, e o Binns, e-e-e…- Ela se controlou para calar o murmúrio gaguejante que irrompeu tão inesperadamente e fechou os olhos firmemente. _Raios! Hormônios! Eu pensei que TPM era ruim_ - ela pensou consigo mesma enquanto enterrava o rosto nos braços e lutava contra as lágrimas que queriam escapar.

Hermione assustou-se ligeiramente quando duas mãos assentaram delicadamente em seus ombros, massageando-os levemente e relaxando-a. Os polegares dele encontraram um ponto em suas escápulas e ele pressionou, produzindo um suspiro de prazer doloroso.

- Eu não estou surpreso que suas costas doem - Severo replicou com cuidado. Anos observando adolescentes no furor da química de seus corpos tinham-no ensinado à reconhecer os sinais, embora raramente lhe concedesse algum auxílio. Hermione era um caso completamente diferente, entretanto.

- Relaxe - ele lhe disse, e realmente ela estava sem ação para fazer de outra maneira quando, surpreendentemente, as mãos fortes dele começaram a procurar os nós e as torções em seus ombros. Depois de um pequeno intervalo ele parou, mas o banquinho dele rangeu no assoalho quando ele se postou rapidamente atrás dela e recomeçou sua massagem.

- Retire isto - ele ordenou, e Hermione se desvencilhou das vestes volumosas da escola que protegiam seu abdômen de alguma vista ocasional. Abaixo delas, ela usava a bata de gestante preta que ele tinha comprado para ela no Beco Diagonal, e o calor das mãos dele foi absorvido através do fino material. Mais uma vez ele lhe disse para relaxar, e ela obedeceu sem perceber, pensando que certamente se houvesse um homem com sangue de Sereia em algum lugar, este seria Severo Snape. Sua voz profunda acariciava suas terminações nervosas assim como suas mãos, que trabalhavam cooperativamente em direção à sua coluna.

As palmas das mãos dele estenderam-se sobre suas costas pequenas, os polegares escavando os músculos e forçando suspiros inarticulados dela em intervalos regulares. Ele pausou ligeiramente quando alcançou a cintura dela.

- Ciática? - ele questionou suavemente.

Quando ela assentiu, os dedos dele começaram a fazer círculos rígidos na superfície plana das suas costas, aliviando os músculos sobre a região sacra e evitando cuidadosamente o inchaço nos quadris. Suas costas arquearam enquanto os nervos queimavam, mas ele não parou a massagem.

- Incline-se para trás - ele a persuadiu. Quando os ombros dela se recostaram contra o seu peito, ele avançou para acomodar os quadris dela com suas coxas, depois pensou se talvez aquilo fosse algo realmente sábio a se fazer. O som dos pequenos choramingos e gemidos dela faziam coisas extraordinárias nele, e o corpo dela caindo molinho contra o dele, totalmente relaxado como somente um mal necessário e uma massagem bem feita poderiam fazer a uma pessoa.

Hermione não conseguia se lembrar de quando tinha fechado os olhos, mas suas costas estavam mornas enquanto descansavam contra o peito dele. As mãos dele, que pareciam tão pouco notáveis quando paradas, eram as mãos de um escultor quando trabalhavam em seu pescoço e ombros, segurando a parte superior dos seus braços em contrações rítmicas para fazer seus músculos aliviarem a tensão. Ele encontrou o tendão no ponto de cada cotovelo, trabalhando com afinco até que seus dedos pequenos se contraíssem. Seus antebraços, desnudos sob o toque dele, foram pressionados e acariciados em ordem quando ele progrediu descendo para seus braços, pulsos e mãos. Os dedos dele prenderam eventualmente às suas palmas, friccionando cada osso e junta, até que Hermione pensou que ela derreteria como um pudim no assoalho.

Suas mãos frouxas foram deixadas soltas ao seu lado, e por um momento Hermione pensou que ele a deixaria. Provou-se que isto era falso, entretanto, quando as mãos dele fixaram-se na sua cintura, afagando-a delicadamente com uma leve, porém firme, pressão nas palmas dele, relaxando a pele tensa e esticada com o calor das mãos. Pontapés minúsculos e enérgicos irromperam quando ele fez pequenos círculos sobre sua barriga.

- Você pode sentir isso? - ela murmurou.

- Por "isso", eu suponho que você esteja falando do bebê. Não, eu não posso. - Suas mãos repousaram sobre umbigo dela, mas embora os pequenos movimentos continuassem, ele balançou a cabeça.

Hermione pensou no encanto sensitivo que ela lançara na mão dele anteriormente, mas na verdade, ela detestaria ter que se mover em busca da sua varinha. Sua cabeça tinha caído para trás para descansar no ombro dele, e o cheiro do corpo dele cercou-a com o perfume sutil de homem combinado com o aroma levemente picante de vários ingredientes de poções. Os braços dele a prendiam num santuário seguro e protegido, e uma parte dela queria remanescer neles para sempre.

- Você deve tomar cuidado consigo mesma - ele disse brandamente. - Sua saúde é a coisa a mais importante.

Sua garganta doeu de repente, numa explosão de ansiedades não identificadas. Não era a primeira vez que ela era inundada subitamente por emoções fora do seu controle, mas estar agarrada durante um acesso foi tanto melhor quanto pior. Era irônico que estar presa tão firmemente nos braços dele liberaria de repente os medos que ela pensava estarem sob controle.

- Eu estou com medo - ela sussurrou.

- De quê? - A boca dele arranhou a curva da orelha dela enquanto falava, e um arrepio atravessou-a.

- De tudo - ela admitiu, mordendo o lábio. - Ter um bebê está no topo da lista agora.

- Não tema - ele lhe disse, deslocando seus braços até que ela ficasse embalada neles. - Eu farei tudo que estiver em meu poder para protegê-la.

- Porque você deveria se importar?

Eu me preocupo porque essa situação louca é inteiramente minha culpa - ele disse firmemente. - Eu me preocupo, Hermione, que uma das mentes mais brilhantes da história de Hogwarts tenha que vender seu talento para sobreviver a uma situação em que não teve nenhuma culpa. Eu digo isso literalmente, é claro, apenas que você, sem dúvidas, será forçada a comprometer suas possibilidades surpreendentes. E eu me importo desesperadamente que a mãe do meu filho seja forçada a lutar quando eu posso impedir isso tão facilmente.

- E casar com você vai reparar tudo aquilo? – ela perguntou queixosamente.

- Nenhuma varinha mágica vai, Hermione. - Ela podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele.

- Eu estou considerando isso. Eu não posso prometer nada mais que isso.

- Bom - ele murmurou.

Hermione ajustou-se ligeiramente até que cada polegada possível do seu corpo estivesse em contato com o dele. Sentiu-se segura, satisfeita e estimada e, por um momento, ela desejou, mais que qualquer coisa, que ele a beijasse. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para fazê-lo, entretanto, simplesmente apertou seus braços em torno dela enquanto ficaram sentados juntos, e só se afastaram relutantemente quando os sinos do jantar soaram algum tempo mais tarde.

Dois dias depois, Hermione tomava seu café da manhã em seu lugar usual na mesa à frente de Rony e Harry. Ao lado dela, Gina estava conversando sobre nada em particular, enquanto os meninos discutiam a próxima aula. Hermione tinha mantido suas opiniões para ela mesma, mas os comentários que ela pensou eram geralmente sobre o que Severo teria feito. Mais e mais o homem dominava seus pensamentos e imaginação.

- Uau - exclamou Rony, chamando a atenção de Hermione de volta ao presente, a tempo de ver duas corujas carregando juntas um grande pacote. Para sua surpresa, elas desceram e aterrissaram na sua frente. Uma coruja levantou um pé com uma etiqueta presa, indicando que a entrega era para Hermione Granger. Pegando rapidamente uma pena e tinta, e assinou o papel. A coruja piou para seu companheiro e ambas levantaram vôo, deixando o pacote retorcido diante dela.

- Bem, vá em frente - Gina incitou-a. - Abra!

O papel grosso e branco e o laço foram rapidamente rasgados, deixando-a com uma mochila escolar de couro preto. Suave, mas de fabricação excepcionalmente fina, era grande o bastante para caber todos os seus livros e outros apetrechos da escola. A aba fechava com bonitos fechos de prata, e entre eles estavam iniciais de prata em um gracioso monograma. Seus dedos deixaram-se ficar sobre o "H G" por um momento, antes que Gina arrastasse a velha mochila de Hermione e começasse a lhe entregar seus pertences, um após outro.

Uma vez que todas as suas possessões foram transferidas para a mochila nova, Hermione fechou-a e acariciou-a afeiçoada. Não tinha uma serpente à vista, mas era óbvio quem a tinha mandado. Era um presente atencioso, apesar de não ser de todo romântico, mas então, novamente, eles concordaram que gestos românticos não eram necessários. Mas foi somente quando ela foi pegar a mochila do chão que descobriu o segredo.

- Mas como? – ela exclamou quando a mochila se moveu com uma facilidade surpreendente. Com uma mão, Hermione levantou a alça. A mochila se pendurou, com toda sua carga protuberante, mas não pesando mais quando cheia que quando estava vazia.

- É uma mochila auto levitante - ela disse aos amigos, maravilhada.

Quase qualquer um podia lançar um feitiço de levitação; era um dos primeiros feitiços ensinados. Entretanto, o encanto acabava rapidamente, especialmente com cargas mais pesadas. Para fazer uma mochila permanentemente encantada, o feitiço teria que ser introduzido em cada etapa da sua fabricação, e era terrivelmente caro.

- Hermione - Harry chamou, inclinando-se para ela sobre um cotovelo. - Isto caiu da embalagem. - Ele segurava um objeto pequeno embalado frouxamente em um pano preto. Ele obviamente já havia aberto e olhado. Um tanto apreensiva, ela abriu o pequeno quadrado de tecido e encontrou outro monograma. Desta vez, as letras de prata formavam um "H S."

O metal frio aqueceu-se sob seus dedos, e Hermione rolou o pequeno broche e considerou a idéia de ser Hermione Snape. Embora não o tivesse visto por dois dias, podia recordar-se vividamente da sensação do peito dele atrás de seus ombros e a segurança afetuosa que tinha sentido ao estar presa nos braços dele.

Harry esticou-se através da mesa e deu um aperto em sua mão, seus brilhantes olhos verdes a olharam cheios de compreensão e empatia.

- O quê? - Rony interrompeu. - Então, de quem é, em todo o caso?

- É um presente - Harry lhe disse.

- Bem, eu imaginei que fosse. De quem? - ele perguntou.

Ela podia sentir o rubor crescer em suas bochechas, mas seu cérebro não parecia conseguir pescar uma resposta rápida o bastante para evitar as suposições de Rony.

- Não me diga que é de um namorado. Você tem um namorado? Uau! – ele exclamou enquanto Harry dava-lhe um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça.

- Eu tenho sim, - Hermione lhe disse, levantando-se. Puxou a encantadora e leve mochila para frente, escondendo qualquer revelação involuntária e deixou o salão.

- Idiota - sua irmã disse-lhe cruelmente enquanto se levantava para seguir a amiga.

Rony olhou para Harry, desconcertado. - Como ela não me disse?

- Porque - Harry lhe disse exasperado - você tem agido como um completo imbecil nos últimos meses. Ela não quis que você reagisse de forma inesperada. E não é exatamente assim, de qualquer forma.

- Eu? - Rony protestou. - Reagir de forma inesperada?

- Você, seu grande estúpido arrogante. Eu pensei que você fosse tentar resolver as coisas com a Hermione.

- Bom…- Rony começou. - Eu tentei, mas ela tem me evitado ultimamente.

- Ela não está evitando você, Rony. Ela tem algumas coisas a tratar, e você não está ajudando.

- Desculpe. - Rony caiu em seu assento, escolhendo indiferente as sobras do seu café da manhã. - Eu realmente sinto falta dela, você sabe?

- Eu sei - Harry disse compreensivamente. Olhou de relance ao redor, então inclinou-se ligeiramente mais perto e abaixou sua voz de modo a não ser ouvido. - Olhe, se eu lhe disser algo, você vai ficar de boca fechada?

Rony assentiu.

- Eu tinha uma queda pela Hermione - Harry confessou.

- Você jamais! Quando?

- Alguns meses depois que vocês ficaram juntos. Não durou por muito tempo, mas enquanto durou, eu tive todo o tipo de fantasias estúpidas sobre como impressioná-la e fazê-la me escolher no seu lugar. Eu me recuperei, entretanto, porque eu percebi uma coisa, Rony, eu jamais vou querer fazer a Hermione escolher.

- Escolher o que? - Rony perguntou, inocente.

- Olhe - Harry elaborou -, o que aconteceria se Hermione saísse com alguém você não gostasse. Digo, alguém como Marcos Flint.

Ron fez uma careta. - Ela jamais namoraria alguém com dentes tão ruins. Os pais dela são dentistas, lembra-se?

- Eu estou falando sério aqui! Você quer realmente que a Hermione tenha que escolher entre nós e alguma outra pessoa? Mesmo que você aprove com quem ela está saindo ou não, você quer realmente ter a possibilidade de perdê-la para sempre?

- Não - Rony respondeu, entendendo de repente o que Harry queria dizer. - Não, eu não quero.

- Lembre-se disso, então.

Harry alcançou seus livros sob a mesa e os recolheu, mas Rony pôs uma mão para pará-lo. - Algo está acontecendo, não é? Porque você não me conta?

- Não é minha obrigação. É da Hermione, e se ela não vai lhe contar se pensar que você vai agir como um bundão sobre isto.

- Ok - Rony resmungou não convencido, mas pegando seus próprios livros no chão. - Não serei mais um bundão, então.

- Nós veremos - Harry disse opressivamente, colocando seus óculos. - Vamos, chegaremos atrasados para a aula.

Severo espiou pelas janelas do seu laboratório e observou os últimos estudantes que se apressavam para as aulas da tarde. Hermione estava atrasada, o que era bastante incomum. O som do cumprimento sem fôlego dela à Madame Pomfrey, portanto, causou-lhe uma sensação de alívio. Sua expressão permaneceu imutável, entretanto, quando ela entrou no laboratório e murmurou uma desculpa pelo atraso.

Hermione permaneceu um tanto quieta enquanto a tarde passou, e a preocupação de Severo continuou a crescer. Ela estava trabalhando em algum tipo de composto, e após um instante ele se deixou levar para investigar. Uma pilha de musgo irlandês e uma caixa de violetas doces frescas descansavam ao lado do pilão, junto com alguns cravos de defunto e camomila. Ele prestou atenção enquanto ela adicionava diversos blocos de glicerina e começava a moer toda a bagunça junto.

- Reação Alérgica? - ele arriscou.

- Não - ela disse. - Minha pele está coçando loucamente. - Seguindo o poder da sugestão, ela parou para coçar sua barriga em expansão.

- Estou vendo - ele comentou, ainda se perguntando sobre o atraso não característico dela e a falta de conversação. - Alguma coisa errada? - ele finalmente perguntou.

- Não, nada - ela respondeu, martelando com seu almofariz.

Os olhos de Severo estreitaram-se; agora ele estava certo que acontecera alguma coisa. Ele segurou uma mão e parou sua mistura energética.

- Conte-me - ele a persuadiu.

- Não há nada errado. Estou feliz como uma cotovia - ela insistiu.

- É um fato sabido que as cotovias são patologicamente deprimidas, com uma elevada taxa de suicídio - ele falou lentamente.

Hermione olhou para ele indignada. - Você acabou de fazer uma piada?

O rosto dele permaneceu sereno, mas ela virou os olhos exasperada. - Está bem, você ganhou. - Enfiou a mão em seu bolso e mostrou a carta que enfiou nas mãos dele.

- À Srta. Hermione Granger, estudante de Hogwarts… - Severo começou, então leu o resto em silêncio até que chegou ao fim. - Sinceramente, Steven G. Monahan, decano dos estudantes, Universidade de Salem, Massachusetts. - Dobrou a carta e colocou-a na mesa ao lado das coisas dela. - Parece ser uma oferta muito generosa.

- É - Hermione concordou, mordendo seu lábio. - Mas eu teria que viver numa república de estudantes, pelo menos no primeiro ano, e a bolsa de estudos não cobre todos os livros e o custo de vida também. Sem mencionar o que eu faria com o bebê.

- Quanto mais você precisa? - Severo perguntou opressivamente.

- Isso não vai acontecer - Hermione irrompeu. - Esqueça.

- Por quê?

- Apenas não é prático. Além das despesas financeiras, eu não vou sair da Inglaterra enquanto Voldemort estiver por perto. Para não mencionar o bebê - ela disse numa voz desanimada. - De que maneira eu conseguiria ir à escola e tomar conta de um bebê também?

Sem pensar, Severo pôs a mão sob o queixo dela e forçou-a levantar os olhos para ele. - De quanto você precisa?

- Eu não sei. Não importa, eu não vou. - Hermione reprimiu cruelmente a parte traidora dela que desejava que ele resolvesse todos os seus problemas. O aperto em seu queixo afrouxou, e a expressão rígida no rosto dele mudou.

- Case-se comigo, Hermione. Eu tomarei conta de você.

- Eu não sou um bichinho de estimação perdido, Severo.

- Hum. Eu sabia que ia lamentar em dizer isso dessa forma. Deu um longo suspiro e deixou sua mão cair do rosto dela. - Não sei como dizer o que eu quero sem ofendê-la.

- Você não está me ofendendo - ela lhe disse. - E eu me importo com o que você quer. - Um fraco rubor surgiu em suas bochechas, e ela pegou suas ferramentas outra vez, evitando o olhar dele. - De qualquer maneira, eu jamais partiria para a América sem falar antes com você. Você merece pelo menos isso.

- Mereço?

- Claro que sim - ela lhe disse. - Eu espero ver você no futuro muitas vezes.

- Eu estou contente de ouvir isto - ele murmurou, fazendo com que uma reação corresse por ela. Ela falou para seu corpo se comportar, certamente ele não teve a intenção de soar DAQUELE jeito.

- A oferta de ser minha aprendiz ainda está aberta, Hermione - ele continuou. - Se você mesma achar complicado se comprometer à carreira universitária, um aprendizado formal com um mestre reconhecido tem o mesmo, e em alguns casos até maior, peso que uma graduação universitária.

- Eu estou considerando isto também - ela lhe disse, concentrando-se em seu trabalho. Ela não viu o sorriso fraco que apareceu com seu comentário antes que ele retornasse às suas próprias tarefas.

Um bilhete entregue por Madame Pomfrey chamou Severo ao escritório do Diretor na última semana antes dos feriados de Páscoa, e o toque de recolher daquela noite o encontrou uma vez mais lançando o encanto de encobrimento e andando furtivamente através dos salões até a escadaria em espiral. Dumbledore o convidou seriamente a sentar-se diante da lareira, onde um frasco de fino conhaque e duas doses estavam servidas. Como uma garrafa de conhaque do Diretor frequentemente durava uma década ou mais, Severo estabeleceu-se em uma das poltronas estofadas e deu total atenção ao seu superior.

- Eu tomei conhecimento por minhas fontes - começou Dumbledore -, que Voldemort ficou sabendo da sua aparição no Beco Diagonal e está querendo saber onde você está. Os boatos estão voando rápidos e abundantes fora dos nossos portões, tanto no Ministério quanto entre seus antigos companheiros, e Lúcio Malfoy está um tanto encrencado com os dois lados, dando satisfações para quaisquer boatos de que fora o responsável pelo seu desaparecimento. - Aquelas mesmas fontes haviam sussurrado em mais de uma orelha que Lúcio fora o responsável justamente por isso.

- Bom - Severo respondeu com um sorriso fino vicioso ao pensar que Malfoy responderia por sua ambição.

- O resultado disto, entretanto, é que agora ele colocou um preço substancial pela sua cabeça. Malfoy não está deixando pedra sobre pedra em sua busca.

- Hermione está em perigo?

- Eu ouso dizer que ele provavelmente esteja interessado nela, nem que seja apenas para descobrir aonde você foi. Se isto se transformar num problema, eu terei que removê-la da escola.

- Você terá dificuldade em convencê-la a deixar as tarefas escolares. Ou o Potter - adicionou como uma reflexão tardia, pelo menos não desprezando o nome do menino.

- Ela é uma jovem notavelmente sensível - Dumbledore disse. - Se nada mais for possível, a Casa dos Gritos poderia ser transformada num refúgio habitável. Talvez com um tutor pessoal para continuar sua educação, ela seria persuadida a ser razoável.

Severo não estava certo ele tinha ouvido o Diretor claramente e, refletindo, decidiu que o comentário sobre "um tutor pessoal" certamente não poderia ter sido um duplo sentido.

- Eu não estou preocupado sobre a segurança da Srta. Granger neste momento, entretanto. Até agora, Hogwarts permanece inviolável, apesar das tentativas do jovem Sr. Malfoy. - O velho bruxo inclinou-se para frente e serviu-se de um copo do conhaque âmbar escuro. - Alguma coisa, entretanto, mudou as coisas. Parvati Patil fez uma profecia outro dia.

- Que Merlin nos livre - Severo refreou.

- A menina tem o dom, Severo. Eu mesmo a avaliei mais de uma vez. Ela passou por mim no corredor segunda-feira e de repente deixou cair todas suas coisas. Eu pensei que estava tendo um ataque epilético antes que começasse a profetizar.

Severo balançou em seu conhaque fortemente e se ajeitou em sua cadeira. - Bem. Deixe-me ouvir isto - ele disse.

O Diretor não respondeu imediatamente. Em vez disso, seu olhar deslizou até seu mascote, que estava acomodado limpando sua plumagem vermelha e dourada, derramando centelhas no tapete. Fawkes contemplou seu mestre, e o bruxo e o pássaro pareceram assentir um para o outro. Ele respirou e começou:

- No dia que o Lorde das Trevas trair seu servo mais leal, a era da Fênix terminará.

Suas penas se queimarão sem renascer.

A espada da Grifinória quebrará.

O sangue de Harry Potter se derramará na terra.

E os Comensais da Morte assaltarão o mundo.

Severo abriu sua boca em uma arfada silenciosa, mas as palavras estavam além dele; até mesmo respirar parecia além dele.

- Eu sou a fênix, presumivelmente - Dumbledore continuou calmamente.

Severo forçou uma única palavra. - Quando?

- Logo. Para o final deste ano, certamente, mas mais provavelmente irá realizar-se antes do início do ano escolar em setembro.

- Merda - Severo disse sucintamente. - Eu não posso permanecer escondido tanto tempo, Alvo. Há tantas outras coisas que eu poderia fazer pela Ordem.

Dumbledore sorriu amorosamente, porém um bocado triste. - Eu admito que ia tocar neste assunto, mas sei que você tem outras coisas em mente. - Snape sentiu uma fraca decepção de que Dumbledore sabia do pouco do progresso estava fazendo para convencer Hermione Granger a se casar com ele.

Dumbledore alcançou seu bolso e começou a procurar por seu conteúdo. – Ah, - Declarou num triunfo calmo. - Eu tenho algo para você, Severo. Meu legado para você.

Como reflexo, Severo estendeu sua mão e aceitou a oferta, a seguir olhou-o em descrença. - É um cravo.

- Um cravo de ferradura - Dumbledore corrigiu animadamente. - É de um verso trouxa. Por querer um cravo, a ferradura foi perdida; por querer uma ferradura, o cavalo foi perdido.

- E então o cavaleiro, a mensagem, a guerra, sim, sim, eu o conheço. E qual é o motivo disso?

- Eu costumava carregá-lo em meu bolso para dar boa sorte quando comecei esta louca tarefa de me opor a Voldemort. Você verá que ele pode ser muito útil - ele assegurou à Severo, notando a expressão cética do homem. - Vai lhe dar alguma coisa para se ocupar quando você estiver pensando, e fará um bom trabalho limpando suas unhas. George Weasley até me mostrou como abrir uma fechadura com ele outro dia. Ou foi o Fred? – pensou, a seguir deu de ombros. - Não importa.

O Diretor olhou sobre seus óculos para seu velho amigo. - Guarde-o, Severo. Lembre-se que as pequenas coisas são, às vezes, tão importantes, se não forem mais, quanto às coisas grandes.Você nunca saberá em qual ponto seu destino vai virar, mas vai descobrir que, se você prestar atenção aos pequenos problemas, os maiores serão muito mais fáceis do que você pensa.

A última sexta-feira antes do intervalo da Páscoa veio rápida demais para o conforto de Hermione. Os outros estudantes estavam todos zunindo aqui e ali com negócios de última hora antes de saírem para os feriados da Páscoa, e era com um sentimento de alívio que Hermione fez seu caminho até o pequeno laboratório e a ilha de tranqüilidade que ele representava. Entretanto, quando entrou no pequeno laboratório para terminar as poções de última hora para Madame Pomfrey, ficou chocada em ver que os projetos que estavam em andamento na mesa de trabalho de Snape foram todos cancelados. Nada cozinhando em nenhum dos pequenos caldeirões. Tudo polido, vazio, e empilhado ordenadamente nas prateleiras.

- Ah! - veio a voz profundamente familiar por trás dela, e ela girou para ver Snape em pé dentro da parede encantada. - Eu tinha esperança de vê-la antes de você partir.

- O que está acontecendo? - Hermione perguntou, confusa. - Todas as suas experiências, sua pesquisa… estão arruinadas!

- Realmente, Hermione - ele censurou-a delicadamente. - Você sabe assim como eu que tudo isto que eu fiz era nada mais que um exercício num estalar de dedos. Que me impediu de ser pisado por Alvo enquanto fiquei escondido.

Ela olhou fixamente nele, não querendo acreditar no que sabia ser verdade. - Você está partindo, não está?

- Sim. Há outras atividades que requerem meus talentos exclusivos, e está na hora de eu começá-las.

A ironia em sua voz a advertiu. - Espionar, você quer dizer.

- De certa forma, sim. Preparações a serem feitas, e outras coisas que eu não posso falar agora.

Uma contração repentina na garganta dela fez sua voz soar estranha a seus próprios ouvidos. - Quando? Quando você vai?

- Logo. Uma semana ou um pouco mais, não mais que duas semanas. Eu terei partido antes de você retornar dos feriados. - Sua voz soou igualmente estranha, e seus dedos longos brincavam vagarosamente com os pequenos frascos na mesa de trabalho. - Falando nisso, você decidiu o que, ou como, contar para seus pais?

Entorpecida, Hermione pegou sua adorável mochila nova e retirou um punhado de pedaços de pergaminho. Cada um tinha diversas linhas escritas à mão e estava salpicado generosamente com manchas e cruzes. - Não exatamente. Nesse momento estou inclinado à abordagem "adivinhe" quando chegar em casa e tirar meu casaco.

Severo piscou para ela. - Eu não ouço um plano tão mal-concebido desde que Ethelred, o Despreparado, disse "Coma-os, homens. São somente duendes".

Hermione sorriu palidamente ao comentário. Parecia ter passado muito tempo desde a época em que ela não conseguia discernir a diferença entre sarcasmo e o tipo original de humor seco dele.

- Você terá cuidado? – ela perguntou, responsabilizando os hormônios pela sensação de aperto em sua garganta.

- Eu tentarei ter cuidado - ele disse uniformente.

- Isso não é bom o bastante - Hermione lhe disse, lutando contra as lágrimas. - Eu quero que você me prometa que vai ter cuidado. Eu quero que você me prometa que vai voltar. - Ela poderia exigir mais, mas de algum modo estava nos braços dele, seu rosto abafado contra o ombro dele quando ele a puxou para perto. As mãos grandes e mornas esfregaram suas costas de forma tranqüila, e a proximidade dele oprimia seus sentidos. O corpo magro e contínuo que acomodava suas próprias curvas, a batida profunda da voz dele acariciava seus ossos quando ele murmurava seu nome.

Somente a pressão fraca dos dedos dele sob seu queixo trouxe sua boca de encontro à dele, num beijo doce e prolongado, mais intenso que qualquer um dos breves toques que tinham compartilhado.

- Prometa-me que você fará o seu melhor para voltar - ela sussurrou, seus lábios roçando nos dele.

- Então, me dê um motivo para voltar - ele exigiu suavemente.

Sua respiração travou com um nó. Hermione sabia que aquilo era uma chantagem, na forma mais Sonserina, ele estava tirando vantagem do momento. Naquele exato momento, ela não se importou. Com um suspiro, ela inclinou-se no peito dele, fechando os olhos e saboreando o perfume masculino morno dele que a fazia lembrar do armazém com todas as possibilidades inerentes.

- Está certo - ela lhe disse. - Sim.

- Sim? - ele repetiu questionadoramente.

- Sim, eu me casarei com você - ela esclareceu, e o repentino, alegre aperto dos braços dela à sua volta a fizeram sorrir. Ela não tinha certeza de que estava tomando a melhor decisão, mas isso devia trazer alguma felicidade para ele, o que lhe parecia certo.

- Quando? Quanto mais cedo melhor.

- Quão cedo isso pode ser arranjado? - Hermione tentou recordar se os bruxos observavam a velha prática dos proclamas publicados antes do casamento. Ela sabia mais do que esperava que isso atrasaria a partida dele, mas ela preferia casar-se agora que esperar por muito mais tempo.

- Pode ser feito hoje à noite, se nós nos apressarmos, ou talvez amanhã seja melhor. Eu falarei com Dumbledore. Ele é um Grão-Bruxo, pode celebrar a cerimônia. - Severo puxou-a para trás e envolveu o rosto dela com a mão, alisando distraidamente uma mecha dispersa de cabelo em seu rosto. - Nós vamos precisar de um anel e duas testemunhas. A tradição é que sejam um homem e uma mulher. Eu vou pedir a Remo se ele pode ser o meu. Você pode convidar quem você quiser.

- Poderia ser Gina Weasley? – ela perguntou numa tentativa. - Ela já sabe sobre o bebê. Eu venho pensando que… está começando a ficar difícil de esconder - ela disse, pondo a mão sobre sua barriga crescente. - Eu achei que poderia tornar isso tudo de conhecimento público de uma vez.

Um sorriso leve transpareceu sobre os lábios dele. - Então você está se casando comigo apenas porque não quer inventar uma mentira convincente?

- Você sabe que eu não mentiria sobre algo tão importante.

- Sim, eu sei. Talvez você possa ser ensinada. - Sua boca relaxou numa expressão mais séria, e ele tomou as duas mãos dela nas dele. - Eu não posso dizer eu te amo, Hermione. Eu me importo demais com você, mas eu disse essas palavras antes e jamais foram sinceras, e eu não a ofenderia assim.

- Eu compreendo - ela disse lentamente, concentrando nas mãos longas e fortes que prendiam as dela. - É um começo, eu suponho, e eu posso dizer honestamente que eu prefiro estar com você que sozinha.

- Acho que tomarei isso como um elogio - ele disse secamente.

Com grande deliberação, Severo trouxe as mãos dela a boca e beijou cada uma, os lábios mornos e macios percorriam seus dedos antes dele se inclinar e beijá-la delicadamente na testa.

Nota do autor: Por via das dúvidas, caso alguém nunca tenha ouvido.

Por querer um cravo, a ferradura foi perdida.

Por querer uma ferradura, o cavalo foi perdido.

Por querer um cavalo, o cavaleiro foi perdido.

Por querer um cavaleiro, a mensagem foi perdida.

Por querer a mensagem, a batalha foi perdida.

Por querer a batalha, a guerra foi perdida.

Por querer a guerra, o país foi perdido.

Tudo por querer uma unha.

N/T – Bem, mais um capítulo com excesso de fofura. Mais uma vez obrigada à minha beta, BastetAzazis que essa semana fez niver. Bjs linda, e a todos que vem acompanhando e deixando reviews, o meu muito obrigado. Clau


	13. Chapter 13

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 13

Sumário: Tradições observadas – e limões!

Um tanto confusa, Hermione deixou a ala hospitalar e retornou para a torre da Grifinória. Ela aceitara. Ela realmente iria se casar com Severo Snape. A mulher gorda deu passagem, embora ela honestamente não se recordasse de dizer a senha. Dentro da sala comunal, vários alunos que tinham acabado de voltar das aulas da tarde se esparramavam pelos móveis, falando sobre seus planos para o feriado e queixando-se sobre seus deveres de casa.

Harry notou a expressão espantada na cara de Hermione assim que ela entrou na sala e imediatamente deixou a discussão de Quadribol com o artilheiro do quinto ano e foi até o lado dela.

- Você está bem? O que está errado?

- Eu preciso falar com você - ela murmurou, sentindo seu estômago um tanto enjoado.

Com uma rápida olhadela em torno da sala, Harry passou um braço em volta dos ombros dela e se dirigiu às escadas em direção ao seu dormitório, esperando que nenhum espertinho decidisse questionar por que a monitora-chefe estava subindo pelo lado dos garotos da escada. Felizmente seu dormitório estava vazio, e ele rapidamente fechou e trancou a porta.

- O que foi?

- Eu disse sim - Hermione revelou.

Harry piscou e levantou seus óculos. - Sobre o quê?

- Sobre me casar. Eu disse sim. Eu vou me casar com Severo Snape.

- Ah - ele respondeu, enquanto tentava fechar a boca.

- Isso é tudo o que você pode dizer? - ela revidou. - Harry, eu vou me casar. Diga alguma coisa!

- Desculpe, é apenas o choque - ele disse, passando seus dedos pelo cabelo.

- Isso, e ver meu próprio conselho ser jogado na minha cara.

- Você não vai tentar me convencer a desistir disso, vai? Foi idéia sua, pra começar.

- Você quer que eu faça isso?

- Sim. Não. Eu não sei. - Hermione cruzou os braços e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

As sobrancelhas de Harry levantaram-se assim que a postura dela fez com que as largas vestes da escola esboçassem sua forma arredondada. - Uau - ele murmurou -, você realmente está grávida.

Aquela observação lhe garantiu um embaraçoso olhar de desdém, interrompido por uma batida na porta. - Ei! Quem travou a maldita porta! _Alohomora_!

A cara feia de Rony apareceu no quarto. - Harry, se você estiver aqui transando com a minha irmã, você está morto.

- Eu não estou transando com sua irmã! - um Harry exasperado berrou.

- Por que todos pensam que eu transo com a Gina?

- Bom, se não é isso, você está fazendo alguma coisa errada - Rony respondeu na típica lógica dos Weasley. Parou brevemente quando viu Hermione. - Está tudo bem, Hermione?

- Não exatamente - ela lhe disse. - Rony, nós precisamos conversar.

- Maravilha. Eu venho tentando falar com você por semanas, e agora, você decide que é a hora. - O ruivo arremessou-se em sua cama e enfiou seu travesseiro sob o braço. - Está certo então. Fale.

- Apenas um aviso - Harry começou. - Você não vai gostar, então controle-se.

Rony olhou fixamente para Harry, confuso, como se quisesse dizer "do que você está falando?"

Afundando-se na cama ao lado de Harry, Hermione torceu a borda das suas vestes nos dedos e desejou saber como começar. Harry a alcançou e pegou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela, e a força confortante a tranqüilizou o suficiente para abrir a boca e começar a falar.

Enquanto ouvia tudo, o olhar azul-oceano de Rony jamais estremeceu, embora Hermione tivesse desviado o olhar diversas vezes. Quando ela terminou, incluindo seu plano para casar-se no dia seguinte com Severo Snape, ficou em silêncio.

Rony lentamente tinha se endireitado durante a narração, e agora ele estava de pé. Com uma raiva abrupta, ele se virou e chutou o já calejado malão no pé da sua cama, mandando as peças de xadrez voarem do tabuleiro que estava montado em cima dele. Hermione se encolheu, e Harry levantou-se num salto. Por um longo momento, ninguém disse qualquer coisa.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você não me contou isso, Hermione! - A voz de Rony era mortalmente quieta, seus punhos cerrados ao seu lado. - Eu não posso acreditar que você manteve isso em segredo para mim.

- Eu não lhe contei porque eu sabia que você ficaria bravo! - Hermione deixou escapar.

- BRAVO! - Rony berrou. - É CLARO que eu estou terrivelmente bravo! Você se senta aí e me diz que vai se casar com o bastardo do professor SNAPE! Que você vai ter um filho dele? Como você não me deixou saber que isso aconteceu?

- Eu mesma não sabia até que descobri que estava grávida! Dumbledore pôs um encantamento em mim para que eu me esquecesse.

- E isso é uma outra coisa! O que Dumbledore pensa que está fazendo para sair por aí lançando Obliviates desse jeito?

- Não foi um Obliviate, - Harry contestou.

- Cale-se! – Rony lhe disse. - Ele não tinha o direito!

- Rony - Hermione implorou -, por favor, não me odeie.

Ele olhou fixamente nela. - Odiar você? Hermione - protestou -, você é minha melhor amiga. Nós deveríamos confiar um no outro, não importa o que aconteça. - Seus olhos deslizaram dos dela quando notou a hipocrisia das suas palavras, e ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto algum tempo se passou.

Finalmente, Rony arrastou-se até o lado dela e, relutante, sentou-se na extremidade da cama. - Eu sempre soube sempre que nós não duraríamos - ele lhe disse, sua voz soava gravemente. - Eu estava realmente apaixonado por você. Apenas não queria admitir que não éramos perfeitos juntos.

- Eu jamais quis machucá-lo, Rony - Hermione resmungou. - Eu sinto muito, mesmo.

- Não fique assim. Eu sinto muito por ter agido como um estúpido. - Sua cabeça se inclinou quando ele suspirou. - Eu só quero um dos meus melhores amigos de volta.

- Eu estou bem aqui - Harry contestou.

Rony sorriu para ele momentaneamente por cima da cabeça de Hermione, mas levantou uma mão terna e a colocou sobre o braço dela. - Qualquer coisa que você precisar de mim, Hermione, eu estou aqui.

Do outro lado dela, Harry juntou-se aos dois e abraçou-a da mesma forma. - Eu também. Você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, - Hermione disse fungando enquanto as lágrimas caíam finalmente - Oh, francamente! Olhe para nós!

- É - advertiu Harry. - Se o Dino nos vir deste jeito, ele nunca mais nos deixará em paz.

- Dino que se dane - Rony declarou, dando um abraço em Hermione. Os três se abraçaram juntos, com sorrisos bobos por entre as lágrimas.

- Então você vai realmente se casar com aquele traste? - Rony disse de repente. - Esquisito. Melhor você que eu, suponho.

- Você não é o tipo dele - Hermione conseguiu dizer com uma dignidade úmida. - E realmente, ele não é tão mau.

- Bem, eu sempre soube que Snape tinha muito mérito por espiar Voldemort - Harry lhe disse. - Mas casar com você? É um homem mais corajoso que eu.

Hermione deu uma cotovelada na costela de Harry aproximadamente ao mesmo tempo em que Rony dava um tapa na sua nuca, e todos os três estouraram numa gargalhada.

Sentindo como se o mundo tivesse saído de cima dos seus ombros, Hermione deu boa tarde ao retrato da mulher gorda e se direcionou para seu próprio quarto, somente para encontrar-se com a Prof. McGonagall. A austera bruxa tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Eu poderia dar uma palavra com você, minha cara?

- Naturalmente - Hermione respondeu. Para sua surpresa, a vice-diretora pegou Hermione pelo braço e deu uma volta com ela em direção aos corredores de pedra.

- Eu acabei de ter uma conversa especialmente chocante com o Diretor, Srta. Granger.

- Sim - Hermione conseguiu dizer numa voz um tanto estrangulada.

- Ele me disse que você vai se casar amanhã. - Minerva McGonagall segurava a mão de Hermione dando tapinhas. - Bem, eu conheço Alvo há muitos anos, e ele não vai puxar as vendas sobre meus olhos agora com uma mentira dessas.

- É verdade - Hermione respondeu rapidamente. - Me desculpe por não ter lhe contado, professora.

- Oh, minha cara menina - Minerva disse com sentimento. - Não se desculpe. Eu posso apenas imaginar como as coisas devem ter sido difíceis para você. Eu não estou inteiramente certa se concordo com o casamento entre você e Severo, mas eu não consigo pensar de nenhuma alternativa melhor.

- Não posso dizer que eu mesma esteja inteiramente entusiasmada com isso - Hermione confessou -, mas imagino que é a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Não, você nunca terá certeza absoluta - Minerva disse com um sorriso de recordação. - Eu me lembro do jovem com quem eu ia me casar. Eu era totalmente louca por ele, mas volta e meia eu não conseguia parar de imaginar se estava tomando a decisão certa.

Hermione não pode deixar de perguntar: - O que aconteceu?

- A guerra aconteceu, minha cara. A Grande Guerra, assim foi chamada, antes que nós tivéssemos outra como ela. Seu nome era William, e ele morreu em Galipoli.

- Galipoli? - Ela nunca ouvira falar de bruxos que morreram em batalhas trouxas. - Ele não era um bruxo?

- Não, ele era um Trouxa - Minerva confirmou. - E quando ele morreu, bem, eu jamais encontrei mais ninguém. Hogwarts tem sido a minha vida desde então. Mas nós estamos discutindo o seu casamento, não o meu, e eu tenho um presente para você.

- Oh, isso não é necessário - ela protestou, apenas para ser silenciada pela diretora da sua casa.

- Que absurdo. Eu mandarei os elfos-domésticos entregarem em seu quarto esta noite. - Ela parou no corredor, olhando para ela, a seguir estendeu o braço e deu um tapinha carinhoso no rosto de Hermione. - É sempre uma pequena surpresa quando meus grifinórios crescem. Parece que foi apenas ontem que vocês foram selecionados, e aqui está você, se casando.

Minerva fungou rapidamente, mas sorriu. - Eu não nego que espero que você retorne para ensinar aqui algum dia, mas espero que você tenha uma grande vida fora destas paredes antes disso. Mesmo se você se casar com um sonserino. - Sua boca contraiu, e se Hermione não suspeitasse que a inimizade entre os Diretores era exagerada antes, agora ela achava.

- Obrigada, professora - Hermione disse-lhe e, para surpresa de ambas, inclinou-se para frente e deu à bruxa mais velha um beijo rápido na bochecha. - Significa muito para mim ter a sua aprovação.

- Ah, prossiga - Minerva disse-lhe. - Você tem muito a fazer, e eu não devo prendê-la.

- Eu preciso mesmo é encontrar Gina Weasley.

- Tente o salão de jantar, ou então talvez o quarto de Harry Potter - Minerva sugeriu com alguma aspereza. - A garota é tão depravada quanto sua mãe sempre foi.

Um toque quieto, mas insistente na porta acordou Hermione numa hora obscenamente adiantada na manhã seguinte. Ela desfez o feitiço de proteção com um grunhido e desmoronou sobre seus travesseiros, jurando causar algum dano corporal à sua dama de honra. Assim que ela acordasse.

- Acorde, acorde! - Gina cantarolou, ignorando o olhar sonolento de Hermione e de Bichento. - É o dia do seu casamento!

- Não é nem dia ainda - Hermione protestou, olhando o céu cinzento fora da janela.

- Absurdo. Está apenas nublado. Nós precisamos deixá-la pronta - Gina declarou, colocando uma braçada de várias coisas.

Hermione considerou a pilha com alguma suspeita. - O que é tudo isso?

- Oh, algumas flores que eu pedi para a Profª. Sprout, uma capa que eu peguei emprestada a uma de minhas colegas de quarto, um vestido para mim. O que me lembra: você sabe o que você vai vestir? Não precisa ser branco, não para uma cerimônia simples.

Bocejando, Hermione assentiu em direção ao armário. - A Profª. McGonagall me mandou alguma coisa. Eu acho que é o que ela comprou para seu próprio casamento, e é encantador, mas não é bem o que eu tinha em mente.

Gina abriu a porta e soltou uma arfada. - É uma túnica - ela sussurrou encantada. Pendurado em um cabide acolchoado estava uma veste branca de noiva. A camada inferior era uma bainha de seda branca pesada, enquanto que a parte de cima era uma camada esvoaçante de renda de seda branca, completamente bordada com flores e folhas.

- É um tubo - Hermione disse-lhe. - Eu tentei colocá-lo; levou um tempão para descobrir como prender os broches do ombro.

- Serve? - Gina perguntou enquanto examinava o vestido, todo outra vez.

- Mais ou menos. Está ligeiramente apertado em torno da cintura.

- Bem, provavelmente nós podemos alargá-lo um pouco se necessário, tem uma boa sobra na costura - Gina lhe disse. Se ela aprendeu alguma coisa vivendo numa família grande, era como ajustar uma roupa para fazer caber em outra pessoa. - Eu não posso acreditar como é bonito, Hermione. A maioria das bruxas não se incomoda mais com estes, são demasiado caros; mas túnicas são vestidos muito tradicionais para cerimônias de casamento. São seculares.

- Bem, eles são, não? - Hermione indicou, sustentando-se na cama.

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça. – O fato é: você não veste mais nada além do vestido da celebração. Nenhuma calcinha, nada.

- Nada? - Hermione perguntou incrédula. Ela tinha comprado algumas calcinhas novas na loja de lingerie, e ainda que tivesse que confessar que elas eram mais confortáveis, já que foram desenhadas para cobrir uma barriga grávida, elas eram absolutamente enormes e dificilmente seria o que ela usaria sob um vestido de casamento. Ainda assim, ela não estava certa de que estava pronta para partir para o campo de batalha.

- Bem, hoje em dia a piada é que, assim, você pode chegar aos finalmente mais rápido, mas na verdade tem a ver com estar com a terra, fertilidade e todo o resto. E você não usa sapatos, tampouco.

- Bem, dificilmente nós precisamos nos preocupar com a parte da fertilidade, não é? – ela disse seca, passando a mão sobre a barriga protuberante.

Sob os estímulos de Gina e sobre suas próprias objeções, Hermione foi colocada numa banheira e teve seu cabelo lavado. - É a tradição - foi o que lhe disseram, embora ela imaginasse o quanto era realmente tradição e quanto era Gina agindo como sua mãe. Quando ela saiu estava seca, hidratada, envolta em seu roupão de banho, e seu cabelo penteado com um tipo de produto pegajoso feito de "algas" que sua amiga trouxera com ela.

Sentada em sua cama, Hermione acarinhava Bichento enquanto Gina se ajoelhou atrás dela, armada com uma escova e uma caixa de grampos. Entre os pedidos por outro pente e outro grampo, Gina conversava e respondia as perguntas de Hermione sobre a cerimônia que estava por vir.

- Então, é perfeitamente lícito que Dumbledore execute a cerimônia?

- Oh, absolutamente. Ele é um grão-feiticeiro. Qualquer membro da corporação bruxa é válido, e o Diretor é um tanto mais qualificado que qualquer outro. Tudo o que ele tem que fazer é por tudo num pergaminho. Alguém terá que emiti-lo ao Ministério, então estará registrado e tudo o mais, mas é assim que isso é feito. Pente - ela comandou, estendendo a mão.

Hermione o entregou, recuando quando outro cacho de cabelo foi puxado. - E se nós decidirmos que nos odiamos? Há uma maneira de, bem, me divorciar dele? Isto é permitido?

- Nossa, você não é nada romântica, falando em divórcio no dia do seu casamento.

- Eu só estou sendo prática - Hermione se defendeu, sem precisar dos comentários da sua amiga para somar à sensação terrível que tinha acabado de arrepiar sua barriga.

- Sim - Gina respondeu. - Você guarda a faixa da cerimônia, e se você quiser repudiá-lo, você dá para ele a faixa retalhada e despacha um pedaço dela para o Ministério, para que eles possam anexá-la ao seu mandato de divórcio. Na verdade, qualquer faixa velha serve, eu acho.

Uma leve batida na porta de Hermione, e as jovens se entreolharam.

- Maldição - Gina xingou, deixando cair as mechas de cabelo penduradas em torno do rosto de Hermione quando foi abrir a porta.

Uma voz profunda no outro lado da porta, pedindo calmamente para vê-la, disse a Hermione quem era. Apertando seu roupão de banho mais forte em torno de si, ela foi até o lado de Gina, que se retirou discretamente.

- Bom dia - Severo lhe disse.

- Bom dia - ela respondeu, um tanto tímida. - Há alguma coisa errada?

- Está tudo bem. Eu simplesmente quis obter sua aprovação em algo.

Havia uma caixa preta de veludo na mão dele, obviamente de um joalheiro bruxo. Na tampa, pequenos pedaços de ouro formavam as palavras "você quer casar comigo?" antes de se dissolver em uma cascata de fogos de artifício. Em seu todo, era uma caixa muito otimista.

Hermione não fez nenhum movimento para pegá-la. - Se esse anel tiver uma esmeralda em ouro branco, você pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva - ela o advertiu.

Um fraco sorriso levantou o canto da boca dele. - A platina vem somente em uma cor, Hermione. E como eu me recuso a dar a minha noiva rubis, eu fiz uma concessão e escolhi uma safira.

Severo abriu a caixa para ela enquanto falava, e Hermione engoliu em seco quando viu o anel. A pedra central era do tamanho de sua menor unha e de um profundo azul brilhante, ladeado por diamantes triangulares apenas um pouco menores. Sem pedir a permissão dela, ele estendeu o braço para baixo e capturou a mão esquerda dela, arrancando o anel de seu descanso no veludo preto e deslizando-o no dedo anelar dela. Ele tiniu por um momento, então se contraiu para ajustar-se perfeitamente.

- Você pode me dar isto? - ela deixou escapar. Ele riu, baixo e profundo, seus dedos brincando com as pedras do anel.

- Não se preocupe - Severo lhe disse. - Eu tenho umas economias. - Com um leve puxão na mão que ele segurava, aproximou-a o suficiente para inclinar-se e roçou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela. - Eu a verei mais tarde. - Hermione mal sentiu o anel deslizar para fora do seu dedo quando ele o recuperou e colocou-o de volta na caixa.

Um tanto confusa, ela fechou a porta atrás das costas dele em retirada e inclinou-se de encontro a ela. Quando olhou para cima, foi para ver um olhar especulativo na cara de Gina.

- Você sabe, é estranho - sua amiga disse. - Snape parece um bocado com o Vitor Krum.

- Oh, realmente! - Hermione desaprovou, recuperando o juízo disperso.

- Não, de verdade! Vitor era alto, tinha cabelo preto e escuro, e tinha um nariz grande - Gina argumentou.

- Vitor Krum andava como um pato - Hermione retorquiu, pensando no caminhar furtivo e silencioso de Severo Snape. - Para não mencionar que ele não era capaz de preparar uma poção para salvar sua vida! Tudo que ele sempre quis foi jogar Quadribol e projetar vassouras. Você sabe, eu terminei com ele quando ele continuou me pedindo por encantos para fazer sua vassoura voar mais rápido!

- Eu pensei que você tinha terminado com ele porque estava apaixonada pelo idiota do meu irmão.

- Bem, isso também - Hermione admitiu, permitindo que Gina a empurrasse de volta para sentar-se e continuar a submetê-la à tortura do cabelo.

- Eu amo meu irmão, Hermione, mas honestamente ele precisa crescer um bocado antes que comece algo sério com uma garota. Ele é mais velho que o Harry, mas Harry é dez vezes mais maduro.

- Alguém vem tentando matar o Harry desde que ele era um bebê. Isso tende a causar um certo efeito.

Um murmúrio de alguma coisa que soava como uma concordância irritada veio ao redor de uma boca cheia de grampos.

- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? - Hermione arriscou. Um outro som afirmativo lhe disse para ir adiante. - Quando você soube que estava apaixonada pelo Harry?

Gina tirou os grampos da boca, fazendo Hermione esperar sinceramente que não acabasse com grampos cobertos de saliva no seu cabelo.

- Você quer dizer antes ou depois de eu passar anos agindo como uma completa idiota?

- Depois da parte idiota.

- Bom… - Gina pausou, pensando. - Eu acho que foi no último verão na Toca. Harry e Rony lutando com os gêmeos no prado, e quando eles terminaram ele desceu e sentou-se comigo.

Ela deu um sorriso bobo, que trouxe uma cintilação travessa aos seus olhos marrons. - Olha só: eu teria preferido que ele se sentasse a favor do vento, mas estava realmente agradável. Nós estávamos apenas conversando, sabe? E naquele momento, o resto do mundo não importava. Ele era tudo para mim. - Um leve rubor cobriu seu rosto, mas continuou: - E mesmo agora, sempre que ele chega perto de mim, é como se cada polegada da minha pele ficasse ciente dele.

Hermione podia apenas esperar que seu próprio rosto não tivesse avermelhado enquanto recordava como seu corpo reagia à proximidade do de Snape. Preocupada, ela não observou que Gina franzia as sobrancelhas.

- Hermione - ela perguntou hesitante -, por que é você vai se casar com o Snape?

- Porque eu vou ter o filho dele.

- Isto não é uma resposta. - Gina ocupou-se com outro pedaço de cabelo. -Você gosta dele?

- Sim. Sim, eu gosto. Ele é muito… interessante - Hermione disse. - E eu... eu estou atraída por ele - ela confessou

- Foi o que achei - Gina disse orgulhosa. - Está certo, eu fiz o que pude. Vamos ao vestido.

- Não seria mais fácil pôr o vestido e depois fazer meu cabelo? - Hermione queixou-se alguns minutos mais tarde, em algum lugar abaixo das diversas jardas da seda. Sua mão emergiu das dobras do tecido, apenas para ser empurrada de novo por Gina.

- Não, porque você ficaria com o vestido todo enrugado de se sentar nele. - Gina manobrou a abertura da gola para encontrar a cabeça de Hermione.

- E para que é o que os feitiços antienrugamento servem - veio à resposta resmungada. Finalmente, os braços de Hermione saíram pelas aberturas apropriadas, e Gina guiou com cuidado os broches do ombro e o decote do vestido sobre o penteado detalhado em que gastou uma meticulosa hora ou mais. A longa massa enrolada fora domesticada pelo penteado, e agora caía em uma cascata de cachos brilhante pelas costas de Hermione. Uma parcela tinha sido presa nas têmporas e tecida numa grinalda trançada, deixando apenas alguns fios caídos graciosamente através do rosto.

Hermione assobiou de forma irritada e encarou sua amiga. - Você tem certeza que eu não posso usar qualquer coisa aqui embaixo? Vai ficar um tanto frio, você sabe, e eu não gosto que todos saibam o quanto eu estou com frio. - Um aceno com o queixo no sentido de seu colo deixou Gina sem nenhuma dúvida a respeito do que era sua objeção.

- Não se preocupe, o bordado cobrirá qualquer coisa - Gina respondeu travessa. - Além disso, você quer realmente usar isto - e agarrou as roupas de baixo bem simples de Hermione da cama - sob esse vestido maravilhoso?

- Não, acho que não. Não são muito atraentes, são?

Gina segurou o conjunto com o sutiã e deu de ombros, mas quando as calcinhas se separaram, suas sobrancelhas levantaram-se como nunca. - Deus do céu, Hermione. Eu vi sacos menores no mercado. Elas são enormes.

- Elas foram feitas para isso - Hermione respondeu com sarcasmo. - Foram feitas para acompanhar toda a gravidez, e esticam como louco. A primeira vez que eu pus uma, eu poderia dobrar a cinta sob meu sutiã.

Gina gargalhou, e Hermione controlou um sorriso lastimável. - São terríveis, não são? Oh, Gina - ela disse emocionada -, eu não posso lhe dizer como estou contente por você estar fazendo isso por mim.

Reconhecendo um galopante caso de nervosismo, Gina deixou cair as ridículas roupas de baixo e deu à sua melhor amiga um abraço afetuoso. - Eu estou contente que você tenha pedido, Herm. Eu sei que você fará o mesmo para mim, algum dia.

- Está certo, chega disso. - Gina disse-lhe firmemente, como se não estivesse fungando também. - Hora das flores.

- Oh, eu não tinha realmente planejado carregar um buquê - Hermione alegou quando Gina descobriu a caixa das flores.

- Não são para um buquê, são para o seu cabelo. Cerimônias não precisam ter um buquê, mas você não pode se casar sem flores no seu cabelo.

- É uma tradição - Hermione repetiu com Gina quando a jovem começou a cortar as hastes com pequenos toques da varinha, os estouros coloridos de luz refletindo das flores brancas.

- Falando em tradições, quem o Prof. Snape convidou para ser o padrinho dele? Deve ser alguém da mesma idade dele, que seja um amigo ou algo assim. Fique quieta! – ela ordenou quando começou a enfiar as flores no arranjo do cabelo.

- Remo Lupin - Hermione respondeu. - Quem você esperava, o Prof. Flitwick?

- Eu imagino que Sirius Black estava fora de questão - Gina satirizou.

- Não - riu Hermione. - Severo disse que pediria a Harry que o fizesse antes que tivesse que pedir a Sirius Black.

Terminado, Gina chegou para trás e examinou o resultado. - Perfeito. Agora, você está realmente pronta, certo? - Com a afirmação de Hermione, Gina arrumou a bagunça com diversas torções rápidas da varinha. – Então, há somente uma coisa a se fazer.

A garota ruiva puxou a cadeira na mesa de estudo de Hermione. - Sente-se - comandou. - Pena e tinta. Escreva a seus pais e diga-lhes que você não vai estar no trem desta tarde. Harry trará Edwiges para cá logo, e você vai ter uma carta para enviar até o tempo de eu terminar de me arrumar.

- Oh, Gina… O que será que eu vou dizer a eles?

- Não sei, mas é melhor que você a escreva antes que eu termine meu penteado, ou eu a farei por você.

- Você não faria isso! - Um olhar para a expressão firme de Gina disse a Hermione que ela certamente o faria. - Mandona - Hermione murmurou quando encontrou uma pena extra.

- Minha melhor amiga mostrou-me como - Gina cantarolou enquanto desaparecia no banheiro com seu vestido

Enfrentando a ameaça do fim do prazo dado pela sua amiga, Hermione finalmente procurou entre as muitas de suas cartas pela metade e esboçou uma nota lamentavelmente curta a seus pais, informando-os de que estaria se casando com o pai do neto deles dentro de algumas horas. Ela os assegurou de que não fora seduzida por um de seus professores, mas deixou de fora os detalhes. No todo, achou preferível que eles pensassem que ela fora descuidada do que vítima de uma violência. Ela assinou com um pedido de desculpas e a promessa de vê-los logo. Quando seria esse logo, ela não tinha certeza.

Com a carta terminada dobrada e selada, Hermione sentou em sua mesa e brincou com o pequeno selo de bronze. Fora um presente de aniversário do Rony, e era um simples "H" cursivo, cercado por uma grinalda do que poderiam ser flores, folhas, ou possivelmente marcas improvisadas. Era especialmente difícil de dizer.

Virou-a em seus dedos, escutando o som de Gina que blasfemava com a melhor das intenções no banheiro quando deixou cair algo. Em seu ventre, o bebê moveu-se delicadamente, e ela passou a mão sobre o ponto. Ela ainda não estava enorme, mas já não poderia ser confundida com qualquer outra coisa a não ser gravidez. Por apenas um momento sentiu-se tentada a rasgar o bonito vestido e descer corredor abaixo gritando, negando o destino nebuloso adiante dela, e recusando-se a aceitar a forma como sua vida tinha, de alguma forma, girado para fora de seu controle.

Desde o dia em que Madame Pomfrey havia diagnosticado seus sintomas de gripe como uma gravidez, Hermione sentira que tinha perdido o rumo da sua vida. Onde antes ela fizera decisões racionais e sensíveis sobre as vantagens de cursar Runas Antigas e não Aritmancia Avançada, ela agora estava continuamente sendo forçada a escolher entre opções cada vez menos atraentes. Será que casar com Severo Snape era mesmo o menor de dois infortúnios?

Hermione sempre se perguntara o quão impossivelmente obtusos seus pais poderiam ser quando olhavam um para o outro e diziam que não tinham escolha a não ser fazer alguma coisa, fosse expandir o consultório deles ou comprar móveis novos para a sala de estar. Eles são adultos, ela pensou. Naturalmente, eles têm uma escolha. Somente agora era ela apreciava o fato de que ser um adulto significava ter que navegar seu caminho através de um curso cada vez mais estreito, fazendo as escolhas cujos resultados nunca seriam bem definidos.

Um borrão alaranjado pulou abruptamente sobre a mesa ao lado dela e deu um pio enquanto se acomodava num canto. Seu ronronar aumentou quando ela esticou a mão e coçou sua orelha, evitando pegá-lo no colo pensando na repreensão que levaria da Gina por colocar pêlos laranja de gato no vestido dela. Ele cheirou o selo de bronze e golpeou-o com sua pata, empurrando-o.

- Você será um bom menino para os elfos domésticos, não será, Bichento? - Ela perguntou. Um balançar preguiçoso da sua cauda escovada pareceu dizer que ele consideraria a idéia. Ela o acarinhou firmemente, esperando que ele compreendesse quando ela retornasse após o feriado. Um feriado que ela passaria com Severo.

- Eu vou me casar, filhote - ela sussurrou para ele. - Você já não será mais o único homem em minha vida.

Bichento deu-lhe uma cabeçada pedindo por mais carinho, totalmente indiferente sobre sua perda de status. Mordendo o lábio, Hermione considerou o que mais seu gato poderia perder, isto é: o direito exclusivo de ocupar a outra metade da sua cama. Ignorando a vibração nervosa em sua barriga, Hermione tentou ser lógica enquanto considerava a possibilidade de compartilhar sua cama com Severo. Foi honesta o suficiente consigo mesma para garantir que a idéia não era horrível. Não ao menos. A memória do beijo dele no dia anterior, e que se repetira rapidamente algumas horas atrás, levaram-na a acreditar que ele não devia considerá-la repulsiva, tampouco.

Ele tinha oferecido a Hermione um casamento de conveniência, permitindo que ela tivesse um amante se escolhesse fazer assim. Enquanto ela estava certa de que não queria aquilo, ela não tinha certeza exatamente do que ela realmente queria. Ou o que ele queria. E a idéia de discutir isso com ele como adultos racionais e razoáveis a deixou um pouco mais enjoada

- Você ainda não terminou? - Gina perguntou da entrada do banheiro, assustando-a. A jovem usava um conjunto de vestes azuis, que Hermione reconheceu do Baile de Inverno do ano anterior, mas foram alterados um bocado: os flocos de neve dourados foram encantados em uma tira de trabalho de fitas céltico ao longo da barra. A cascata de cabelos vermelhos caía engenhosa e frouxamente nos cachos que deviam ter levado um tempo enorme para serem criados.

- Sim, eu estou pronta. Eu estava apenas pensando.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sexo - Hermione disse francamente.

Gina sorriu e deu um salto através do quarto para empoleirar-se na borda da escrivaninha, dando a Bichento um empurrão e um carinho ao mesmo tempo. – Qual o problema?

- Você já dormiu com Harry?

Um rubor fraco surgiu no rosto de Gina, mas ela sorriu. - Ainda não. Pergunte-me outra vez depois que os feriados acabarem. Eu tenho planos.

- Ginevra Weasley! - Hermione a censurou, rindo. - O que sua mãe diria?

- Eu não lhe direi o que ela diz, mas agora eu sei de onde Rony veio. Apesar do que eu escuto, meu pai não teve uma possibilidade no Hades quando ela se decidiu que ele foi feito para ela.

- Bem, o que quer que você faça, NÃO se esqueça da poção Contraceptiva.

- Com minha história familiar? - ela bufou. - Nem fodendo.

Uma batida tímida na porta mandou Gina que se apressasse para abri-la e beijar imediatamente o jovem parado no lado de fora.

- Francamente, Gin - Rony se queixou -, dê-lhe uma chance de entrar! - Rudemente ele empurrou o amigo e a irmã enroscados e entrou no quarto, apenas para parar abruptamente, de boca aberta, quando viu Hermione de pé. As mochilas que ele carregava na outra mão, cada uma com uma vassoura presa com correias na parte de trás, caíram no chão.

- Uau - ele assobiou.

- Hermione… você está fabulosa - Harry disse-lhe. Gina bateu prontamente em seu ombro. - Você também está demais - adicionou apressadamente, olhando sua namorada. Ela deu-lhe um beijo rápido de perdão.

No outro braço dele, Edwiges bateu suas asas quando seu equilíbrio foi tombado e deu à garota ruiva um olhar amarelo de reprimenda. Com algumas batidas fortes das suas asas brancas, a coruja deslizou até as costas da cadeira que Hermione acabara de desocupar e apresentou uma perna escamosa. Ela ficou esperando enquanto Hermione enrolava a carta para seus pais em um cilindro e amarrou-a nela.

- Edwiges - Harry dirigiu-se à sua coruja enquanto a levantava do seu poleiro mais uma vez e abria a única janela com a outra mão. – Por favor, leve esta carta para os pais da Hermione. Você esteve lá várias vezes, lembra-se? Onde Hermione vive durante o verão?

A coruja piscou uma vez, então bateu as asas mais uma vez e lançou-se do braço de Harry, saindo pela janela e desaparecendo rapidamente de vista.

- Bem, está feito - Harry lhes disse. - É melhor nós irmos. O Prof. Dumbledore nos disse para levar vocês duas até a vila antes que o resto dos alunos saia para a estação de trem.

Com o capuz claro da capa emprestada cobrindo a cabeça de Hermione, os quatro deslizaram para fora do castelo, evitando alguns dos alunos, e andaram em direção à longa trilha para Hogsmeade. Abril não se equiparava à primavera na Escócia, e Hermione apertou a capa firmemente em torno dela para se proteger do frio.

Andaram em silêncio até que alcançaram os limites do vilarejo, onde Harry lhes disse que recebera o endereço de uma casa de campo e instruções para levar as meninas até lá e deixá-las.

- Eu acho que é do Prof. Dumbledore, mas ele não vive mais lá. E eu realmente sinto que nós não possamos ficar para a cerimônia. Muitas pessoas iriam falar se nós quatro perdêssemos o trem.

Contornando o distrito de compras, Harry seguiu o caminho para uma rua residencial. Mais abaixo depois de uma pequena curva, as casas novas no estilo Tudor deram lugar às pequenas casas de campo de pedra. No outro lado da avenida, cada casa tinha um grande jardim na frente acessado por um portão. Os portões eram tão exclusivos quanto as casas, e o nome da casa estava geralmente em uma placa ao lado dele.

- Casa de Campo Gota de Limão - Rony leu incrédulo enquanto largava as bolsas de Hermione e de Gina no chão.

- É esta - Harry disse desnecessariamente. Abriu o portão para elas e, para surpresa de Hermione, deu-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto. - Boa sorte.

- Obrigada - Hermione murmurou, levantando os olhos para seu amigo. Ela percebeu novamente o quanto todos eles amadureceram no último ano. Harry estava agora muito mais alto que ela, e quando a voz dele ficara tão profunda?

Ele virou-se para Gina e envolveu seus braços em torno dela, e Hermione afastou o olhar para ver Rony observando-a, seus olhos azuis cheios de sentimento. Ela sentiu algumas das mesmas emoções agridoces surgindo para chocá-la, especialmente quando ele se inclinou e a beijou suavemente na boca, um beijo doce e macio, com gosto de adeus.

- Boa sorte, Hermione. Eu amo você. Você sabe disto, não?

- Eu também te amo, Rony.

Rony apertou a mão dela brevemente antes de dar um passo atrás e, após um momento de espera por Harry e Gina, deu à seu melhor amigo um duro empurrão com o ombro.

- Continue assim e nós perdermos o trem.

- Está certo - Harry resmungou enquanto deu à Gina um último beijo rápido.

Engatando suas mochilas nos ombros, os dois rapazes caminharam apressadamente de volta pela rua. O assobio do trem atravessou o ar da manhã, e eles começaram a correr, suas vassouras balançando nas costas, e deram um último aceno de adeus sobre seus ombros.

Dentro do portão o jardim estava aquecido, e Hermione podia sentir o tinir sutil de magia no encanto que enchia o ar com um aroma doce de início de verão. Gina parou e tirou os sapatos, suas unhas pintadas de verde brincando na grama fria queimada pelo gelo do jardim. Seguindo sua líder, Hermione levantou a barra do vestido e fez o mesmo.

Observando da porta da casa de campo, Remo Lupin chamou: - Elas chegaram - para alguém de dentro e seguiu pelo caminho para cumprimentá-las. Em vez das suas vestes habituais, ele usava uma camisa marrom desvanecida, solta, sobre um par de calças marrons. Ele também tinha tirado seus sapatos, e não foi nenhuma surpresa ver que ele possuía pés demasiadamente grandes e peludos.

Severo parou estarrecido na entrada da porta quando viu Hermione na extremidade do caminho do jardim, e por um único instante, pensou que uma ninfa tinha, de algum modo, encontrado o caminho da casa de campo de Dumbledore. Uma coroa de flores brancas fora presa nos cabelos cor de mel, que caíam em elegantes cachos espiralados sobre os ombros. Os ombros delicados foram moldados pelo decote da veste branca de noiva. O fino tecido deixava os braços nus, mas deslizava sobre o corpo, esboçando delicadamente suas curvas e caindo levemente sobre a leve proeminência da gravidez.

- Severo, meu filho, você está obstruindo a porta.

Franzindo a testa para sua própria reação inadequada e com o óbvio divertimento do Diretor, Severo moveu-se para dar passagem à Dumbledore. O velho bruxo juntou-se a Remo para dar boas-vindas às jovens, deixando seu antigo mestre de Poções para seguir trás. Gina começou imediatamente a questionar seu antigo professor de DCAT, perguntando por Sirius Black e extraindo do homem normalmente quieto uma conversa animada.

Hermione aceitou as boas-vindas de Dumbledore, mas prestava atenção ao seu futuro marido descendo os degraus, o rosto dele era mais ameaçador que o normal. Ele usava as habituais calça preta e camisa branca, embora a camisa estivesse solta e seu olhar era mais pronunciado do que o usual. Ela imaginava nervosamente o que tinha deixado-o aborrecido. Sabia que ele tinha passado a manhã com o Prof. Dumbledore e Remo Lupin, e ela achou que as chances de ser alguma coisa que ela fizera eram fracas.

Dumbledore especulou o homem quando ele finalmente se reuniu ao resto do grupo no gramado: - Com uma cara dessas, Severo, alguém pensaria que você estava enfrentando um esquadrão de fuzilamento.

- É o dia do seu casamento, homem - Remo lhe disse. - Certamente um sorriso não o matará.

Seu olhar meio enviesado disse a Hermione que ele não havia gostado da brincadeira.

- Bem, Hermione - disse Dumbledore prosaicamente -, se ele não se animar, você pode se casar com o Remo aqui.

- Somente se ele trouxe sua varinha de duelo com ele - Severo interveio.

- Tudo bem, professor. Eu estou me acostumando com a cara feia - Hermione respondeu. - E o sarcasmo dele é leve o suficiente para ignorar, uma vez que você se acostuma com ele.

Com um sorriso de aprovação, Dumbledore tirou seu chapéu e dobrou-o sob o cinto, revelando um escalpo sardento onde seu fino cabelo grisalho terminava nas costas. Ele pegou Hermione olhando de relance para a barra das suas vestes e levantou-as, mostrando um pé descalço, seco, com as solas ásperas e dedos encurvados. Remo, com seus cabelos grisalhos que brilhavam ligeiramente na luz do sol, deu um olhar significativo para os sapatos nos pés de Severo.

Com uma expressão sofrida, o homem os arrancou e pisou rapidamente em cada meia preta por vez, para tirá-las. - Você esperava cascos partidos, Srta. Weasley? - comentou com Gina, que simplesmente sorriu.

- Você trouxe o anel? - Dumbledore perguntou a Remo, que o segurou em seu dedo mindinho. Um brilho entre a primeira e a segunda junta atestou a presença do anel.

- A faixa?

Gina desenrolou um pedaço da faixa no seu pulso e manteve-o levantado.

- Excelente. Então, se o noivo e a noiva estiverem prontos? - Olhou para Severo e Hermione sobre seus óculos. Severo deu um curto assentimento.

- Há uma coisa - Hermione sussurrou para seu quase-marido

Ele franziu a testa para ela, ligeiramente preocupado. - O quê?

- Você sabe mesmo que eu venho com um gato?

Sua sobrancelha levantou. - Sim, eu estava ciente que aquele monstro alaranjado era seu. Eu adoraria instigá-lo a atacar Madame No-r-ra algum dia.

- Está certo, então. - Sufocando uma risada totalmente imprópria, Hermione encarou Dumbledore e respirou fundo, expirando lentamente. Ela estava pronta

Dumbledore acenou para eles, convidando-os a formar um círculo frouxo. Para surpresa de Hermione, o velho bruxo começou a falar num tom sério, seu brilho cintilante característico desaparecendo enquanto pedia para que as testemunhas atestassem a livre vontade dos participantes. Mais tarde, ela não conseguiu recordar as palavras exatas que o bruxo usou para pedir que ela fizesse seu juramento a Severo, apenas que ele não falara de amor ou romance, mas especialmente de lealdade, honra, e responsabilidade. Sua voz geralmente genial aprofundou-se até que a terra pareceu tremer sob os pés de Hermione.

Depois dos votos, Severo pegou o anel de Remo e deslizou-o para o dedo de Hermione. Quando ele soltou a mão esquerda dela, Gina a pegou. Severo pegou a mão direita dela, e ela o viu espalmar a de Remo sem embaraço. Dumbledore pegou a faixa de Gina e teceu-a em torno das mãos unidas de Severo e de Hermione, a seguir pegou as mãos de Gina e de Remo nas suas, terminando o círculo.

Não um círculo, ela pensou, mas um pentagrama, o antigo símbolo de proteção. Invocado por um bruxo com o poder de Dumbledore, não era algo para ser considerado levianamente. Muito depois, ela percebeu que a terra ESTAVA tremendo abaixo dela, em resposta às palavras do Diretor quando ele convidou a terra e o ar para testemunharem a união.

Por anos ela ouvira que Alvo Dumbledore era um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo, mas ela nunca tinha testemunhado qualquer característica disso, exceto a do Diretor afetuoso e traquina. Agora, aqui num jardim adormecido sob um céu frio de primavera, ela teve um vislumbre do bruxo que deixava Voldemort nervoso, um mago amadurecido, que lutara contra o mal em uma escala inacreditável por mais de um século.

Tudo terminara de uma vez, e Dumbledore, seu brilho alegre voltara firmemente ao lugar, beijava-a no rosto, apertando a mão de Snape e desejando felicitações. Ele os conduziu para dentro, onde os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts deixaram um almoço frio e pequenos bolos cobertos com açúcar. Com a refeição, Dumbledore serviu uma garrafa de hidromel, o copo de Hermione contendo um pouco mais que um respingo, para observar as formalidades.

O hidromel tinha um sabor forte e seco, que Hermione particularmente não se interessava. A maioria dos brindes passou por ela sem que notasse. Ela estava preocupada com o fato que Severo, seu marido há menos de duas horas, estava sentado do lado oposto ao dela, brincando sem interesse com sua comida e falando muito pouco. O almoço se arrastava interminavelmente, apesar de Gina se divertir inteiramente enquanto Dumbledore e Remo se revezavam para importunar sutilmente o noivo.

Ainda muito cedo, Gina acendeu o fogo na lareira de pedra maciça e deu um abraço nela antes de retornar à Toca pela rede de Flu. Os três homens pediram desculpas e desapareceram para o estúdio vazio. A porta fechou-se com um clique contínuo, e Hermione soube perfeitamente que eles discutiam as futuras atividades de Severo como espião.

Deixando seus próprios cuidados, ela explorou a esmo a casa de campo. Encontrou o único quarto quando foi em busca do banheiro, que felizmente tinha um encanamento moderno. Decidiu não pensar sobre isso naquele momento e continuou explorando, descobrindo uma cozinha minúscula que era ainda mais antiquada que a dos Weasley e assustado o elfo-doméstico que vestia uma toga feita de uma toalha de chá de Hogwarts. O elfo, um que Hermione não conhecia pessoalmente, ficou horrorizado quando ela se ofereceu para ajudar a lavar os pratos. Em vez disso, foi presenteada com uma xícara de chá que ela realmente não queria e caminhou de volta à sala de estar.

Torcendo o anel novo em seu dedo, Hermione vagueou para investigar o quarto.

A casa decididamente tinha um ar de desabitada, e continha poucos indícios que indicassem que Alvo Dumbledore já havia morado ali. Uma foto na parede mostrava um Dumbledore quase irreconhecível e uma jovem mulher. Mesmo que a imagem estivesse em preto e branco, a barba de Dumbledore estava obviamente mais escura e razoavelmente curta. A mulher usava as tradicionais vestes de bruxa, que tornara difícil explicitar a época, mas ela julgou que a foto tivesse mais ou menos uns cinqüenta anos.

Finalmente, Hermione selecionou um livro da pilha que obviamente fora tirada do estúdio e nunca havia retornado, e sentou-se na frente do fogo que Gina havia acendido. A cadeira era macia e bem confortável, e ela adormeceu sem notar.

Sutilmente ignorando os comentários de último minuto de Remo, não importando o quanto eram encorajadores, Severo finalmente fechou a porta despachando o lobisomem e foi encontrar sua esposa. A discussão no escritório de Dumbledore tinha demorado muito mais tempo que o previsto, mas Severo estava bem com aquilo. Entretanto, uma vez que a reunião tinha acabado, ele fora cercado de ambos os lados com conselhos mal disfarçados e bem intencionados que o irritaram demais. Não bastasse que não soubesse onde dormiria esta noite; dificilmente necessitava do cutucão de um celibatário de carreira e de um homem que fosse quase um século mais velho que ele.

Após uma rápida busca, encontrou Hermione encolhida numa cadeira, seu rosto sustentado pelo alto da sua mão. Desejando por algo mais forte, Severo esvaziou o resto de hidromel do copo. Fez uma careta com a doçura enquanto sentava-se na cadeira oposta à de Hermione e se inclinou pesadamente para observar o sono dela. Ela necessitava de mais descanso enquanto seu corpo carregava a criança que crescia dentro dela; ele sabia disso, e preocupou-se se ela não estava se negligenciado outra vez. Ela não tinha comido muito no almoço.

Em seu sono, ela se deslocou, e o livro em seu colo deslizou perigosamente perto da borda de seu colo. Severo inclinou-se para frente e pegou-o, mas o movimento ligeiro a acordou.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e piscou, olhando o livro na mão do seu marido. - Me desculpe, eu adormeci. Que horas são? - Seu estômago rosnou rudemente.

- É hora de alimentá-la outra vez - ele comentou, estendendo a mão. Ela a pegou e o deixou levantá-la e conduzi-la à cozinha. O elfo-doméstico tinha desaparecido e assim não estava presente para fazer qualquer objeção quando Severo pôs um prato de carne fria fatiada, um pouco de queijo e uma fatia de pão sobre a frágil mesa de madeira e puxou uma cadeira para ela. Comeram em silêncio até que ele perguntou para ela se havia algum problema.

- Não, eu apenas estava pensando que hoje foi muito diferente de uma cerimônia de casamento trouxa.

- Como assim? - ele perguntou, pegando uma faca e cortando outra fatia de pão.

- Em primeiro lugar, é permitido que você use sapatos.

O canto da boca dele se contraiu.

- E, geralmente, você deve convidar todo mundo que conhece e alimentar todos eles. Não posso dizer que eu senti falta dessa parte. Embora eu realmente desejasse que meus pais estivessem aqui - ela adicionou.

- Naturalmente que sim - ele disse razoavelmente. - Estou certo que seus amigos estariam aqui também, se tivessem escolha quanto a isso.

- Geralmente há um bolo enorme também - Hermione continuou. - Os noivos o cortam juntos, e então, às vezes, eles servem o primeiro pedaço um para o outro.

Uma flor caiu do cabelo dela na mesa. Com um suspiro ela a pegou e começou a remover o resto das flores, esperando em vão tirar todos os grampos antes que se tornassem enovelados.

- Parece uma bagunça - Severo comentou, repreendendo firmemente a imagem mental de Hermione lambendo um pouco de glacê nos dedos dele.

- Bem, alguns enlouquecem e o esfregam na cara um do outro, mas isso é um tanto fora de moda.

Ela tremeu de frio e tirou os pés gelados do chão frio de pedra, com a intenção de dobrá-los embaixo dela, apenas para lembrar da veste cara. O feitiço aquecedor já havia se desfeito na casa de campo, e o fogo da sala de estar era insuficiente para lutar contra o frio crepitante que vinha de fora.

-Você está gelada - Severo observou com um franzir de testa. - Onde estão suas coisas?

Ela precisou de um momento para lembrar; para seu embaraço, foram deixados lá fora.

– Acho que deixei tudo lá fora no jardim, junto com meus sapatos.

- Eu pegarei então.

-Mas… – ela protestou.

- Considere como meu primeiro dever de marido - ele disse seco.

- Está perto do portão - ela chamou.

Ele trouxe para dentro as duas mochilas pequenas que ela arrumara; uma bolsa da escola com seu dever de casa para o feriado, e a outra ligeiramente maior, com roupas, e as depositou próximo à parede. Colocou a capa em torno dos ombros dela e recomeçou sua refeição.

-Severo?

- Sim?

- O que nós faremos agora?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, terminando seu pedaço e o engolindo com o resto do hidromel.

- Isto depende inteiramente de você. Eu andei pensando que nós devemos nos acostumar um com o outro, sem as inestimáveis contribuições de Madame Pomfrey ou a sagacidade tão falada dos meus colegas.

Ele pegou o prato vazio dela e juntou ao dele, deixando-os na pia para que o elfo-doméstico os limpasse. Hermione pegou os copos e a prataria e deixou ao lado dos pratos, certa de que os esforços dele eram mais para evitar o assunto do que para ajudar o elfo doméstico. Incerta de como prosseguir, Hermione pegou a capa emprestada e foi até as mochilas que ele havia trazido para dentro.

A voz dele tinha um toque de pesar quando ele falou atrás dela:

- Eu imagino que este não é o casamento com que as jovens sempre sonham.

- Não exatamente - Hermione respondeu. Quando ela olhou para cima, ele estava se inclinando para trás, contra o armário, as mãos agarrando a borda como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas. - Embora eu não tivesse pensado muito sobre isto realmente. Havia sempre tantas outras coisas para me preocupar.

Esta certamente não era o mais romântico dos lugares, numa cozinha desorganizada, que nem mesmo tinha o luxo de um fogão elétrico. Mas as dúvidas que rondavam Hermione coalesceram numa determinação que, mesmo que tivesse perdido o controle da sua vida, ela poderia ao menos direcioná-la para o sentido correto. Juntando toda sua coragem, ela parou e imitou a postura dele, colocando as mãos atrás das costas e inclinando-se contra a parede de pedra.

Eles se observavam através da cozinha, ambos hesitantes em trazer à tona o assunto que não tinham discutido. Hermione moveu-se levemente, desvencilhando-se do casaco e colocando-o sobre a mochila. Quando ela retornou à posição imitada, a suavidade da seda sobre seus seios era deliciosamente sensual, acendendo seus nervos o suficiente para dizer mais uma coisa:

- Eu sempre imaginei que quando eu me casasse, meu marido pudesse ter pelo menos um pouco de atração por mim.

Severo ficou inteiramente quieto, olhando fixamente para Hermione quando ela levantou o queixo e encontrou seus olhos corajosamente. A luz das lâmpadas fez reluzir o brilho preto azulado do seu cabelo quando ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estudando-a. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela.

- Você acha que eu não a desejo? – ele perguntou, a voz dele era baixa. Deu mais um passo lento, e então outro. - Eu passei as últimas semanas preso em nada mais além de você. - A cozinha era estreita, e ele estava aproximando-se rapidamente dela.

- Você esteve? – ela deixou escapar, a seguir, corou abruptamente. - Eu devo ser completamente estúpida.

Somente a distância de um braço os separava, e Severo estava lutando com determinação para manter essa distância contra o impulso que o puxava como a gravidade. - Eu sei que você não pensa em mim como um amante romântico, Hermione. Eu estou completamente ciente dos meus defeitos nessa relação, sem mencionar que eu estou um bocado fora de prática.

- Eu não... eu não sei o que pensar sobre você - ela respondeu honestamente. - Você não é meu antigo professor de Poções. Eu não tenho certeza de quem você é.

Hermione sentiu como se não pudesse respirar profundamente, presa de encontro à parede de pedra somente pelo peso do olhar dele. Os olhos dele estavam escuros e vibrantes, queimando com uma intensidade que ela nunca tinha visto neles antes.

Lenta e deliberadamente, ele se inclinou em direção a ela, abaixando a cabeça e roçando sua boca com a dele, os lábios suaves, ainda que sólidos, contra os dela.

- Eu sou seu marido - ele murmurou, beijando-a outra vez levemente, testando a reação dela, e voltou para trás para estudar outra vez o rosto dela.

Uma mão estabeleceu-se na cintura dela, seus dedos longos agitando ligeiramente a pele esticada da barriga, irradiando um calor que vinha da sua palma, enquanto ele a acariciava. A outra mão foi à parede ao lado dela, fazendo com que o estômago dela vibrasse com o reconhecimento da grande e incontestável presença masculina.

Desta vez, Hermione levantou a boca até a dele, cautelosamente provando seu lábio inferior.

Com um gemido, ele se pressionou de encontro a ela, mergulhando para um beijo profundo e voraz. A proximidade do corpo dele parecia oprimi-la, o aroma de pele, algodão e homem avançavam sobre seus sentidos. Ela deixou suas mãos se afundarem em nos ombros dele enquanto ele mantinha sua boca aberta. Ele jamais seria descrito como um homem de ombros largos, mas sua estrutura era sólida e capaz sob suas mãos, e ele definitivamente NÃO estava fora de prática.

Ela se perdeu quando aquela mão acariciou sua barriga proeminente de forma possessiva, curvando-se ao redor para encontrar sua cintura, o que havia restado dela, puxando seu corpo mais perto dele. Foi um tanto estranho, mas ela não estava assim tão grande que ele não pudesse segurá-la pelas costas, um pouco, arqueando-a nos braços dele. O mundo se movia em torno dela, mesmo que a parede permanecesse como uma escora sólida às suas costas. Sua respiração encurtou enquanto ele a beijou longa e persistentemente.

- Hermione - ele gemeu, sua boca deslizando do rosto dela ao lóbulo macio abaixo da orelha, deleitando-se dessa forma, ela arqueou o pescoço para lhe dar maior acesso. - Eu juro… Não farei nada que você não queira. Eu paro assim que você disser.

Os poucos meses passados em desejo vieram à tona para ela, e agora era real. Severo Snape era seu marido, e a beijava com uma intensidade completamente insuspeita. A língua dele afagou o interior da sua boca delicadamente, aprendendo a forma e o gosto dela, encontrando-se com sua própria tentativa de explorá-lo e encorajando-o. Os braços dela se envolveram em torno do pescoço dele, enquanto ela moldava seu corpo contra o dele, sentindo o calor e a força dele. Parecia perfeitamente certo render-se completamente a ele.

- Não pare - ela ofegou, beijando a cavidade da garganta dele e encontrando justamente o ponto do pescoço que o fazia reagir. - Eu quero você, Severo. Acho que o desejava há meses. Faça amor comigo, por favor?

Ele se afastou para captar a sinceridade nos olhos dela, seu próprio olhar resplandecendo em desejo. Quaisquer palavras que ele teria falado morreram antes que pudesse expressar um pouco mais que um som inarticulado, mas suas mãos foram fortes e certas quando puxaram o corpo dela contra o seu antes de arrebatá-la e levantá-la do chão.

Severo não tinha nenhuma memória consciente da caminhada entre a cozinha e o quarto, mas a visão dela quando a colocou na cama, o cabelo desarrumado e ainda preso com as flores, os lábios vermelhos e inchados com seus beijos, ele tinha certeza que ficaria marcada em sua memória para sempre. Impaciente, arremessou fora a camisa branca solta e ajoelhou-se na cama para beijá-la outra vez, estremecendo quando as mãos dela deslizaram sobre seu peito, esfregando os cabelos pretos escassos em seu tórax magro, explorando os músculos planos e flácidos dos seus braços.

Foi preciso mais autocontrole do que ele queria admitir para deitar-se imediatamente ao lado dela e puxá-la para mais perto. A última coisa que ele queria era assustá-la com a pressa. Ela estava cálida e doce sob sua boca, retornando seus beijos com suspiros e pequenos gemidos enquanto os dedos dela seguiram pelo seu pescoço e espinha. Ele não estava inteiramente ciente do que suas próprias mãos faziam até que encontrou a abertura na altura do joelho nas vestes dela, a coxa quente e macia logo abaixo. A idéia dela despida sob o vestido bombeou sangue através de seu cérebro, e em outros lugares também.

Quando ela se afastou dele, temeu ter ido longe demais, até que viu as mãos dela tateando enquanto desatava o broche no ombro dela. O tecido fino transparente sussurrou de encontro à pele dela, causando um arrepio enquanto deslizava pelas costas.

Severo pegou o broche dela e colocou-o na mesa ao lado da cama, a seguir, olhando-a de relance pedindo permissão, soltou seu par. O tecido frouxo travou na curva do seio, e ela observou as mãos dele guardando o outro broche antes de se inclinar delicadamente para baixo e a beijar outra vez.

Tentando o quanto podia diminuir a velocidade, ele perdeu quase todo o controle quando a seda branca deslizou para baixo, revelando-a. Nunca desejara uma mulher tanto quanto desejava sua esposa nesse momento. Ela ofegou levemente quando ele tomou seu seio, o tecido frouxo escorregando ainda pelas suas curvas quando ele a tocou, e a visão dos seus seios nus foi para ele como um choque. Eram mais escuros do que se recordava, mas ele afastou aqueles pensamentos enquanto inclinou a cabeça e os provou. Esta a primeira vez dela, não obstante a criança que crescia em seu ventre. Esta era a primeira vez que um homem fazia amor com ela, e se fosse como ele queria, ela recordaria para sempre.

Incentivado pela respiração trôpega dela e pelas mãos agitadas que percorriam seus ombros e seus cabelos enquanto ele admirava a pele dela, Severo puxou o vestido de casamento, deslizando pela barriga arredondada e descendo por suas pernas. Ela fez um ruído do protesto e envolveu um braço sobre seu abdômen exposto.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou delicadamente.

- Desculpe - ela gaguejou. – É só que eu me sinto um pouco… gorda.

- Hummm. - Seu cabelo preto macio esfregou nos seios dela quando ele deslizou para beijar a suave ascensão da barriga dela. - Quando eu olho para você, outras palavras me vêm à mente. Deliciosa. Completa. Extraordinária. - Sua boca aberta na pele dela, deslizando através da forma arredondada como se ele não pudesse sentir o suficiente dela, mais viciante que qualquer droga.

Ele embalou o corpo dela com o dele, tocando nela de forma fugaz, roçando levemente contra a pele dela. Ela tocou as costas nuas dele e quase gemeu ao senti-la, lisa e macia com a sustentação dura de músculos e ossos. Ele estava relutante de usar aquela força nela até que ela se puxou de encontro a ele, querendo senti-lo. Uma mão audaz brincou com a parte de trás das calças dele, e ele puxou o suficiente para se despir.

Por fim, seus braços a envolveram, possessivos, fortes, e ela se sentiu vulnerável e protegida enquanto ele se inclinava sobre ela. As mãos dele em seus seios, sensíveis e rígidos na sua condição, deixavam-na numa excitação crescente com apenas o mais suave dos carinhos. A boca quente e úmida começou a sugar seus mamilos, ela pensou que poderia gozar apenas com aquilo.

Um fogo incandescente seguiu os dedos dele entre suas coxas, deixando-a choramingando com desejo enquanto ele encontrava seu núcleo. As mãos grandes a afagaram antes de aprofundar-se delicadamente dentro de sua excitação, provocando-a com uma exploração que a deixou ofegante.

- Hermione! Você me deseja? – ele sussurrou urgente enquanto se posicionava sobre ela.

Suas coxas se abriram inconscientemente enquanto ela procurava por ele. - Deuses, sim. Mais que qualquer coisa. Por favor! - ela respondeu, arqueando-se de encontro a ele, desvairada por alívio, para a loucura da sua excitação.

- Mostre-me, - ele insistiu numa voz áspera, tocando levemente sua cavidade úmida. - Abra para mim.

Levou um momento para o que ele pedia acontecer. Os olhos de Hermione travaram com os dele enquanto ela arrastava seus dedos sob o tórax dele, entre seus corpos, oferecendo-se para a invasão dele. Nunca haveria qualquer dúvida na mente dele que ela o desejava naquele momento.

Ele deslizou no interior dela, o corpo tremendo com seu desejo. Gemeram em uníssono.

Ela apalpou cegamente pelos ombros dele, mas Severo pegou a mão dela e lambeu os traços de umidade dos dedos. Os olhos dela se abriram, e o sorriso diabólico que ele lhe deu em troca lembrou-a outra vez de como ela sabia pouco sobre o homem que chamava agora de marido, que agora mesmo fazia seu corpo resplandecer de desejo. Ele beijou sua boca e mergulhou profundamente nela.

O pensamento aleatório de que suas costas doeriam terrivelmente pela manhã flutuou no fundo da mente de Severo, mas aquele era uma preocupação insignificante comparada ao prazer devastador de fazer amor com Hermione Granger. Que se dane isso, Hermione Snape.

Sua esposa. Uma esposa bonita, inteligente, com quase seis meses de gravidez que ele agora se curvava, fazendo seu melhor para não apertá-la, lutando duramente para se segurar enquanto ela pedia por mais.

Ele diminuiu quando sentiu a aflição dela, usando cada porção do seu autocontrole.

- Eu tenho você - ele sussurrou tranqüilizando-a para superar o pânico momentâneo. - Você está segura. - Por algum momento ele pensou que ela tivera um flash de memória, então lembrou-se que a gravidez deixara todo o corpo dela mais sensível. Essa sensibilidade incluía a região que eles compartilhavam assim tão intimamente, e sem dúvida ela estava dominada pela sensação dele movendo-se dentro dela.

- Desculpe - ela murmurou, incapaz de se desculpar mais quando ele a beijou. As mãos dele deslizaram sob seus ombros, balançando-a delicadamente enquanto ele se apoiava em seus cotovelos e a embalava em seus braços. Com pequenas palavras e beijos ele a incentivou a mover-se com ele, guiando o movimento inexperiente dos seus quadris.

Enquanto Hermione se rendia ao seu comando, ele a observava pelos sinais, mais intensamente que prestava atenção a qualquer uma de suas poções. Quando ela abriu a boca com sons ofegantes, ele inclinou-se para beijá-la mais profundamente, e os dois caíram no abismo e no alívio glorioso.

Um protesto sonolento foi o primeiro som que ela fez quando ele deixou seu corpo, movendo-se para o lado e rolando-a ligeiramente para que sua cabeça descansasse no ombro dele. Seus pés permaneceram emaranhados, a mão dela no peito dele enquanto ela se aconchegava nele. Caiu adormecida quase imediatamente.

Enquanto ela cochilava, Severo sentiu que seu batimento cardíaco voltava ao normal. Ele nunca foi daqueles que cochilam após um orgasmo, embora muitos homens o fizessem. Seus encontros foram poucos e distantes nos últimos anos, e cair adormecido depois era normalmente uma idéia perigosa. Agora, entretanto, ele queria simplesmente prender a esta criatura incrível em seus braços e se convencer de que aquilo era real.

Gentilmente, sem querer acordá-la, ele deslizou uma mão pelo abdome arredondado, tocou levemente a depressão do umbigo que estava a ponto de desistir da batalha de ficar para dentro e virar-se para fora. O suor úmido no seu corpo o lembrou que a noite fria entrava lentamente no quarto. Com um movimento mínimo, ele chamou sua varinha e acendeu o fogo antes de puxar as cobertas sobre eles.

Ainda relutante em dormir, ele observou a jovem em seus braços, removendo uma pétala arrancada da flor no cabelo embaraçado. Sua esposa. Seu filho. Coisas que há muito tempo ele havia considerado além de seu alcance. Anos gastos rosnando conceitos que ele dizia a si mesmo que não queria, já que não havia absolutamente nenhuma possibilidade no inferno de tê-las algum dia. No entanto, aqui estavam, nos seus braços.

N/T - À todos os que deixaram reviews,e-mails , obrigada pela paciência. Além do capítulo ser ENORME, tanto a minha beta como eu estivemos de férias e sem PC ou NET por algum tempo. Sei que todos esperavam esse capítulo ansiosamente, e espero que tenham desfrutado. O próximo capítulo já está praticamente pronto e logo será postado, já que retornamos à vida normal. No mais queria agradecer imensamente a todas as meninas do Esquadrão pelo carinho, e a todos que vêm acompanhando essa fic maravilhosa. Beijos Clau. Lógico que uma avalanche de reviews irão me deixar ainda mais feliz kkkkkkkkkkk.

Aproveito a ocasião para avisar que essa fic está concorrendo aos OWL Awards 2006 do site de fics OWL (On-line Wizarding Library – http://owl. ) tanto a versão original em inglês como a tradução. Ambas estão no perfil da Ramos e a votação começa no dia 17. Para ler, e depois votar nas fics, basta se cadastrar no site. É de graça. Como eu passo óleo de peroba todo santo dia, tô aqui pedindo a quem gosta da fic para votar nela. Desde já agradeço imensamente. Beijos de novo Clau Snape


	14. Chapter 14

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 14

Nota do autor: Este capítulo inclui uma descrição gráfica de violência. Não é para ser excitante de maneira NENHUMA ou para romancear este tipo de violência. Entretanto, para transmitir um sentimento de sacrifício de coragem sob perigo.

Mas por favor, não leia isto se o conceito de estupro, de alguma forma, o incomodar. Pule direto para o próximo capítulo. E se você AINDA o ler e se sentir intimidado, tenha coragem para dizê-lo.

Lutando contra as ondas escuras do inconsciente, Hermione despertou lentamente. O tecido fazia cócegas no seu nariz, fazendo-o se contorcer, e seu maxilar estava sensível. Mais do que sensível, quando ela tentou dar uma olhada na escuridão, tentando abrir os olhos. Seu maxilar doía com uma agonia pulsante, e quando ela o moveu, a dor enfureceu ainda mais. Canino e pré-molar, seu lado racional identificou automaticamente a partir dos gráficos do consultório dos seus pais.

Seu rosto estava enterrado em pregas de tecido, sua respiração dissonante o puxava para dentro da boca. Não importava como ela virasse a cabeça, ele permanecia, e ela era incapaz de alcançá-lo com as mãos. Seus braços se esticavam, mas as mãos não vinham. Seus pulsos também doíam, e ela percebeu vagamente que estava deitada de bruços, os pulsos presos atrás dela. Aquilo estava errado – ela não era capaz de deitar sobre sua barriga há semanas. O bebê em seu ventre tinha grande objeção em ficar apertado.

_Ah... É apenas um sonho_, sua mente sonolenta percebeu. _Eu só estou sonhando que acordei._ Uma vez reconhecido, era uma coisa simples expandir seus pensamentos, empurrá-los de encontro aos limites para descarrilar um pesadelo crescente. Ela era capaz de fazer isso desde que tinha dez anos.

Só que não funcionou.

O sonho era mais real, mais imediato que qualquer fantasia girando por sua mente inconsciente. Era assustadoramente parecido com as poucas vezes que fora jogada numa Penseira. E foi no instante que ela fez essa conexão, que sua mente sonolenta percebeu que o _Anisthetae _do Prof. Dumbledore havia finalmente se esgotado.

Um som veio, uma porta se abriu, então de repente mãos fortes seguraram seu braço e arrastaram-na do beliche torto onde ela estava. Uma presença física, maior e mais poderosa que ela, a guiou bruscamente para frente, sem se preocupar se ela desviava de um batente de porta ou se colidia nele. _É um homem_ - seu instinto lhe disse, e o medo que fora uma vaga névoa, se contraiu de repente em seu estômago, afiado e imediato.

As vozes se aproximaram, e uma luz fraca causou alguma impressão na capa escura sobre a cabeça dele.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isto, Lúcio - repreendeu uma voz familiar.

- Você não tem tempo para fazer o que o nosso Lorde está oferecendo, Severo? - questionou uma voz seca aristocrática. - Eu quero saber o porquê disto.

- Porque eu estou sob a vigilância de Dumbledore, seu tolo. O homem pode estar senil, mas ainda mantém um olho afiado em mim e naqueles da minha Casa. Se suspeitar de algum deslize meu, ele vai me mandar para Azkaban num piscar de olhos.

- Como você é convincente, meu amigo. Ou, pelo menos, nosso Lorde pensa assim. Ele acredita em você, veja só. Parece pensar que você está fazendo um serviço valioso para nossa causa na sua posição de capacho do Dumbledore. - A voz casual endureceu. - Nosso Lorde está convencido da sua lealdade, Severo, mas eu não estou. E quanto mais eu penso nela, menos convencido eu fico.

- O que você quer, Lúcio? - o mestre de Poções respondeu ácido. - Minhas afirmações de lealdade? Uma confissão juramentada? Um anúncio de página inteira no Profeta, talvez?

- A cabeça de Harry Potter numa bandeja seria um começo.

- Eu não posso tocar no menino, você sabe disso. A única razão para eu permanecer naquela maldita escola é manter um olho no moleque, e no seu também.

- Sim, Draco, meu filho e herdeiro. Ele tem me contado muito sobre você ultimamente. Sobre sua turma de Poções. Sobre uma determinada sangue-ruim.

- Se você está se referindo à atrevida da Granger, não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre ela. Ela é a monitora-chefe, e se seu precioso rebento parasse de se lamentar e se incomodasse em estudar para a ocasião, ele poderia realmente ter uma possibilidade contra àquela irritante sabe-tudo. Mas como ela realmente estuda, e Draco raramente se digna a abrir seu livro, não é nenhuma surpresa que as notas dela sejam melhores que as dele.

Uma nota da satisfação rastejou na voz de Malfoy: - Bem, eu vou remover esse espinho para você, Severo. É noite de Halloween, e nós temos uma advertência para emitir.

- Nosso Lorde aprovou esta... advertência? Você sabe como ele pode ser compreensivo com pensamentos independentes, Lúcio - continuou sedoso. – Tem certeza que suas ações estão corretas?

- Eu tenho sua sanção e benção para isto. Ele deseja enviar ao tolo do Diretor uma mensagem para sua política permissiva. Ruim o suficiente para que a instituição bruxa mais respeitada tenha sido invadida por mestiços e coisa pior. Um exemplo deve ser feito.

- Que tipo do exemplo? - Snape perguntou, suspeito.

Lúcio deve ter feito algum sinal, visto que as mãos fortes que prendiam Hermione a arrastaram para frente e a empurraram dentro do quarto. Perdeu o equilíbrio, como pretendido, e caiu pesadamente. Seu braço torceu desajeitadamente sob ela e ela gritou quando um estalo efetivo disparou agonia através de seu ombro. Uma risada cruel acompanhou os passos que se aproximavam mais dela, e uma mão arrastou a capa aproximadamente fora de sua cabeça.

Encolhida em seu canto, Hermione piscou contra a luz que parecia muito brilhante de começo. Dos homens que a cercavam, ela reconheceu Lúcio Malfoy primeiramente. Outros dois homens estavam próximos, parecendo-se muito com os dois comparsas de Draco Malfoy, e que ela supôs que deviam ser os pais de Crabbe e Goyle. Um terceiro homem, nem tão grande quanto os outros, mas ainda assim grande, parou ao lado dela.

Ele lhe parecia familiar, e a dor em seu maxilar lhe trouxe a memória de um homem que estava parado no beco perto do Três Vassouras e que, de repente, impulsionou um punho enorme na cara dela. Deve ter sido ele quem a capturou em Hogsmeade.

Na realidade, a sala estava iluminada por alguns suportes de velas nas paredes e numa mesa ao lado. As sombras pesadas projetavam destaques dramáticos nas paredes, fazendo as cabeças empalhadas nas paredes ricamente estofadas parecem quase vivas. Aqui um hipogrifo gritava silenciosamente, seus pés dianteiros separados cruzados sob as penas de bronze da nuca. Numa parede distante, uma chapa de ouro pendurada com uma cabeça de unicórnio, olhos opacos, embotados e empoeirados. Entre os arcos e as lanças que completavam a decoração desta versão especialmente bizarra de um chalé de caça bruxo, diversos outros animais místicos e mundanos olhavam fixamente sem emoção pela sala.

Ela virou para o último homem, em pé ao lado de Malfoy com seus olhos estreitados num desprezo familiar. Severo Snape.

- Professor? - ela chamou. Uma linha da esperança floresceu e murchou imediatamente contra o conhecimento certo de que ele não faria, não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-la.

- _Vocabulus Strangulatem_ - Malfoy entoou, apontando sua varinha preta para ela. A varinha disparou uma névoa cinzenta que se estabeleceu em vota da garganta dela, gorduroso e desagradável.

- O que... - ela começou, apenas para sentir o feitiço a apertar imediatamente, asfixiando-a até pontos pretos aparecerem diante de seus olhos. Quando relaxou e permitiu que ela desse uma respiração ofegante, ela viu o sorriso malicioso satisfeito na cara do Malfoy.

- Você enlouqueceu, Lúcio? - Snape perguntou, soando entendiado. - A menina me conhece, e você. Não importa que feitiço de memória você coloque nela, Dumbledore vai conseguir quebrá-lo se você lhe der razão suficiente para isso.

- Não se ela estiver morta - Malfoy argumentou razoavelmente. - E ela estará, quando nós tivermos acabado com ela. Ela vai parecer tão funesta, você não acha, pendurada diante dos portões de Hogwarts, com nada além do seu precioso emblema no corpo violentado? Metade dos sangues-ruins da escola terão partido até o final da semana.

- Cinco Galeões como serão mais - rugiu o terceiro Comensal da Morte.

- Sentindo confiante, Avery? Muito bem, você está dentro - Malfoy concordou. – O que você acha, Severo? Importa-se em fazer uma aposta?

- Eu ficarei com meu dinheiro - Snape disse friamente. - E você também deveria, se fosse esperto. Ela é a maldita monitora-chefe, seu idiota. Logo tudo estará no Profeta.

- Mas esta é exatamente a idéia! - Lúcio rebateu. - Nós não podemos permitir que os sangues-ruins tomem o nosso mundo!

- Assassinar uma estudante atrairá demasiada atenção! Se você quer dar um exemplo aos sangues-ruins, espere até o próximo fim de semana em que visitarão Hogsmeade. A cidade será invadida por estudantes, você pode atacar dúzias daqueles malditos se quiser!

- Todos os fins de semana de folga foram cancelados, seu tolo. Nenhum estudante tem permissão de sair da escola agora, e da próxima vez que puderem, a cidade estará fervilhando com aurores! Alguém contou à Dumbledore sobre nossos planos de hoje!

- Mais uma razão para esperar! Você nunca teve cabeça para a estratégia, Lúcio. Mate-a, e você trará os aurores ainda mais rapidamente, e eu serei seu primeiro suspeito deles!

- Ninguém o viu deixar a escola, Severo. Ninguém vai pensar que você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso.

- Eu não terei qualquer coisa a ver com isso. Eu estou saindo, e recomendo seriamente que você ouça sua razão em vez do seu ego. Obliviate a garota, dê-lhe uma razão plausível para seu atraso, e espere por uma oportunidade melhor. - Pausou, como se considerando alguma obrigação desagradável. - Se você desejar, eu a pegarei agora e inventarei alguma história de que ela torceu o tornozelo ou alguma sandice. Você pode me agradecer depois.

Um brilho feio apareceu nos olhos do Malfoy, muito parecido com o do seu filho, e a tensão estalou entre os dois homens. O movimento de Snape foi obscuro enquanto procurava sua varinha, mas a varinha de Malfoy já estava para fora e em mãos.

- _Império_!

Por um instante, Severo Snape permaneceu absolutamente imóvel, sua varinha a meio-caminho escondida em sua manga. A imobilidade desintegrou-se rapidamente quando suas mãos começaram a tremer ligeiramente, crescendo em uma agitação paralítica enquanto sua mente lutava contra à Maldição Imperdoável.

- Ele está resistindo! - Malfoy rosnou. - Juntos! _Império_!

- _Império_! - ecoaram os outros três, suas varinhas a postos, e os quatro feitiços paralisaram as mãos de Snape outra vez. Malfoy deu um sorriso fino, uma expressão satisfeita que fez Hermione estremecer.

- Assim está muito melhor, não é, velho amigo? Solte sua varinha, isso, bom menino. - Sob a instrução melíflua do Malfoy, a varinha de Snape foi novamente empurrada para sua manga e o homem ficou parado, balançando ligeiramente, as mãos abaixadas ao seu lado e o rosto pasmado de forma não característica. Malfoy andou em torno dele, pisando distraído sobre o corpo de bruços de Hermione.

- Severo Snape. Sob o meu comando. Como é delicioso - Malfoy ronronou. - Por anos eu fiz como você mandou, me alimentei de seus restos enquanto você penetrava cada vez mais nas graças do nosso Lorde. Covarde! - cuspiu. - Você sempre amou dar ordens, dizer-nos o que fazer e o que não fazer. Você nunca compreendeu o trabalho real. - Inclinou-se perto da orelha de Snape, sua bela cabeleira loira ao lado dos cabelos escuros de Snape, as feições contraídas. - Medo. Este é o nosso trabalho. O medo faz um homem fazer o que lhe é dito, não algum feitiço ou uma poção ridícula. A mão do chicote, meu amigo. Mas não para você, Ah, Não. Você nunca gostou de sujar suas mãos.

Malfoy circundou sua vítima uma vez mais. - Bem, você vai começar a sujar suas mãos agora, velho amigo - ele assegurou a Snape. - De joelhos! - gritou.

Estupidamente, Snape obedeceu e ajoelhou no chão. - Você é meu agora, Severo - Malfoy continuou. - Eu posso fazer você fazer qualquer coisa. Imagine só as possibilidades! - Riu, e seus comparsas riram com ele, obedientes. - Quer lamber minhas botas, Severo? Tolo! Lamba as botas dela então. Vamos, lamba!

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram em descrença quando Snape arrastou-se para frente de joelhos e se esticou para agarrar um de seus tornozelos. Ela lutou contra o impulso de chutá-lo quando ele levou o couro barato à boca e olhou fixamente, apavorada, quando a ponta da língua dele apareceu e lambeu a ponta do seu sapato.

De algum modo, apesar do inchaço em seus punhos apertando dolorosamente as suas costas, a dor em seu ombro e o medo sufocante, Hermione sentiu um pouco de pena pelo homem a seus pés. Sabia muito pouco sobre o altamente desagradável mestre de Poções, mas não poderia imaginar um homem tão orgulhoso forçado a humilhar-se daquela forma. Observar aquilo era quase tão humilhante quanto deveria ser fazê-lo, e Lúcio Malfoy estava sorrindo como uma criança com um brinquedo novo para jogar.

- Você tem sorte que eu prefira meninas, Severo, ou nós poderíamos ter uma noite muito longa pela frente. – A concentração intensa de Malfoy voltou-se para Hermione, e um outro frisson de medo disparou através dela. - Bruxas nascidas trouxas são para se divertir na moita, meu velho. Não para serem monitoras-chefes.

O homem elegante deslocou seu peso e olhou fixamente nela, como estivesse considerando um padrão para um tapete. - Tire a camisa - disse negligentemente. - E todo o resto, também.

Hermione arfou e tentou rastejar para longe, mas o aperto de Snape em seu tornozelo a fez cambalear para trás. O joelho dele caiu pesadamente sobre suas pernas e fixou-a no lugar enquanto as mãos, tão competentes ao formular uma poção, estavam desajeitadas quando a alcançaram. Um único "NÃO!" estourou de seus lábios antes que o feitiço em torno de sua garganta apertasse outra vez, rendendo seu esforço ineficaz enquanto ela lutava para respirar.

Ela estava impotente para pará-lo quando a encantadora blusa nova que sua mãe lhe comprara foi aberta com um puxão, os botões rasgados através da seda fina revelavam seu sutiã. Os dedos dele deslizaram dentro dos bojos do sutiã e rasgaram o tecido rendado numa mostra surpreendente de força. O ar frio atingiu sua pele exposta, mas não esfriou o rubor a vergonha que surgiu em seu rosto e desceu para o seu peito enquanto os homens em volta dela regozijavam e assobiaram.

Acima dela, os olhos escuros de Snape brilharam em pânico, não luxúria, mas suas mãos não vacilaram enquanto seguia as instruções adicionais de Malfoy. Hermione girou sua cabeça para longe, fechando os olhos firmemente e mordendo o lábio para parar de gritar quando ele a tocou. Sua carne reagiu automaticamente, intumescendo em picos duros, e não podia fugir da boca dele quando sugava cada um alternadamente. Descobriu que o feitiço ainda permitia que ela gritasse quando Malfoy o mandou usar os dentes.

Soluçando desamparada, Hermione não reagiu imediatamente quando o peso sobre ela se deslocou e ele tocou debaixo de suas pernas. Apesar do feitiço, ela não conseguiria deixar de gritar quando sua saia foi levantada rudemente; a visão ficou escura quando seu ar foi cortado, mas ela sentiu claramente um puxão áspero quando a calcinha foi rasgada ao longo do quadril. Seus joelhos foram agarrados e separados rudemente.

Forçando seus olhos a olhar acima da cabeleira escura inclinada sobre ela, ela pode discernir a expressão maléfica de Malfoy enquanto ele apreciava completamente ter Snape como seu fantoche; seus comandos eram sucintos e formulados nos termos mais cruéis. Nunca lhe ocorreu que enquanto os outros homens gritavam conselhos e comandos repugnantes, Snape seguia somente àqueles que Malfoy emitia, e apenas da maneira mais rápida e superficial. As mãos dele tremiam enquanto lutava contra a força mágica que o mantinha cativo.

Aquelas mesmas mãos longas e fortes escorregavam com resistência pela parte interna das suas coxas enquanto eram forçadas para baixo, e ela arfou quando uma boca morna desceu para a parte mais íntima dela, deixando-a molhada com sua saliva. Ela lutou enquanto Snape era ordenado a explorá-la. Primeiro um, então dois dedos sondaram seu sexo, trabalhando a umidade dentro dela, implacável em sua invasão. O instinto a fez empurrá-lo com seu calcanhar, tentando rastejar para trás e se afastando com os cotovelos. Um chute empurrou seu ombro, felizmente não o quebrado, e parando sua tentativa de escapar.

De repente, pareceu que a silhueta escura de Snape apareceu sobre ela, e ela sentiu o golpe duro de alguma coisa contra o interior da sua coxa. Incapaz de se ajudar, Hermione olhou sobre ele e por um instante o olhar dele travou com o dela.

Nos últimos anos, ela tinha visto o lábio dele ondular com desprezo, seus olhos moverem-se bruscamente com suspeita, sombrios com malícia, expressando sarcasmo e ódio e mil formas diferentes de raiva e desprezo. Contudo, neste momento, o rosto de Snape mostrava somente o horror, uma janela para o inferno pessoal de um homem que já tinha visto de tudo.

- Faça! - Malfoy ordenou.

Snape forçou seus quadris para baixo enquanto ele forçava sua passagem para dentro dela, hesitando na entrada antes de se mover pesadamente e romper seu hímen. Hermione sentiu como se estivesse sendo aberta ao meio; a invasão fora demasiado dolorosa para deixá-la gritar e ela se contorceu sob o peso dele. O próximo movimento foi pior, mais fundo; ela sentiu como se estivesse dividida ao meio pela imensa presença dele dentro dela.

As vozes em torno dela enfraqueceram em seus ouvidos quando ela chegou perto da inconsciência, mas essa benção lhe fora negada. Sentiu seu atacante puxar violentamente seus joelhos para cima antes que penetrasse outra vez, e a dor explodiu em sua barriga quando o eixo duro dele começou a golpear seu cérvix.

Ela cometeu o erro de olhar para cima, e ficou horrorizada ao ver um dos homens acima dela se masturbando por sobre as vestes, claramente esperando a sua vez com ela. Pela animação e comentários altos sobre eles, os homens poderiam estar assistindo a uma partida de Quadribol. Lágrimas caíam pela sua face, umedecendo seu cabelo, e o aperto duro em sua coxa passou para a sua cintura. Ela pensou que certamente morreria com a dor e a humilhação, e quis nada mais do que se afundar no chão duro abaixo dela e desaparecer inteiramente do mundo.

Sob as zombarias e os comentários cruéis acima dela, um silvo quieto de uma voz chamando seu nome finalmente foi registrado.

- Abra... sua mão... Hermione. Abra! - As palavras foram mais sussurradas que faladas, e ela obedeceu antes de notar que os sussurros estavam sincronizados com os movimentos de Snape. Abaixo da cintura, ela sentiu algo que poderia ser o polegar dele erguendo-se nos seus dedos fechados, que se abriram quando algo duro foi empurrado contra seu punho. Longo, delgado...

Era a varinha dele.

Sem pensar, sua mão agarrou a varinha. Sua cabeça se moveu, e acima dela, o rosto tenso de Severo Snape apareceu em foco através de uma cortina escassa de cabelo preto, seus dentes especialmente curvos apertados firmemente. Sombreados, seus olhos encontraram-se com os dela assim enquanto os dedos dele envolveram os dela sob as costas.

- _Finite_ _Incantatum_ - ele sussurrou. Um tinir da mágica atravessou a varinha nos dedos dela, e por sua vez, a varinha reconheceu seu poder, usado em conjunto com seu verdadeiro dono. Um instante depois, o feitiço gorduroso e constritivo em torno da sua garganta se evaporou. Os dedos dele apertaram os seus próprios em torno da vara de ébano antes de soltá-la, deixando-a em sua mão.

O ruído e a dor desvaneceram-se na distância enquanto seus olhares se encontraram uma vez mais, no desespero e na dor compartilhada entre eles, antes que a natureza já não pudesse ser negada. Ele afastou o rosto do dela enquanto seu corpo se endurecia. A carne sensível e devastada a deixou ainda mais ciente do pulsar profundo e da semente quente depositada em seu interior, o corpo dele estremeceu enquanto ele se derramou. Os homens em torno deles assobiaram quando reconheceram os sinais, e Hermione sentiu-o retirar-se de seu corpo quase imediatamente.

O som dos aplausos lentos e calculados a fez olhar para cima para ver Malfoy aplaudindo o desempenho de Snape. Snape, ela notou, ficou prostrado para trás sobre seus pés, o rosto humilhado enquanto suas mãos ajeitavam a calça. Aquelas mesmas mãos, pálidas e apertadas, abaixadas na altura da coxa, embora sua linguagem corporal mostrasse somente aquiescência e uma renúncia impar.

A expressão orgulhosa na cara de Malfoy mudou para um desejo cruel quando ele se moveu, ignorando a posição ajoelhada de Snape que abotoava as calças. Nem ele, nem Hermione viram a faca que Snape puxou de suas botas até que ela voou acima, dirigida pela grande força de seu dono, e se enterrou no perfil de Malfoy.

Malfoy gritou rudemente e um dos homens deu um passo a frente e chutou Snape, rápida e duramente. Gritos soaram quando os outros seguiram o exemplo. Avery segurou Snape pela frente de suas vestes, arrastando-o, e deu um soco maciço em sua cara. Um segundo golpe fez Snape cambalear para trás em direção à cornija da lareira com um estampido. Pequenas peças de porcelana chinesa e um lindo jogo de candelabros de bronze caíram no chão quando Snape tentou se segurar, o sangue fluindo da boca e do nariz. Goyle e Crabbe o perseguiram na espreita.

Ninguém observou quando Hermione rolou para o lado, fora do caminho, ignorando a dor gritante em seu corpo violentado enquanto ela se arrastava pelo assoalho para ganhar a segurança duvidosa da parede mais próxima. A varinha em sua mão enroscou-se na saia rasgada e blusa aberta, mas os sons dos socos pesados diziam-lhe que tinha que agarrar a possibilidade que lhe fora dada. Ela respirou profundamente.

Concentrada, ela sussurrou as palavras para quebrar as amarras em torno dos seus pulsos. Não era a toa que Hermione era a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts. O feitiço requeria apenas concentração e a formulação das palavras, que o feitiço de Malfoy a tinha impedido. As palavras não tinham que ser audíveis.

Seus pulsos queimaram-se com a circulação restaurada enquanto as cordas se afrouxaram e caíram longe. Hermione rolou secretamente para ver se alguém havia notado. Não tinham; em vez disso, um dos homens mantinha Lúcio Malfoy ereto, sussurrando um feitiço curativo, enquanto os outros dois continuavam a bater com uma lenta deliberação no homem pendurado fracamente em seus punhos.

Malfoy se endireitou, ainda se segurando pelo lado, seu belo rosto retorcido de ódio quando deu um pontapé vigoroso na virilha de Snape. Snape dobrou-se sem um som. Os dois Comensais da Morte deixaram-no cair no chão e o observaram enquanto ele tentava se curvar em auto defesa. Os outros se juntaram em torno dele, como chacais que cercam um leão ferido, movendo-se para chutá-lo, suas vozes se extinguindo numa previsão quieta da matança eminente.

Procurando freneticamente pela sala por uma inspiração ou um milagre, uma caixa de prata virada chamou a atenção de Hermione. Ou melhor, a pequena pilha de poeira cinzenta derramada sobre ela. Um plano desesperado fez emergir um novo fôlego em sua mente, e ela pegou uma pitada, verificando antes que um pequeno fogo ainda queimava na lareira. Um grão do pó estaliu no fogo, transformando-o num verde característico de uma lareira ativada pelo pó de Flu. Ela poderia partir em segundos, e deixar os Comensais da Morte imaginando estupidamente para onde ela tinha ido.

Ela passou a varinha para sua mão dominante e cuidadosamente arrastou um bom punhado do pó antes de se voltar para os homens que faziam seu melhor para matar Severo Snape.

Ela respirou fundo e chamou toda sua formidável concentração.

- _Expelliarmus! Estupefaça! Estupefaça!_

A varinha de Snape estava desengonçada na sua mão, mas o poder estava lá, abastecido pelo seu próprio medo e fúria e dor. Avery e Goyle caíram no chão, estuporados, e Crabbe foi propelido para trás, sua varinha voando no ar. Ele bateu de encontro a uma parede distante e deslizou para baixo, sua respiração nocauteada. Seu próprio peso manteve-o sem se levantar por uns poucos segundos preciosos.

Lúcio Malfoy se virou, ainda instável, suas vestes manchadas de sangue embreadas ao seu lado. Seu lábio ondulou em desprezo quando ele a viu de pé, encolhida na frente da lareira, sua blusa rasgada ainda aberta e pendurada sobre os seios excedentes marcados com as mordidas, desgrenhados e batidos. Ela apontou a varinha cuidadosamente enquanto ele se levantava para se desviar da maldição dela e lançar a sua própria.

- _Accio_ Snape!

Seja lá o que Malfoy esperava, não era aquilo, e ele foi jogado de lado quando a forma inconsciente de Snape lançou-se obedientemente de encontro a ela. Ela lançou um punhado do pó de Flu no fogo e gritou um destino quando o corpo enorme de Snape esbarrou com o dela, e eles caíram juntos na lareira.

N/T - Aff! Que capítulo duro de traduzir, só posso agradecer a Bastet por ser super parceira nesta jornada. Lê-lo agora foi mais dolorido que quando li da primeira vez, mas era necessário. O próximo capítulo já está começado e espero não demorar tanto. Bjs pelos reviews carinhosos e irei respondê-los em breve. Clau Snape.

N/T2 – A votação do OWL continua até dia 31 de janeiro quem puder e quiser votar em Virada do Destino e também em Hinge of fate,ficarei grata. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 15

Chocada, Hermione lutou para sair das chamas verdes, apenas para notar que estava lutando contra os lençóis que Severo tinha puxado sobre eles quando adormeceram. Horas atrás, a julgar pelo fogo morrendo na lareira, mas ela não prestou atenção nisso quando se dirigiu ao banheiro e estava completamente enjoada.

Severo acordou com um sobressalto quando Hermione se livrou do braço que a circundava, e os sons de seus soluços e puxões intermitentes tiraram seu sono imediatamente. Preocupado, ele agarrou o roupão dela ao pé da cama e seu próprio pijama.

- _Lux_ – ele deu um estalo enquanto passava pela arandela na parede, e a luz mostrou o corpo dela nu agachado no assoalho frio de cerâmica, convulsionando na privada. Sem saber o que fazer, ele jogou o tecido grosso sobre os ombros nus e puxou os cabelos dela para trás enquanto vomitava desamparada.

Quando o pior parecia ter terminado, ele encheu um copo de água da garrafa que tinha encantado mais cedo com gosto de hortelã e pressionou-o nas mãos dela. Ela tinha parado de vomitar, mas seus soluços contínuos o deixaram extremamente preocupado. Molhando uma toalha, Severo limpou delicadamente as lágrimas e os outros líquidos do rosto dela. Ela a tirou dele quando sua respiração se acalmou, os suspiros altos foram diminuindo até transformarem em respirações estremecidas. Os braços dela deslizaram nas mangas do roupão e ela o puxou em torno de si, as mãos tremendo.

- Qual o problema? - ele perguntou suavemente, tirando os cachos de cabelo dispersos do rosto dela quando ela se inclinou fracamente contra a pia. - Você teve um pesadelo?

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e focalizaram inteiramente nele pela primeira vez desde que tinha acordado. Antes que ele pudesse formular outra pergunta, ela segurou a lapela do pijama acolchoado dele e o abriu. Tremendo, suas mãos correram sobre a cicatriz no peito dele, então sobre a outra nas costelas. Suas palmas estavam frias quando percorreram o torso e os ombros dele, depois o pescoço e o rosto, como se assegurando que ele estava ajoelhado com ela naquele piso duro.

- Hermione. Hermione! – Ele pegou as mãos dela com as suas. - O que aconteceu?

- Como você pôde? - Hermione exigiu com lágrimas nos olhos. -Como você pôde fazer aquilo?

Consternação e assombro passaram rapidamente através de seus olhos escuros. - Você lembrou - ele perguntou, sem ser realmente uma pergunta. Suas mãos caíram.

- Eu lembro. Eu lembro de tudo. Como você pode apenas… - ela era incapaz de encontrar as palavras. Olhou fixamente nele, as lágrimas se derramando outra vez e correndo pelas suas bochechas.

- Eu vou sair - ele disse pálido, após um momento, e se levantou. Quase negligentemente, ele buscou sua roupa, o sentido de perda assim tão tangível que ele não conseguia nem mesmo falar.

- Sair? NÃO! – ela chorou atrás dele, agarrando-o pelos braços, tentando forçá-lo a olhá-la. - Não até que você me diga por que você os deixou fazer aquilo com você! Você não tentou nem mesmo lutar! Você deixaria que eles o matassem! Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, por quê?!

Severo olhou fixamente para ela chocado. Ocorreu-lhe vagamente que ela não estava repreendendo-o pelo que ele tinha feito a ela, mas pelo que ele não tinha feito para salvar a si mesmo.

- Por quê? – ele murmurou. – Por que não? Eu prometi uma vez ao Alvo que eu não me mataria. Por que eu derrotaria o Malfoy quando ele me ofereceu tal presente?

Hermione deu um tapa nele com todo seu assombro furioso. - UM PRESENTE? – ela gritou. - A VIDA é um presente. Este bebê é um presente! A morte é um ladrão, ela somente pega! Como você pode dizer isto?

As mãos dele agarraram os braços dela e a agitaram. – Por que você se importa? - ele exigiu. - Eu a violentei, eu forcei uma criança em você! Depois de tudo isso tudo, você me quer vivo? Por quê?

- Porque eu estou apaixonada por você! - Hermione se enfureceu, os punhos agarrando punhados do tecido do seu roupão. Seu rosto enrugado como se ela tivesse revelado um segredo horrível.

Sem palavras, Severo fechou seus braços de forma entorpecida em torno de Hermione enquanto ela enterrou a cara no pescoço dele. A umidade das lágrimas dela era como ácido na pele nua do seu peito enquanto ele a acalmava, suas mãos friccionavam delicadamente as costas dela enquanto Hermione continuava a chorar copiosamente. Ele não tinha nenhuma experiência com isso, mas não podia negar que a sensação dela em seus braços era boa; o instinto profundo em protegê-la era um impulso que ele não podia resistir. Mesmo assim, ele ainda estava surpreso com a declaração dela. Certamente ela não podia estar falando sério. Ela não podia amá-lo.

Lentamente, ela se acalmou enquanto ele a segurava, embora ele estivesse ficando incomodamente ciente que nenhum deles estava inteiramente cobertos por suas respectivas vestes, especialmente quando ela tiritou e se pressionou mais próximo de seu corpo, lembrando-o que estava nu da cintura para baixo. A barriga proeminente dela pressionou contra a sua própria, fazendo com que ele também precisasse se inclinar sobre a forma frágil dela.

- Venha - ele lhe disse. Hermione não fez mais que um murmúrio de protesto quando ele a puxou e a guiou para a cama, furtivamente puxando seu pijama junto. Esfregando o rosto molhado nos punhos do seu roupão sem prestar atenção, ela permitiu que ele a colocasse sob os lençóis. Seus pés estavam gelados, alertando Severo para lançar um encanto que aquecesse ligeiramente as roupas de cama enquanto ela se afundava nos travesseiros e o observava monotonamente.

Eu voltarei num minuto - ele lhe disse. Na cozinha, um estalar de dedos conjurou o elfo doméstico que já havia cuidado dos restos e dos pratos do jantar. A criatura sacudiu a cabeça ao pedido dele e, dentro de alguns instantes, tinha uma xícara de chocolate quente pronto.

Ele a levou de volta ao quarto com ele e a colocou nas mãos de Hermione. - Beba isto - ele lhe disse. Obedientemente, ela sorveu o conteúdo, e logo, o aperto e a palidez de seu rosto relaxaram enquanto o chocolate e o calor começaram a fazer efeito. Os olhos dela, entretanto, permaneceram assombrados, enormes e obscuros como a rica bebida em seu copo.

- Você não vai embora, não é? – ela perguntou, quando ele se virou para pegar um par de calças de dormir.

- Somente se você quiser que eu vá.

- Não - ela lhe disse, sua voz tremulando ligeiramente. - Por favor?

Aquiescendo, Severo sentou-se no canto da cama, uma perna longa e magra ainda pendurada sobre a borda. - Beba seu chocolate - ele lhe disse, o tom mais ríspido do que pretendia. Ela assentiu e sorveu outra vez, mas seu olhar caiu sobre a varinha de ébano pendurada no bolso das vestes dele.

- Ela sobreviveu - ela sussurrou.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar melhor nisso, Severo puxou a varinha o bolso e a ofereceu para ela. Hermione pegou-a cuidadosamente. O eixo de madeira parecia resistente e morno em seus dedos, e agora ela compreendeu sua fascinação anterior com ela; ela já tinha usado-a antes.

- Lembra-se que eu a dei a você?

Ela assentiu imediatamente. - Eu lembro de tudo que aconteceu naquela noite. Eu lembro que o Malfoy pos a Império sobre você, e como você lutou duramente. – Silenciosamente, ela entregou de volta a varinha e engoliu mais do seu chocolate. Sob a coberta desbotada, suas pernas se encolheram e ela se ajeitou mais profundamente nos travesseiros.

- Se você deseja retornar a Hogwarts pela manhã - ele sugeriu com a voz rouca -, ou mais tarde ainda hoje, devo dizer, eu a levarei de volta.

Inspecionando sua xícara, Hermione balançou a cabeça. - Eu quero

ficar com você.

Severo não tinha nenhuma resposta para aquilo; não podia imaginar como ela podia até mesmo suportar estar na mesma casa com ele, muito menos na mesma cama. Ela se mexeu sob as cobertas e pôs sua mal-acabada xícara sobre a mesa ao lado da cama.

- Eu vou ao banheiro - ela disse quietamente, e deslizou para fora da cama. Severo assentiu ligeiramente e endureceu para resistir e esperar o inevitável.

No banheiro, Hermione buscou pela escova e a pasta de dente. Sua mente estava gratamente silenciosa enquanto ela limpava os dentes, seguindo mecanicamente o treinamento impregnado desde sua tenra infância. O sabor de hortelã removeu o gosto prolongado do seu jantar e da cobertura açucarada do chocolate, enquanto que a água fria aliviou o restante da queimação em sua garganta. Infelizmente, a água corrente também a lembrou das outras necessidades da sua bexiga.

Uma vez que isso foi providenciado, entretanto, ela foi confrontada com a evidência das atividades precedentes da noite. Seus quadris doíam ligeiramente, e o interior de suas coxas estavam pegajosos com os resíduos combinados da paixão que tinha compartilhado com Severo.

Respirando profundamente, Hermione limpou-se rapidamente e lavou suas mãos. O espelho devolveu uma imagem dos seus olhos avermelhados e bochechas manchadas. Ela afastou-se dele, envolvendo os braços em torno de si mesma e tentando manter-se calma. A lembrança aterrorizante da noite de Halloween agigantou-se, e para lutar contra isso, ela lembrou dos braços fortes em torno dos seus ombros alguns minutos atrás, como uma capa protetora.

Inclinando-se de encontro à porta do banheiro, o assoalho frio puxou o calor dos seus pés mais uma vez; Hermione se concentrou nas últimas poucas horas. A sensação dos ombros de Severo Snape sob suas próprias mãos, o gosto da boca dele quando ela o beijou na cozinha. Tijolo por tijolo e lembrança por lembrança, ela usou estas imagens mais recentes para construir uma parede de encontro ao terrível episódio que sua mente tinha finalmente revelado.

O bebê escolheu este momento para se exercitar, as vibrações minúsculas que tornaram-se mais fortes nas últimas semanas até que Hermione começou a querer saber quantos braços e pés extras sua criança tinha. Ela correu a mão tranquilamente sobre sua barriga, um leve sorriso veio ao rosto quando recordou como Severo tinha ficado tão surpreso pelo movimento na única vez que o sentiu.

Saindo do banheiro, ela ficou um tanto espantada ao ver seu marido ainda sentado no canto da cama. Ele não tinha se movido, e estava tão imóvel que ela não tinha nem mesmo certeza se ele estava respirando.

- Severo? – ela chamou.

Ele olhou para ela, e por apenas um instante, a expressão pensativa no rosto dele vacilou, como se ele esperasse que ela o golpeasse. Ela já o fizera, ela lembrou. A palma da sua mão ardeu ligeiramente com o tapa desferido mais cedo. A mancha avermelhada ao longo da mandíbula dele atraiu sua atenção, e ela moveu-se para frente para tocá-la delicadamente. Ele continuou a olhar fixamente para ela, como se esperando outras palavras saírem de sua boca.

- Me desculpe - ela falou para ele. - Eu não queria feri-lo.

A mão dele capturou a dela num instante de perder o fôlego. - Você está me pedindo desculpas - ele falou incrédulo. - Você é completamente louca? Você me diz que se lembrou de tudo o que eu fiz com você, e agora você se desculpa por ter me dado um tapa? - Um bufo seco de risada escapou do seu peito. - Inacreditável.

Hermione olhou fixamente nos olhos escuros dele, finalmente entendendo que ele esperava que ela o rejeitasse, negando-lhe um lugar em sua vida e na união que eles haviam apenas começado. Seu controle era uma fina cobertura sobre a culpa renovada e a repugnância contra si mesmo que ela vira pela primeira vez na ala escondida de Madame Pomfrey, e ela foi golpeada com a compreensão de que deveria lidar com os momentos seguintes com cuidado, ou arriscaria perder toda a possibilidade que teria com este homem intensamente complicado.

- Severo - disse cuidadosamente, colocando sua outra mão no rosto dele. - Você não me feriu por vontade própria. Nós dois fomos vítimas naquela noite. Por sua causa, eu ainda estou viva.

Ele afastou sua segunda mão também, mas continuou segurando ambas. - Você se salvou, Hermione. Eu apenas forneci as ferramentas.

- Nós nos salvamos - ela lhe disse. - Eu estaria morta se você não me ajudasse. Assim como você ajudou o Harry, e sabe Deus quanto outros. E eu sou muito grata por estar viva, apesar das complicações.

- Mãe aos dezoito e forçada a se casar com o homem que seus colegas mais desprezam. Temo que suas definições precisam de revisão. - O tom profundo da sua voz carecia do seu usual sarcasmo pungente, e Hermione tinha certeza de que ele estava escutando-a verdadeiramente. Um outro pequeno empurrão, e ele acabaria se entregando e levaria suas palavras a sério. A consciência que este era outro daqueles momentos adultos determinantes a sustentou.

- Eu nunca me importei com o que meus colegas pensam. Eu me importo apenas com minha própria opinião. E com a sua.

Ainda cuidadoso, o olhar dele cintilou através do rosto dela enquanto ele procurava sinceridade na expressão. O coração dela doeu por ele, querendo que ele acreditasse que tinha verdadeiramente algum valor em sua estima. Incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa, ela inclinou-se para frente e pressionou sua boca contra a dele.

O choque manteve Severo congelado por longos momentos enquanto Hermione se pressionava contra ele, suas mãos deslizando do aperto dele e se enrolando em torno do pescoço dele. Fazia muito tempo desde que fora pego de surpresa, contudo, aquela jovem mulher continuamente fazia isso. Ergueu-se com uma alavanca nos pés, pegando-a em seus braços e retribuiu o beijo que rapidamente crescia de perdão para o de paixão.

A respiração dele vinha em arfadas trêmulas enquanto ele avançava pela sua boca. Os dedos fortes e delicados mergulhavam em seu cabelo assim como sua língua duelava com a dele, contatos experimentais que cresciam rapidamente numa confrontação confiável. Os braços de Hermione se contraíram antes que ele pudesse refrear o desejo que disparou em seu corpo e se afastasse dela. - Eu odeio esta capa - ela murmurou enquanto a arrancava dos ombros e espalhava suas mãos pela pele abaixo dela.

Uma explosão de fome desesperada o atravessou quando sua boca deixou-o para mordiscar a pele fina de seu pescoço. Severo soltou um gemido e deixou cair sua cabeça para lhe permitir o acesso, intoxicado pela sensação dos lábios de Hermione que passeavam através de seu colarinho. Seu respirar áspero se misturou quando capturou sua boca outra vez, esmagando-a em um beijo tão violento quanto completo, com somente um pequeno ajuste feito para acomodar sua cintura.

De repente a cama estava atrás dela, e Hermione arrastou-o para baixo tanto quanto ele a empurrava, e caíram juntos nas cobertas emboladas. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra enquanto ela arrancava as vestes dele pelos braços e ele lutava cegamente para abrir as dela enquanto empurrava as calças do pijama. Seus corpos se fundiram mais uma vez, desta vez com um fervor que beirava ao desespero.

A mulher nela reconheceu a necessidade que o guiava e a recebeu com uma alegria ardente e mundana. Hermione prendeu-se em torno dele, sentindo as mãos dele cerradas em seu cabelo embaraçado enquanto ele se movia dentro dela, trazendo a mais perto do êxtase que tivera somente uma vez antes, mas almejava outra vez. Sentiu desejo; desejo pelo corpo dele e pelo prazer dele, assim como pelo dela próprio, desejo por algo que ela não podia nomear, mas estava certa que morreria se não o recebesse.

Com um grito, Severo mergulhou nela, seu corpo vibrando, músculos tremendo com a força do seu alívio, e aquilo levou Hermione junto com ele para uma conclusão deliciosa. Momentos mais tarde, ainda ofegante, ele se virou para o lado para tirar seu peso sobre o corpo dela. Os músculos dos seus braços e das costas queimavam com o esforço de evitar esmagá-la, mas tinha valido muito a pena.

O desânimo de Hermione por causa da sua retirada repentina acalmou-se quando Severo a puxou para seu peito quando ele se colocou de lado, suas pernas ainda entrelaçadas, ambos lustrosos com o suor descuidado. Uma mecha de cabelo preto caiu pelo rosto dela e ela o deixou lá.

Diversos minutos se passaram antes que ele pudesse achar a coragem para falar.

- Eu a machuquei? - perguntou numa voz amortecida, sua mão acariciando o quadril dela e a protuberância entre eles.

- Você jamais poderia me machucar - ela respondeu sonolenta. Como numa confirmação, uma batida amorosa veio do centro da sua barriga e ela puxou a mão dele até ela, enlaçando seus dedos com os dele.

Severo tentou pensar numa resposta apropriada; naturalmente que ele poderia machucá-la. Ele a machucara, violentara-a, e acabara de fazer amor com ela como um homem possuído. Em vez disso, ele se esticou até os pés entrelaçados na cama e puxou as cobertas. O frio do quarto havia voltado rapidamente, e ele jogou com cuidado as cobertas sobre os ombros de Hermione. Ela já estava praticamente adormecida e mal abriu um pouco os olhos para vê-lo arranjar as coisas.

Marrom escuro e honestos, os olhos sonolentos dela mal cintilaram com um contentamento tão estranho para ele como um banquete oferecido a um homem se afogando, mas o pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi que ele poderia cair na profundeza deles e se afogar para sempre. Sem mais palavras, inclinou-se e beijou-a suavemente na boca.

Hermione apenas esboçou um pequeno sorriso como resposta. Estava desfalecendo rapidamente, mas em seu coração, aquele minúsculo e desejado impulso foi finalmente alimentado, e ela estava satisfeita.

Um raio de luz solar através da cama finalmente trouxe Hermione ao despertar completo, mas o casulo morno de cobertores em volta dela a deixaram relutante em se mover. Em vez disso, ela se aconchegou mais, até que uma risada a fez finalmente abrir os olhos. O cabelo preto do tórax a saudou, e ela o seguiu até o ombro, pescoço, e finalmente o rosto de Severo Snape. Seu cabelo preto fino estava numa desordem total, e ele tinha um caso sério de barba por fazer, mas o humor preguiçoso nos olhos dela era algo que ela nunca vira antes. O canto da boca se levantou numa aproximação de um sorriso.

- Finalmente você acordou? - ele a provocou, e ela conseguiu assentir, um sorriso bobo aparecendo no seu próprio rosto. - Eu estava começando a me preocupar.

- A noite passada me desgastou demais - ela disse levemente, mas uma sombra cintilou através do seu rosto e a fez se arrepender de não ter sido tão específica.

- Está tudo bem?

- Tudo bem - ela concordou temporariamente. - Deixe-me ir… - ela acenou com a cabeça em direção ao banheiro.

Em resposta, Severo pegou seu roupão dos lençóis emaranhados e lhe entregou.

Hermione o pegou deliberadamente, sem fazer esforço para proteger seu corpo da vista dele. Poucos minutos depois, a pressão em sua bexiga fora aliviada e seus dentes estavam limpos outra vez. No espelho, seu rosto parecia um pouco diferente do que sempre fora, mas uma mancha roxa no pescoço testemunhava que, certamente, ela fizera amor na noite anterior. Duas vezes. Um sorriso fraco se recusou a deixar sua boca e ela decidiu que havia muito para sorrir e que ela deveria deixar.

- Eu vou tomar uma ducha - ela falou. - Bem, banho então - emendou, olhando as torneiras. Serei o mais rápida que puder.

- O café da manhã estará pronto num instante - ele chamou. - Você está bem para comer ovos, ou apenas chá e torrada esta manhã?

- Eu estou faminta - ela respondeu. - Eu comerei qualquer coisa que você puser na minha frente.

Com a promessa de comida, Hermione fez suas abluções o mais rápido que pode, a seguir deu uma escovada cruel em seu cabelo e fez um coque na nuca prendendo-o com um grampo. De volta ao quarto, encontrou a elfa-doméstica, a quem ela não tinha monopolizado o suficiente para chamá-lo pelo nome; ela tinha feito a cama e colocado sua mochila sobre a colcha macia, sua varinha ainda no bolso externo onde a tinha deixado. Um agarrão cego encontrou uma das vestes que Severo tinha comprado para ela no dia que lhe fizera o pedido, e ela fez seu melhor para não ser nostálgica enquanto a desamassava com um encanto rápido.

- Bom dia - ela disse quando entrou na cozinha.

Severo olhou por cima do jornal.

- Bom dia. Chá, ou você prefere café? - ele perguntou enquanto ela se sentava, seus tons formais contra sua aparência revolta. Ele também, ela estava desordenadamente satisfeita em ver, tinha uma marca no pescoço.

- Chá, por favor.

Seu bom humor borbulhante provavelmente era impróprio, ela sabia, e provavelmente o irritaria, então ela cruzou as mãos e fez o que pode para se controlar. Ela observou os ombros dele movendo-se sob a veste de seda preta pesada enquanto ele a servia e lhe entregava uma xícara. A elfa-doméstica apareceu na frente deles, assustando-a com um pequeno "ops", e ofereceu-lhe um prato que guardava ligeiramente menos comida do que ela esperava que Harry ingerisse após um treino de Quadribol de manhã cedo.

- Obrigada... - Hermione disse, prolongando as palavras na esperança que a elfa dissesse seu nome.

- De nada, senhora - ela rangeu e desaparatou prontamente.

- Seu nome é Noggy, e ela faz parte da equipe de funcionários da cozinha de Hogwarts - Severo ofereceu enquanto comia uma fatia fina de bacon com mordidas rápidas e precisas. - E apesar de por diversas vezes já terem lhe oferecido roupas, ela é completamente leal a Dumbledore e as recusou todas às vezes. Por isso que o Diretor a escolheu para a tarefa de nos servir.

- Ah - Hermione respondeu quietamente. Uma idéia lhe ocorreu. - Como se consegue mais elfos-domésticos, em todo o caso?

- Porque você pergunta?

- Bem, eu nunca vi um elfo-doméstico jovem. E se você pudesse transformar alguém num elfo-doméstico, eu nomearia Lúcio Malfoy num instante. Eu acho que poderia passar diversos séculos sendo criativa, não acha?

Severo não respondeu, mas o olhar que ele lhe deu sob as pálpebras abaixadas concordava com ela. Comeram em silêncio por vários minutos até que outra idéia saiu.

- Lúcio Malfoy realmente não é um idiota quando se trata de estratégia, certo?

Severo serviu mais café em sua xícara.

- Não, não é.

- E ele ainda está procurando por você, não está?

- Sim - ele respondeu logo. Ele esperou para ela juntar tudo, sabendo que a estudante mais brilhante que ele já havia ensinado não levaria muito tempo para fazer as conexões.

- Assim que ele descobrir que nós estamos casados, ele vai supor que eu sei onde você está.

- Muito provavelmente. Mas - ele interrompeu antes que ela pudesse começar com mais perguntas -, esta casa de campo é o refúgio de Dumbledore. É implotável, e somente algumas corujas podem encontrá-la. Além disso, o Diretor não deverá emitir nosso pergaminho de casamento ao Ministério até o último dia dos feriados. Até Malfoy descobrir que nos casamos, você estará em segurança de volta à escola e eu estarei apreciando a companhia duvidosa de Remo Lupin e Sirius Black.

Arrancando uma outra tira de bacon de seu prato, ele adicionou:

- Outra coisa que eu preciso lhe dizer. Se na possibilidade mais remota de qualquer outra pessoa vir aqui exceto Lupin, Black, ou Dumbledore, eu quero que você vá para o quarto e tranque a porta imediatamente.

- Você espera que algo aconteça?

- Não, mas não há mal nenhum em ser cauteloso. Muitos dos funcionários do Diretor conhecem este refúgio, e ele pôs proteções que mesmo Voldemort teria dificuldades em quebrar. Pelas mesmas razões, entretanto, qualquer um que venha aqui pode ser seguido, e eu não quero que você seja exposta a nenhum perigo.

Ele observou sua leve fraqueza quando ela absorveu a notícia, e sentiu-se compelido para adicionar:

- Apesar disso, entretanto, nós estamos simplesmente em nossa lua-de-mel. Com algumas precauções, nós devemos continuar como sempre.

Hermione animou-se imediatamente.

- Então nós podemos sair um pouco?

- Já está sentindo claustrofobia?

- Você não? – ela desafiou. - Você fiçou preso por muito mais tempo que eu. É seguro se nós formos à vila?

- Perfeitamente.

- Então eu gostaria de fazer uma caminhada esta manhã. Preferivelmente após você se barbear e antes que você comece a andar de um lado para o outro.

Severo usou seu guardanapo nos cantos da boca e o largou. – Está bem - ele respondeu, friccionando uma mão sobre os pelos eriçados da barba. Seus olhos caíram até o pescoço dela, e ela sabia que ele olhava para a mordida de amor ao lado da garganta.

- Você ESTÁ bem? – ele perguntou. - Uma pergunta tola, eu garanto, mas você não respondeu precisamente da primeira vez.

- Eu não sei se é possível dar uma resposta precisa - Hermione disse reflexiva. - Você estava certo, estou contente por não ter lembrado antes. Por outro lado, é algo como um alívio finalmente saber de tudo, não importa o quanto seja traumático. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu estou muito bem agora. Mesmo.

Seus olhos escuros sustentaram os dela.

- Bom - ele lhe disse honestamente, enchendo sua voz com um tom acolhedor.

A intimidade daquele momento parecia intensa demais para ser compartilhada sobre ovos e bacon, e a mente ágil de Hermione deslocou rapidamente suas engrenagens.

- Você sabe o que realmente me irrita nos bruxos? - ela perguntou, mastigando sua torrada.

- Reduziu-se para apenas uma coisa, então? - ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

O prazer borbulhante que ela sentira mais cedo retornou com o tipo original de provocação de Severo, embora não permitisse que isto a distraísse.

- Não há nenhuma pesquisa apropriada feita. Vocês fazem o maior barulho, supondo que se um feitiço funcionou durante anos, ele deve ser perfeitamente seguro. Como o _Anisthetae_ do Dumbledore. Ele provavelmente poderia tê-lo retirado minutos após ser lançado; obviamente ele funciona muito rapidamente. Alguns feitiços precisam ser mantidos, obviamente, mas alguns é apenas "puf", e está feito.

- A maioria dos feitiços que você aprendeu em Hogwarts vêm sendo usado por séculos.

- Alguma vez você examinou uma escama de dragão através de um microscópio? Ou fez uma análise do espectro de uma poção?

- Eu não estou inteiramente certo do que é isto, mas eu duvido que seja necessário - ele respondeu repressivamente, embora um toque de humor se escondia sob o desafio na sua voz. - Se um milênio de precedentes não é suficiente para você, então você está condenada ao desapontamento."

- E uma sociedade que não evolui está condenada à estagnação e à extinção - ela retornou diretamente. - Se eu tiver que arrastar o mundo bruxo inteiro para o presente chutando e gritando, eu o farei.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você o fará - ele respondeu. - Você pode até mesmo me convencer a comprar uma roupa de gola verde algum dia.

Hermione inclinou sua cabeça para um lado, dando lhe uma avaliação sincera, revelando-se no direito de fazer justamente isso. - Sabe, eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo num par das calças jeans. Eu acho que lhe cairiam bem.

Severo piscou para ela, uma carranca cruel cresceu em seu rosto. - Nem morto.

Uma hora mais tarde, Severo segurou o portão do jardim aberto para Hermione e restaurou as proteções assim que ela passou por ele. Imediatamente ele desceu a rua pavimentada, suas longas pernas cobriam o caminho rapidamente. Heroicamente, Hermione tentava acompanhá-lo, mas rapidamente ficou para trás.

- Você poderia possivelmente ir mais devagar? - ela chamou, arfando ligeiramente. Amavelmente, Severo pausou para permitir que ela o alcançasse.

- Pomfrey está certa, você está começando a andar feito uma pata - ele observou, então, teve a audácia de olhar ofendido quando ela beliscou seu braço. - Ai - exclamou suavemente, embora ele não fosse tão convincente.

- Ah, pare de choramingar.

O canto de sua boca se levantou quase num sorriso forçado.

- Minhas desculpas, Hermione - ele disse sinceramente. - Meu ímpeto excedeu minhas maneiras.

- Então você tem alguma – ela murmurou, vingando-se do comentário anterior, e recebeu outro daqueles leves sorrisos irônicos de volta. Hermione decidiu que adorava mesmo aquilo e resolveu que os faria acontecer tão frequentemente quanto possível.

Ele lhe estendeu o braço e ela aceitou, colocando sua mão na curva morna do cotovelo dele. Num passo mais razoável, eles fizeram seu caminho até o centro do pequeno vilarejo. Seu ritmo lento e a conversa ocasional mal foram percebidos quando se juntaram aos outros compradores que se moviam através da passagem principal.

Pela primeira vez, Hermione não foi arrastada à loja de Quadribol para exclamar sobre as inovações mais atuais nos equipamentos; ao invés disso, eles se moveram sem nenhuma discussão para a livraria. Ambos passearam felizes por algum tempo, mas não encontraram qualquer coisa que não pudessem viver sem. A loja de logros Zonko's foi negligenciada do mesmo modo sem receios, embora eles tenham se demorado na frente de uma loja mostrando diversas vestes masculinas na vitrine.

- Eu vou queimar aquele seu pijama - Hermione advertiu Severo.

- Sério? - ele murmurou de volta. - Eu terei que pôr um feitiço _Ignis Detterrere_ sobre ele. Eu gosto muito dele, na verdade.

- Eu vou lhe comprar um novo. Verde - ela adicionou travessa.

- Eu acho que não.

Quando continuaram, o aroma de chocolate atravessou o ar e fez Hermione cruzar a avenida pavimentada até a Dedosdemel. Severo cooperou com o puxão em seu braço e, assim que entrou, olhou em torno da loja de doces com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu não entro aqui há anos - ele comentou.

Hermione deixou-o para passear e foi diretamente ao balcão onde os pálidos pedaços redondos de nogado salpicados com nozes descansavam sedutoramente atrás da vitrine. Mentalmente calculando os Sicles e os Nuques em seu porta-níquel, Hermione mandou a menina embrulhar uma quantidade do material pegajoso.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, na verdade. O que são aqueles? - perguntou, apontando para um escaninho cheio de bastões multicoloridos e cobertos com açúcar

- Terríveis, não são? São um doce trouxa. Nós achamos que os jovens vão ficar loucos por eles. Absolutamente amargos, eles são.

Gargalhando, Hermione pediu para embalar um punhado dos Vermes Gummi de néon também. Um par de mãos descansou em seus ombros, surpreendentemente casual, apesar do número de pessoas em torno deles.

- Sentindo necessidade de um banquete de feijõezinhos? - Severo perguntou.

- Não, eu já providenciei isso - ela respondeu, indicando a sacola que a esperava. - E eu ainda pedi por sardinhas e manteiga de amendoim na ocasião. Eu achei que o professor Dumbledore poderia apreciar estas coisas horrendas.

Severo olhou os vermes coloridos de néon com desgosto. – Ele vai adorar isso. O que você pensa que está fazendo? - ele perguntou enquanto ela pegava o número de moedas necessárias para pagar sua compra. Alcançando-a, ele depositou diversos Sicles na mão do caixa.

- Eu faço isso - ela protestou.

- Hermione, eu posso lhe dar dinheiro para miudezas.

- Você nem mesmo tem um trabalho - ela indicou, freando seu instinto de indignar-se com a atitude antiquada dele. - E eu tenho todo o dinheiro que eu não gastei nas roupas.

Snape fez um ruído reservado, e guardou o dinheiro dela na bolsa.

- Eu tenho mais do que o suficiente para nossa lua-de-mel, Hermione. Mantenha seus Sicles guardados por enquanto, e deixe-me brincar de marido indulgente. - Ele ignorou o pigarro de descrédito. - Eu lhe disse, eu tenho umas economias. Se você insistir, nós podemos ir a Gringotes em Londres um dia na semana que vem e acessar minha conta bancária. Nós precisaremos ir de qualquer maneira, para pegar sua assinatura e autorizar sua varinha a fazer retiradas.

Hermione franziu o cenho pensativamente.

- Eu suponho que nós precisaremos pensar num orçamento para viver. E eu vou precisar me acostumar a ser Hermione Snape.

Uma variedade emoções cintilaram no rosto dele, nenhuma longa o suficiente para ser identificada, antes que ele assentisse mais uma vez.

– Eu espero que sim - ele murmurou.

Uma vez que tinham passado por todo o distrito comercial, Hermione e Severo andaram mais pela vila e seguiram a trilha acidentada do outro lado de Hogsmeade. A estrada, se alguém fosse tanto míope como generoso o bastante para chamá-la assim, levantava-se sobre as colinas que cresciam rapidamente à distância. Depois da primeira vez que Hermione tropeçou, Severo manteve um firme aperto na mão dela, sua cautela era tanto discreta quanto contínua.

Com um olhar sorrateiro, Hermione se surpreendeu agradavelmente ao ver que seu novo marido saboreava este passeio inesperado. Ela nunca pensara realmente que ele seria do tipo de pessoa que apreciaria o ar livre, mas a cara de Severo estava enrugada com um sorriso fraco, um toque de cor crescendo no rosto enquanto eles escalavam a leve inclinação. Ela podia sentir sua própria face corando com o esforço, e o casaco estava tornando-se incomodamente quente. Os músculos em suas costas, curvados mais que o normal já que acomodavam a mudança em seu contrapeso devido ao bebê, começavam a protestar também.

Ela olhou para a grande e quadrada mão que a segurava. Como era estranho segurar as mãos deste homem, num passeio que curiosamente parecia como um primeiro encontro. Nunca tiveram oportunidade de passar algum tempo juntos, exceto as horas passavam trabalhando no laboratório. Uma angústia nostálgica atingiu-a de repente. Ela desejava muito este homem difícil e precavido para considerar seu relacionamento como algo diferente de uma carga ou de uma obrigação.

Resolvendo fazer o que fosse possível para alcançar este objetivo, Hermione pausou e deu respirou fundo.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, Hermione. - Antes que ela pudesse expressar seu ceticismo, ele adicionou: - Entretanto, eu me reservo ao direito de recusar determinadas respostas.

Ela sorriu, puxando diversas mechas de cabelo levadas pelo vento até sua boca.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou perguntar por que você se transformou num Comensal da Morte, ou por que você se voltou para a Ordem. Isso não é da minha conta.

- É da sua conta sim – ele respondeu enfaticamente. - Você é minha esposa.

- Então você me dirá quando você estiver pronto - ela respondeu, escolhendo a discrição sobre a curiosidade. Alguns tópicos eram obviamente muito delicados para serem sondados, e seu relacionamento ainda era frágil. - Seus pais. Fale-me sobre eles.

Severo examinou o lado distante do vale, seu cabelo preto ondulando em torno do rosto enquanto os ventos da primavera flertavam com eles. Eles fizeram uma pausa no pico da colina, e Hermione sentou-se num pedregulho próximo com alívio.

- Meu pai era inglês, e eu sou infeliz em dizer que era bastante parecido com Lúcio Malfoy. A única diferença é que, uma vez, eu tive um relacionamento amigável com este cavalheiro. Eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre meu pai. - Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas sua voz remanesceu macia e destacada. - Há uma porção de coisas que eu PODERIA dizer sobre aquele indivíduo em particular, mas eu fui educado para não falar mal dos mortos.

- Oh - disse Hermione, compreendendo muita coisa de qualquer maneira.

- Minha mãe, entretanto, ainda está viva, e vive atualmente em Nápoles.

- Mesmo? É mesmo verdade o que dizem sobre os Napolitanos? - Hermione tinha lido em algum lugar que essa região particular da Itália era conhecida por ser de espírito livre e vivaz. Pelo comentário a respeito da nacionalidade do pai dele, ela supôs que a mãe era italiana. Esta suposição foi imediatamente refutada com a afirmação seguinte.

- Minha mãe não é uma nativa, mas sendo uma legítima romani, está completamente em casa.

- Uma romani? - Hermione repetiu. - Você quer dizer uma cigana?

Ela ficou boquiaberta, chocada, e de repente viu seu marido sob uma nova luz - o cabelo escuro, o nariz grande, os olhos pretos e a pele pálida já escurecendo na brilhante luz do sol da primavera. Ele sorriu para ela, pela primeira vez, uma expressão de total admiração com a reação dela.

- Bem, eu não digo um maldito Pikey, Hermione. Minha mãe nasceu numa caravana romani em algum lugar do sul da Rússia. Meu pai a descobriu em 1943, eu acho.

A ironia em na voz dele advertiu-a de que o casamento não fora feliz, mas ela já sabia disso.

- Ela não teve escolha? - Hermione perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Considerando que ela estava num vagão a caminho de um campo de concentração e sem uma varinha, eu diria que não. Ele salvou a vida dela, e esperou que ela fosse grata e obediente.

- E eu tenho certeza que isso foi bem recebido.

Aquele sorriso parcialmente forçado apareceu outra vez.

- Não exatamente. Eu herdei meu temperamento dos meus pais, embora Augustus fosse chegado aos silêncios frios e minha mãe jogasse coisas. Ela tinha uma boa pontaria, quebrou o nariz dele uma vez.

- E então você se tornou como ele - Hermione disse, então imediatamente desejou não ter dito. – Me desculpe, eu não quis generalizar.

- Não há o que se desculpar - ele lhe disse. - Eu disse a mim mesmo que eu agi como ele porque pensava que isso faria com que ele me aprovasse. Na verdade, eu estava provavelmente destinado a ser assim independente da aprovação dele ou não. De qualquer forma, é assim que eu sou, e estou velho demais para uma auto análise extensa agora.

- Como ele era? - Hermione pressionou, indiretamente curiosa se Severo se via como os outros o viam.

- Ele era um homem frio, persistente com as regras e o que era ou não aceito na sociedade. Era de se esperar que eu vivesse por aquelas regras, mesmo com aquelas que minha mãe achasse que era um completo absurdo. Se você acha que Percy Weasley é um pé no saco, você deveria ter me visto. Eu vivi o código de conduta de Hogwarts como se fosse um segredo para a vida imortal.

Hermione abafou uma risada. – Parece comigo, em meu primeiro ano. Eu acabara de descobrir que era uma bruxa e eu queria muito me encaixar. Foi apenas horrível, até que eu me tornei amiga de Rony e Harry após o incidente com o trasgo no banheiro feminino. - Deu-lhe um olhar especulativo. - É por isso que o Filch adula tanto você?

- Era só o que faltava - ele advertiu-a. - E eu dificilmente chamaria o Potter e o Weasley de uma boa influência.

- Eles me ensinaram que algumas coisas são mais importantes do que seguir regras. Como amigos em quem você pode contar, não importa o motivo.

Severo não deu nenhuma resposta para isso, e Hermione inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, considerando o perfil dele. – Nós somos amigos? - ela perguntou.

- Nós somos casados, Hermione. Há aqueles que consideram esses dois relacionamentos mutuamente exclusivos.

- Eu acho que o Malfoy é um substituto adequado para um trasgo. – Ela tirou outra mecha de cabelo do rosto. - Eu gostaria de pensar que nós podemos ser amigos.

- Eu me curvarei à sua grande experiência - ele respondeu delicadamente.

Por um momento, Severo se perguntou se Tiago Potter poderia ter se transformado num amigo se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, mas liberou o pensamento. Não era do tipo que desperdiçava tempo com coisas que poderiam ter sido. Ele tinha o que poderia ser na frente dele, sorrindo fracamente com o prazer da sua companhia e a oferta da sua amizade. Em algum lugar, ele tinha certeza, o Destino estava sorrindo sinceramente com Alvo Dumbledore.

N/T- Após um capítulo tenso,esse capítulo se redime em excesso de fofura. Mais uma vez queria agradecer à minha beta Bastetazazis, e à Fer que sempre me socorre nos momentos onde o meu conhecimento falta. À todos os reviews super carinhosos que venho recebendo. E à Ramos, merecedora de todo o crédito desta história. Beijos Clau.


	16. Chapter 16

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 16

Noggy, a elfa-doméstica, deixou um almoço simples os esperando, para quando eles retornassem do passeio. Depois disso, Severo sugeriu que Hermione se deitasse para descansar, insistindo que sua saúde era mais importante que seus estudos.

- Isso soa suspeitamente como uma heresia, professor - ela respondeu atrevidamente. Tentando animá-lo, Hermione se encolheu na cama com o cobertor gasto sobre os ombros, esperando se levantar dentro de meia-hora e começar sua lição de casa. Acordou duas horas mais tarde, com os olhos ardendo, mas sentindo-se maravilhosa.

Desconfortável em espalhar seus trabalhos na escrivaninha de Dumbledore, ao invés disso Hermione se apropriou da mesa formal na pequena sala de jantar. Severo observou com algum divertimento como os livros e papéis dela obscureceram gradualmente toda a superfície. Com a intenção de deixá-la trabalhando sossegada, Severo vagou pelas prateleiras do escritório do Diretor e encontrou um texto antigo de alquimia. Acomodou-se numa poltrona que coincidentemente lhe possibilitava uma ampla visão através da porta larga para a sala de jantar e relaxou, folheando as páginas enquanto procurava por informações inesperadas ou interessantes, que complementassem seu próprio conhecimento. Uma ou duas vezes ele as leu em voz alta para Hermione, que, ao invés de ficar entediada, perguntava por mais detalhes antes de retornar aos seus próprios livros.

Observando Hermione enquanto ela cobria metodicamente as folhas de pergaminho com sua escrita redonda e eficiente, Severo se viu gastando mais tempo contemplando sua esposa que pesquisando no livro em seu colo. O cabelo dela fazia o possível para escapar do grampo na nuca, saltando livremente para moldar as maçãs do rosto com listras onduladas de mel escuro. Um franzir de concentração veio e partiu quando ela focalizou o trabalho diante dela, deslocando livros e murmurando sob sua respiração.

Que maravilha, ele pensou, que uma jovem tão notável estivesse disposta a se casar com um homem como ele. As poucas mulheres que ele alguma vez considerara tentar um relacionamento permanente eram razoavelmente inteligentes, mas ele não conseguia pensar em alguma que estivesse pelo menos remotamente interessada nas pequenas informações obscuras, mas fascinantes, que ele encontrara no velho livro. Assim como nenhuma delas teria força para sobreviver ao ataque que Hermione enfrentara no Halloween, ou a bravura para salvar eles dois.

Durante o passeio de volta à casa de campo de Dumbledore, Hermione e Severo continuaram a discutir sobre vários assuntos, tanto profundos como triviais. Quando ele perguntou, ela relatou os detalhes da sua fuga da casa de caça do Malfoy. Severo perdera a consciência antes de Hermione livrá-lo naquela noite, e não tinha nenhuma memória da fuga deles da propriedade de Malfoy. E embora ela não desse nenhuma grande importância ao fato de que ela salvara a vida dele junto com a dela, Severo com certeza se importava. De fato, ele começava a considerar tudo sobre Hermione como importante.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando Severo perguntou se ela estava pronta para dormir, Hermione foi inexplicavelmente submetida à timidez. Murmurando algo vagamente afirmativo, ela o precedeu até o quarto e fez o possível para continuar indiferente quando ele começou a se despir. Escovar os dentes foi uma boa desculpa para desaparecer no banheiro no exato momento, e Hermione anunciou suas intenções com suas costas voltadas para um Severo parcialmente nu. Ela não apareceu até que ouviu as molas da cama rangendo.

Quando saiu do banheiro, o quarto estava escuro exceto pelas velas nos dois lados da cama e o fraco fulgor vermelho da lareira. Severo se recostou nos travesseiros, um braço atrás da sua cabeça. Quando ele viu a longa camisola, sua expressou não vacilou nem um pouco.

Focalizou meramente a parede distante e esperou que ela chegasse à cama.

_Ele está decepcionado_ - Hermione pensou. E mesmo que ele estivesse decepcionado, ela podia também sentir que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de tocar no assunto. A idéia de que ele considerava os desejos dela antes dos dele próprio fez Hermione sentir-se curiosamente estimada.

Deitando-se sob as cobertas, ela se rolou um tanto embaraçosamente de lado e estudou o perfil dele. A luz dourada das velas amaciava suas características ásperas, embora acentuasse a protuberância em forma de diamante do nariz e do osso alto da face, e ela quis saber momentaneamente que linhas do rosto dele não apareceriam se ele não tivesse pegado à direção solitária e desastrosa que tomara.

- Que foi? - ele finalmente perguntou enquanto o olhar dela continuava fixo.

Hermione sorriu, divertida tanto pela irritação dele quanto pelo fato de que ela já não se intimidava mais com ele.

- Isto tudo é um tanto novo para mim - ela lhe disse. - Eu estou na cama com um homem pelado. - Ela tivera um vislumbre do quadril nu dele enquanto puxara as cobertas para cima. - Não posso dizer que isso aconteceu muitas vezes.

O canto da boca dele se contraiu.

- Como seu marido, eu devo aprovar. Não poderia deixá-la brincando com homens despidos.

- Você acreditaria que eu nunca tinha visto um homem nu antes? Muito menos fiz um tour completo em um?

- Jura? - ele murmurou, virando-se para ela, um lampejo sutil aparecendo em seus olhos de ébano. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, ele inclinou-se mais perto e roçou beijos leves e provocantes no seu lábio inferior.

Assim que Hermione estava decidindo que gostava muito de ser beijada por aquele homem taciturno e encontrar a paixão escondida sob sua superfície vigorosa, ele rolou para o lado e deitou-se de costas uma vez mais. Com uma lenta deliberação ele empurrou os cobertores até seu tronco. Um hábil pontapé empurrou o resto dele.

Seu corpo estava inteiramente exposto, magro e quase tão pálido quanto os lençóis brancos nos quais ele descansava, com várias cicatrizes que marcavam seus braços e tórax. Os resquícios de um machucado cruel e profundo cruzavam sua bacia. Cruzando seus tornozelos casualmente, ele pôs um braço atrás de sua cabeça outra vez e deitou-se de costas, convidando-a a explorar.

Hermione engoliu a secura repentina em sua boca e respirou fundo. Observando o rosto em vez do longo corpo masculino esticado diante dela, ela pode apenas distinguir a tensão ligeira na pele em torno dos olhos e a imobilidade absoluta em que ele estava, não obstante a postura relaxada. Recordando a cautela da reação dele na primeira vez que ela tinha se esticado para tocá-lo, Hermione chegou à conclusão de que Severo estava testando a si mesmo, assim como ela.

A diferença entre ser pressionada e ser desafiada era uma distinção sutil, mas altamente importante, e uma coisa que Hermione sempre amou foi um desafio. Metódica como sempre, ela começou com as mãos dele.

Elas eram grandes e quadradas, com unhas bem aparadas e muitos calos. Alguém tão alto e magro como Severo deveria ter mãos parecidas com uma aranha, mas elas eram quadradas e sólidas, camuflando o controle e a sensibilidade delicada dos dedos longos. Ela não se demorou sobre a Marca Negra, que descansava como a sombra cinzenta de uma queimadura velha no centro do braço esquerdo, mas afagou a pele fina do lado interno do cotovelo e a textura das veias. Suas mãos correram sobre os braços e ombros dele, sentindo os músculos contraídos que tinham retornado após sua longa convalescença.

Movendo-se mais para perto da cabeceira da cama, Hermione seguiu as características aquilinas. O fogo escuro dos olhos desapareceu apenas nos momentos em que ele piscou, quando as pontas dos seus dedos deslizaram através das sobrancelhas pretas e do corte vertical entre a testa. Os lábios se abriram como se ele fosse dizer algo, e embora nenhum som tenha emergido, ela podia sentir a tensão nele, mudando da apreensão à expectativa.

Hermione continuou sua exploração para esta parte dele, beijando-o leve e repetidamente até que a boca se abriu sob a dela. Assim que ele lhe concedeu o acesso, ela aprofundou suas atenções o suficiente para descobrir uma lasca em um dos dentes. A sombra pesada da barba que crescia estava áspera sob seus dedos, e ainda mais áspera contra seus lábios quando ela beijou o caminho até a mandíbula e inspecionou o pomo de Adão e a pele lisa sobre o colarinho.

Ficando mais ousada, ela brincou com os pelos escassos do tórax como finos cachos de linha de seda. Ele fez um pequeno ruído quando suas mãos deslizaram sobre os mamilos, e outro quando ela provou um deles e o fez intumescer sob sua língua. Ele estava, ela também descobriu quando ele saltou ligeiramente, sensível sobre as costelas.

As mãos de Severo fecharam-se em punho quando ela seguiu o traço de pelos pretos abaixo do abdômen em direção ao umbigo. Hermione sorriu com o gemido dele quando passou pelo óbvio e moveu-se para pressionar um beijo delicado na cicatriz irregular em seu ilíaco. A viagem de descoberta continuou descendo pelas coxas longas e magras, e um pouco pelos ossos da tíbia e tornozelos afiados. Os pés eram exatamente como ela se recordava da cerimônia de casamento, embora não tivesse notado que ele tinha finos cabelos pretos no alto dos pés.

Ele estava desejoso e ereto quando ela finalmente se colocou entre as pernas. A primeira posição que ela tentou provou-se inábil com sua barriga de grávida no caminho, então ela se moveu até que pudesse pairar sobre ele em suas mãos e joelhos. Ela examinou a ereção, deliberadamente deixando que seu cabelo caísse sobre as coxas enquanto ela afagava a pele dele, intrigada pelas reações que induzia. Com dedos delicados, ela estudou o calor e as texturas aveludadas, observando que enquanto fazia isso, Severo fechara os olhos, o queixo não barbeado apontado para o teto enquanto ele mantinha um aperto firme nas bordas do colchão e no seu próprio autocontrole.

Hermione quis saber o que teria que fazer para que Severo perdesse a lendária compostura, e decidiu descobrir. Ela não compartilhara o quarto com Lilá Brown por seis anos sem aprender uma coisa ou duas, e fez alguns planos ainda enquanto se inclinava para frente.

Uma única arfada saiu quando sua boca desceu sobre ele, mas por outro lado Severo remanesceu quieto, embora as costas tivessem se arqueado para trás, seus calcanhares escavassem o colchão e os músculos marcados dos braços sobressaíssem conforme ela continuava. Extasiada pelo poder que detinha um ímpeto de excitação e poder passava por ela enquanto seu marido se retorcia sob seu toque. Ainda assim no calor do momento ela estava encantada pela rendição dele, apavorada pela confiança que ele mostrava ao se submeter a sua administração.

Apenas uma única coisa remanesceu, e sem respirar ela o incitou a entregar-se igualmente.

- Solte-se, Severo - ela implorou. - Permita-me.

Segundos mais tarde, sob seus redobrados esforços, as mãos dele deixaram os nós brancos dos dedos para segurarem seu cabelo enquanto ele estremecia e gozava com um grito.

Quando Severo pôde pensar claramente outra vez, ele levantou os olhos para o olhar convencido no rosto da sua esposa e riu abertamente pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conviver. Puxando-a para baixo em seu peito, ele envolveu seus longos braços em torno dela e beijou-a completamente.

- Faça alguma gracinha sobre ser monitora-chefe - ela o advertiu enquanto se colocava mais confortável dentro do círculo do braço dele e dobrava a cabeça sob o queixo dele.

- Não sonharia com isso - ele respondeu. - Assim como não vou perguntar onde você aprendeu essa habilidade particular.

Talento natural e uma pesquisa de segunda mão apenas - ela lhe disse maliciosamente. – Minhas fontes dizem que você deve engolir, mas é tão nojento.

- Hum... Se na verdade a Srta. Brown for apenas metade da sua reputação, você aprendeu com a melhor.

Hermione deu em seu peito um beijo indiferente.

- A reputação da Lilá é exagerada. Ela sempre amou o Simas Finnegan.

- Eu acreditarei na sua palavra. - Ele respirou fundo. - Obrigado. Isso foi maravilhoso.

- Disponha - ela murmurou, deslizando o braço através do seu tronco. Havia algo fascinante sobre a sensação da pele dele sob suas bochechas e os pêlos curtos e crespos sob sua palma. Quando seu polegar passou sobre um mamilo, seus dedos deslizaram na ligeira definição do músculo peitoral, a própria mão dele alisando o alto da dela, acalmando seu movimento.

- Hermione?

- Hum?

- Você conhece o conceito do _libramentum_?

Ela suspirou na pele dele.

- Uma poção que foi equilibrada, o meio ácido ou alcalino ajustados. Matéria do terceiro ano.

- Hum. E sobre o _quid pro quo_?

- Uma coisa pela outra - ela respondeu, os olhos ainda fechados, sentindo-se segura e apenas um pouco sonolenta.

- E sobre: O que é bom para mim é bom para você?

A sonolência desapareceu imediatamente quando os olhos de Hermione se abriram. Levantando o pescoço, ela pode sentir o calor nos olhos de Severo. O cabelo preto caía pendurado em tufos desordenados em torno do rosto, e ocorreu-lhe que estava tentando ficar ondulado. O composto que ele usava no cabelo deveria ser para mantê-lo sedoso ao invés de rebelar-se com o calor e a umidade de sala de aula.

_Você é que é absolutamente insana, Hermione_ - ela disse para si mesma. O homem quer fazer AQUILO, e você está pensando em seu cabelo?

A expressão dele mudou, e quando ele abriu a boca ela tinha certeza que era para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem se ela não quisesse que ele retribuísse. Numa estocada, ela alcançou sua boca antes que um som saísse.

Apesar da posição passiva quando ela relaxou e permitiu que Severo fizesse o que tivesse vontade, Hermione sentiu-se muito mais envolvida neste ato de fazer amor do que estivera na noite anterior. No dia anterior, fora um ímpeto esmagador da paixão que os tinha arrastado ao longo da conclusão. Em contraste, hoje era uma parceria ativa; relaxando sob o toque dele, respondendo à boca e às mãos dele e comentários meio-sussurrados. Sentiu também um enorme espanto quando ela percebeu a própria inabilidade de permanecer em silêncio sob o violento ataque sensual.

Ela mal reconheceu sua própria voz enquanto arfava e implorava, gritando em êxtase enquanto ele a provocava e aprendia seus próprios segredos, uns que ela mesma nunca descobrira. Por fim ele afrouxou e moveu-se entre suas coxas, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele enquanto a penetrava uma vez mais. O último vestígio de sua modéstia desapareceu no rosto que queimava de desejo, as unhas enfiadas nos seus bíceps, os calcanhares enganchados em torno das suas panturrilhas quando ela o puxou para dentro de si.

Embora a caminhada matutina tivesse se transformado rapidamente num hábito, Hermione e Severo a dispensaram alguns dias mais tarde e ao invés disso aparataram em Londres. A entrada traseira do Caldeirão Furado deixou-os entrar no Beco Diagonal e eles andaram casualmente através dos clientes matutinos assim como fizeram dois meses atrás.

Nervosamente lado a lado com Severo, Hermione manteve com cuidado seu casaco em torno do corpo com a capa por cima caso alguém de Hogwarts os visse juntos. A última coisa que eles precisavam era de boatos selvagens sobre sua gravidez girando em torno da escola quando as aulas recomeçassem. Planos cuidadosos foram traçados para essa revelação, e seriam inúteis se fosse revelada prematuramente.

Eles foram ao Gringotes sem ver ninguém, entretanto, e entraram nos domínios dos duendes sem incidentes. O duende mal-humorado atrás do balcão se apresentou à Hermione com o livro-caixa onde ela assinou como Hermione Snape pela primeira vez, usando uma tinta roxa que ficou verde na página. O duende então pegou a varinha dela e a pesou numa pequena balança dourada. No outro lado da balança havia somente um disco de cristal em vez da bacia de bronze padrão, mas sacudiu-se rapidamente para se equilibrar. Perscrutando a balança, o duende rabiscou embaixo alguma notação e então entregou de volta a varinha com um rude "bom dia" antes de se virar e dispensá-los inteiramente.

Despreocupadamente, Severo ofereceu-se para levar Hermione até seu cofre para verificar o balanço em sua conta; mas depois de um momento contemplando o passeio de virar o estômago, ela decidiu não aceitar. Ao invés disso, ela propôs esperarem até que a escola terminasse para que eles se preocupassem com dinheiro, o que Severo concordou com uma velocidade um tanto suspeita. Ele pediu para que ela o acompanhasse à pequena loja do alquimista onde tinha desmaiado durante a última visita deles. O alquimista de olhos aguçados se lembrou deles, perguntando sobre os experimentos que Severo discutira durante a primeira visita, e quando seu recente matrimônio fora revelado, tomou a liberdade de desejar-lhes felicidades.

Como se estivesse receoso que Hermione desmaiasse outra vez, Severo manteve uma mão sob seu cotovelo enquanto a transportava de volta ao Caldeirão Furado. Mesmo que ainda fosse cedo, conduziu Hermione a uma pequena mesa e anunciou sua intenção de pegar algo para ela comer. Atrás do balcão, Tom, o estalajadeiro desdentado, assentiu no movimento altivo de Severo para ser servido enquanto puxava uma cadeira para Hermione antes de sentar-se no lado oposto.

Começando a se irritar com a atitude protetora dele, Hermione retirou seu casaco e concordou com o chá e um lanche leve. Severo parecia um bocado distante, sem dúvida recordando-se da última vez em que estiveram no estabelecimento, e Hermione teve um sentimento da culpa por seu comportamento naquele dia. O comportamento severo dele era reforçado pela austera capa preta e o colarinho alto que ele costumava usar, lembrando-a da pior disposição do seu mestre de Poções.

Com algum temor, Hermione inclinou-se para frente e dirigiu-se a seu marido de três dias:

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Hermione - ele começou com suave aspereza -, nos quase sete anos que eu a conheço, nada perto de ser petrificada por um basilisco a impediu de fazer uma pergunta. Se nós vamos passar uma parcela significativa de nossas vidas na companhia um do outro, ganharíamos muito tempo se você simplesmente perguntasse.

A irritação suave que ela sentira antes cresceu na íntegra.

- Está bem - Hermione disse-lhe, em uma voz que soava como se estivesse pronta para uma briga. – Por que você é tão bastardo com seus alunos?

O canto da boca contraiu-se, apreciando sua sinceridade.

– Por diversas razões - ele respondeu francamente. – A primeira delas, eu detesto ensinar àqueles que não desejam aprender. É um desperdício do meu tempo e habilidade, embora, se você observar, os professores McGonagall e Flitwick são vastamente qualificados por suas posições também. Hogwarts é uma escola excelente, mas você nunca encontrará outra com professores tão hábeis e excepcionais.

Pausou quando um bule de chá e uma seleção de bolos e outros deleites sortidos chegaram. Quando os dois já tinham uma xícara de chá e um prato na frente deles, continuou:

- Segundo, eu tinha uma reputação a sustentar como Comensal da Morte no domínio de Dumbledore. Isso me permitiu manter uma posição sobre o largo contingente de alunos cujos pais eram prováveis seguidores de Voldemort. Favorecendo meus Sonserinos e sendo vil com os outros, eu apresentaria não somente um exemplo da pior forma de favoritismo que o resto deles poderia esperar quando fossem introduzidos à vida adulta, mas teria o benefício adicional de dar aos mais novos Comensais da Morte um choque desagradável quando eles se juntassem ao rebanho e percebessem que na verdade, era esperado que eles tivessem que se cuidar sozinhos.

- Você se diverte, não - Hermione acusou, embora seu divertimento fosse evidente. - Fazendo o papel de tirano, assustando os talentos dos seus alunos.

- Talvez - ele rodeou modestamente. - Aqueles poucos que tinham talentos. E use o passado, por favor. Meu sonho mais ardente é nunca mais pisar numa sala de aula de novo. Mas para a terceira razão, deixe-me fazer uma pergunta. Você percebe que Durmstang é a única outra escola bruxa que emprega um mestre de Poções?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Beauxbatons e a Academia de Salem nas Américas, em média, têm dois alunos por ano escolar que são gravemente feridos nas aulas de Poções. Salem está considerando mudar seu currículo para deixar as poções mais avançados até que seus estudantes estejam mais velhos. Em minhas aulas, entretanto - ele continuou com orgulho sádico - os alunos que foram atemorizados por mim raramente tiveram a audácia de agir nas minhas aulas, e eles aprenderam bastante o que eu lhe ensinei.

Hermione deu um sorriso desdenhoso para a autoconfiança dele, recordando o que ela, Rony e Harry tinham aprontado.

- Se eu recordo corretamente - ele disse, em seu tom de barítono tornando-se afiado -, foi uma simples Poção para Aumentar o Tamanho que você sabotou. Diga-me, você tentaria tal coisa agora que você é mais velha, em poções mais elaboradas e perigosas?

- Deuses, Não. Se a poção não nos matasse, você o faria.

- Melhor eu do que a poção. Qualquer coisa que eu sempre fiz para aqueles pirralhos envolvia detenções e repreensões copiosas de sarcasmo. Mas deixe os pequenos monstros idiotas próximos de algumas das poções mais perigosas, e vidas poderiam ser perdidas.

Ele a considerou com uma expressão satisfeita, então estreitou seus olhos.

- Esta não é a pergunta que você iria fazer, é?

- Não, realmente - Hermione admitiu livremente. - Mas já que você está sendo tão terrivelmente honesto, eu não o deixarei escapar agora. Diga-me, por que você não gosta do Harry? Era por causa do pai dele?

- Não - Severo respondeu com um suspiro. - Embora eu desprezasse o pai dele, eu não desgosto do Harry Potter. Eu não confio nele. Há uma diferença.

- Não confia nele? Por que não?

- Quando eu tomei conhecimento de como os Dursley criaram o menino, acho que nunca fiquei mais preocupado em toda minha vida - Severo começou lentamente. - Um menino saindo de uma vida de repressão e de infelicidade para um mundo onde seria acarinhado e adorado por todos. Tiago Potter era excepcionalmente poderoso, e Lílian não devia ser subestimada - Severo continuou bruscamente. - A tentação para que Harry abusasse tanto do poder quanto da sua posição era uma consideração muito real.

- Harry jamais faria isso - Hermione protestou. - Ele odeia a publicidade e as pessoas que olham fixamente para sua cicatriz e tudo que vem com ela.

- Talvez - Severo continuou. - Mas… não seria a primeira vez que um aluno, excessivamente tolerado pelos professores que o consideravam brilhante, teria um mau fim porque se imaginou superior aos seus companheiros.

Com um estalo, Hermione compreendeu que Severo estava falando dele mesmo. Impulsivamente, ela se esticou e pegou na mão dele, apertando os dedos firmemente.

- Harry não é assim - ela lhe disse, falando tanto sobre seu melhor amigo e do homem diante dela. - É uma pessoa boa, honesta e honrada. A única coisa que Harry quer verdadeiramente é uma família. Você pode ver nos olhos dele, às vezes, especialmente quando está perto dos Weasley. Todos eles o amam como irmão.

- Com a possível exceção de Ginevra Weasley - ele observou num tom seco. - Não há nenhuma dúvida em que luz ela considera esse jovem.

- Então agora - Severo lhe disse, o humor restaurado em sua expressão. – Por que você não me diz o que você iria realmente perguntar?

- Eu ia perguntar se você percebeu que o Tom estava agindo um bocado estranho. Tem nos olhado fixamente do bar e sussurrado às pessoas desde que nós entramos. Provavelmente falando sobre a discussão inflamada que tivemos da última vez.

- Está fazendo apostas - Severo respondeu casualmente. - E não foi uma discussão. Eu duvido que se qualifique mesmo como uma briga. - Seus dedos apertaram, lembrando-a de que eles ainda estavam com as mãos dadas no alto da mesa de madeira surrada. - Uma coisa que eu sempre apreciei em você, Hermione, se não exatamente admirei, é que você dá o melhor de você. É algo que sem dúvida nenhuma veremos mais vezes, dado nossos respectivos temperamentos.

-Ele está apostando se nós vamos ou não discutir outra vez, não é? - ela perguntou, estranhamente encorajada pelo elogio e pelo insulto simultâneos.

- Muito provavelmente.

- Nós vamos? – ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando na tentação de fazer uma cena deliberada.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em quebrar a banca dele - Severo admitiu. - Imagine como as probabilidades inverteriam se, em vez disso, eu a beijasse.

Um calor expandiu-se pelo corpo de Hermione. Apesar da paixão que eles compartilharam na cama e o anel em seu dedo, Severo continuava a tratá-la de uma maneira civilizada e polida durante as horas do dia que passavam juntos, algo que ela achava especialmente frustrante às vezes. Não que ela mesma estivesse assim tão disposta.

- Eu não ligaria - Hermione lhe disse. – Na verdade, eu gostaria muito. Eu não tinha certeza se você se importaria com isso, realmente.

Severo observou os sugestivos tons de rosa que apareceram nas bochechas dela.

- Você está muito equivocada, Srta. Granger. Eu, certamente, me importo com isto. Realmente - enfatizou a última palavra muito pesadamente.

Perplexidade e excitação rivalizaram uma com outra quando Hermione compreendeu a visão tão incomum de Severo Snape flertando realmente com ela. Rony e Harry morreriam por isso, mas ela apagou seus amigos dos pensamentos enquanto um sorriso sensual crescia em seus lábios.

- Eu não sou mais Srta.Granger. Lembra-se?

- Eu tenho a tendência de me esquecer de uma porção de coisas, ultimamente - ele retornou lisamente. - Especialmente quando eu estou prestes a beijá-la.

Hermione podia sentir o rubor se intensificar em suas bochechas. _Dez pontos para Sonserina, professor_ - ela pensou. _E você poderia possivelmente dar uma aula sobre isso_?

- Você terminou?

Ela assentiu, e quando ele levantou a mão, ela a aceitou e permitiu que ele a ajudasse a se levantar da cadeira. Ele não cedeu o aperto, mas puxou-a para mais perto.

- Pronta? - ele sussurrou, um divertimento diabólico persistindo na voz dele, os olhos cuidadosamente não caindo no aconchego dos bruxos e bruxas que disparavam olhares furtivos na direção deles.

Hermione assentiu outra vez, e levantou sua boca ligeiramente para encontrar-se com a dele.

O que ela esperava ser um beijo casual rapidamente se aprofundou, e seus olhos vagaram fechados na maré sensual da boca que movia-se sobre a dela. Morno e exigente, o beijo se intensificou até que, quando finalmente eles buscaram por ar, ela estava agarrada à capa dele, respirando irregularmente, e o próprio Severo parecia ligeiramente estupefato.

- Casa? - ele perguntou.

- Ah, eu acho que sim - Hermione concordou. Nenhum dos dois se incomodou em ver quem recebeu o pagamento no bar.

Mais tarde, Severo teve o vigor de insistir que Hermione deveria permanecer na cama, já que ela precisava de todo descanso possível.

- Seu NIEMS serão exatamente sete semanas depois que você retornar à escola - ele a lembrou. - E eu tenho mais esperança de ser premiado com uma Ordem de Merlin do que ver você se cuidar melhor. - Sua repreensão austera poderia ter sido levada mais seriamente se ele estivesse usando mais roupas, entretanto.

Hermione sustentou-se nos travesseiros e dirigiu seu apetite à fruta cortada no prato que Severo trouxera para ela. Se Noggy achasse alguma coisa estranha sobre sua tarefa de levar o almoço deles no quarto, a elfa em questão jamais aparecera para protestar, e juntos eles começaram a diminuir seriamente a quantidade de comida roubada da cozinha.

- Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar - ela o lembrou, embora ele estivesse correto ao supor que o período final da escola seria exaustivo para alguém tão estudiosa quanto ela.

- Sua reputação mudará radicalmente assim que uma palavra sobre isto apareça - disse-lhe, afagando sua barriga nua reverentemente. O feto de seis meses em seu interior respondeu chutando energicamente, e ele pausou, um sorriso raro surgiu quando ele detectou o movimento ligeiro.

- Eu digo como a Monitora-Chefe. Eu absolutamente tenho que pontuar melhor que Draco Malfoy ou Pansy Parkinson. Ou qualquer outro - ela terminou com um olhar furioso.

- Você vai, tenho certeza. Especialmente Parkinson. O Sr. Malfoy pode realmente ter uma possibilidade de pontuar bem, mas certamente ele vai precisar estudar arduamente para conseguir notas perto das suas.

- Você vai me ajudar com meus deveres de casa? - Hermione perguntou, com um toque de descrédito.

- Você nunca provará isto - Severo advertiu-a, um sorriso subindo no canto da boca. - Não se preocupe. Suas notas foram na maioria as mais elevadas na história de Hogwarts. Você até ganhou de algumas minhas.

- E todo este tempo você tem agido como se eu fosse escória – ela disse com falsa severidade. - Eu espero que você aprecie o gosto da vitória, porque você certamente irá experimentá-lo agora.

A face de Severo caiu numa palidez inflexível. Quando isso acontecia freqüentemente, Hermione sabia que de algum modo se debatera nas profundidades despercebidas do relacionamento entre eles, pisando cegamente em algum pântano escondido propositalmente atrás de suas palavras inócuas.

- O que é isto? – ela perguntou delicadamente, tendo pouca esperança que ele realmente lhe dissesse. Para sua surpresa, ele pôs os restos de sua refeição para baixo e empurrou o prato para o lado.

- Você é uma nascida trouxa, Hermione, no entanto você é sem nenhuma dúvida a aluna mais brilhante que eu já tive. Você é tudo que Malfoy e sua alegre corja de assassinos declarados refutam. Isto me estarrece, às vezes.

- Então eu uma ameaça? – ela perguntou, com voz trêmula.

- Não, isso nunca. Pensar sobre o quão ameaçadora você é para eles. Apenas sua existência prova quão errada é a opinião deles.

- Então... foi por isso que ele quis me matar, não foi? - Hermione arriscou. – Foi por isso que ele fez aquilo.

- Malfoy tem sempre mais de uma carta na manga quando ele quer algo, mas sim, - Severo admitiu pesadamente.

- É por isso que você interveio? - ela perguntou quietamente. – Porque você pensou que eu era um símbolo? Porque eu sou mais esperta do que Pansy Parkinson? Ou Hannah Abbot?

Dando um longo suspiro, Severo rolou de costas e olhou fixa e pensativamente para o teto.

- Hermione… Se fosse qualquer outro que eu encontrasse lá, eu faria algum protesto sobre a estupidez de fazer algo em baixo das barbas de Dumbledore, mas não faria nenhum esforço adicional para impedi-lo. Eu ficaria por perto e observaria eles violentarem e destruírem uma de minhas alunas e, quando o corpo dela fosse encontrado, eu assinaria meu nome no cartão de condolências da equipe de funcionários sem pensar duas vezes.

Hermione estava quase sem palavras.

- Eu não acredito. Eu não sou diferente de nenhum outro aluno de Hogwarts.

- Claro que é, sua tola - ele revidou, e então rolou e a encarou com um olhar fixo e obscuro. - Você sabia, Hermione. Você estava lá, naquele assoalho imundo, olhando fixamente para mim e você poderia ter me denunciado com algumas palavras, negociando sua vida e me destruindo totalmente. Mas você não o fez. Você morreria sem lhes dizer.

- Talvez você devesse ter me deixado morrer - ela disse de forma imprudente.

-Não diga isso! – ele silvou furiosamente, sua mão disparando para agarrar seu braço.

- Quantas pessoas morreram desde que você perdeu seu lugar entre os Comensais da Morte? - ela pressionou. - Quantas pessoas poderiam ter sido poupadas se Voldemort ainda confiasse em você?

- Isso não importa, Hermione.

- Isso importa, sim. Você esfaqueou Lúcio Malfoy. Você poderia tê-lo matado.

- Era essa a intenção - ele disse sem rodeios, e ela se lembrou de como seu marido poderia ser perigoso, a voz profunda dele era toda a ameaça aqui, no quadro destruído da cama deles. Em vez de medo, entretanto, seu ultraje endureceu sua espinha e sua determinação em tirar isso dele.

- E então você os deixaria chutá-lo até a morte, porque você achava que não merecia nada mais que isso. Bem, eu estou lhe dizendo que você merece mais.

O silêncio dele a irritou, e ela rolou seu corpo desajeitado perto o suficiente para tocar nele.

- Eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa - ela começou, e quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha em descrédito, ela estalou: - Ah, cale-se. Você foi apaixonado por Lílian Evans? - O pretenso ciúme era a teoria favorita que Rony e Hermione cogitavam, mas nunca se atreveram a compartilhar com o Harry.

Para sua surpresa, Severo riu.

- Não, - ele respondeu. - Não seria difícil me apaixonar por ela, mas eu tive mais juízo. Eu também não tinha muita paciência com os amigos ridículos dela assim como eu tenho com os seus. Pouca paciência com qualquer um, para esse assunto - ele acrescentou.

-Você já se apaixonou por alguém alguma vez? – Ela se virou para olhar para ele. – Eu não estou perguntando isso apenas para ser maldosa. Eu honestamente quero saber. Você já se permitiu amar alguém?

Seus olhos ficaram obscuros com tristeza e pesar, cuidadosos com a reação dela. Era sua vez de ser surpreendido, entretanto, como Hermione não mostrou nenhum sinal de estar ferida por sua inabilidade em professar uma emoção que ele não tinha nenhuma familiaridade.

- Eu compreendo que você não me ame, Severo - ela lhe disse pacientemente. Os olhos dele fugiram do rosto dela, mas ela não parou. - E enquanto eu jamais esperei casar e ter um bebê deste jeito, isto foi o que eu tive. E certamente eu nunca esperei me encontrar apaixonada por você, mas eu fui sincera na nossa noite de núpcias e eu estou sendo sincera agora. Eu estou me apaixonando por você.

- Eu acho - ele começou com cuidado - que você se deixou exagerar qualquer consideração que possa ter comigo. Seria mais sábio para você não sentir nada por mim.

- Tarde demais - ela retorquiu. - Isto não é um tempo para ficadas.

Severo piscou em descrédito.

– Um o quê?

- Minha prima, Lucy - Hermione explicou com um suspiro. – Ela ataca os homens como o professor Dumbledore ataca balinhas de limão, e ela sempre termina com eles após um intervalo de três dias. Ela os chama de ficadas. Mas nós não somos assim - ela insistiu.

- Hermione - ele gemeu numa voz baixa, mas ela colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele para prevenir o que quer que ele estivesse a ponto de dizer, determinada a terminar o que vinha pensando por diversos dias.

- Havia um padre na minha escola fundamental - Hermione lhe disse - que me disse uma vez que o perdão não era dado porque é merecido, ou porque se tem direito, mas porque se necessita.

As pálpebras de Severo abaixaram, dispensando tudo que se relacionava ao perdão para os pecados passados, mas aquele não era essa a intenção de Hermione.

- Eu te amo – ela continuou. - Não porque você merece ou conseguiu, porque, na verdade, nós nem nos conhecemos de verdade muito bem. Mas eu te amo, porque você precisa disso. Eu não estou pedindo nada, Severo, e você não precisa dizer nada. Apenas aceite isso.

Por longos e ansiosos minutos, Severo Snape permaneceu calado, embora seus olhos procurassem por algo que somente o céu sabia o que no rosto dela, sua expressão cintilava através de um caleidoscópio de emoções, cada uma substituída por outra antes que Hermione pudesse dizer o que ele estava pensando. Finalmente, a tensão sangrou lentamente dele. Com uma formalidade gentil, ele alcançou a mão de Hermione, capturando os dedos nos dele próprio e pressionou um beijo em sua palma.

Numa manhã, assim que Hermione estava começando a perder a noção dos dias da semana, Severo mostrou-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho de Dumbledore. Noggy tinha entregado a ele de manhã cedo e, irritada em ser usada como uma coruja, queimara cada pedaço de torrada na mesa do café da manhã.

- Seus pais estão nos esperando esta tarde - ele contou num tom baixo. - O Diretor deixou tudo arranjado.

- É quarta-feira, não é? - Hermione respondeu sem pensar quando examinou superficialmente o recado. – Eles geralmente só trabalham meio expediente nas quartas-feiras e aos sábados.

Ela pareceu resignada, mas tornou-se mais e mais inquieta com o passar do dia.

- Nós temos mesmo que visitá-los? - ela resmungou algumas horas mais tarde, vestindo nada além de sua roupa de baixo enquanto olhava fixamente na roupa pendurada no armário. Temia absolutamente esta reunião, e Severo deu-lhe um olhar austero.

- Eu enfrentei a Maldição Cruciatus, Hermione. Duvido que, de alguma maneira, um casal de dentistas de Surrey possa ser pior.

- Eles vão me censurar e me fazer sentir como uma criança.

- Os pais sempre tratam sua prole como crianças, não importa a idade que eles tenham. A última vez eu falei com minha mãe, ela insistiu que eu usasse minhas galochas e um suéter para que eu não ficasse com frio.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Foi há oito meses - ele declarou entre dentes.

- Posso me encontrar com sua mãe algum dia? – ela pediu inocentemente.

- Ele lhe deu um longo olhar em consideração. - Não. Vocês duas implicando comigo seria insuportável.

- Você não é engraçado - ela suspirou e puxou o único vestido trouxa de grávida que tinha comprado em sua incursão em Londres. - Eu não posso usar isto - Hermione declarou, mantendo o vestido trouxa de encontro a ela. Era amarelo pálido e não favorecia em nada seu cabelo ou pele. Ela olhou de cara feia para seu reflexo, desafiando o espelho a dizer alguma coisa. Era, ainda bem, um espelho não encantado e ele permaneceu quieto.

- Eles querem ver você, não seu guarda-roupa - Severo lhe disse, detectando uma total diferença hormonal em seu futuro. - Você vai parecer muito bem - ele prometeu.

- Eu pareço um Buda - ela retorquiu afiada, puxando o tecido de encontro à barriga.

- Hermione - ele reforçou, pondo o tom mais paciente que tinha em sua voz. - Você é encantadora, não importa o que você use.

Os olhos de Hermione estreitaram-se nele através do espelho.

- Eles ensinam você a mentir de maneira convincente na Sonserina, ou isso é uma habilidade inata?

Ele a pegou em seus braços e beijou seu ombro ao lado da alça do seu sutiã.

- Você não tem nenhuma idéia, tem? - ele murmurou.

- Do quê?

- De como você é sedutora. – Ela arfou, mas não se opôs quando ele moveu os lábios atrás da sua orelha e provou a pele em volta do cabelo. - Você toda, Hermione. Sua mente, seu corpo, seu cabelo…

- Meu cabelo - ela riu em descrédito.

- Sua pele... Meus deuses, Hermione. Sua pele… eu juro que é viciante. - Ele beliscava a curva macia do pescoço, dando beijos molhados em seu ombro, a língua provando-a e causando ondas profundas e nostálgicas nela.

- São apenas feromônios Severo - ela respirou, com problemas para recordar o que dizia enquanto as mãos dele puxaram o vestido da sua mão e os dedos longos se inclinaram deslizando por sua barriga arredondada, puxando-a de encontro aos quadris. - Meu corpo é uma fábrica de produtos químicos. - Olhando de cara feia para sua barriga redonda, Hermione puxou o elástico das enormes e horrendas calcinhas uma polegada acima. - Literalmente.

Um grunhido sem reservas foi sua única resposta, embora as mãos dele puxassem o elástico dela e o empurrassem para baixo dos quadris e, depois, mais para baixo.

- Nós nos atrasaremos - ela arfou, mesmo quando os dedos dele deslizaram entre suas coxas.

- Para isso que serve a magia - ele assegurou, imediatamente antes de pegá-la e carregá-la até a cama, onde ele se livrou da própria roupa e a deitou.

Com um _Pop_, duas figuras apareceram na frente da casa de Frank e Cecília.

- Nós só estamos dois minutos atrasados - Hermione anunciou, suas bochechas ainda deliciosamente coradas, contrastando bem com a echarpe de seda colorida que Severo conjurou e amarrou em seu pescoço na última hora. Cobriu quase todas as marcas roxas que ele lhe infligira.

Snape soltou Hermione do seu abraço e checou acima e abaixo na rua para ter certeza que eles não foram vistos aparecendo do nada. A luz do entardecer cintilava nos automóveis estacionados na rua, e ele reprimiu sua reação aos feios veículos. Entretanto, não deveria se encontrar com seus sogros com desdém, e ele educou cuidadosamente suas feições para uma expressão mais suave. Hermione viu a expressão dele, de qualquer forma, e deu-lhe um olhar pensativo.

- Sabe, uma boa dose de do professor de Poções Severo Snape deve produzir algum efeito. Então nós poderíamos sair rapidamente.

- Eu vou me comportar, se você desejar - ele replicou com uma sobrancelha levantada, então pegou a mão dela e resolutamente tocou a campainha.

Os Granger deviam estar esperando por eles, porque a porta foi aberta rapidamente, e uma mulher de meia idade e rosto agradável cumprimentou Hermione com um rápido abraço, contendo-se quando sentiu a curva do bebê.

-Entrem, entrem - incitou a Sra. Granger rapidamente, e eles foram conduzidos ao lar que vira Hermione crescer de criança a adulto. As apresentações foram feitas, e Severo rapidamente formou uma opinião sobre seu sogro; um homem alto, saudável, mas ligeiramente barrigudo em seus quarenta. Seu aperto de mão era firme, e Snape teve que dar alguns pontos ao homem por balançar as mãos em vez de imediatamente atacar o libertino que corrompera sua pequena menina.

- Por que nós não nos sentamos? - a mãe de Hermione sugeriu nervosamente.

- Certo - disse Frank Granger firmemente. - Então acho que eu gostaria de uma explanação sua, por favor.

- Pai - Hermione começou, parando apenas quando Severo pôs a mão sob seu cotovelo. Ele empurrou-a delicadamente diante dele e tomou um assento ao lado dela no confortável sofá.

- Eu presumo que Hermione não o informou de todas as circunstâncias que conduziram à nossa união. - Não era uma pergunta, mas a mãe de Hermione tratou como se fosse.

- Não, ela não o fez. Eu devo dizer que eu não estou satisfeita de modo algum com o rumo dessa escola, onde uma aluna se envolve com um professor, e pior.

- Hermione e eu não nos envolvemos da maneira que está falando – Severo lhe disse, mantendo o limite de sua voz com esforço. - Na noite do último Halloween, sua filha foi seqüestrada por Comensais da Morte. Eles pretendiam violentá-la e assassiná-la naquela noite.

- Perdoem a minha aspereza - ele continuou, impedindo suas arfadas de ultraje e terror -, mas vocês precisam compreender que não há por que culpar a Hermione neste caso. Sua única falha é a abundância de misericórdia.

- Comensais da Morte? - questionou Cecília Granger. - São aqueles brutos que seguem Voldemort, não são?

- São eles - Severo lhe disse. - Como você soube deles?

Frank Granger deu a Hermione um olhar de desculpas. - Bem, nós convidamos os Weasley para jantar uma vez ou duas.

- Vocês o quê? - Hermione estava surpreendida. - E você nunca me contou?

- Bem - disse sua mãe -, você e Rony estavam namorando naquele tempo, querida. Eles são bem agradáveis, embora Arthur seja um bocado esquisito todas as vezes que eu ligo alguma coisa na tomada.

- Nós todos esperávamos muito que você e o Rony dessem certo. Sem ofensa, professor - Frank Granger adicionou a seu genro, soando não menos defensivo.

- Eu compreendo. Eu também cheguei a pensar que veria Hermione levar o nome Weasley. Embora eu admita que não tenha ficado empolgado com a idéia.

- Não me diga que você gostava de nossa menina mesmo naquela época -perguntou Cecília, alarmada.

- Não. Mas Rony Weasley não seria um bom parceiro para ela. É um jovem decente, mas não compreende uma mente como a de Hermione.

- Este bruxo, Voldemort. Arthur Weasley nos falou sobre ele. O que ele queria com a Hermione? - reclamou seu pai. - Ou de um professor, no que diz respeito ao assunto.

Numa narrativa inflexível, Severo esboçou os eventos do Halloween e das semanas seguintes. Hermione acrescentou detalhes onde ele encobriu sobre seus próprios ferimentos, e a causa deles. Entre os dois, eles conseguiram se revezar na enrolada trajetória até suas circunstâncias atuais.

- Então. Severo - começou Frank, quando eles se sentaram na sala de estar segurando copos com vários conteúdos. Na hora passada, eles progrediram a ponto de se chamarem pelo primeiro-nome. Frank oferecera uísque, e Severo aceitara previamente de bom grado; Hermione e sua mãe bebiam chá. - Você e Hermione… estão casados, então.

- Sim. Nós fizemos a celebração na semana passada.

- Celebrações têm as mesmas legalidades que um casamento, mãe. É só uma cerimônia bruxa, um tanto como a de uma igreja. Assim como ir a um magistrado.

- Eu entendo - concedeu sua mãe, sorvendo o chá. - Você terá que compreender, nós estamos muito chocados com a surpresa disso tudo, Severo. Nós sempre esperamos que Hermione terminasse a escola e fosse para à universidade…

- E ela irá - retorquiu Severo. - Hermione é uma das mentes mais brilhantes que eu tive o privilégio de instruir. Eu farei tudo que estiver em meu poder para ter certeza que ela continue sua instrução.

- Mas como você espera sustentá-la? - insinuou sua mãe. - Hermione me contou que você não é mais professor em Hogwarts. Como você poderá cuidar dela?

Snape soltou um riso macio, que surpreendeu tanto Hermione como seus pais.

- Sustentar Hermione não é um problema. Eu pensei em alugar uma casa de campo em Hogsmeade depois que Hermione terminar a escola, onde nós pudéssemos viver até que o bebê nasça e Hermione se decida para onde ela vai e o que vai estudar. Uma vez que nós resolvermos isso, faremos os arranjos para morar perto da escola de sua escolha. Eu preferiria que ela considerasse a l'Universite d' Arcanum em Roma, mas ela terá que relembrar seu italiano. Uma idéia impraticável eu sei, mas minha família tem uma vila encantadora nos arredores de Nápoles.

Inclinando-se para trás no sofá, ele viu Hermione franzir o cenho desconfiada e levantar uma única sobrancelha. Na verdade, ela esteve se perguntando como eles viveriam, mas os arranjos para seu apressado casamento se intrometeram e ela não quis interromper sua lua-de-mel com realidades ásperas. Agora ela o considerava com uma expressão confusa, e Severo começou a apreciar isso imensamente. Era muito agradável saber que tinha casado uma mulher que não conhecia suas verdadeiras posses após muitos anos evitando as oportunistas que se aglomeravam ao seu redor nas raras ocasiões em que ele se incomodou em aparecer em ambientes sociais.

- Uma vila? Em Nápoles? - Hermione repetiu e lhe deu um olhar suave.

- Apenas externa, na verdade, embora minha mãe viva lá atualmente, então eu acho que não servirá. - Ele franziu a testa pensativamente, como se escolhendo entre dois biscoitos numa lata. - Nós temos também um grande prédio numa propriedade em Kent, mas eu não vou lá há anos. Eu acho, afinal, que provavelmente seria melhor se nós simplesmente alugássemos uma casa. Eu mandarei minha mãe enviar um ou dois elfos-domésticos para trocar as fraldas e coisas parecidas enquanto você estiver em aula.

Os pais de Hermione trocaram um olhar, já haviam sido instruídos sobre a servidão dos elfos-domésticos e do status social daqueles que os possuíam, enquanto a própria Hermione simplesmente abria os olhos para seu marido. A menção casual das propriedades e vilas era uma prova a mais de que o homem em sua sala de estar não era nenhum professor itinerante.

- Você está me dizendo… - Hermione bradou, mais para o divertimento de Severo - você quer se sentar aqui e me contar que você é rico? Não apenas alguma coisa acumulada com o passar dos anos, mas podre de rico?

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Hermione. Embora você pudesse saber disso a qualquer hora, se procurasse por mim no registro social. - Ele riu enquanto ela o alcançava para dar um peteleco em suas orelhas, mas ele a arrastou rapidamente para o lado, envolveu o braço em torno dela e a beijou no topo da cabeça. Ela se arrumou, ainda desconcertada, e Snape examinou seus sogros, que não tinham perdido esta brincadeira paralela.

- Eu lhe asseguro, Frank, e a você, Cecília. Eu sou completamente preparado financeiramente para cuidar da Hermione e do nosso filho. Mesmo sem a fortuna da minha família, eu ainda sou um mestre de Poções. Como tal, eu posso me aproximar de qualquer empresa bruxa, em qualquer país, e oferecer meus serviços por qualquer quantia que eu quiser.

- Eu pensei que um mestre de Poções era assim como ser um químico - Cecília Granger arriscou, e sua filha sentiu o homem em questão se endurecer.

- Mãe, um químico é o que nós chamamos de um apotecário - Hermione corrigiu rapidamente. - Um mestre de Poções é mais como alguém com um doutorado em biologia, química ou qualquer outro.

- Entretanto, há ainda outro assunto que devemos discutir. - Ele torceu seus dedos com os de Hermione, e ela engoliu em seco de repente com a severidade com que ele a considerou.

- O mundo bruxo está atualmente em estado de guerra. Voldemort está juntando suas forças para alcançar tudo o que Hermione e eu valorizamos, e logo nós nos encontraremos lutando por nossas vidas.

- Não Hermione! - Cecília protestou, e Snape franziu a testa.

- Não. Hermione não. Embora se ela não estivesse grávida, eu duvido que qualquer um de nós pudesse mantê-la longe de Harry Potter. Mas a batalha está chegando, e todos nós iremos lutar muito em breve. Incluindo eu.

- Eu oficialmente sou um professor, ou fui. Mas por muitos anos eu fui também um agente duplo. Um espião, para dizer sem rodeios, e logo eu recomeçarei essa diligência. Eu posso lhes prometer que tomarei conta da Hermione o melhor que puder. Mas meu trabalho é perigoso, e é possível que eu possa não sobreviver para ver meu filho nascer.

Hermione não podia protestar em voz alta, mas fechou os olhos contra as lágrimas e inclinou a testa de encontro ao ombro de Severo. Ele pôs o braço ao redor de suas costas, mas continuou resoluto.

- Se nosso lado vencer, então terá valido a pena qualquer preço, mas Hermione vai precisar do apoio de vocês se eu morrer.

- Não diga isso - ela incitou com um ligeiro soluço. - Você prometeu.

- Eu prometi que tentaria - ele corrigiu suavemente.

- É óbvio que ele se importa com você - Cecília comentou quietamente enquanto elas lavavam as xícaras algum tempo depois. - Ele é muito mais velho do que você, mas é bem óbvio, mesmo.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza - Hermione admitiu, esquivando-se ao máximo através da passagem para a sala onde Severo e Frank discutiam as diferentes preparações para dores extenuantes que eles usavam. - Ele é uma pessoa muito difícil de se conhecer.

- Bem, eu lhe darei o único conselho que minha mãe me deu no dia do meu casamento - sua mãe ofertou.

-E qual foi?

- Aprenda a morder sua língua por dez segundos.

Ela piscou.

– Só isso?

- Sim, querida. Você ficaria surpresa como você pode fazer coisas erradas com freqüência quando você diz a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça. - Cecília limpou as mãos com uma toalha. - Você terá tempos difíceis pela frente, querida. Severo parece ser um bocado difícil. Se ele está com essa idade e nunca se casou, ele terá que ser tratado com cuidado.

Hermione se controlou para não bufar com a frase lançada ao ar e a idéia de alguém _cuidando_ do seu novo marido. - Mãe, ele nem completou quarenta ainda. Entre bruxos, isso não é considerado tão velho.

- E você é muito nova, também. Eu sei que você pensa que está crescida agora, mas você ainda tem muito à sua frente.

- Mãe, que idade você tinha quando aceitou se casar com o papai?

- Eu tinha dezenove, como você bem sabe, mocinha. - Sua mãe lhe disse com um toque afiado, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas abruptamente. – Só que você não é mais a minha mocinha, não é?

Hermione abraçou sua mãe impulsivamente e deixou-a chorar sobre ela por alguns momentos antes que elas voltassem a secar os pratos, imaginando qual o problema com casamentos e bebês que deixava todo mundo tão emocionalmente incapaz.

Mesmo Frank Granger limpou a garganta repetidamente quando sua filha lhe deu um abraço de despedida, prometendo escrever e contar aos seus pais os seus planos para depois da escola. Ele deu a Severo um aperto de mão valoroso e fez algumas declarações de sogro, tais como: tome conta da minha menina. Para sua própria surpresa, Severo se viu prometendo fazer exatamente isso sem nem mesmo um pedaço de complacência que ele esperava quando previra este exato momento.

Não obstante a evidência esmagadora que todos os serviços abrangiam a elfa-doméstica, Noggy permaneceu evasiva. Após encontrar a cama feita toda manhã quando ela saía do banho, os pratos do jantar feitos no momento em que ela dava às costas, Hermione determinou-se a encurralar a ajudante pequena e evasiva elfa.

Embora Severo lhe dissesse que ela estava perdendo seu tempo, ele ofereceu um pequeno conselho, que era brilhante e secreto. Hermione privou-se de complementar a idéia do Sonserino, mas a pôs em prática naquela tarde.

Procurando na pequena cozinha, ela finalmente encontrou os ingredientes para fazer um pudim, embora não tivesse certeza de como o cozinharia. No processo, ela fez uma bagunça que Pirraça, o poltergeist, apreciaria. Agitando os ingredientes na bacia com entusiasmo, ela quase perdeu o som estalado da elfa-doméstica aparatando na cozinha.

- Ah, Noggy. Estou tão contente de vê-la. Eu fiz um pouco de bagunça, eu receio, mas eu queria lhe pedir para me ajudasse a cozinhar isto.

A elfa doméstica resmungou em desânimo, mas fez o que Hermione pediu e, em pouco tempo, acendera o fogo do velho fogão cobreado. Um agito de seu pequeno dedo verde levou os pratos a se lavarem sozinhos, mas Hermione segurou firmemente a bacia cheia de massa.

- Eu queria agradecer por tomar conta tão bem de nós durante nossa lua-de-mel, Noggy.

- Patroa Snape é muito bem-vinda - Noggy gritou com uma voz nervosa, seus grandes olhos esbugalhados rolando como se julgasse a probabilidade de jogar a bacia longe de Hermione.

- Eu ajudarei a limpar isto - Hermione declarou.

- Ah não, patroa Snape. Noggy limpará tudo. É trabalho de Noggy limpar os pratos e cozinhar. A patroa necessita descansar - insistiu a elfa.

- Eu estou grávida, não doente - Hermione lhe disse. - E eu posso limpar minha própria bagunça. Você não quer minha ajuda?

As orelhas longas de Noggy oscilaram enquanto ela agitava a cabeça violentamente.

– Elfos-domésticos são para a limpeza, não bruxas, patroa Snape. Os elfos-domésticos cuidam dos bruxos e tomam conta das coisas.

Hermione pôs a mão no que restava do seu quadril, exasperada.

- Meu nome é Hermione - ela disse a elfa. - E eu prometo que não vou tentar lhe dar roupas. Eu só quero conversar com você.

- Noggy não tem medo de roupas - veio a resposta cautelosa.

- Então do que é que você tem medo?

Os ombros de Noggy caíram visivelmente.

- Noggy tem medo da patroa Snape.

Os olhos grandes como bolas de tênis se encontraram com os dela, e Hermione franziu o cenho confusa.

- De mim? Por que você estaria com medo de mim?

- Magia da Terra Poderosa. Noggy pode senti-la na patroa Snape.

- Eu não tenho a Magia da Terra, Noggy. Eu sou apenas uma bruxa.

- A Magia da Terra está na patroa Snape, assim como em seu bebê. É uma mágica poderosa, patroa Snape. A magia da terra é o que liga um elfo a seu mestre, assim como patroa Snape atou o professor a ela.

- Eu o quê? - Hermione exigiu. - Como você pode dizer isto? - Noggy retornou seu olhar horrorizado, caindo para trás com medo quando Hermione olhou fixamente para ela. A bacia na mão de Hermione caiu de seus dedos inertes, e ela hesitou enquanto a elfa atacou os cacos e começou a juntá-los.

Com seus pés em cima da mesa de Dumbledore, os livros tirados das prateleiras todos espalhados ao redor, Severo estava perfeitamente relaxado até que Hermione estourou no estúdio.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou, sentando-se abruptamente com o olhar de terror e pânico no rosto dela. Seu interesse evaporou rapidamente, entretanto, porque Hermione relatou sua conversa com a elfa-doméstica. Sua recusa ante a angústia dela, entretanto, serviu somente para aumentá-la.

Hermione cruzou os braços, apertando seus cotovelos para baixo firmemente evitando qualquer gesto selvagem.

- Eu sei que você não me ama, Severo. Não - ela pausou, procurando as palavras certas, tentando e falhando em controlar suas emoções. - Não no sentido romântico da palavra. Sei que gosta de mim. Mas mesmo assim, eu não quero que seja só porque eu o iludi para isso.

- Hermione - ele protestou.

- Você mesmo disse - ela interrompeu. - Minha pele, meu cabelo - e ela pegou uma mecha dele e manteve levantada como uma evidência -, como se qualquer um pudesse se encantar por meu cabelo a menos que fosse realmente mágico.

- Acalme-se - Severo lhe disse, segurando-a delicadamente pelos braços. - A única magia que você está fazendo é aquela de uma mulher em um homem. Trouxa, bruxa, ou Veela, não importa. Eu a acho atraente. Nós somos amantes. Casados. Você não me quer enlaçado por seus encantos?

- NÃO - ela disse seca. - Eu quero que você me deseje por razões honestas, tangíveis, não por algo que desaparece com um _Finite Incantatum _ou uma boa noite de sono!

Com um suspiro, ele puxou a varinha de sua luva. - _Finite Incantatum._

O olhar cauteloso nos olhos dela era ao mesmo tempo divertido e de cortar o coração assim que ele pôs de lado sua varinha e a puxou para os braços, seu corpo duro e resistente. Enterrou o famoso nariz no cabelo dela e o inalou deliberadamente.

- Você ainda cheira maravilhosamente - ele lhe disse. Deslizando em direção ao pescoço, sugou sua pele macia. - Ainda tem um gosto incrível. - Sua boca vagueou na dela, beijando a lenta, inteiramente, explorando seus lábios até que ela começou a se esquecer por que estava protestando. - Ainda beija como morangos no verão.

Hermione riu sem querer com a comparação intencionalmente doce, e ele sorriu enquanto inclinava a testa de encontro à dela.

- Use sua razão, querida. Eu posso ser conduzido por meus instintos masculinos, mas eu não estou reclamando, e eu resistiria se eu desejasse. Mas eu não desejo. Eu escolhi este encantamento, porque eu escolhi você.

Foi sua vez dele rir quando Hermione o olhou pensativamente antes de empurrar-se contra o peito dele, fazendo-o se apoiar na estante e inclinando-se ao máximo que sua barriga permitia. Com precisão delicada, ela beijou seus lábios, queixo e maxilar, então deslizou as bochechas ao longo das dele até enterrar o rosto na seda preta do cabelo dele. Sua boca explorou o tendão ao lado do pescoço dele, e ela inalou o aroma dele. Sua respiração saiu num longo suspiro quando descansou a testa contra os ombros dele.

- Isto deve produzir o mesmo efeito em mim, porque eu o escolhi - ela sussurrou.

- Hora de ir para a cama - Severo anunciou.

Duas horas depois, Hermione se esticou luxuriosamente e se inclinou sobre a borda da cama colocando seu livro no chão. Havia algo deliciosa decadente em estudar nua, seu corpo ainda morno de fazer amor, embora duvidasse que fosse uma observação que compartilharia com Harry e Rony. Reprimindo um bocejo, virou-se para ver os olhos do seu marido fechados, um sorriso saciado ainda demorado em seu rosto.

- Severo?

- Hum? - ele respondeu sonolento.

- O que você acha que nós faremos depois?

- Depois de quê?

- Depois que nós derrotarmos Voldemort.

Ele riu do otimismo dela, mas sem nenhuma dureza.

- Eu suponho que precisarei encontrar um trabalho, não acha? - ele disse seco. - Afinal, eu tenho uma esposa e um filho para sustentar. - Sob o cobertor, ele esticou e passou a mão carinhosamente sobre sua barriga.

- Você tem alguma idéia do que gostaria de fazer?

Severo rolou para o lado e olhou-a, rugas obscuras crescendo na testa.

- Você está perguntando o que eu quero fazer quando eu crescer?

- Eu acho que sim - Hermione respondeu. - Eu queria tirar meu certificado de Mestre em Poções em Aleford, mas tudo parece um tanto distante agora, com a guerra e tudo mais.

Ele descansou o queixo no braço cruzado.

- Eu não tenho idéia. Eu tinha pensado em pegar uma aprendiz brilhante e transar muito com ela quando não estivesse fazendo-a limpar caldeirões. - Deu-lhe um olhar lascivo teatral, e Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir com este lado especialmente bobo de um homem que ela uma vez achou que não tinha nenhum senso de humor.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou.

-Todos os dias que passamos juntos, eu aprendi algo mais sobre você. Estou me perguntando se algum dia eu realmente saberei quem você é. – Ela quis dizer isso levemente, mas a expressão dele tornou-se sóbria.

- Eu mesmo gostaria de saber - ele observou pensativamente. - Eu passei tantos anos interpretando um papel, que já não tenho certeza de quem eu sou afinal. Você casou com um desconhecido, Hermione, a não ser pelo fato que eu sou um desconhecido para mim também.

Hermione engoliu quando recordou da leitura de mão feita por Parvati. Tentando tranqüilizar tanto Severo quanto ela mesma, moveu-se mais perto e deslizou uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Você é Severo Snape. Você é um mestre de Poções - ela começou, se esforçando para manter seu tom casual. - Você tem um péssimo senso de humor, um rígido senso de honra, uma língua afiada e um temperamento horrível.

Ele bufou, seu bom humor restaurado.

- Que mais? - ele desafiou.

- Bem, você está desempregado - ela continuou, colocando uma nota da desaprovação em sua voz, como se ele fosse um preguiçoso sem perspectivas.

- Eu estou empregado - ele objetou. - Eu apenas não sou pago por isto.

- Um amante melhor do que a média…

- Isto, vindo de sua vasta experiência, sem dúvida - ele rosnou, puxando-a para ele.

- Meu marido - ela sussurrou enquanto seus olhos escuros fixaram-se nela e sua boca se deixou levar para mais perto da dela.

- Terrivelmente certa - ele a assegurou, e prosseguiu provando os dois últimos.

Na última noite deles, Severo acendeu o fogo na sala de estar de Dumbledore e sentou-se na poltrona com um último copo de conhaque roubado do estoque do Diretor. Do outro lado da sala, Hermione trabalhava nas suas últimas tarefas da escola, tendo pela primeira vez na sua vida terminado seu dever de casa quase no último minuto. Perdido no reflexo do fogo sobre os cães de bronze da lareira e do risco rítmico da pena dela, ele sorveu o conhaque e sentiu, por um momento na vida, completamente em paz.

Finalmente com seu dever de casa terminado, Hermione embalou os últimos pedaços do pergaminho e tampou seus frascos da tinta, armazenando tudo na mochila antes de se aninhar ao lado de Severo. Ele olhou de relance para ela, com uma expressão de boas-vindas suavizando as linhas do outro lado da sua boca.

- Finalmente acabou, não? - ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu e esticou suas mãos, suportando os músculos forçados nas suas costas, inconscientemente ostentando a curva de sua gravidez. Severo se esticou e pegou uma mão dela, puxando-a para si. Hermione amavelmente se colocou no colo dele, embora sua barriga proibisse qualquer graça e o fez grunhir.

- Desculpe - ela lhe disse, se deslocando a uma posição mutuamente confortável enquanto ele a puxava de encontro ao seu peito.

- Por ter cotovelos ossudos ou por me deixar sozinho a maior parte do dia? - ele perguntou com falsa severidade.

- Ambos, eu suponho. Embora você pareça ter sobrevivido às últimas horas sem minha atenção.

- Bem - ele começou -, eu tentei seduzi-la, mais cedo.

Hermione recuou.

- Você tentou?

- Sim. Ocorreu-me que eu provavelmente seria acusado de seduzi-la, cedo ou tarde, então eu poderia muito bem ser culpado por isto. – Ele franziu a testa pensativamente. - Entretanto, minhas habilidades em seduzir jovens mulheres parecem um tanto falhas. Você nem mesmo notou.

Hermione gemeu e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele.

- Eu tenho a tendência de ser um bocado decidida quando eu estou estudando. Uma mantícora poderia vaguear através do quarto e eu não notaria até que ela comesse minhas penas.

Um fraco tremor de risada ecoou através do peito dele.

- Você a golpearia no nariz e diria para ela ir para o jardim.

- Você quer ir para a cama então?

- Ainda não - Severo lhe disse, descansando sua cabeça de encontro à dela. - Eu prefiro ficar aqui mais um pouquinho.

- Tem alguma coisa incomodando você? - Hermione perguntou como tentativa.

- Não, de modo nenhum. Meramente considerando o capricho infinito do destino.

Ela riu ligeiramente.

- Você já disse isso antes.

- Hum. Talvez eu devesse dizer apreciar este capricho. Nada mais poderia possivelmente ter previsto que eu me sentaria aqui com um bom conhaque do Alvo e um abraço da monitora-chefe de Hogwarts.

Ele a deixou mais confortável, e Hermione deixou sua cabeça inclinar-se no ombro dele, confortável e quente, sentindo-se de forma espantosamente caseira e realmente não se importando com isso.

Umas vinte horas mais tarde, Severo seguiu o caminho para Hogwarts com a bagagem de Hermione numa mão e sua jovem esposa segurando na outra. O expresso chegara há mais de uma hora, mas os poucos estudantes que ainda vagavam no gramado se olharam para o professor há muito desaparecido com algum alarme, negligenciando completamente o fato de que ele estava na companhia da Monitora-Chefe. Uma carranca os fez se apressar.

- Eles estão apenas com receio de que você volte a ensinar - Hermione lhe disse. Nenhum sorriso respondeu ao dela, e ela desistiu de qualquer tentativa de melhorar o humor dele enquanto eles caminharam as últimas jardas em direção às escadas de pedra.

- Eu quero que você prometa que tomará cuidado com sua saúde, com NIEMS ou sem NIEMS - ele lhe disse quando colocou as malas nos degraus que conduziam à entrada principal.

- Eu tentarei… - Um olhar afiado daqueles olhos negros, e Hermione sorriu, apenas um pouco. - Eu prometo. Se você prometer ter cuidado.

- Tão cuidadoso quanto eu possa ser - ele respondeu.

Hermione olhou-o niveladamente. - Eu te amo, Severo.

- Hermione - ele começou, com uma expressão que quase não chegava à onda desdenhosa do lábio pelo qual era famoso. Parou, entretanto, e deu um suspiro curto. - Eu não tenho a menor idéia de como você pode se importar comigo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu - ele confessou. - Mas eu devo admitir que sou egoísta o suficiente para estar feliz com isto.

Os olhos dela estavam luminosos, e ele estava razoavelmente certo que ela choraria assim que alcançasse o refúgio do quarto da Monitora-Chefe, mas um sorriso cresceu nos lábios dela quando ele finalmente aceitou suas palavras sem nenhum argumento adicional. Severo quis beijá-la desesperadamente, carregá-la até seus aposentos e fazer amor com ela até que nenhum deles pudesse se mover. Em vez disso, pegou a mão dela, com a ponta dos dedos brincando com as pedras do anel de casamento, e levou-a delicadamente aos seus lábios.

-É tolo, mas eu não quero observar você se afastando - ela lhe disse, fungando ligeiramente.

- Estúpido - ele concordou, sentindo exatamente o mesmo.

- No três, então? - Ela se inclinou para cima e o beijou no rosto. - Um - respirou. Então, beijou-o na outra face. - Dois. - Sua boca aderiu-se docemente à dele por um breve instante. - Três.

Hermione se virou antes, pegando suas coisas e caminhando apressadamente para a porta aberta. Não olhou para trás. Severo se obrigou a virar também, caminhando a passos largos pelo gramado abaixo em direção os portões de Hogwarts. No último momento ele olhou de relance sobre o ombro, bem a tempo de ver Hermione olhar para traz sobre os ombros dela enquanto desaparecia nas sombras. O anel de casamento na mão esquerda brilhou com o último raio de sol quando ela deu um aceno de adeus.

N/T – Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. Esse capítulo é um bálsamo para todos que gostam e torcem por esse casal. A descoberta dessa intimidade é de uma doçura sem tamanho. Obrigada mais uma vez, pelo carinho que vocês dispensam a mim. Beijos no coração de todas. Clau.


	17. Chapter 17

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 17

Sumário: De volta a Hogwarts, Sra. Snape.

Uma vez dentro do grande Saguão de Entrada de Hogwarts, Hermione limpou suas lágrimas e endireitou a coluna. Mochila a tiracolo, ela marchou para a torre da Grifinória, dando leves acenos àqueles que a cumprimentavam, mas não parou até que atravessasse o buraco do retrato. Vários membros da sua Casa corriam de um lado para outro, conversando e trocando histórias com seus colegas, mas nem Harry nem Rony estavam por perto. Gina Weasley, enterrada em um canto com diversos de seus colegas do sexto-ano, deu a Hermione um olhar ansioso de perguntas, mas se conteve.

Recolhendo seu nervosismo, Hermione deu um rápido aceno a Gina e dirigiu-se em linha reta para o sofá onde Lilá e Parvati estavam conversando sobre seus respectivos feriados.

- Eu preciso falar com vocês duas – Hermione lhes disse. - Não aqui, entretanto, certo? No quarto de vocês.

- Também estou feliz em vê-la - Lilá respondeu sarcasticamente, embora não tivesse nenhuma possibilidade de chegar perto do tom ácido que Severo conseguia alcançar. - Teve um bom feriado?

- Encantador. Vocês vêm ou não?

Assustadas, as duas meninas concordaram e se dirigiram ao dormitório das meninas de sétimo-ano.

Hermione e Severo concordaram com uma versão altamente editada dos fatos, e com o endosso de Dumbledore, ela tinha bolado uma aproximação Sonserina apropriada para apresentar os fatos. Seguindo suas colegas de quarto até seu dormitório, Hermione ensaiou a versão preferida em sua mente e se preparou para os próximos minutos.

Lilá conduziu todas elas ao quarto antes de fechar a porta.

- Bem, Granger, o que é assim tão importante? Uma nova pilha de livros na biblioteca?

- Eu acho que ela encontrou alguém! - Parvati anunciou enquanto brincava com a extremidade de sua trança, os braceletes de ouro no pulso balançando musicalmente. – Ela está com uma marca roxa no pescoço!

- Bem, mais ou menos - Hermione escapou. - Há uma coisa que eu queria mostrar para vocês. Na verdade, duas coisas. - Respirando profundamente, ela desabotoou sua capa e esticou a mão esquerda.

As duas garotas olharam para o anel, olhares idênticos de assombro colados em seus rostos enquanto notavam a qualidade da jóia.

- Isso é um anel de noivado? – Lilá perguntou, familiarizada com os costumes trouxas após ter passado tanto tempo com seu namorado meio a meio.

- Não - Hermione lhe disse igualmente, ignorando o tom de descrença na voz de Lilá. - É um anel de casamento. Eu me casei.

Lilá respirou rispidamente, mas ambas as meninas gritaram como esperado. Em segundos, elas estavam pulando como doninhas animadas, salpicando-a com perguntas.

- Você se casou? CASOU?? Com quem? Quem é ele?

- Por que cargas d'água você se casou? - Lilá perguntou. - A menos que… OH, meu DEUS!

Com um sorriso, Hermione assentiu e abriu seu casaco, descansando uma mão em sua barriga adiantada. Em segundos as meninas arrastaram-na para sentar-se na cama mais próxima, assediando-a de todos os lados com perguntas e exclamações. Entre o excitamento borbulhante, as perguntas de Parvati foram as primeiras compreendidas.

- Quem é ele? É o Rony Weasley?

- Não com esse anel - Lilá disse rispidamente.

A atitude da menina estava começando a irritá-la, mas Hermione riu, atenta à impressão que estava tentando passar.

- Esperem, esperem! Antes de tudo, eu engravidei no ano passado. O bebê é para este verão. Mas nós nos casamos somente no primeiro dia do feriado.

- Eu pensei que havia algum feitiço em Hogwarts para impedir que as adolescentes cheias de hormônios ficassem grávidas - Parvati observou de forma dissimulada.

- Isso é apenas uma lenda, Par. Não é verdade - Lilá cortou. - Bem, é alguém que nós conhecemos?

- Sim e não - ela respondeu. - É Severo Snape.

- Quem? - Lilá perguntou pálida.

- Severo... não, não - Parvati foi mais rápida. – O Prof. Snape? O Prof. SNAPE?

- NÃO!! - Lilá arfou. Hermione assentiu.

As outras duas garotas trocaram olhares.

- Detalhes! Ai, meu Merlim. Detalhes!

- Você só pode estar brincando. Um professor?

- Não apenas um professor qualquer; o professor de Poções - adicionou Lilá com uma voz apavorante. - Quando isto aconteceu? Ele te seduziu? Ele foi demitido por sua causa?

-Não, Não, - Hermione insistiu, intencionada em abolir essa linha particular de pensamento. Com cuidado de não mencionar nenhuma data, ela contou às meninas como tinha sido abordada por Comensais da Morte em Hogsmeade. Uma audiência excelente, elas arfaram apropriadamente quando ela descreveu a finalidade do seu rapto, embora não tenha mencionado a identidade de nenhum dos homens envolvidos.

Revelando o fato de que Snape estivera presente, mas deixando de fora determinados detalhes, Hermione fez as meninas acreditarem que Snape fora seqüestrado também. Ela contou então como ele lhe dera sua varinha enquanto atacava o Comensal da Morte chefe, e como ele fora selvagemente atacado pelos outros.

- Eu ajudei Madame Pomfrey a restaurar a saúde dele, e bem, uma coisa levou a outra.

Ela abaixou a cabeça para esconder seu rubor inexistente, e as duas imediatamente chegaram à conclusão a que foram conduzidas. Qualquer sugestão de abuso foi transmutada para o rápido florescer de um romance de um homem ferido com sua guardiã.

- Ah, que fofo! - Parvati se emocionou, e enquanto Lilá parecia ainda cética à dinâmica emocional, ela não questionou a maneira como tudo acontecera.

- Nós estamos falando do Snape, certo? Malvado, asqueroso, sujo…

- Ele é muito diferente quando não está tentando ensinar - Hermione interrompeu. - Muito diferente - ela repetiu, e desta vez não teve que fingir o rubor enquanto recordava exatamente como ele podia ser diferente fora da sala de aula. Por vontade própria, sua mão foi até a marca da mordida que ele deixara em seu pescoço.

Parvati guinchou mais uma vez enquanto Lilá gargalhou.

- E você ficou grávida? Eu achei que o Snape lançaria um encanto, ou lhe daria ao menos uma poção ou alguma coisa para impedir isso.

-Bem... nós meio que deixamos nos levar... - Hermione provocou, dando ainda mais risadas. - E ele passou os últimos meses me convencendo a casar - ela terminou firmemente. - Então nós nos casamos.

Agora, com toda a sorte, as duas principais bisbilhoteiras de Hogwarts teriam a versão preferida da sua história espalhada das masmorras à Torre de Astronomia no jantar, ou o mais tardar no toque de recolher. Internamente Hermione estava tensa, mas continuou a sorrir e riu enquanto respondeu às infinitas perguntas tolas sobre a natureza romântica previamente insuspeita de Severo Snape, esperando intensamente que ele jamais ouvisse alguns dos detalhes que ela estava inventando agora.

Uma vez que escapou das garras de Lilá e Parvati, Hermione deixou a sala comunal da Grifinória acenando novamente na direção de Gina e agradecidamente fez seu caminho pelos corredores altamente silenciosos em direção ao quarto da Monitora-Chefe. A mochila preta da escola estava tão leve como sempre, mas sua bagagem se arrastava pesadamente, fazendo com que seus ombros e costas doessem. Ela não queria nada mais que encontrar seu quarto, cumprimentar seu gato, e desmoronar na grande cama de dossel.

Nada poderia ser tão fácil, entretanto, ela parou de repente a poucos passos da escadaria quando Draco Malfoy apareceu do nada no lugar.

- Granger - ele zombou. Num lampejo ela percebeu a voz de tenor dele tentava a mesma dominação sedosa que a de Severo alcançava tão facilmente, e suas costas se endureceram em desafio. Porque ele não é nada mais quer ser um imitador, ela pensou. Nem mesmo tão intimidadora quanto seu antigo Diretor de Casa ou seu pai, a pose do Draco era uma pálida imitação dos homens que ele queria se igualar.

Mesmo enquanto ela pensava isso, ele lhe deu a mesma inspeção visual ofensiva que lhe era habitual, mas o desprezo cintilou em confusão quando ele percebeu sua gravidez, revelada pela frente do casaco aberto. Choque, revolta e fúria passaram através de seu rosto até que o escárnio voltou.

- Outro bastardo sangue-ruim, Granger? - ele cuspiu. – Você realmente pensa que mesmo o Weasley a aceitará agora?

- Se alguém aqui é um bastardo, Malfoy, é você. E certamente não o meu bebê. – Corajosamente, ela estendeu a mão esquerda, mostrando o anel que Severo tinha lhe dado.

- Que idiota seria estúpido o suficiente para lhe dar isso?

- Bem - ela começou levemente -, eu o chamo de Severo, mas acredito que você o conheça como Prof. Snape.

Draco empalideceu, mas ela poderia ver suas órbitas girando.

- Então _era_ você a vadia dele.

- Ele me pediu para lhe dar um recado, Draco - Hermione lhe disse, ignorando o insulto. – Ele particularmente quis ter certeza que você o transmitiria a seu pai.

- O que aquele traidor possivelmente teria para dizer a meu pai?

- Ele disse para lembrá-lo que os sonserinos protegem uns aos outros.

- Um feudo de sangue? - Draco exclamou cético. - Por causa de uma sangue-ruim? Não me faça rir.

- Eu estou apenas passando o recado, Draco. É uma tradição sonserina.

Durante uma de suas longas conversas, Severo tinha lhe dito que os sonserinos consideravam outros membros da própria casa tão favoravelmente num jogo quanto qualquer outro, mas atacar a família de seu inimigo era razão para um feudo de sangue que poderia durar por gerações. Hermione fora menos do que cortês em refutar aquilo, dada a atração dos Comensais da Morte em atacar no ponto mais fraco do seu alvo.

Isso a fez ter que escutar uma extensa explicação sobre a antiga glória que era a Casa da Sonserina, onde a esperteza e a ambição eram consideradas traços valiosos contanto que a honra pessoal não fosse comprometida. Um verdadeiro sonserino mantinha a honra acima de tudo, Severo insistira, ou era apenas outro assassino. Considerando o que a honra pessoal de Severo lhe custara, ela estava disposta a conceder o ponto.

Draco visivelmente engoliu em seco, seu desprezo perdendo convicção.

- Eu direi a ele. E você pode lhe dizer que meu pai o encontrará e o fará pagar por sua traição.

- Você terá que dizer você mesmo. Veja, eu não tenho a menor idéia para onde ele foi.

- Você está mentindo.

- Você pode acreditar ou não, eu não me importo realmente. Ele disse que tinha alguns arranjos a fazer e que me surpreenderia quando a escola terminasse. - Ela desceu o resto das escadas em direção ao incrédulo sonserino, esperando chegar ao seu quarto antes que o choque de Draco acabasse. - Eu creio que ele foi comprar uma casa para mim - ela adicionou de maneira tola.

A manobra de Hermione funcionou; Draco permaneceu enraizado no lugar enquanto ela passava por ele, e pela primeira vez, não tinha nenhuma crítica quando ela deixou sua presença. Com alívio cuidadosamente escondido, ela alcançou o refúgio de seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Bichento avançou imediatamente até ela, miando alegremente porque sua bruxa havia retornado, ronronando loucamente enquanto trançava em torno dos tornozelos dela. Hermione caiu de joelhos e acariciou a empolgada bola de pêlos próxima a ela, um único soluço misturado com o riso aliviado que alguém, pelo menos, estava feliz em vê-la.

Em um daqueles que Dumbledore denominaria como um dos pubs menos agradáveis de Hogsmeade, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin discutiam após algumas doses de cerveja. Infelizmente, a cerveja não valia a pena, e Remo fez uma careta quando deu um gole enquanto observava o salão. A multidão no bar estava razoável, mas eles tomaram o cuidado de encontrar uma mesa onde pudessem observar facilmente a porta sem serem muito óbvios. Black olhava longamente cada vez que a porta abria, embora seus resmungos não tivessem cessado.

- Ele está atrasado.

- Ele disse que estaria aqui por volta das sete, e está apenas um pouco atrasado. Relaxe, Almofadinhas. - A porta de carvalho abriu outra vez. – Lá está ele - Remo anunciou quietamente.

Nenhum dos homens fez qualquer gesto de cumprimento, e Severo Snape andou até a mesa deles sem ser notado, apenas recuando e pegando uma terceira cadeira.

- Você está atrasado - Black repetiu.

- E você está encantador como sempre - Severo lhe disse. - Eu tive que resolver um problema.

- Negócio que o manteve longe por uma semana além do nosso cronograma original? - Sirius perguntou. – Que raios era assim tão importante para você nos deixar esperando por tanto tempo?

- Você não lhe contou? - Severo perguntou ao Lupin.

- Não - Remo respondeu, sorrindo dentro de sua caneca. - Eu achei que você ia querer ver a cara dele quando ele ouvisse.

- Ouvir o quê?

- Estou começando a gostar de você, Lupin - Severo disse ao lobisomem com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Cale a boca e me conte - Sirius ordenou.

Este oxímoro recebeu o desprezo que mereceu.

- Se você quer saber, Black, eu estava com uma mulher.

Black bufou.

- Que tipo de vagabunda passaria voluntariamente tanto tempo com você?

A mão de Severo disparou e agarrou o colarinho de Sirius, fazendo com que a cerveja espirrasse para fora da caneca enquanto ele era arrastado para mais perto.

- Diga isso outra vez, Black, e você dirá com o queixo quebrado. Se você quer saber, eu me casei.

- Ora bolas - Sirius cuspiu em patente descrédito. - Quem casaria com você?

- Hermione Granger - Remo ofereceu, apreciando especialmente o espetáculo que Snape fazia. Se tivesse suas dúvidas da afeição do homem por sua noiva, elas teriam se dissipado rapidamente. Os dois homens se provocavam há anos, mas Snape nunca reagiria a tal comentário se não o incomodasse.

- Hermione? A Hermione do Rony? - Sirius perguntou, agarrando o revestimento da lapela de Snape por sua vez.

- Ela nunca foi e nunca será a "Hermione do Rony Weasley". Ela é minha esposa.

- E logo será mãe - Remo adicionou utilmente. Melhor acabar logo com isso, ele pensou. Pelo menos eles não apontariam suas varinhas um para o outro em uma multidão.

- O QUÊ? - Sirius rugiu. Era um lance de quem fazia quem cair aos seus pés, e eles bateram na parede ao mesmo tempo. Em torno do salão, várias pessoas pararam suas conversas e prestaram atenção ao divertimento desvelado com interesse.

- Seu bastardo!! - Sirius se enfureceu. – Ela é uma criança!

- Ela tem dezoito anos - Severo lhe disse. - E é minha ESPOSA!

- Ela tem metade da sua idade!

- Fora, cavalheiros! - gritou o dono do botequim que saiu de trás do caixa, sua voz se levantou sobre os gritos entusiásticos dos espectadores. A troca de insultos pausou, mas nenhum dos homens soltou do outro.

- É uma longa história - Remo falou para Black enquanto colocou alguns sicles na mesa e agarrou o sobretudo de Sirius. - Nós podemos discutir isso no caminho. - Sua força extraordinária de lobisomem era mais que necessária na tarefa de separar os dois combatentes, e separou-os com facilidade.

- Só dois sujeitos brigando por um passarinho - ele berrou para todo o salão, dando um riso compreensivo para muitos dos bebedores. – Desculpe pela bagunça.

O dono do botequim apontou a saída, recolhendo as canecas viradas e pegando as moedas.

- Acontece todo amaldiçoado dia. Eu preciso usar vestes de juiz certas noites.

- ANDEM - Remo rosnou quando os três homens se encontraram na quietude da rua, acompanhando sua ordem com um impulso na direção certa. – Como eu disse Almofadinhas, é uma longa história. Você quer contá-la, Severo, ou eu conto?

- Por suposto, Lupin, favoreça seu senso dramático - Severo falou lentamente enquanto endireitava sua roupa. - Eu sei que você está louco por isso.

- Cale-se - Sirius rosnou. - Aluado? É melhor que seja bom.

- Ah, isso é - Remo respondeu loquaz. – Entenda, tudo começou com Hermione Granger sendo arrebatada por alguns Comensais da Morte puxa-sacos de Lúcio Malfoy, e então, nosso amigo aqui deixou Malfoy atacá-lo com um feitiço sobre ele.

- Malfoy deve ser amaldiçoado por um hipogrifo - Sirius rosnou.

- Pela primeira vez, Black, eu concordo com você - Severo lhe disse.

A voz de Remo Lupin desvaneceu à distância enquanto eles caminharam a passos largos ao longo da avenida iluminada somente pelas tochas casuais e pelo quarto da lua acima, rumando por partes desconhecidas.

Ladeada por Harry de um lado e por Rony no outro, Hermione entrou no Salão Principal para o café da manhã na manhã seguinte, esperando que seu estômago se comportasse apesar dos nós que atualmente eles davam. Os sussurros começaram quase que imediatamente, e a seguiram enquanto ela andava por entre as mesas até seu lugar usual ao lado de Simas Finnegan. Atingiu um _crescendo_ quando ela puxou suas vestes da escola contra si mesma enquanto se sentava, esboçando sua gravidez para que todos vissem.

Rony tomou o lugar do outro lado dela, enquanto Harry circundou rapidamente a extremidade da mesa para seu lugar oposto ao dela. O zumbido no salão aumentou e caiu enquanto a história alcançava as extremidades do salão e emparelhando com as vigas, onde o fantasma de Lady Gray pairou com o Barão Sangrento, sussurrando em seu ouvido. O austero fantasma, manchado de prateado, flutuava perto do teto e cruzou os braços, deu-lhe então um assentimento quando ela o encarou.

- Outro Sonserino, sem dúvida - balbuciou silenciosamente.

Hermione sorriu de repente com o absurdo disso tudo e sacudiu a cabeça. Se ela tivesse se casado com qualquer outro, ou engravidasse imediatamente após a escola, a maioria de seus colegas daria de ombros com indiferença e seguiriam com suas vidas sem lhe dispensar outro pensamento. Uma vez que deixassem a escola e a vida relativamente simples dentro daqueles limites, eles provavelmente perceberiam como seu comportamento era realmente tolo. Pediu a Simas para passar o suco, o que ele fez, junto com um prato de torradas. A normalidade começou a retornar quando ela empilhou seu café da manhã no prato e ignorou completamente o rebanho de tolos em torno dela.

Logo do outro lado de Simas, Lilá veio e se sentou. Não respondeu aos vários cumprimentos que recebeu, e depois de momento, inclinou-se e sussurrou na orelha do namorado.

Simas parou de mastigar, então engoliu cuidadosamente.

– O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Eu disse que também estou grávida - Lilá repetiu aborrecida e um tanto alto. Hermione podia ver o queixo da jovem tremer. A mesa cresceu num silêncio mortal.

- Lilá… - Simas gaguejou.

- Não tem importância - a menina murmurou, levantando-se rapidamente do lugar. Antes que ela desse mais alguns passos, Simas segurou-a pelo braço. Ele a forçou a olhar para ele segurando o rosto dela com sua mão livre.

- Mesmo? - ele perguntou, num tom extasiado.

Lilá assentiu miseravelmente. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e Simas limpou-a com o polegar antes de beijá-la. O beijo passou rapidamente de um beijo gostoso a uma explosão exagerada, entre assobios e aplausos das mesas vizinhas.

Simas de repente interrompeu o beijo e sussurrou algo, ao que Lilá assentiu timidamente. Ele deu um grito e a levantou do assoalho, girando-a ao redor.

- Quando será o casamento, Simas? - Rony perguntou, provando que não estava completamente distraído.

- Assim que nós nos formarmos. Certo? - ele perguntou a Lilá, que apenas assentiu outra vez e o beijou. Entre algumas risadas e alguns comentários especialmente impróprios, o mais novo casal de noivos sentou-se de volta para seu café da manhã.

Através da mesa de Hermione, Gina inclinou-se e sussurrou algo na orelha de Harry. Harry engoliu visivelmente e sorriu.

Rony, entretanto, olhou de cara feia e abaixou sua colher com uma batida.

- Hermione - ele começou sutilmente -, eu estava aqui justamente dizendo a Gina que você realmente pode engravidar na primeira vez que transa com alguém.

Hermione deu a Rony um olhar. As orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas, assim como as de Harry, mas visto que a cara de Rony estava hostil, Harry cuidadosamente prestou atenção ao seu prato e não em seu amigo ou, mais importante, à menina ruiva que estava sentada ao lado dele. Gina, entretanto, levantou seu queixo e olhou fixamente de volta a seu irmão mais velho com uma luz perigosa no olhar.

- Sim, é verdade - Gina respondeu antes que Hermione pudesse responder. - Embora, uma vez planejado, uma visita à Madame Pomfrey pode cuidar disso.

- O que é muito interessante, Srta. Weasley - veio a voz clara de McGonagall. Hermione e Rony se viraram para encontrar a professora de Transfiguração parada ao lado deles, com seus lábios cerrados em desprazer e com um leve rubor em cada face.

A Prof. McGonagall alfinetou cada Grifinório na vizinhança imediata com um olhar afiado sobre seus óculos quadrados.

- Você, Srta. Brown, e você, Sra. Snape, e eu acho que a Srta.Weasley também, vão passar a tarde no consultório de Madame Pomfrey. Vocês quatro reunirão as informações que Pomfrey julgar adequadas para cobrir o assunto de reprodução e controle de natalidade. Estará na minha mesa na noite de sexta-feira, sem atraso. Uma vez que eu o aprove, a Monitora-Chefe fará com que uma cópia seja dada a cada aluna do sexto e sétimo ano nas nossas dependências. Eu me fiz entender perfeitamente?

- Sim, professora - as jovens responderam em coro obedientemente.

- Eu venho insistindo há anos que algo desse tipo seja feito nessa escola, mas o Diretor sempre pegou a visão do Conselho Escolar de que a educação sexual não pertencia a Hogwarts. – Ela fungou em desprezo. - Como se nenhum deles se recordasse de como eles eram quando eram adolescentes. Eu estive na escola no mesmo ano que Cornélio Fudge, e eu poderia contar-lhes histórias… Naturalmente que ele não o recorda essa maneira.

A bruxa mais velha fungou outra vez, e Hermione teve que esconder seu sorriso forçadamente com choque de seus colegas. Rony olhou como se fosse morrer ali, enquanto Harry estava boquiaberto, sua boca totalmente aberta, dando uma visão não muito atrativa da sua última mordida. O leve pensamento do Ministro Fudge agindo como um adolescente imprudente era altamente perturbador.

- Lembrem-se, senhoras. Não após as oito horas de sexta-feira, ou eu estarei deduzindo tantos pontos da Grifinória que você desejarão que o professor Snape estivesse aqui no meu lugar. - Apesar de sua voz austera, o minúsculo piscar na direção de Hermione ajustou um outro sorriso forçado. - Agora. Onde está o Monitor-Chefe? Eu acho que eu preciso falar com ele, também.

Os risos abafados e envergonhados na mesa da Grifinória se acalmaram quando o esquadrão de corujas da manhã sobrevoou através das janelas e começou a deixar cair o correio aos estudantes em todo o salão. Embora soubesse que era tolo, Hermione não pode deixar de sentir uma leve cintilação de desapontamento porque não recebera uma carta. Ao invés disso, retornou à sua refeição e escutou ausente os outros discutirem suas correspondências.

O grito atemorizado de um estudante desconhecido alertou a todos por uma entrega mais atrasada. Cada olhar no Salão se levantou até observar uma águia preta e branca enorme que planou no salão. As corujas em toda parte se dispersaram para o teto enquanto a águia circundou o salão, suas asas largas e compridas batendo pelos cantos agilmente. Ordenadamente, deixou-se cair na mesa da Grifinória, suas pesadas garras batendo sobre a mesa com um tinido alto.

O silêncio repentino foi quebrado quando Hagrid exclamou feliz:

- É uma águia de Bateleur, isso sim.

A águia planou levemente para frente, cruzando uma distância maior que o braço de Hermione para aterrissar na frente do seu prato quase vazio. Considerou-a firmemente, as penas pretas eriçavam torno do rosto avermelhado enquanto virava a cabeça de um lado ao outro. Satisfeita, pegou um cordão em torno do pescoço com seu enorme bico curvado, desfazendo um laço. Uma caixa pequena se soltou do laço.

- Obrigada - Hermione conseguiu falar, pegando a caixa.

A águia sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez e levantou vôo, as asas batendo espalhafatosamente quando planou para fora da janela, mandando corujas nervosas para todas as direções.

- Chocante - comentou Rony.

- O que você recebeu? – Lilá perguntou.

No papel de embrulho marrom estava inscrito: _Hermione Granger Snape_, e estava amarrado com um grosso cordão. Hermione rasgou o cordão e o papel marrom da caixa e a abriu. Dentro estava um chumaço de lã de algodão e um bilhete

Olhando o bilhete rapidamente, leu:

_Querida Hermione_,

_  
Meu filho escreveu-me sobre seu casamento, e eu espero que você perdoe uma mulher velha por estar ansiosa para se encontrar com você. Eu esperei este dia por mais de uma década, entretanto, eu suponho que algumas semanas a mais não farão nenhuma diferença._

_Por favor, aceite este símbolo de boas vindas à família. É o escudo da família Snape e um é dado de presente a cada nova noiva por quatro séculos. Não se preocupe - a corrente é enfeitiçada contra quebras e o próprio medalhão tem um encanto poderoso contra-roubo nele. Por favor, use-o como um presente meu e de Severo. Você já me deu o presente o mais inestimável de todos - a felicidade do meu filho e o futuro neto que você carrega. _

_  
Até que nós nos encontremos, subscrevo,_

_  
Lucrecia Snape_

Dentro do ninho aveludado de algodão, uma centelha brilhante metálica reluziu da jóia. Hermione prendeu a respiração quando a removeu com cuidado.

O pingente era um tanto grande, consistindo principalmente num círculo de muitas folhas formadas em ouro com um revestimento de esmalte verde brilhante. No centro das folhas, pequenas granadas ou possivelmente rubis davam à forma de uma maçã. Um exame mais detalhado mostrou que uma borda da maçã tinha uma mordida, a polpa da maçã descrita em diamantes amarelos minúsculos. Outros detalhes foram observados, como a haste esmaltada marrom minúscula, e uma pequena cobra serpenteando entre as folhas verdes minúsculas, seus olhos de esmeralda não mostravam nenhum remorso.

Virando-o, Hermione encontrou uma inscrição em latim no verso: _Cognitio indifferns virtus mallus_, ela leu.

Assim que leu as palavras, um formigamento de magia percorreu seus dedos, e ela quase o deixou cair. O senso comum lhe disse para por imediatamente a jóia de volta na caixa e a enviar de volta à Itália, mas o desejo de ter algo tão ligado a Severo cancelou facilmente esse impulso. Em vez disso, Hermione colocou a corrente de ouro em seu pescoço, o medalhão dentro de suas vestes, e resolveu procurar o Prof. Flitwick na próxima oportunidade.

Na tarde seguinte, Hermione conseguiu chegar à aula de Feitiços cedo o bastante para pedir ao professor da matéria para examinar o colar. Recusando-se a tocá-lo, Flitwick ajustou seus óculos e olhou bem de perto a peça envolta pelas mãos de Hermione. Algumas ondulações de sua varinha e pequenos murmúrios depois, o pequeno bruxo desistiu, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu não estou familiarizado com este feitiço em particular, mas é definitivamente o trabalho de um mestre - ele pronunciou em sua voz estridente. - Assim como o trabalho da jóia, no que diz respeito ao assunto. Não foi um Cellini ou um Boticelli, mas um mestre renascentista certamente fez isso.

- É para ser uma herança tradicional de família - Hermione lhe disse. – Foi um presente da... bem, da minha sogra.

- Mesmo? É encantador - Flitwick lhe disse. - Eu lhe diria para mantê-lo seguro, mas parece que fizeram um bom trabalho aqui. Aliás, minhas sinceras felicitações a você e a Severo também - ele adicionou. – Não deixe de dizer ao seu marido que ele faz falta aqui em Hogwarts.

- Obrigada - Hermione respondeu. - Você tem certeza que isto não é demasiado valioso para se usar?

- Deve certamente ser valioso, mas os bruxos têm um inclinação para passar adiante este tipo de jóia encantada. Eu estou inteiramente certo que os feitiços são como você disse, encantos para impedi-la de ser roubada ou perdida. Use-a de bom grado, Srta. Granger. Desculpe-me - ele riu -, Sra. Snape. Agora, eu creio que nossa aula esteja pronta para começar. Se você puder se sentar, por favor?

Hermione tomou seu lugar ao lado de Harry, que se apressara para entrar no último instante, e ambos arrumaram suas coisas e esperaram enquanto o Prof. Flitwick escalava a pilha de livros que o levariam até a altura do pódio.

Para sua surpresa, a aula de Flitwick começou discutindo a mágica elementar do lançamento de feitiços e como fundamentar o encanto no elemento apropriado aumentava a eficiência do feitiço. Moveu-se rapidamente sobre outras maneiras de aumentar a eficiência de um feitiço, e enquanto a pena de Hermione fazia anotações rápidas, seu cérebro continuou a captar os comentários feitos por Noggy, a elfa-doméstica, a respeito da Mágica da Terra.

Quando Flitwick fez uma pausa perto do fim de sua aula, Hermione levantou a mão.

- Professor, você poderia explicar um pouco mais sobre a Mágica da Terra?

Flitwick se embaraçou momentaneamente, mas respondeu prontamente:

- A Mágica da Terra é um outro nome para a mágica primitiva, ou mágica elementar. Como você pode se recordar das aulas de Teoria da Magia do ano passado, a força da mágica pode acontecer em qualquer um suficientemente motivado ou descontrolado. A Mágica da Terra é considerada um atributo feminino, já que as fêmeas são as que carregam as futuras gerações. Adicionalmente, o ciclo menstrual é geralmente governado pelas fases da lua, que é outro símbolo da terra. As jovens geralmente desenvolvem seu poder ao mesmo tempo em que estão desenvolvendo sua condição feminina, e os dois estão ligados. Assim como a maioria de vocês, jovens mulheres, com certeza observaram, o controle do seu poder flutua dependendo do seu ciclo.

Embora uma ou duas meninas tenham corado nesta referência muito ocasional a suas vidas pessoais, diversas cabeças assentiram em concordância. A expressão de Flitwick clareou quando subitamente ele fez a conexão entre a gravidez e a pergunta dela.

- Você observou alguma mudança em seus poderes nos últimos meses, Sra. Snape?

Hermione assentiu, ignorando os sussurros eliciados por seu status e nome novos.

- Alguns dias eu mal conseguia fazer alguma coisa funcionar, e agora eu me sinto muito mais poderosa ultimamente.

- É o esperado, em suas condições - ele a assegurou. - Você perceberá que suas habilidades se nivelarão logo após seu confinamento.

Hermione assentiu, mas Harry se aproximou.

- O que é ele quer dizer com confinamento? - ele sussurrou.

- Quer dizer quando eu der a luz - ela sussurrou de volta.

Harry fez uma cara ligeiramente enjoada e voltou sua atenção para Flitwick, que continuava a aula sobre a mágica elementar.

- Por outro lado, os homens jovens estão geralmente ligados ao que algumas vezes conhecido como Mágica do Fogo. Porque, antes que vocês ganhassem uma varinha e uma apropriada educação mágica, sua mágica acidental ocorria mais freqüentemente quando vocês jovens perdiam a calma.

- Agora, por favor, tenham em mente que eu estou fazendo uma generalização bem ampla. Uma jovem garota ainda é tão passível de quebrar uma janela quando tem uma explosão de raiva, e um rapaz em seus arroubos de melancolia pode ser tão destrutivo. O que isso significa, entretanto, é que essa criança está extravasando os elementos mágicos em torno dela ao invés de canalizá-los através de uma varinha e, na verdade, estão executando um tipo de mágica sem varinha. Há diversos casos documentados do uso da mágica elementar para produzir resultados surpreendentes. Entretanto, é exigido muito esforço da pessoa que consegue tal mágica, e pode ter resultados desastrosos e inesperados. Em alguns desses casos, pode ser fatal.

- Isto responde à sua pergunta, Sra. Snape?

Hermione assegurou ao professor de Feitiços que sim, enquanto meditava sobre o fato que o pequeno homem normalmente gregário, não tinha olhado com cuidado na direção de Harry Potter ao discutir os resultados fatais do uso selvagem da mágica elementar.

Assim que Hermione tinha se resignado a não receber nenhuma carta do seu marido de qualquer modo, um curto bilhete de Severo chegou com o correio da manhã. Tipicamente contido, expressava a confiança na habilidade dela para passar nos NIEMs e continha um encorajamento de espírito sutil e mais de uma severa censura para tomar cuidado da sua saúde. O bilhete terminou apenas com as iniciais dele, mas um borrão da tinta mostrou que sua pena tinha descansado lá por diversos momentos antes que se decidisse como assiná-lo.

Harry e Rony também tinham recebido um bilhete de Severo, embora ela só descobrisse isso quando deixou a biblioteca muito tarde uma noite e pegou Harry esperando por ela no salão.

Com o fim repentino do hábito de Draco Malfoy em segui-la, Hermione começara a sentir mais facilidade em vagar pelos salões de Hogwarts à vontade. A presença constante de um ou ambos de seus amigos não fora notada até que Harry e Rony apareceram, muito coincidentemente, para acompanhá-la de volta até seu quarto pela terceira noite consecutiva. Parando abruptamente no salão, ela virou-se para ambos.

- Por que vocês estão me seguindo? – ela exigiu.

Rony e Harry trocaram um olhar.

- Porque o Snape nos pediu - Harry confessou finalmente. A cara de Rony se contorceu, esperando o ultraje. O que não demorou a vir.

- Mas que OUSADIA! - ela explodiu. - Como ele OUSA? Eu estou a dois meses de me formar... Eu sou a maldita MONITORA-CHEFE! Parece que eu preciso de uma babá?

- Talvez daqui alguns meses - Rony indicou imprudentemente. O olhar penetrante que recebeu em troca foi perigoso.

- Olha, Hermione - Harry adicionou rapidamente quando ela voltou sua ira para ele -, ele está apenas preocupado com você. Ele apenas nos pediu para ficar de olho em você para se certificar que o Malfoy ou um de seus pequenos comparsas não lhe façam nenhum mal.

-Sim - aderiu Rony. - Ele chamou isso de um ramo de oliva, seja lá o que isso quer dizer.

A boca de Hermione abriu e fechou diversas vezes antes que ela pudesse falar outra vez.

- Isso é tão… tão… SONSERINO da parte dele! Ele recrutou vocês dois para me observar dia e noite pedindo para que vocês fizessem isso como um favor. Dessa forma, vocês três se tornam os machos que brincam de malditos heróis e dão tapinha nas costas uns dos outros, todos juntos, enquanto eu sou a senhorita em perigo! E ele sabe que se eu fizer um escândalo e mandar vocês pararem, será minha culpa se vocês três não se acertarem!

- É mais ou menos isso - Harry admitiu de modo falho.

- Espertinho, não é? - Rony comentou.

Alguém observou uma vez que a máquina do governo moi devagar, e foi assim, logo depois das aulas recomeçarem e imediatamente depois do primeiro de Maio, que Dumbledore recebeu uma visita oficial de um vara-pau puritano de um bruxo. O Sr. Blackadder, do Ministério, deixou perfeitamente claro durante as poucas horas que esteve em Hogwarts que detestava crianças, a Vice Diretora Prof. McGonagall e, especialmente, o próprio Diretor. Ouvindo a conversa de seus colegas, Hermione pensou consigo mesma, imaginando se Severo cortaria o homem nos joelhos ou o destruiria totalmente com algumas punhaladas bem-colocadas no ego do homem.

No final daquela tarde, depois que o oficial do ministério saíra, Hermione recebeu um bilhete de Dumbledore convidando-a para tomar chá com ele. Ela se apresentou precisamente na hora, para mais uma vez agradecer as escadas giratórias que não a obrigaram escalar sobre elas para alcançar a torre até o escritório do Diretor. Encontrou o escritório redondo um tanto diferente que da última vez que fora convidada, porque diversas prateleiras estavam vazias, os livros se encontram empilhados e os feixes limpos nas prateleiras e nas portas dos armários eram a evidência de uma varredura vigorosa.

- Você está embalando suas coisas? - ela perguntou, por algum motivo desanimada pelos sinais desta atividade.

- Não, não, minha cara. Eu receio que eu tenha me tornado um pouco tagarela com o passar dos anos - Dumbledore confessou com um sorriso fraco. - Eu tenho planos para este verão, e decidi começar com uma boa limpeza. Minerva detesta desordem, e eu tenho andado um bocado cansado dela me irritando.

Ele indicou uma cadeira para Hermione, onde um bule de chá a aguardava. Acima da cadeira dele, Fawkes, a fênix, empertigou-se em seu cochilo e espreitou Hermione com interesse. Seus olhos pretos brilhantes pareciam focalizados na barriga dela.

- Humanos não põem ovos nem se queimam - ela disse ao pássaro. - Nós fazemos desta maneira preferivelmente.

A cabeça vermelha e dourada se sacudiu, e Fawkes soltou uma única nota de reconhecimento antes de virar abruptamente suas costas para Hermione e Dumbledore, aparentemente com a intenção de recomeçar seu cochilo.

- O Ministério está criando algum problema porque Severo e eu nos casamos? - Hermione perguntou enquanto servia uma xícara de chá a pedido de Dumbledore e a oferecia para ele. – Eles não podem realmente fazer muita coisa, podem?

- O Ministério e Fudge não ficaram especialmente satisfeitos com a maneira com que eu conduzo esta escola - Dumbledore respondeu levemente. - Entretanto, eu ainda tenho a total confiança do Conselho, e até quando aqueles cavalheiros acharem que devem me ajudar, Cornélio Fudge não tem terreno nem recurso.

- Mas o Sr. Blackadder não vai dizer ao Conselho o que descobriu hoje?

- O Sr. Blackadder - começou Dumbledore em tons divertidos que diziam a Hermione exatamente qual a opinião sobre o indivíduo -, veio aqui para investigar os relatos de que uma aluna foi seduzida por um professor. Visto que os Comensais da Morte oficialmente não existem, eu mal poderia mandá-lo de volta com uma história de malfeitores inexistentes. Em vez disso, eu simplesmente deixei claro que você e o professor Snape não estavam juntos antes dele começar a sua licença. O que aconteceu depois que ele deixou o emprego não era mais da minha conta.

- E ele acreditou em você?

Dumbledore achou o teto especialmente interessante naquele momento.

- Eu devo confessar que o Sr. Blackadder saiu com a impressão distinta de que Severo era um cavalheiro estudioso socialmente inepto, perdido pelos encantos de uma jovem muito inteligente.

- Você quer dizer que ele pensa que eu sou uma alpinista social que se agarrou a um marido rico - Hermione supôs com um toque de ultraje, então desabou em sua cadeira. - Bem, eu suponho que poderia ser pior. - O chá foi agitado e bebido sem destinar-lhe mais do que um olhar apressado.

- Certamente que poderia. E foi, no meu tempo - ele suspirou. Quase para ele mesmo, murmurou: - Nunca pensei que viveria para ver a história se repetir.

Hermione observou a inclinação cansada dos ombros de Dumbledore.

- As coisas estavam tão ruins quando você derrotou Grindelwald? – ela perguntou timidamente.

Dumbledore inspirou, depois deixou a respiração sair lentamente, e uma corrente repentina da mágica no ar pareceu se agitar em torno do bruxo, rodando como asas enfumaçadas na pequena sala. O poder irradiou dele por um momento como as memórias pressionadas em todos os lados.

- Foi pior, realmente - Dumbledore lhe disse, a voz do velho homem velho soou profunda e conformada. - Havia uma outra guerra acontecendo também, você sabe, trouxas lutando contra trouxas pelo mundo inteiro. Eu estava nos meus oitenta quando lutei contra Grindelwald, e eu jurei que jamais permitiria que tal coisa viesse a acontecer novamente. No entanto, aí está.

Hermione falou sem pensar:

- Não é, não realmente.

- Não, Srta. Granger? Me desculpe, Sra. Snape.

- Pelo que eu li - Hermione começou seriamente -, Grindelwald teve um círculo muito pequeno de ajudantes. A segunda guerra mundial foi algo que ele simplesmente usou como vantagem adicional para seu próprio fim. Voldemort parece ter aprendido com esse erro. Ele recrutou muitos Comensais da Morte, não foi?

- Ele criou uma base de poder mais ampla, mas então, Hermione, eu também.

- Mas no passado você agiu sozinho, certo?

- Não precisamente sozinho - ele corrigiu. - Meu afilhado lutou ao meu lado, assim como alguns outros, mas nada parecido com a Ordem que eu tenho agora.

- Seu afilhado? - Hermione perguntou.

Dumbledore sorriu acariciando sua barba.

- Meu afilhado Gussy. Mais conhecido por você, eu acho, como Augusto Snape.

- O pai de Severo? Eu pensei… bem, Severo me disse que ele era como Lúcio Malfoy.

- É uma infelicidade que um filho nunca conheça seu pai com a mesma idade. É verdade que Gussy eventualmente se transformou num tirano, mas quando ele tinha vinte anos, era um jovem doidão como seu pai fora antes dele. Os gêmeos Weasley não teriam chance de competir com tal patife.

Hermione estava fascinada.

- O que o mudou?

- A guerra, eu acredito. Mudou todos nós. Augusto pensou que seria divertido me acompanhar numa investida que arranjara com algumas famílias bruxas presas em Moscou durante a ocupação alemã na Rússia. O massacre absolutamente o aterrorizou, é claro, mas ele realmente não pegou ao coração, nem depois, de qualquer forma.

- A Guerra é que algo trouxas fizeram a trouxas, certo?

Dumbledore assentiu tristemente.

- Eu encontrei traços da influência de Grindelwald, entretanto. Eu não o peguei até dois anos mais tarde, mas Gussy e eu encontramos evidências de bruxos e bruxas que foram apanhados na guerra, mortos por trouxas que eram joguetes de Grindelwald. Nós conseguimos libertar alguns de um trem, uma noite, e ele teve uma bruxa romani atada a si antes que pudesse dizer o contrário. Eu acho que ela se apaixonou por ele imediatamente.

- Depois que eu duelei com Grindelwald - e nessa frase despretensiosa Hermione esforçou-se para não tossir -, Augusto mudou. Aqueles anos depois da guerra foram muito difíceis, tanto para os povos trouxas como bruxos. Eu acho que ele não queria ter filhos, mas Lucrecia o cansou e eventualmente eles tiveram Severo. Infelizmente para o menino, ele nasceu no final dos anos sessenta.

- Meus pais me contaram sobre isso - Hermione disse.

- Em compensação, Augusto era muito mais estrito com o menino, e morreu imediatamente antes de Severo sair para a escola. Uma pena, realmente. - Dumbledore ajustou sua xícara na mesa. - Eu vi muitos bruxos mais velhos mortos na última metade do século passado, Hermione. Eu me preocupo sobre o efeito que isso terá em nosso mundo.

Hermione assentiu.

- Eu estou trabalhando num projeto com Madame Pomfrey, e eu lhe perguntei se havia algum tipo de censo para bruxos. Ela não sabia de nenhum, mas parece que os povos bruxos não se espalham muito.

- Você pode ter certeza que aproximadamente um em cada cinco novos estudantes em Hogwarts é nascido trouxa assim como você mesma, minha cara. Uma porcentagem um pouco maior tem pais de ambos os mundos, e é o que o Sr. Finnegan se refere como meio a meio. Mas diga-me, Hermione, você conhece muitos entre seus colegas que têm mais de um irmão?

- Bem, tem o Rony - ela respondeu imediatamente, e Dumbledore assentiu.

- Sim, bem, a família Weasley é uma raridade entre bruxos de puro sangue. A maioria das famílias bruxas tem apenas um, talvez dois filhos.

- Uma população estável de qualquer espécie requer que a taxa de nascimentos e a longevidade relativa se contrabalancem - Hermione citou de um artigo médico esquecido que ela lera. - A menos que essa população sofra uma queda devido a um evento maciço.

- Exatamente, minha cara. Eu temo que nossa sociedade está correndo o sério risco de se extinguir, apenas porque nós não podemos reabastecer nossos melhores e mais brilhantes tão rápido quanto Voldemort encontra maneiras de matá-los. É por isso que eu fiquei muito satisfeito ao ouvir você dizer que teria seu filho, Hermione. O mundo bruxo precisa de mentes novas e frescas como a sua, e sua união a Severo é uma esperança brilhante para mim. Eu espero que vocês dois encontrem muita felicidade nos anos por vir.

Hermione assentiu, não confiando em si mesma para falar. O otimismo do Diretor era sincero e resoluto, assim como olhar para o sol. As correntes de poder que cercavam o velho bruxo eram tão acolhedoras, embalando-a num acordo complacente independente da preocupação corrosiva sempre presente por Severo e os bruxos com ele.

Olhando para o Diretor, sentado atrás de sua mesa com uma xícara de chá escondida entre os destroços em sua mesa, ele parecia como o tio favorito de alguém. Com sua barba e cabelo longo, oclinhos de meia-lua e um ar geral de professor distraído, Alvo Dumbledore poderia passar por qualquer aposentado senil em vestes bruxas.

Hermione teve a consciência de se lembrar que aquele velho homem era provavelmente o bruxo mais poderoso vivo e lutava ativamente numa guerra suja não declarada contra um ser puramente mau. Ele estava lutando para preservar não sua própria pele enrugada, já que sua longevidade não podia negar que recebera mais tempo que nenhum outro bruxo, ou mesmo o _status quo_ da sociedade, mas a preservação de seu mundo.

N/T- Quantas surpresas não? Acho que o melhor foi ver o assombro do Sirius rsrsrs, e a população bruxa cresce. Bom, continuo só tendo a agradecer os reviews pra lá de carinhosos que venho recebendo. Lembrando sempre que sem a maestria da Ramos em nos escrever essa história, nada disso seria possível. Obrigada novamente à minha beta Bastet e à Fer que sempre arruma um tempinho em sua agitada vida, pra me orientar. Beijos e eterna gratidão. Clau Snape.


	18. Chapter 18

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 18

Sumário: A espera está quase terminando - sem saber se isto é uma coisa boa.

Quando o mês de maio passou, o bebê de Hermione cresceu mais, e ela podia jurar que as escadas em Hogwarts se tornaram mais longas a cada dia que passava. Os degraus que ela perambulava facilmente para cima e para baixo nos primeiros anos da escola agora se tornaram um teste de resistência diário. Mais e mais ela abençoava a existência da mochila de couro preto virtualmente sem peso que fora o primeiro presente de Severo. O pequeno monograma "HS" na parte dianteira era lustrado regularmente.

Nesta tarde de sexta-feira em especial, entretanto, Hermione subiu as escadas tão rapidamente quanto seus tornozelos inchados permitiam, agradecida que Madame Pomfrey não precisava dela. Seus horários foram ajustados de forma que tinha a última parte de suas tardes livre, e mesmo as tardes devotadas à Madame Pomfrey podiam ser deixadas de lado se a medibruxa estivesse satisfeita com o estoque de poções.

Tudo isso explicava sua posição atual, estendida de costas, com os pés sobre uma pilha de travesseiros, as vestes da escola em um monte amarrotado no assoalho enquanto ela usava apenas uma camisa frouxa e suas roupas de baixo. Bichento também ocupava parte da cama, exigindo afagos ocasionais enquanto se esparramava sobre um dos livros abertos. Sua bruxa, enquanto isso tentava rever suas anotações de estudo sem muita vontade, mas estava deitada na maior parte do tempo e sentindo o bebê dela se mover. E atordoada, Hermione confessava a si mesma. Ela sentia mais falta de Severo do que pensara que sentiria, se é que ela TINHA pensado nisso.

Ainda não era noite quando ela deitou em sua enorme cama vazia, somente com Bichento como companhia, embora ela também sentisse sua falta. Era durante os silenciosos tempos de estudo que ela se via lamentando a ausência dele, quando sua mente nadava em correntes fortes do pensamento e ela desejava perguntar coisas, discutir todo tipo de coisa com ele, e ouvir a voz profunda e ressonante dele, derramando observações sarcásticas e devastadoramente exatas. Ela sentia falta de poder explorar um assunto verbalmente sem ter que antes explicar do que ela realmente estava falando, ou ser capaz de traçar um paralelo obscuro entre, por exemplo, bruxos de sangue puro e as famílias reais da Europa sem ter que explicar sobre os genes recessivos. Rony Weasley poderia saber de cor o nome de cada apanhador do Chudley Cannons nos últimos vinte anos, mas não saberia dizer qual a nacionalidade de Catarina, A grande, nem que fosse amarrado e torturado.

Em algum lugar nas florestas de Broughton Moor, em Lake District, Inglaterra, três homens se aconchegavam em torno de uma triste fogueira e esperavam, individual e coletivamente, que várias coisas acontecessem. Remo Lupin esperava a chaleira esquentar. Pessoalmente ele não tinha nenhuma objeção em aquecer a água magicamente, mas seus dois companheiros, num momento muito estranho de solidariedade, queixaram-se que a água aquecida pela mágica era simplesmente horrível, e preferiam provar fumaça em seu chá a fazer uma concessão.

Severo Snape espreguiçou-se em um tronco de árvore caído do outro lado do fogo, esperando a entrega do correio-coruja. Ele usava suas calças pretas habituais, vestes e camisa branca, mas finalmente teve a dignidade de retirar sua capa preta. Embora os três não estivessem exatamente vivendo rusticamente, sua capa formal era inadequada aos rigores de viajar através da floresta.

Quanto a Sirius Black, estava atiçando o pequeno fogo impertinentemente sentado ao lado de Remo, evidentemente estava esperando o inferno congelar antes que de parar de agir como um idiota.

- Eu ainda não entendo como você pôde permitir que Hermione se casasse com ele - Sirius disse a seu amigo. - Diabos, você deveria ter se casado com ela ao invés disso!

Remo estava tentando ignorá-lo, há muito tempo cansado de explicar a situação, mas a última acusação foi demais.

- Hermione Granger vai ter um bebê, Almofadinhas. Se você puder pensar em uma alternativa melhor do que ela se casar com o verdadeiro pai dessa criança, melhor que com um lobisomem, então eu me deleitaria em ouvi-la. - Ele disparou contra seu velho amigo um olhar irritado. - De fato, eu ficaria contente em apenas ouvir qualquer coisa contanto que você pare de se lamuriar sobre isso.

Eles foram distraídos da discussão pela visão de uma coruja branca voando através do crepúsculo, descendo entre as árvores e se dirigindo em linha reta até eles. Sirius levantou seu braço como um poleiro de aterragem, mas a coruja de Harry passou por ele e aterrissou preferível e ordenadamente no tronco ao lado de Severo e mostrou sua perna.

- Edwiges - Severo cumprimentou a coruja suavemente, ocultando qualquer surpresa pela longa prática. Desatando as cartas firmemente amarradas, examinou cada uma. Um entediante e bagunçado rabisco de Harry, e ele o lançou sobre a fogueira para Sirius. A segunda, com a caligrafia aranhosa de Dumbledore, deu a Remo. O terceiro rolo de pergaminho tinha a escrita redonda e arrumada e estava endereçado a ele.

Remo abriu sua carta primeiro, e relatou rapidamente com algum alívio o fato que os Comensais da Morte tinham aparentemente se retirado de Beltane a noite e nenhum ataque fora relatado. A carta tinha outras instruções, todas a ver com sua tarefa, embora nenhuma delas fosse alguma surpresa.

Sirius riu um bocado enquanto lia a carta de seu afilhado, contando algumas partes divertidas a Remo.

Severo, entretanto, estava absorto com a carta de Hermione. Não era longa, continha somente uma referência nervosa aos NIEMs, agora faltando apenas três semanas. Ela lhe contou como seu novo estado fora aceito e os bônus ocasionais disso, e sobre o presente e a correspondência que recebera de sua mãe. A metade da folha foi usada inteiramente para fazer uma pergunta técnica sobre Poções, e terminou com um curto parágrafo pessoal.

_  
__Eu não perguntarei onde você está, ou quando você voltará, mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu penso em você frequentemente. Sinto sua falta._

_  
__Com todo meu amor,_

_Hermione_

Através do fogo, Black observou a concentração intensa com que Severo lia sua correspondência e não pode deixar passar a oportunidade.

- O quê? Outra carta de amor de sua noiva adolescente? Diga-me, ela assina com X e O para abraços e beijos?

Severo simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, como se lhe perguntasse se aquilo era o melhor que ele podia fazer.

- Você sabe - Sirius continuou -, uma operação secreta realmente significa ser secreta. Ou seja, discreta. Você não pode mandar notícias a sua pequena namorada toda tarde, acho que alguém poderia notar.

Achando que já ouvira o suficiente, Remo chutou Sirius onde julgou que faria o melhor.

-Ei! - Sirius uivou quietamente, friccionando sua ferida no traseiro. - Por que fez isso?

- Ele mandou uma única maldita carta para ela em quatro semanas, Almofadinhas - Remo sussurrou de volta, tomando o cuidado para que sua voz não chegasse ao outro lado da fogueira. - Você escreveu a Harry três vezes! Quando é que você vai crescer hein, maldito seja?

- Eu passei doze anos na prisão, Aluado. Isso se chama desenvolvimento prisional.

- Isso se chama ser um idiota. Pare com isso já. Você está aqui, e eu estou aqui. Você não acha que já é hora de perdoar Severo por estar aqui também? Mesmo que Tiago não esteja?

- Como é que essa varinha nova funciona para você, Black? - Severo perguntou em uma voz benigna. Ele podia ouvir os dois queixando-se furtivamente, presumivelmente sobre ele mesmo, mas realmente não poderia se incomodar em querer saber quais eram as palavras exatas.

Um dos benefícios amargamente irônicos de se investigar Comensais da Morte e suas atividades era que as varinhas às vezes eram negligenciadas. Algumas tinham pertencido às vítimas, e outras eram varinhas dos Comensais da Morte que não necessitariam mais delas após terem desagradado o Lorde das Trevas. Dumbledore tinha uma gaveta cheia delas, e uma vez que as aulas acabassem, Harry conheceria a coleção na esperança de encontrar uma que o ajudasse contra Voldemort.

Sirius ficou vermelho ao redor do pescoço e não deu nenhuma resposta. Era altamente humilhante ser lembrado que ele só tinha uma nova varinha por causa do hábito de Severo de confiscar varinhas.

- Viu só? - Remo adicionou. – Ele encontrou uma varinha para você usar, por amor a Merlin!

- Você parece com o Harry - Black observou de mau humor.

- Bom - Lupin retorquiu. - Eu odiaria que Harry parecesse com você.

Você não espera realmente que eu seja colega dele, certo? Ele nos odeia.

- E você tentou matá-lo, Almofadinhas. Se alguma vez Harry tivesse feito uma proeza como aquela, você o teria chamado de insensato.

Sirius não tinha nenhuma resposta a isso. Ao invés disso, olhou para o homem magro através do fogo, lendo seu pergaminho. Das últimas vezes que tinham sido forçados a trabalharem juntos, Severo Snape fora um fardo rígido no seu auto controle e sangue-frio, que eram exaustivos para quem estava ao seu redor. Em contraste, o mestre de Poções parecia estar realmente um tanto relaxado neste momento.

- Você percebe que nunca pediu desculpas pela sua horrorosa travessura? - Remo perguntou.

- Eu disse uma dúzia de vezes, Aluado.

- Para mim. Não para ele. - Com um franzir de testa teimoso de Sirius, Lupin suspirou e desistiu de cutucá-lo. Ao invés disso, elevou a voz o suficiente para que Severo o ouvisse. - Como está Hermione? - ele perguntou com entusiasmo. – Ela não está estudando em demasiado, está?

- Na verdade, ela apareceu com uma idéia brilhante - Severo lhe disse, lendo a parte central da carta mais uma vez. - O Prof. Cluny fez um comentário particularmente estúpido em aula, e eles tiveram um debate bastante acalorado, perdoem-me pelo trocadilho, sobre a reação de determinadas poções ao metal do caldeirão. Ela levantou a hipótese de que um caldeirão feito de vidro tornaria determinadas poções muito mais fáceis de cozinhar. Como a Poção Mata-Cão - ele acrescentou com uma suavidade enganadora.

- Um caldeirão não-reativo realmente faria alguma diferença? - Lupin perguntou imediatamente.

- No mínimo, pode torná-la mais palatável, mas eu não estou certo. Isso requer algum estudo, já que a prata é um fator principal na Mata-Cão, mas todas as minhas referências estão em Hogwarts. Em outros casos, entretanto, caldeirões feitos de vidro provavelmente diminuiriam a freqüência de caldeirões derretidos por reações cáusticas.

- Como o vidro possivelmente pode suportar o calor?

- Aparentemente, os trouxas desenvolveram um tipo de vidro que resiste a uma quantidade tremenda de aumento de temperatura. A Hermione diz que a mãe dela tem um jogo de panelas, todo feito deste mesmo vidro.

- E quanto à ruptura? Um caldeirão de vidro não seria perigoso se explodisse?

Pior que um de estanho? Na verdade, o vidro pega os encantos inquebráveis com muito mais facilidade que o metal, e se eu recordo corretamente, os cortes de vidro respondem aos encantos curadores de forma mais eficaz, desde que os cacos deixem menos elementos de traço atrás das feridas. Um outro ponto à pesquisa. Droga, eu preciso das minhas referências. - Fez uma anotação mental para que Hermione encaminhasse à Madame Pomfrey uma pergunta médica, e para questionar Flitwick a respeito do encanto inquebrável.

- Onde nós pegaríamos isso? Como é que se chama? – Black perguntou, curioso apesar de tudo.

- Pyrex. - Severo procurou outra vez na carta. – Ela não tem certeza. Diz que terá que contatar Percy Weasley. Aparentemente ele tem algum tipo de experiência em importações de caldeirões.

Virando de costas para seus dois compatriotas, Severo se inclinou contra uma árvore e releu a carta outra vez. Nas semanas desde que vira Hermione, ele deixou de se apavorar com a freqüência com que pensava nela. Acordado ou dormindo, ela nunca estava longe dos seus pensamentos. Sempre que seus olhos se fechavam, as memórias o oprimiam: o rosto dela, o riso, e aquela teimosia, o temperamento grifinório que tanto o irritava como o enlaçara. Reviu suas longas conversas e considerou as novas, imaginando como ela reagiria a muitas das coisas que queria compartilhar com ela. Mais que qualquer coisa, Severo simplesmente queria vê-la outra vez.

Dumbledore havia jurado até ficar rouco, prometendo que notificaria Severo se qualquer coisa acontecesse a Hermione ou ao bebê. Seu bebê. Ele ia ser pai, e aquele pensamento era ao mesmo tempo estarrecedor e alegre. Logo, dentro de dois meses, Hermione daria à luz ao seu filho. E dentro de si mesmo, Severo Snape descobria uma dura determinação em ver seu filho nascer, crescer, e viver em um mundo que fosse seguro das depredações de monstros psicopatas a quem ele uma vez jurou fidelidade.

Uma mão bateu em seu ombro, e Severo abriu os olhos num sobressalto.

- Pinkus voltou - Black contou, segurando a rolha de plástico linguaruda, encantada para acender quando a caça deles abrisse a porta da frente. A bolha de plástico branco incandescia na luz sombria sob as árvores.

Os três se infiltraram rapidamente através das árvores, circundando ao redor da frente da pequena da casa de campo de Sidney Pinkus, onde o novato Comensal da Morte passava um fim de semana por mês, no qual dizia à sua esposa que estava em retiro espiritual. Na verdade, o homem se encontrava com sua amante no primeiro sábado de cada mês, regular como um relógio.

Este mês, entretanto, ele teve que deixar a bruxa fumegando e não satisfeita ao responder à intimação do seu mestre. Enquanto isso poderia ter prejudicado a vida amorosa de Pinkus, Sirius Black havia aparatado lá no início da noite, uma vez que o homem tivesse saído, e informou a amante da chegada iminente e inteiramente falsa da esposa. A amante partira logo após, apressadamente.

- O idiota nem mesmo preparou uma proteção - Severo silvou com desprezo. Com Black e Lupin atrás dele, caminhou até à porta da frente da pequena casa de campo e chutou a porta sem cerimônia.

- Pinkus - exclamou com contentamento, sua varinha apontada para o homem assustado. Pinkus deixou cair a máscara prateada que ele enrolara numa veste cinzenta. - Como você está, meu camarada? Bem, eu espero?

- S-S-Snape! - Sidney gaguejou. - Eu pensei que você estivesse morto!

- Nada disso - Severo respondeu. - Permita que eu não apresente meus amigos. Não se preocupe, eles não perderão tempo com sociabilidades. É com você que eu quero falar.

- Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou nervosamente, olhando os dois homens atrás de seu companheiro Comensal da morte. Experiências passadas tinham mostrado aos três detetives que a presença ameaçadora de um porta-voz amparado por duas figuras silenciosas e ameaçadoras criava uma impressão mais poderosa que três interrogadores separados com personalidades altamente antagônicas.

Severo sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, sentando-se numa mobília rústica.

- Muitas coisas. Voldemort, para começar.

Sidney Pinkus não era o primeiro nem o último Comensal da Morte identificado pela Ordem que poderia ter suas dúvidas sobre receber a Marca Negra. Enquanto Voldemort requeria corpos vigorosos para construir um exército, não podia prestar atenção em cada um deles tão de perto como talvez devesse fazer. E cada um que via Severo Snape vivo, fora das garras de seus antigos companheiros e andando robusto e saudável, era outro Comensal da Morte que questionava a lealdade impensável exigida por Voldemort.

Era um trabalho entediante e extremamente irritante, e o progresso era medido em minúsculos acréscimos. Mas cada Comensal da Morte que duvidava era uma rachadura na fortaleza de poder de Voldemort. Dia após o dia os três homens, de uma forma ou de outra, faziam tudo dentro de seu alcance para minar a sustentação de Voldemort. E mesmo aqueles que resistiram à propaganda bem pensada de Snape poderiam ser subjugados, dosados com Veritaserum, e então Obliviados após serem totalmente interrogados.

Como se confirmou, Severo Snape descobrira que, na verdade, compartilhava pelo menos uma característica com Remo Lupin e Sirius Black. Todos os três eram completamente capazes de crueldade, e todos os três mantinham suas consciências em rédea curta. Estas consciências acordavam ou descansavam ao comando, e eram conhecidas por se fingir de mortas com facilidade convincente.

O último fim de semana do ano em Hogsmeade foi anunciado para o primeiro fim de semana de junho. Hermione não planejara ir inicialmente, enterrada como estava nos estudos para os NIEMs que a ocupava quase todos os seus momentos acordada, mas Rony e Harry foram persistentes. Recusando-se a levar um não como resposta, praticamente sequestraram-na dos livros e finalmente a carregaram para fora do castelo pela primeira vez desde muito tempo.

Uma vez do lado de fora no ar fresco e na luz solar, Hermione respirou fundo e perdoou seus amigos imediatamente. O dia estava demasiadamente lindo para deixá-lo passar, e seu apetite longamente adormecido acordou e começou imediatamente a clamar pelo nougat da Dedos-de-Mel.

Eles se juntaram aos outros alunos de Hogwarts no trajeto em direção à vila, as vestes se agitando na brisa e as vozes levantadas em entusiástica inocência. Rony enaltecia as virtudes da novíssima vassoura de corrida, discutindo com Harry sobre inovações que ele endossava e Harry não.

- Nós podemos perguntar ao Gobião quando chegarmos à loja de vassouras - Rony disse finalmente. – Ele vai te convencer.

- E você sairá na capa do Semanário das Bruxas - Harry retorquiu sarcasticamente. - Gobião sabe mais.

- Ah, francamente - Hermione exclamou. - Se vocês acham que vou passar uma hora em pé enquanto você dois discutem sobre vassouras, vocês estão muito enganados.

- Ah, e você espera que nós esperemos enquanto você vasculha cada prateleira da livraria? - Rony retorquiu.

-Está certo - Hermione lhe disse. - Nenhuma livraria. Mas eu quero visitar uma outra loja, e eu não quero ouvir nenhuma queixa.

- Feito - Harry lhe disse. - E não se preocupe, nós não passaremos muito tempo olhando vassouras. Nós temos que estar de volta à escola antes das três da tarde.

- Nós temos? - Hermione perguntou, surpresa.

- Claro que nós temos - Rony lhe disse. – Você não leu a nota?

- Todos os fins de semana de folga foram encurtados este ano - Harry acrescentou. - Especialmente… bem, especialmente depois do Halloween - ele terminou simpaticamente. - E Dumbledore especificamente quis ter certeza que hoje não teríamos nenhuma surpresa.

Harry acenou por um minuto em direção ao bruxo que se espreguiçava de encontro à parede, lendo um _Profeta Diário_ e aparentemente ignorando o trânsito de pedestres em torno dele. Com os olhos recentemente vigilantes, Hermione viu bruxos e bruxas casualmente ociosos ao longo da rua principal, não em cada esquina, mas quase.

- Aurores - Harry cochichou em sua orelha. - São todos voluntários de folga. Vem aqui toda vez que há um fim de semana em Hogsmeade, como um favor ao Prof. Dumbledore.

Suprimindo um arrepio e um pensamento não muito caridoso sobre o passado, Hermione concordou com uma expedição curta e seguiu obedientemente seus amigos até a oficina que cheirava a serragem, graxa verde de ramo, e verniz.

Rony e o proprietário da loja imediatamente começaram a discutir sobre a vassoura em questão. Para o desgosto de Rony, Dave Gobião apoiou a posição de Harry de que os projetistas mexeram no que deveria ser deixado bem como estava. Com um ar orgulhoso e superior, Harry deixou o debate raivoso e encontrou um banquinho para Hermione. Ela pegou o assento e sentou-se confortavelmente, esperando Harry começar alguma procura extensiva. Para sua surpresa, ele permaneceu ao lado dela, embora seus dedos vagassem sobre uma pilha de folhas impressas numa estante próxima.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, indicando os papéis que chamaram sua atenção.

- Programação Profissional de Quadribol - ele lhe disse, mostrando uma das folhas com os emblemas coloridos das várias equipes. O emblema alaranjado dos Chudley Cannons era fácil de identificar após anos ouvindo o Rony, mas ela reconheceu alguns outros também. Aparentemente extasiado, Harry olhou a folha lustrosa, seu dedo correu pela lista de datas e horários dos jogos. – Eu recebi uma coruja da Associação Inglesa de Quadribol - ele confessou suavemente.

- Harry! - Hermione exclamou feliz, mas ele cortou seu entusiasmo com um golpe curto da mão.

- Não - ele lhe disse. - Eu não contei ao Rony. Eles queriam que eu me declarasse como um jogador elegível; aparentemente as equipes profissionais não podem começar a recrutar, mesmo um jogador novato, a menos que sejam alistados.

- Isso é maravilhoso! A temporada não começa daqui alguns meses, certo? Assim deve haver alguns times que o queiram para jogar para eles!

Harry levantou seus óculos.

– Os treinamentos começam em primeiro de outubro. Mas eu não irei me alistar a menos que tudo o mais se resolva antes.

Assustada, Hermione olhou fixamente nele.

- Harry, você não pode deixar sua vida em suspenso esperando por Voldemort. Você não pode!

- Eu não estou esperando por ele - Harry confidenciou. - Assim que a escola acabar, eu vou para a ofensiva.

Hermione lançou um feitiço para se certificar que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los.

- Você está maluco? É do Voldemort que nós estamos falando! Ele tem um exército de Comensais da Morte a um aceno ou chamada!

- Eu não me importo, Hermione. Não é mais apenas por mim, você sabe isso. O Ministério pode negar coisas até ficar sem ar, mas isto já foi longe demais para ignorar. Dumbledore tem muitos contatos com os Aurores, e todos estão furiosos com a maneira como Fudge vem tratando as coisas. Assim que descobrirmos onde ele está se escondendo, nós iremos chamá-lo para a luta.

- Você nem mesmo consegue se levantar e se endireitar quando ele está perto de você! - Hermione protestou. - Sua cicatriz dói demais! O que você vai fazer sobre isso? - Harry fez uma careta; sua cicatriz ficara vermelha e queimara por meses, e era uma fonte constante de dores de cabeça. – Sem contar que suas varinhas não funcionam uma contra a outra!

- Está certo, eu não estou dizendo que não há alguns problemas para resolver. - Hermione bufou indelicadamente. - Mas eu estou farto disso, Hermione - ele disse, sua sinceridade evidente nas linhas tensas do seu corpo firme. - Estou cansado de ouvir sobre ataques dos Comensais da Morte, e eu estou cansado de ter medo. Ninguém mais terá que passar o que você passou. Eu juro.

Hermione franziu a testa, duvidosa.

- O que diz o professor Dumbledore?

Harry empurrou seus óculos.

– Ele não concorda em partir para a ofensiva, mas se você notar a programação final saiu semana passada. O fim das aulas será em dezenove de junho, e o Expresso levará todo mundo para casa no dia vinte. Nós não esperamos realmente que Voldemort faça qualquer coisa até o final deste verão, mas se ele quiser fazer algum tipo de exibição de no solstício de verão, pelo menos não haverá nenhum aluno por perto para ser ferido.

- E então o quê?

- E então eu vou para a guerra - Harry disse de modo assustador.

Este é o fim, Hermione percebeu enquanto olhava fixamente no jovem delgado, de cabelos pretos, diante dela. O fim de uma era. Um pensamento absoluto, talvez, mas verdadeiro. A última tarde despreocupada, e o último fim de semana de Hogsmeade. Uma vez que os alunos retornassem ao castelo, o restante do semestre seria gasto na preparação furiosa para as provas finais, e, para ela e seus companheiros do sétimo-ano, para os NIEM's.

Ela recordou de uma canção popular que uma vez havia decorado sobre três amigos que apreciavam um dia maravilhoso. O verão antes da guerra, era como a música chamava, e a alegria melancólica da canção ecoou em seu coração enquanto Harry esperava que ela retrucasse. Em vez disso, ela deslizou no banco e abraçou Harry desajeitadamente, pressionando seu rosto contra o ombro dele numa tentativa de segurar as lágrimas.

- Tenha cuidado, - ela sussurrou.

.  
Os braços de Harry apertaram em torno dela momentaneamente.

- Eu terei - ele prometeu.

- O que é isso? - A voz de Rony se intrometeu, fazendo com que os dois se afastassem. - Ele já está reservado, Hermione, mas eu não posso culpá-la em querer negociar.

Hermione se afastou do abraço de Harry, e embora aquilo tomasse cada grama de coragem e determinação que tinha, ela invocou um sorriso radiante. - Se manda - ela lhe disse alegremente.

O queixo de Rony caiu com a irreverência casual, fazendo tanto Harry e Hermione rirem. Naquele momento, ela deu forma à determinação de que hoje, se fosse último dia despreocupado deles juntos, eles três teriam toda a diversão que pudessem ter.

- Vamos - ela lhes disse. - Vamos na Zonko's.

Foi a vez de Harry se virar boquiaberto para ela.

- Hermione, você está se sentindo bem?

- Eu estou muito bem - ela insistiu, colocando sua mão nos braços de cada um deles. - Eu quero apenas acabar com isso. Tudo bem?

Fred e George Weasley se recusavam a admitir quanto dinheiro tinham investido na Zonko's, ou mesmo de onde tinham conseguido os galeões para começar, mas os gêmeos tinham convencido de algum modo o idoso Sr. Zonko a permitir que eles resgatassem a loja com o tempo. As Gemialidades Weasley atualmente ocupavam apenas algumas mesas na loja aglomerada, e os gêmeos aprendiam as complicações do mundo dos negócios sob o olho indulgente do próprio Zonko. Uma vez que as Gemialidades estivessem em franca produção, Zonko planejava se aposentar e deixar a loja para a geração mais nova de piadistas. Até então, ele tinha uma pessoa para fazer abrir a loja mais cedo ou fechá-la mais tarde, e quaisquer outros desagrados enquanto agia como um conselheiro. Todas as três partes ficaram particularmente satisfeitas com o arranjo, especialmente o cavalheiro que agora estava livre para ir pescar sempre que a truta estivesse solta.

Os gêmeos estavam excitados por ver seu irmão e seus amigos, e seus planos para recondicionar a loja foram logo deixados de lado para uma liquidação repentina. Eles esperavam realizar o trabalho durante o verão, a tempo para um novo ano escolar e todos os alunos ansiosos.

- Ponha isto em uma das poções do Snape - Fred disse ansiosamente, segurando uma das suas idéias novas, um cilindro de aspecto suspeito em papel fúcsia brilhante. - Fantasias espumantes. Baseado no princípio do Bicho-papão, mas exatamente o oposto. Dissolve-se imediatamente em qualquer líquido, então faz uma espuma que assume a forma da fantasia erótica da pessoa mais próxima. Isso pegará o morcego velho!

- Se funcionar - Hermione disse perigosamente. - E se funcionar, é muito bom que se pareça comigo. - Ela sorriu docemente ao olhar horrorizado na cara de Fred Weasley quando ele se lembrou de repente da última fofoca da escola. - Aliás, ele não ensina mais Poções. Você não sabia?

- Nós ouvimos - George interveio, dando a seu irmão gêmeo um sonoro bofetão na parte de trás da cabeça. - Parabéns, Hermione. Sempre soube que você seria mais sensata para se enroscar com o nosso irmãozinho.

- Não enche, George - Rony disse para seu irmão. - Eu vejo que você ainda não encontrou sua bruxa ideal também. Mamãe está começando a imaginar se você joga no outro time.

- Ele não - Fred disse rapidamente. – Justamente na semana passada eu o peguei tentando se esquivar escada acima com este surpreendente pedaço de MMfhh!

- Ele está louco - George socorreu facilmente, sua mão segurando a boca do irmão gêmeo. - Não há nenhuma menina. Realmente.

O nome dela é Felicity! - Fred gritou assim que conseguiu soltar sua boca. George imediatamente deu-lhe uma cotovelada, e os dois se pegaram. Rony, Hermione e Harry observaram a briga dos dois com algum interesse, mas sem se preocuparem, já que esta mesma cena se repetia cada vez que um tinha uma namorada e o outro não.

- Se eu tivesse algum dinheiro, eu apostaria no Fred - Rony ofereceu.

- Não - Harry respondeu casualmente. - George, definitivamente.

- Como você pode dizer isso? - Hermione gracejou.

No final, um dos gêmeos gritou realmente sentindo dor. O outro se desculpou loquazmente. .

- Desculpas aceitas, seu idiota - disse o primeiro, e a discussão terminou até a próxima vez. Infelizmente, como as etiquetas com seus nomes se soltaram durante a briga e eles usavam suéteres combinando, agora era impossível dizer quem era Fred e quem era George.

- Vamos - Rony disse finalmente, após outra tentativa frustrada de tentar dizer para os idiotas idênticos se afastarem. - Desculpem caras, mas nós vamos nos encontrar com Dino e parte do time daqui a pouco.

Como um símbolo de despedida, os gêmeos entregaram à Rony e Harry um saco de seu logro mais recente.

–Tenha certeza de ler as instruções - advertiu Fred (ou poderia ter sido o George) quando o trio seguiu para a porta.

Para alívio de Rony e Harry, Hermione reiterou sua intenção de passar pela visita à livraria. Aquela gratidão se extinguiu logo depois, quando a seguiram de perto, com rostos vermelhos e inquietos enquanto Hermione examinava cobertores macios, vestes pequenas e chapéus minúsculos pontiagudos na Bruxos e Bruxas Pequeninos.

Como ela ainda não sabia se precisaria da versão cor-de-rosa ou azul das pequenas vestes, Hermione se conteve. Também, a idéia da cara de Severo quando eventualmente ele visse as compras a ajudava a se desviar das estampas mais doces de patos e unicórnios. Ela escolheu comprar algumas vestes leves em verde claro e alguns pequenos cobertores amarelos com enfeites vermelhos ao longo das bordas.

- A pobre criança vai se confrontar com algo terrível - comentou Rony. - A única época em que ela vai ficar bem é no Natal.

A Dedos-de-mel foi a próxima, onde Hermione comprou para si uma quantidade obscena de nougat na esperança de que durasse até o fim do ano. Provavelmente não, ela pensou, já que sabia que era perfeitamente capaz de consumir uma quantidade enorme quando lhe batia o desejo no meio da noite.

Uma vez que finalmente chegaram ao Três Vassouras, encontraram a maioria do time de Quadribol da Grifinória lá antes deles. Natália McDonald, artilheira do quarto-ano, comandava uma mesa grande para todos. Ligeiramente pequena para uma artilheira e no geral parecendo muito delicada, Natália era um demônio sobre a vassoura e era uma indicação escolhida a dedo por Harry para ser capitã da equipe no ano seguinte.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se amontoaram com o resto da equipe, rindo dos gracejos tolos e fazendo proclamações ultrajantes por sua vez. Cervejas Amanteigadas foram pedidas, embora Hermione tivesse que gritar para chamar a atenção de Madame Rosmerta quando quis uma cidra da maçã ao invés disso. Seus companheiros da Grifinória imediatamente começaram a implicar com ela, fazendo referências simplórias e dissimuladas sobre seu peso e cintura e como essa mudança viera a acontecer.

- Pessoalmente, eu preferiria imaginar sobre a vida sexual do Hagrid - Rony confessou em voz alta. - A última coisa que eu quero imaginar é você e o Snape!

- Bem, você teria que imaginar coisas, não? - Hermione retornou com sarcasmo, seguramente encoberta na posição de uma mulher que tinha obviamente mais sexo que qualquer um naquela mesa. - Você nem mesmo tem uma vida sexual!

.  
- Hermione! - Rony protestou. Hermione deu de ombros, antipática. Se você não puder torturar os seus melhores amigos, quem você vai torturar? Harry abafou o riso entre as risadas compartilhadas com os outros, que ganharam um olhar azedo de Rony.

- Do que você está rindo afinal, amigo? - Rony exigiu. - Você e Gina não tramaram nada, tampouco!

- Você acredite nisso se o faz se sentir melhor - Natália lhe disse. - Certo, Hermione?

Hermione sorriu com o rubor nas caras de Harry e de Rony enquanto ambos esperavam para ouvir o que ela diria; um esperava negação, o outro esperava alguma discrição da parte dela.

- Eu não tenho certeza se Harry está transando com a Gina - ela começou, ciente da sua audiência. - Mas se eu tivesse que supor…

Um coro de _Oohs_ se levantou da audiência quando Hermione sorriu conscientemente e levantou suas sobrancelhas, dando a entender com sua expressão o que não quis dizer em voz alta.

- À Gina! - Natália exclamou, levantando seu copo. O copo de Harry foi o primeiro de muitos a se juntar ao brinde, que rapidamente perdeu o controle e resultou em Cerveja Amanteigada derramada sobre toda a mesa entre risadas e outras formas de bobagens.

Um pouco antes das três horas, o grupo alegre se desfez e retornou ao castelo. Um tanto cansada e incapaz de andar tão rapidamente como antes, Hermione seguiu atrás dos outros. Rony e Harry se mantiveram com ela, falando e rindo sobre nada em particular enquanto os três andavam pelo trajeto. A presença familiar deles, a cadência de seus gracejos e conversas, contribuiu para encher Hermione com um sentido de felicidade. Ela estava satisfeita em ouvi-los, adicionando um comentário ocasional, mas mais do que qualquer coisa, simplesmente apreciando sua companhia.

.  
À distância, uma figura furtiva apareceu no trajeto a frente deles e falou brevemente com os alunos adiante. Quando a pessoa se aproximou, perceberam que era Colin Creevey.

- Filch - ele falou quase sem ar porque veio tão rápido. - Se vocês trouxeram qualquer coisa que queiram manter,devem dar um jeito de esconder. Ele está olhando tudo, e ouviu falar sobre o negócio novo dos seus irmãos. O maldito quer confiscar tudo.

Harry e Ron se olharam horrorizados. Então olharam a mochila nas mãos de Hermione.

- Não, não. Não desse jeito! - Hermione lhes disse segundos depois. – Francamente, vocês dois não aprenderam nada com os gêmeos? Tire o cobertor do bebê, ponha ENTÃO as suas coisas.

Quando eles alcançaram a entrada do castelo encontraram Argo Filch montando guarda na frente da enorme porta. Ele parecia notavelmente como o último débil servo de um grande rei, determinado a defender o castelo até seu último fôlego. O inspetor deu um olhar de remorso em Harry e Rony, que deram de ombros e reviraram seus bolsos para provar que estavam vazios.

Golpeado pelo descrédito, olhou então com suspeita para Hermione.

- Andou fazendo compras, não? E o que você tem aí?

- Apenas algumas coisas para o bebê - ela disse ao guarda pegajoso, dando-lhe o olhar mais doce e mais inocente do seu arsenal. - Eu comprei as vestes mais bonitinhas - ela soltou.

Atrás dela, Harry deu uma cotovelada em Rony, que tinha feito um ruído sufocado e parecia perto de perder seu almoço.

- Eu realmente preciso descansar - ela anunciou a ninguém em particular. - Minhas costas estão absolutamente me matando. - Pôs uma mão nas costas e se esticou, acentuando a barriga, e então recuou. – Ah, Harry. O bebê está chutando. Quer sentir?

Embora os óculos de Harry deslizassem abaixo do seu nariz quando uma expressão duvidosa cruzou o seu rosto, era mal visível comparada ao desconforto indicado por Filch. Ele pigarreou e limpou a garganta, suas bochechas vincadas e não barbeadas, tornaram-se pálidas e acinzentadas quando foi confrontado com a evidência redonda da condição de Hermione.

- Saiam daqui - ele finalmente resmungou, girando de lado com um tremor visível.

Uma vez em segurança dentro do castelo, Rony e Harry estouraram de rir.

- Quem pensaria que Filch seria tão sensível por causa de um bebê? - Rony demandou em descrédito. - Considerando quantos estudantes ele provavelmente pegou se amassando todos esses anos!

- Ah - Hermione proclamou, escalando de forma pesada as escadas diante dela. - Eu observei que nenhum de vocês teve coragem para tentar sentir o bebê se mover. - Suas colegas de classe se reuniam ao seu lado para sentir os tremores evasivos, mas a maioria dos meninos grifinórios agia como se eles fossem pegar alguma doença se chegassem perto da Hermione. Simas Finnegan era a exceção solitária, mas ele e Lilá estavam compreensivelmente intrigados.

- Hermione! - Rony protestou sonoramente. – Este é o bebê do Snape. Você realmente acha que eu quero sentir o filho dele se mover dentro de você?

- ÓTIMO - ela lhe disse, assumindo uma leve mágoa. - Que seja assim. - De nariz em pé, estranhamente similar a como ela falava com eles no primeiro-ano, Hermione deu as costas e começou a subir o próximo lance de escadas com toda a dignidade de um galeão ajustando as velas.

- Idiota - Harry disse a Rony, repugnado, subindo lentamente as escadas para os aposentos da Hermione.

- Sai fora, Harry. Você quer sentir aquele bebê se mover?

- Não realmente - Harry admitiu. - Mas ela ainda está com as nossas coisas.

Inclinando sobre os degraus um lance acima deles, Hermione os chamou:

- Ei! Qual foi o feitiço que você dois aprenderam primeiro?

A cara de Ron se retorceu, mas Harry respondeu:

- O _Vingardium Leviosa_. Por quê?

- Pensem rápido! - Hermione gritou enquanto lançava seus pacotes sobre a escada.

Numa tarde de sexta-feira algumas semanas mais tarde, Hermione se dirigiu aos seus aposentos, arrancando fora o uniforme amassado e velho da escola e jogando-se sobre a cama, usando mais nada além da sua horrível calcinha de grávida e uma camisa velha de algodão. Os exames que ela temera e aguardara ansiosamente nos últimos dois anos tinham finalmente terminado – ela acabara de terminar o último NIEM que tinha que fazer. A liberação da tensão pela espera dos exames finalmente acabara, e a tensão de preocupar-se pelos resultados ainda não tinha começado. No meio disso, Hermione não desejou nada mais que desmoronar no esquecimento de um sono exausto que seu corpo exigia.

O cochilo foi razoavelmente curto, mas quando Hermione acordou lentamente sentiu-se maravilhosamente descansada. Aninhada em seu confortável cobertor, ela quase pode imaginar um corpo quente ao lado dela. O corpo imaginário tinha um braço longo que caía sobre sua barriga grávida, atraindo-a de encontro a um magro e forte tórax.

Tinha que ser um sonho, Hermione pensou, e não quis acordar até uma pressão familiar e insistente contra ela a fez arquear as suas costas contra ele. Severo deu uma risada baixa e profunda quando ela respirou fundo, inteiramente acordada. Os lábios dele arranharam sua orelha e seguiram pescoço abaixo, pressionando beijos delicados em sua nuca macia.

Com um gemido, ela rolou abruptamente e puxou sua boca para a dele, frenética com o alívio que ele estava ali, seguro e inteiro.

- Quando você voltou? - ela perguntou quando finalmente o permitiu respirar outra vez.

- Esta manhã - ele disse simplesmente.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento antes de beijá-lo suavemente uma vez mais.

- Obrigado - ela murmurou contra os lábios dele. Se ela soubesse que ele estava no castelo, jamais teria se concentrado em seus exames.

- De nada - ele lhe disse sinceramente, enquanto se parabenizava por ter suposto corretamente. Ele tinha certeza que ela preferiria desta maneira, mas uma parte dele tinha se preocupado, sem necessidade como se revelou agora, que ela poderia querer saber o instante que ele voltou ao castelo.

Com um franzir de testa, Hermione puxou a cabeça para trás e o olhou criticamente.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou enquanto agarrou uns centímetros de pelo escuro crescido no queixo dele.

- Deixe - Severo lhe disse, afastando a mão dela mas sorrindo de modo anárquico. Hermione lhe deu uma arqueada de sobrancelha. Obviamente ele ficara completamente ao ar livre um bocado recentemente; seus braços estavam bronzeados do cotovelo para baixo, e seu rosto estava cheio de uma cor saudável acima da barba desalinhada.

- Agora você parece um cigano.

- Exatamente. E veja - ele lhe disse, tirando sua camisa de onde a colocara pendurada ao pé da cama. O tecido áspero parecia simples, e era bege escuro.

Rindo indefesa, Hermione desmoronou no colchão, colocando uma mão sobre sua boca em uma tentativa vã de sufocar as risadas. Severo fez uma cara feia teatralmente. Quando isso falhou para intimidá-la, ele se contentou um com mero olhar para a mulher que tinha assombrado seus pensamentos no mês passado. O cabelo dela estava tão ondulado como sempre, e apesar das olheiras sob os olhos dela, seu rosto tinha enchido um pouco, junto com o resto dela. Suas clavículas já não se projetavam dolorosamente, e as curvas adicionais eram agradáveis de se ver.

Com algo parecido com uma mesura, ele tirou o lençol do torso dela e levantou a camisa de algodão para ver a barriga, sua mão seguindo delicadamente a superfície curva. Um movimento abaixo de sua mão o surpreendeu. Aproximando-se com cuidado, ele pode realmente ver a superfície da pele dela movendo-se com a criança em seu interior.

- Você está enorme - ele murmurou.

- Conversa de travesseiro - Hermione disse com outra risada.

Ele observou enquanto uma protuberância se levantou em um lado da barriga dela e atravessou diversos centímetros antes de afundar sob a linha escura que corria abaixo do seu umbigo. - Pequeno ativo - ele comentou.

- Sempre, especialmente no meio da tarde. Eu estava tentando fazer meu exame final de Aritmancia no outro dia e ele me deu soluços.

Uma sobrancelha preta levantou como se dissesse, _como assim?_

- Tente se concentrar com um caso duplo de soluços - ela desafiou. - E há certos dias que eu poderia jurar que ele tem alguns parceiros para dançar como os Cossacos.

Severo deixou cair um beijo na pele lisa antes de mover-se até beijar Hermione com todo o desejo que ele segurara mais cedo. Ela respondeu ansiosamente, enganchando um tornozelo em volta da perna dele coberta pela calça e puxando-o o mais próximo possível. A pressão renovada de encontro a seu quadril era familiar e emitia um golpe do desejo através dela.

Para sua surpresa, Severo puxou-a para trás, gemendo. - Me desculpa, Hermione. Eu sei que você não pode fazer isto.

- Quem disse? – ela perguntou. - Eu pensei que você soubesse, professor - ela começou em seu tom de conferência mais pedante -, que eu fiz uma quantidade significativa de pesquisas sobre este assunto. - Ela indicou a pilha dos livros em sua mesa de cabeceira, a maioria obtida por Cecília Granger da enorme seção de saúde de biblioteca trouxa local. - Você sabia que o corpo de uma mulher cria um tipo de barreira atrás do cérvix? Nada sai, nada entra, e não vai a qualquer lugar até que ela entre em trabalho de parto.

Ele a considerou firmemente.

- Então você está dizendo que está tudo certo?

- O que eu estou dizendo, professor, é que é melhor você parar de ser assim muito nobre se você souber o que é bom para você.

Severo sorriu, mas dirigiu seus comentários seguintes à ascensão expansiva de sua barriga:

- Você deve ficar quietinho agora. Eu tenho alguns planos para sua mãe.

- Mesmo? - Hermione perguntou maliciosamente.

- Mesmo - ele murmurou, movendo-se até beijá-la completamente e puxar a barra da sua camisa. Hermione inclinou a cabeça para permitir que ele tirasse a camisa e então gemeu com a sensação das mãos dele quando elas alcançaram seus seios dolorosamente cheios.

Por um momento ela se preocupou que ele podia achar seu tamanho atual não atraente ou mesmo repulsivo, mas ela rapidamente abandonou o esforço de pensar claramente e decidiu apenas sentir. Severo deitou-se ao lado dela na cama, afagando-a, tocando-a, aparentemente na intenção de redescobrir a textura e o gosto de cada polegada de sua pele. Suas calcinhas elásticas rolaram para baixo de seus quadris e coxas, transformando-se uma corda torcida que desapareceu sem um segundo pensamento na confusão das roupas de cama. Em seus sussurros, ele a incitou a virar-se de lado, longe dele, e puxou-a de encontro ao seu tórax.

Hermione apoiou-se nele, tocando o que podia dos braços dele enquanto ele corria suas mãos sobre ela, incitando-a e despertando-a até que ela choramingou com frustração. Com uma risada baixa pela sua impaciência, Severo finalmente empurrou sua perna para cima e se elevou sobre ela, deslizando nela por trás, o aperto firme em seu quadril o deixava controlar os movimentos delicados deles. Hermione o empurrou, arqueando suas costas para lhe permitir um acesso mais profundo. Balançaram juntos, seus dedos a afagando intimamente pela frente enquanto ele a penetrava por trás, seu outro braço a embalava firmemente de encontro a ele. Sua paixão cavalgou até que Hermione arfou e cerrou em torno dele, sentindo seu ventre apertar com o êxtase surgindo em cascatas através do seu corpo. Com um gemido pesado, Severo juntou-se a ela, respirando sua conclusão na parte de trás do pescoço dela.

Quando pode se mover outra vez, Hermione se virou para deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, colocando um joelho atravessando a coxa dele para facilitar a pressão em seus quadris. O braço dele a segurou mais perto, a mão afagando as costas dela o lado da barriga que suportava o peso extra do seu filho. A curva cheia da barriga pressionou-o de encontro a sua cintura.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer - ele murmurou após ter recebido seu terceiro pontapé rápido em um minuto.

- Foi o que eu disse - Hermione disse calmamente. - Eu não imagino que você deva considerar terrível fazer amor com uma bola de praia?

- Claro que não - Severo respondeu suavemente. - Além disso, é a minha bola de praia. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando o bebê, obviamente descontente de ser chamado de bola de praia, chutou-o no rim outra vez. Hermione começou a se afastar, mas ele apertou seu braço em torno dela para impedi-la, e ela relaxou de encontro a ele uma vez mais. Sem um pensamento consciente, ele a puxou tão perto quanto possível e deixou cair um beijo na cabeça ondulada aninhada sob seu queixo.

- Eu senti sua falta - ele disse calmamente, e Hermione sentiu uma lágrima vir em seu olho enquanto imaginava o quanto deve ter custado a ele dizer-lhe aquelas palavras. Apertou o braço dele contra o peito e aconchegou-se ao lado dele, terrivelmente contente por estar com ele outra vez.

- Hermione - Severo chamou-a suavemente.

- Humm?

Sua mão livre encontrou a dela, descansado sobre seu peito e brincou com o anel de safira e diamante no dedo dela. - Você consideraria um encontro com minha mãe depois que você se formar?

- Naturalmente. Oh, espere. Isso é na Itália, certo?

- Sim. Perto de Roma.

- Não, realmente, eu acho que você terá que beliscar meu braço com um pouco mais de força - ela riu. - Eu amaria ir a Roma. Nós podemos ficar alguns dias?

- Certamente. Talvez uma semana ou mais.

- Humm. - Os pés de Hermione esticaram languidamente. - Roma no verão.

- Eu posso precisar deixá-la por um tempo e tomar conta de uma missão para Alvo – ele a advertiu numa voz ausente.

- Você não vai demorar muito?

- Não, naturalmente que não - ele respondeu, apenas muito rapidamente.

Ela se moveu no abraço dele.

- Você está mentindo.

- Não! Por que eu mentiria?

- Boa pergunta. Por que você não me dá uma boa resposta? - Ela se levantou sobre o cotovelo, de modo a poder olhá-lo no olho. - Diga-me.

- Hermione. Eu não posso...

Ela o cortou.

- Você bem que pode, ou eu não vou por um pé para fora...

- Você adoraria que eu lhe dissesse! - ele interrompeu por sua vez, seus olhos de ônix estalando de raiva.

- Você nem mesmo tente usar esse tom comigo, Severo! Eu nunca deixei o Harry quando ele precisou de mim, e eu não o deixarei!

- Você está com quase oito meses de gravidez - ele lhe disse veementemente, sentando-se. - Toda contribuição que você poderia dar é compensada por quão vulnerável você está.

O brilho furioso nos olhos dela o deixou saber que ele realmente pisara em falso desta vez.

- Se você acha que o fato de estar grávida faz de mim um peso inútil…

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - Deixando soltar um gemido de frustração, ele puxou o corpo resistente dela para mais perto dele e inclinou-se para frente até que seu rosto estivesse enterrado no pescoço dela. Seu cabelo preto deslizou pela pele dela enquanto ele agitava a cabeça.

- Por favor, POR FAVOR, me escute. Eu não posso pensar corretamente se souber que você está aqui, onde pode se ferir. Eu não posso correr esse risco. – Ele engoliu em seco, as mãos apertando nela. - Eu estou pedindo que você permaneça segura, Hermione. Eu preciso saber que você e nosso filho estarão seguros.

- Que tal depois que eu tiver o bebê? – ela perguntou de forma cruel. - E então?

Severo levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, um olhar cuidadoso em seu rosto.

- É bem provável que até você estar de volta, isso tudo já deve ter acabado de uma forma ou de outra. Se o pior acontecer, minha mãe será capaz de esconder vocês dois e protegê-los.

Franzindo a testa, confusa, Hermione examinou a expressão dele.

- Não me diga que aquela morcega em sua torre de negação fez alguma profecia?

- Trelawney não fez esta predição - ele lhe disse, um sorriso carregado em sua boca. Apesar do ceticismo dela, ele se viu contando a Hermione sobre a profecia. Ela não discutiu quando ele disse ignorar as palavras reais, e em troca, Severo não lhe disse que Dumbledore estava atualmente colocando seus assuntos em ordem.

- Quanto tempo? - Hermione perguntou, finalmente.

- Nós não temos certeza. Antes do fim deste verão, mais provavelmente em agosto.

- O aniversário do Harry é em trinta e um de julho - ela acrescentou pensativamente. - Eu estou prevista para uma semana após.

Severo beijou a pele macia abaixo da orelha dela sem exprimir a possibilidade de que Harry Potter não viveria mais do que um mês além de seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Neste momento exato, seu desejo mais egoísta e desesperado era ver seu filho nascer antes da batalha final, para apenas uma vez segurar a vida minúscula em suas mãos antes de ir para uma batalha onde ele tinha pouca esperança de sobreviver.

Ele ficou agradecido quando Hermione relaxou contra ele, sua mão desenhando pequenos padrões no braço dele enquanto ela olhava fixamente para o nada, perdida em pensamentos.

- Eu irei para a Itália - ela concordou finalmente. - Mas eu quero que você jure que você me deixará saber o que está acontecendo.

- Eu irei - ele lhe disse, sem nenhuma intenção de passar adiante qualquer informação possivelmente devastadora até que ela tivesse parido. Mais de uma mulher tinha entrado em trabalho de parto prematuro por ter recebido em seguida uma notícia má. A honestidade podia esperar até depois que o bebê tivesse nascido em segurança.

- Quando você partirá? - ela perguntou, sua voz densa como a guerra se reafirmava um interlúdio pessoal entre eles.

Seu marido suspirou.

- Eu tenho somente hoje, mas vou tentar voltar a tempo para a formatura, nem que seja só para causar um enfarto no resto do corpo docente

Hermione deu uma gargalhada abafada.

- Mas eu o tenho hoje, certo? - ela soluçou mesmo enquanto fazia a pergunta.

Severo inclinou o rosto dela contra o dele, odiando a dor que causava quando os olhos dela jorraram em lágrimas.

- Sim, naturalmente - ele lhe disse suavemente.

Uma única lágrima correu através da face de Hermione, brilhando enquanto corria até seu lábio. Um dia, ela pensou, assim como antes. Uma única extensão do tempo para encerrar tanto prazer quanto fosse possível. _Carpe Diem_, certamente.

Severo tencionava somente beijá-la, tranqüilizá-la e fazer com que parasse de chorar, mas o gosto de sal era como um afrodisíaco em sua boca. Seus lábios procuraram os dela com fome, e Hermione respondeu em troca. Ela resistiu às tentativas dele para girá-la, ao invés disso pressionou-o contra os travesseiros e moveu-se sobre ele.

Eles fizeram amor mais uma vez, seu corpo sobre o dele, redondo da gravidez. Seus dedos agarrados quase que dolorosamente nos ombros dele enquanto os seios cheios balançaram com seus movimentos, os mamilos redondos e inchados como framboesas maduras. Deitado sob sua esposa, a paixão de Severo estava tingida com admiração. Ela era uma deusa da terra, fértil e bonita, seus cachos descendo em cascata sobre seus ombros e a sua cabeça jogada para trás no êxtase agridoce.

Duas horas mais tarde, quando Harry Potter bateu na porta de Hermione para ver se ela desceria para o jantar, ficou chocado ou ouvir o grito profundo de uma voz masculina:

- Cai fora! - E a risada clara de Hermione.

Um tanto confuso Harry obedientemente caiu fora e retornou ao salão, onde tomou seu lugar ao lado de Rony.

- Hermione está vindo? - Rony perguntou.

Harry fincou seu garfo no jantar.

– Você tem que dizer absolutamente dessa maneira? – ele perguntou.

O sol tardio de junho mal tinha se levantado quando uma batida pesada em sua porta acordou Hermione de um sono profundo. Tropeçando através do quarto, evitando o pacote jogado no chão enquanto colocava sua veste, abriu a porta e tentou resmungar:

– O quê? - em torno de um bocejo maciço.

- Nós estamos descendo para o campo de quadribol e voaremos por um tempo. Você quer vir? - Harry perguntou, parecendo repulsivamente acordado. Sua Firebolt estava sob o braço, e ele puxava suas luvas de vôo enquanto falava. Seu cabelo estava pior que o normal e parecia com um ouriço pego numa tempestade.

- Vocês dois ao menos dormiram? - Hermione perguntou. Ela caíra no sono no meio da tradicional festa do sétimo ano na noite anterior, apesar das vozes em volta de seus colegas, todos estavam relutantes em deixar a celebração e reconhecer o fim de seus dias de escola em Hogwarts. Tinha sido logo após a meia-noite quando Harry e Rony a tinham carregado de volta da sala comunal da Grifinória para o quarto da Monitora-chefe e a colocaram na cama.

- Claro que nós dormimos - aderiu Rony. Suas vestes vermelhas de Quadribol estavam lançadas sobre o ombro. - Eu tive pelo menos três horas de descanso.

Apesar de tudo, Hermione sorriu enquanto inclinou-se contra a porta.

– Francamente. Vocês dois são ainda piores que Hagrid. Eu meio que espero ver vocês dois agarrando alguma bandeira velha da Grifinória e uivando como demônios no trem esta tarde.

- Você virá no trem hoje, não? - Ron exigiu de repente. - Não seria o mesmo sem você.

- Sim, naturalmente. Severo mandou-me uma carta há alguns dias dizendo que não achava que conseguiria vir para a formatura apesar de tudo, então meus pais estarão na estação para me pegar. Eu ficarei na casa deles por alguns dias, então ele me levará para nos encontrarmos com a mãe dele.

Rony estremeceu.

– A mãe do Snape. Isso é algo para causar pesadelos.

- Suas cartas são muito agradáveis - Hermione retrucou. - E ela é a minha sogra, então eu terei que fazer o melhor, não?

- Se você diz - Harry se intrometeu, dirigindo o argumento. - Você vai descer ou não? Se nos apressarmos, poderíamos fazer uma última visita ao Hagrid, também.

- Está certo. Deixe-me vestir e logo estarei lá.

Os dois trocaram um olhar, para irritação de Hermione.

– Ah, parem com isso. É o último dia da escola. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de descer para o campo de quadribol por minha conta. Andem... Eu descerei em cinco minutos. Apenas para olhar, para seu governo. Eu não posso subir numa vassoura nestes dias.

Rony fez uma careta.

– Do jeito que você voa, não deveriam permitir que você subisse em uma vassoura de qualquer maneira. - Harry bateu em seu no ombro, poupando Hermione o problema de responder.

- Eu descerei logo - ela prometeu.

Os jovens acenaram e seguiram corredor abaixo, rindo e empurrando um ao outro deliberadamente. Hermione fechou a porta e foi para o banheiro, esperando entusiasticamente que ela não tivesse embalado sua escova de cabelo acidentalmente.

Cinco minutos depois ela tinha escovado os dentes, o cabelo, e estava colocando um vestido de grávida frouxo sobre seu abdômen estufado quando alguém começou a socar sua porta. Exasperada, ela abriu a porta com força.

- Eu ainda nem mesmo calcei meus sapatos! – ela gritou, e interrompeu abruptamente quando viu quem estava em sua porta.

Não era o Harry.

Notas do autor:

Connie Dover foi um dos artistas que gravou "O verão antes da guerra." Faz anos desde que eu ouvi a música e eu não posso recordar completamente as palavras, mas vai qualquer outra coisa parecida:

Todos em um sábado, brilhante como um sino,

Cedo e pronto para o passeio.

Nós fizemos uma viagem, pedalando para o mar,

Você e sua senhora e eu.

Descendo através das pistas estreitas

Perseguindo os trens lentos

E o final de uma época que se vai.

Um dia, em Whitesun, no mar e na costa

O verão antes da guerra.

CARPE DIEM significa "aproveite o dia." (E essa tradução, pela primeira vez, eu tenho certeza: P)

E não, eu nunca fui a Lake District. Eu nunca saí dos Estados Unidos. Mas de acordo com o Website que encontrei, Broughton Moor é "uma floresta secular em um cenário dramático que se encontra aproximadamente a cinco milhas a sudeste da vila de Coniston. O acesso é pela estrada pública que vai de Torver a Broughton Mills. Dois estacionamentos oferecem vistas excelentes do sul para o Duddon Estuary, enquanto o terceiro estacionamento é próximo ao estabelecimento antigo conhecido como "The Hawk".

Parece maravilhoso.

N/T- _"Is Hermione coming?" __Ron asked_. Na verdade isso é um trocadilho com a gíria "coming" que significa "gozar". Não dava pra substituir com nada semelhante em português. Portanto fica a nota aqui explicando porque perdeu a graça rsrs.

Novamente venho agradecer a todos os reviews carinhosos e às vezes ansiosos pela fic. Ela é realmente muito especial para mim e por isso também todo o cuidado em postar sempre o capítulo betado e revisado. O cap. 19 já deve estar quase chegando também, já que a Bastet retornou com força total. O meu eterno agradecimento à ela , à FerPorcel e a todo o Esquadrão. Beijnhos Clau. Ah! Já tenho sim algumas fics em mente para quando esta aqui acabar, portanto aguardem.


	19. Chapter 19

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 19

Sumário: Dia da Formatura - para aqueles que conseguirem.

Suando e agradavelmente regozijado, Harry enlaçou o cotovelo sobre a vassoura ao redor do pescoço e riu dos movimentos atrapalhados de Rony enquanto brigava com o balaço para entrar na caixa do equipamento. Rony estava quase tão sujo, seu cabelo vermelho em pé como moitas levadas pelo vento. Ele abriu a boca para devolver uma resposta descarada e esperta, e deixou em aberto enquanto seus olhos deslizaram de Harry para a figura que descia a passos largos furiosamente pela colina abaixo.

Como o morcego que eles costumavam chamá-lo, as vestes de Severo Snape ondulavam em torno dele como asas pretas expandidas enquanto ele se lançava em direção a eles. Vestido da cabeça aos pés nos trajes repressivos de um mestre de Poções, o comportamento austero de Severo era incrivelmente intimidador, e sua raiva era uma força palpável quando ele parou na frente deles. Harry deixou cair à vassoura a seu lado quando os olhos pretos se fixaram em ambos.

- Onde está a minha esposa? - ele perguntou em uma voz mais fria que o inverno. Harry e Rony trocaram olhares chocados que mudaram rapidamente para pavor e assombro.

Minutos mais tarde os três examinavam o quarto vazio de Hermione. A expressão de Snape estava ainda mais ameaçadora enquanto recuperava a varinha de Hermione do bolso das suas vestes formais, colocando com cuidado sobre uma cadeira para a cerimônia de formatura planejada para aquela tarde.

- Nada mudou - Harry lhe disse, olhando os livros e o baú empilhados no assoalho. – Ela não mexeu em nada. Sua camisola está ali - ele apontou para a cama desfeita, onde Bichento descansava olhando fixamente para eles, sua cauda chicoteando para frente e para trás - e a escova de dente está molhada.

- Então onde ela está? - Rony perguntou ao quarto em geral. Era a quinta ou sexta vez que a pergunta era feita, então ninguém se incomodou em elaborar uma resposta.

- Nós precisamos do Mapa do Maroto - Harry disse firmemente

- Que não será de uso nenhum, Sr. Potter. - Alvo Dumbledore, parecendo muito mais sério que qualquer um já o vira em um longo tempo, parou perto da porta com Sirius Black e Remo Lupin ao seu lado. Sem palavras, o velho bruxo segurava um rolo de pergaminho, amarrado com uma fita preta.

- Isto acabou de ser entregue aos meus cuidados, Severo, mas está endereçado a você - ele disse, sua voz cheia de tristeza e maus presságios.

Severo deu um passo largo para frente de uma vez só e agarrou o pergaminho. O pequeno selo da cera quebrou com um estalo e ele puxou impaciente a fita preta, apenas para pausar quando sentiu algo duro dentro do laço. Segurando-o, encontrou a safira e o diamante da aliança de casamento de Hermione pendurados em um nó elaborado.

Com uma expressão de pedra, Severo enfiou totalmente a fita em seu bolso, desenrolou o pergaminho e leu a curta nota nele.

- Eu devo me apresentar na Casa das Portas Vermelhas ao meio-dia, ou Hermione será sacrificada no solstício de verão amanhã - ele disse calmamente.

- O que é a Casa de Portas Vermelhas? - Rony perguntou.

- Nenhum lugar que você desejaria que sua mãe descobrisse que você foi - Sirius respondeu. - É um prostíbulo na Travessa do Tranco.

- E um velho lugar de encontro para Comensais da Morte - Severo acrescentou. - Malfoy me levou lá depois que eu recebi a Marca Negra pela primeira vez. Sua idéia de... comemoração.

- Isso é do Lúcio Malfoy? - Harry perguntou em tons rígidos.

- Não está assinado, mas eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que é - Severo respondeu.

- Você não pode possivelmente ir - Sirius lhe disse. – Ele nunca deixará Hermione ir, obviamente isso é uma armadilha.

Severo disparou um olhar seco de desprezo ao homem.

- Não seja estúpido, Black, é claro que é.

- Você deve saber também que Draco Malfoy não foi visto em nenhum lugar do castelo esta manhã - Dumbledore acrescentou. - Eu pedi que cada retrato ficasse de olho nele, e os fantasmas estão todos procurando ativamente. Eu duvido sinceramente que ele ainda esteja dentro destas paredes.

- Como Malfoy pode ter saído do castelo? - Rony perguntou. - Não é possível Aparatar fora daqui ou qualquer coisa assim. - Ele engoliu em seco quando recordou de repente quantas vezes Hermione tinha insistido nesse fato com ele.

Harry esfregou a cicatriz vermelha, pulsando em sua testa.

- Talvez não - respondeu sobriamente. - Mas Chaves de Portal certamente funcionam.

- Por que o solstício? - Lupin perguntou. – Não chega nem perto da importância de Beltane. Por que ele não tentou pegá-la naquela época?

- Não poderia chegar perto dela - Harry respondeu. - Rony e eu estávamos com ela constantemente, todo santo dia. - Na verdade, Harry estava surpreso que Snape não tivesse atacado-o, ou o Rony, por terem baixado a guarda.

- Malfoy não dá a mínima para o solstício - Severo interrompeu sem rodeios. - Ou ele vai entregá-la a Voldemort, já que o Lorde das Trevas certamente acredita muito nos velhos hábitos, ou ele está simplesmente usando isso como uma ameaça. De uma forma ou de outra, ele a matará se já não o fez.

Harry teria se inflamado com o pronunciamento inexpressivo do homem se não tivesse observado a mão de Snape. A carta do raptor de Hermione estava firmemente apertada em seu punho, as juntas dos dedos brancas, o pergaminho triturado em seu aperto.

- Nós poderíamos fazer um feitiço localizador de algum tipo? - Rony perguntou.

Diversas expressões se iluminaram até que Severo balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Antes que eu lhe desse este anel, eu moldei um feitiço localizador nele, mas Lúcio pensou nisso obviamente - ele lhes disse. - E uma de suas especialidades é um feitiço protetor para esconder algo que ele queira manter para si.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Você acabou de ir. - A voz de Draco Malfoy estava nebulosa através da pesada porta de madeira entre Hermione e ele, mas a irritação era bem clara.

- Isso foi há horas.

- Foi meia hora atrás!

- Bem, você deveria ter seqüestrado alguém que não tivesse uma bexiga menor que o seu cérebro! - Hermione rebateu, dando à porta resistente nas suas costas uma batida com seu cotovelo e imediatamente se arrependendo. - E enquanto nós estamos nisso, eu estou congelando! Você poderia ter pelo menos me deixado trazer meu casaco. Eu não tenho nem mesmo sapatos!

Um perjúrio abafado veio do outro lado da porta, e as vestes verde escuras de Draco Malfoy foram enfiadas através da janelinha quadrada. Poderia ter segurado uma grade de barras de ferro numa época, mas elas tinham se alongado desde que oxidaram e caíram. Como uma cela, isso era patético. Infelizmente, a trava na parte externa da porta era eficaz o bastante para suas finalidades atuais.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou falsamente enquanto agitava o tecido sobre suas pernas.

- De nada - Draco respondeu de volta.

- Eu ainda preciso fazer xixi.

- Azar o seu!

Hermione fumegou e sugou o pedaço ferido do seu dedo anelar esquerdo onde Lúcio Malfoy arrancara fora sua aliança. Era um gesto mesquinho e um troféu doentio, mas ela sentia falta do anel de safira e diamante mais do que pensara. Ela arranjou o tecido verde em torno de si mesma e voltou desajeitadamente à sua posição no assoalho sujo da pequena cabana, recostando-se contra a porta da sua cela. Poderia apenas supor que Draco estava numa posição similar do outro lado.

Quando ele esmurrara sua porta naquela manhã, ela esperava que ele fosse xingá-la ou fazer as ameaças mais horrendas e vagas para que ela as levasse até Severo. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente disparou para frente e agarrou seu braço, forçando sua mão em torno de um velho candelabro de bronze. A transição brusca de uma Chave de Portal a deixara passando violentamente mal, e uma vez que o mundo tinha parado de girar, ela soltou o conteúdo reconhecidamente escasso do seu estômago nos sapatos de Lúcio Malfoy. O cavalheiro não gostara daquilo.

- Então me diga, Draco. É esta a vida glamurosa de um Comensal da Morte que você imaginara? Preso aqui em… onde exatamente nós estamos?

- Cale-se.

- Bem, do que eu posso ver, é o fim do mundo de lugar nenhum. Pelo menos nós estamos na Inglaterra? - Hermione examinou o alongado céu azul visível através da pequena e elevada janela no outro lado do quarto. Era uma visão de um gramado e do céu e de uma pequena elevação ocasional à distância, completada com carneiros; agradavelmente pastoral, mas absolutamente NÃO o que ela queria ver. Provavelmente ela poderia trabalhar algumas das pedras frouxamente e ampliar a abertura, mas seriam horas de trabalho.

- Eu disse para você se calar.

- Eu tenho certeza que você está muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. Máscara de prata talentosa... oh, espere. Você ainda não tem uma, tem? Assim, suponho que você não foi a nenhum bom ataque ultimamente. Deve ser muito emocionante, atacar trouxas que nem mesmo acreditam em mágica.

Hermione sabia que ele estava furioso com a tarefa de vigiá-la; ela o ouvira discutir em voz alta com seu pai sobre ser deixado para trás em qualquer negócio real dos Comensais da Morte e essencialmente ser delegado como uma babá. O pai dele dissera claramente a Draco que até que ele estivesse Marcado, seria uma perda de tempo para Lúcio.

- Você terá o que é seu - Draco advertiu petulante.

- Ah, eu já tive a minha parte. Seu pai não lhe contou tudo, não é? Ele lhe contou como ele e seus amigos Comensais da Morte me seqüestraram, me amarraram e planejaram me violentar em grupo? Eles apenas estavam ocupados demais torturando um deles mesmo. Seu precioso pai também lhe contou como ele apontou uma varinha para Severo Snape? A traição deve correr em seu sangue.

- Cale a boca!

- Eu lhe direi uma verdade universal, Draco. As pessoas que são realmente superiores não se sentem ameaçadas por pessoas que são inferiores. Eles somente se sentem ameaçados pelas pessoas que realmente trazem algum tipo de ameaça.

- Eu sei disso – ele rebateu. – O quanto você acha que eu sou estúpido?

Uma nota de tensão na voz dele chamou a atenção de Hermione, e ela segurou a resposta afiada que lhe ocorrera. Em vez disso, lambeu seus lábios secos e tentou uma abordagem diferente.

- Você não é estúpido, Draco. Eu nunca pensei isso. Eu só não entendo como você pode pensar as coisas que você… - pausou, pensando. - Eu suponho que se você cresce ouvindo essas coisas repetidamente, você acabará acreditando nelas, sem realmente pensar sobre elas.

- Talvez - ele assentiu com tristeza.

A cabana desorganizada ficou silenciosa por aproximadamente quarenta e cinco segundos.

- Eu estou entediada - ela anunciou. Ela também estava estupidamente amedrontada, mas o aborrecimento era definitivamente um fator.

- Azar o seu - Draco respondeu.

- Seu pai vai me matar - ela disse sociavelmente. - Você sabe disto, não?

- E eu devo me importar? - ele zombou.

- Eu soube sempre que você era um idiota, Draco. Eu só nunca pensei em você como um assassino.

- Esta é a vantagem de ser tão rico como poderoso, Granger. Você sempre pode pegar algum outro bastardo estúpido para fazer as coisas sujas por você.

Hermione bufou.

- Você não conhece seu pai tão bem, não é? Ele acredita muito em fazer as coisas por si mesmo. Como você acha que eu engravidei?

- Meu pai nunca transaria com você! - Draco negou veemente.

- Não, ele lançou uma Imperio no Prof. Snape e o mandou me violentar – Hermione lhe disse. - Embora ele tivesse planejado fazê-lo em seguida - ela adicionou cruelmente.

A cara pálida de Draco apareceu na janela quebrada.

– Sua cadela mentirosa! Meu pai não se rebaixaria para tocar em você!

Hermione se levantou e apoiou suas mãos nos dois lados da janela.

- Ele estava certamente apressado para tirar suas calças naquela noite! - ela retorquiu calorosamente.

Sua cor irritada exauriu abruptamente.

- Mas ele sabia... ele prometeu que eu poderia tê-la - Draco sussurrou, totalmente desnorteado.

- Você gostava de mim? - ela perguntou com naturalidade, e então poderia ter se cutucado quando a expressão na cara de Draco endureceu.

- Claro que não, sangue-ruim. Eu queria apenas trepar com você. - Sua tentativa de crueldade foi apenas um pouco convincente, e seu rosto desapareceu quando ele se sentou atrás da porta com uma batida.

Hermione piscou quando se tornou claro para ela que de fato ela fora pessoalmente atacada no Halloween e que não era um alvo por ser a Monitora-chefe como eles sempre pensaram. Lúcio Malfoy alcançaria, de uma maneira muito Sonserina, vários objetivos de uma vez só naquela noite. O público bruxo e o conselho da escola ficariam alarmados com o assassinato da Monitora-Chefe nascida trouxa de Hogwarts, Harry e Dumbledore teriam que lidar com uma perda pessoal, e um possível traidor entre os Comensais da morte seria exposto.

O último, mas não insignificante, aspecto era a eliminação de um interesse inteiramente inadequado da vida do seu filho. Agora que ela pensava sobre isto, a presença contínua de Draco Malfoy nos corredores de Hogwarts era um indicativo de um jovem apaixonado por alguém que ele preferia não gostar, mas incapaz de evitar. O mesmo jovem que agora tinha a vida dela em suas mãos, e possivelmente estava se questionando sobre alguns de seus próprios paradigmas.

- Está certo, você sabe – ela chamou gentilmente sobre o ombro quando se sentou uma vez mais. - Gostar de alguém que você não deveria gostar. Uma vez eu tive uma paixonite por Gilderoy Lockhart.

"- Toda garota teve uma paixonite pelo Lockhart - Draco bufou. - Se ele não fosse tão ocupado em se olhar no espelho, poderia ter tido a metade das meninas e cada frutinha do terceiro ano em diante.

- Draco?

- O quê? - ele respondeu com tristeza.

- Por que eu? Eu pensei que você e a Pansy Parkinson estavam namorando.

- Você sabe quantas meninas de sangue puro são de famílias que meu pai acha aceitáveis e NÃO estão faladas ainda? Três. Uma cinco anos mais velha que eu. Tem ainda a Pansy Parkinson, que tem menos cérebro que o cachorrinho dela e o mesmo olhar. E então há a prima do Goyle, que se parece com o Goyle de vestido, até a sobrancelha. E ela não tem nem dez anos de idade ainda.

- Arrrgh - Hermione gemeu com o máximo de simpatia que poderia ter sob as circunstâncias.

O silêncio caiu outra vez, até que Hermione não agüentou mais.

- Draco?

- Sim?

- Seu pai vai me entregar a Voldemort, não vai. - Não era exatamente uma pergunta.

Um momento longo passou antes que ele respondesse, e quando o fez, sua voz estava abrandada.

– Sim, eu acho que sim. O nosso Lorde acredita muito nos velhos hábitos. Sacrifícios e coisas assim.

- Por quê? - ela perguntou suavemente. - Você sabe que Voldemort não se importa com pureza de sangue, não como seu pai. Ele nem mesmo é um sangue puro.

- Eu sei que não - Draco admitiu. - Honestamente, eu acho que meu pai está ficando louco. Ele está desesperado para se provar a Voldemort, mas não está pensando muito claramente sobre as coisas. - Ele bufou irritado. - Quero dizer, Diggory era puro-sangue, por amor a Merlin, mas isso não o ajudou muito.

Ele ficou quieto por um momento.

- Tudo o que importa para o velho Lúcio é chegar ao topo, não importa quantos corpos ele tiver que passar por cima. E com meu pai, ou você está com ele ou está contra ele - ele disse calmamente, quase que com arrependimento. - Eu não quero ser um daqueles corpos, Granger.

Hermione teve um pequeno lampejo, mas mordeu o lábio até que pudesse falar outra vez. Tanto quanto ela queria acreditar que Severo a salvaria, ou que Harry e Rony viriam voando resgatá-la, ela era realista demais para alimentar muita esperança. Os minutos tiquetaqueavam lentamente enquanto a friagem do assoalho embebia seu corpo e a arrepiava. Finalmente, ela limpou a garganta.

- Draco... você me faria um favor?

- Talvez. O que é?

O pingente estava morno quando ela o puxou do decote do vestido, agradecida por ele ter ficado escondido da vista de Lúcio. Ela estava imensamente unida ao colar, e o usara quase constantemente desde que Lucrecia o mandara. Lutando contra as lágrimas que obstruíram sua garganta, Hermione afagou a pequena serpente com seus olhos verdes antes de enrolar a corrente em torno dela.

- Você poderia entregar isso ao Severo de alguma maneira? Esteve em sua família por muito tempo, e eu gostaria de devolver-lhe. – Levantando-se sem jeito na ponta dos pés, ela segurou-a para fora através da janela quebrada. - Por favor?

Atrás do seu braço, ela podia ver a expressão de derrotado de Draco enquanto considerava sua mão e a jóia com o medalhão.

- Está bem - ele disse rancorosamente, e estendeu a mão. Com um ar de determinação, Hermione fechou os olhos momentaneamente e então deixou o cordão cair para os dedos dele.

Ela abriu os olhos novamente apenas a tempo de ver Draco Malfoy desaparecer.

- Bem, amaldiçoe-me - ela disse, um tanto confusa. A carta de Lucrecia dizia que o pingente era enfeitiçado contra roubo. Nunca mencionara que era uma Chave de Portal.

A porta, entretanto, ainda estava trancada.

Precisando fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, Rony e Harry tinham retirado todas as coisas ordenadamente embaladas de Hermione para um lado do quarto dela enquanto escolhiam algumas, procurando em vão por qualquer tipo de indício de onde podia estar. Sirius Black e Remo Lupin discutiam algo em voz baixa na frente do Diretor, que simplesmente escutava. Bichento se movera para o pequeno espaço entre a porta aberta e a lareira, seus olhos dourados fixos num ponto logo após o batente da porta.

Severo, entretanto, retirara suas vestes pesadas da escola e andava rapidamente para frente e para trás em pequenos círculos, sua raiva e frustração crescentes crepitavam em torno dele como uma luz de descarga elétrica. Sua raiva já havia queimado o bastante culpando ou repreendendo o Potter ou o Weasley. Os jovens tinham cumprido fielmente o seu pedido, e seu lapso provisório não era digno de ser considerado na luz da situação. Em vez disso, a consciência de Severo foi exigentemente endurecida e apontada unicamente para o Malfoy.

Enquanto caminhar de um lado para o outro acalmava o humor de Snape, o movimento frenético serviu apenas para confundir o medalhão que carregava o brasão da sua família. Ele fora encantado para retornar ao chefe da família Snape, mas assim como tantos objetos inanimados, o colar era ligeiramente denso. Além disso, ele não precisava transportar um ladrão para julgamento há sete décadas, e estava compreensivelmente fora de prática.

Assim, não foi nem um pouco surpreendente que os pés de Draco Malfoy derrapassem quando a Chave de Portal caiu sem cerimônia no piso de pedra.

Parecendo-se muito com um hipogrifo, Severo disparou até ele e o agarrou pela garganta. Draco procurava descontroladamente por sua varinha enquanto era jogado contra a parede dura de pedra, mas um Harry Potter igualmente mal encarado agarrou a mão dele e bateu-a no granito, forçando-o a deixar a varinha cair no chão. Rony Weasley agarrou a varinha de madeira quando ela saltou pelo chão e a guardou em seu cinto.

A pressão em torno da garganta de Draco era forte o bastante para colocar em risco seu suprimento de ar quando Snape empurrou o braço sob o queixo de Draco.

- Você vai me dizer onde Hermione está - ele exigiu com uma voz perigosa -, ou eu quebrarei seu pescoço aqui e agora.

- Severo! - Dumbledore chamou categoricamente.

- Com todo o respeito, Alvo, fique fora disto.

Draco sorveu o ar desesperada assim que ele percebeu os homens que estavam no quarto da Monitora-Chefe. Não conhecia o homem grande ao lado de Dumbledore, a não ser pelas fotos impressas no _Profeta Diário_ quando o prisioneiro tinha escapado de Azkaban, mas uma suposição razoável podia ser feita. Remo Lupin usava ainda as vestes remendadas que Draco ridicularizara quatro anos atrás, mas as linhas austeras e implacáveis do rosto do lobisomem o faziam hesitar um comentário sobre elas. Harry e Rony estavam de cara feias e intransigentes enquanto estavam entre os homens mais velhos, mas eram os olhos duros e resplandecentes do seu antigo Diretor de Casa que o assustavam mais.

- Seu pai não pode acreditar nos velhos hábitos, Sr. Malfoy - Severo silvou num tom gélido -, mas Voldemort certamente acredita. Amanhã é o primeiro dia do verão, e no entardecer ele vai fazer um sacrifício. Se minha esposa morrer, EU me certificarei que você viva essa noite, embora eu lhe prometa que você não vai gostar.

Tentando um olhar de desprezo, Draco fez uma tentativa de neutralizar a raiva implacavél dirigida a ele.

- Voldemort não quer sacrificar uma sangue... nascida trouxa. Meu pai disse algo sobre Lord Voldemort querer o sacrifício de um sangue puro que foi concebido no Halloween, mas está fora de si. O filho da Granger ainda não nasceu.

O horror e o desprezo repentinos vindos de todos os presentes o confundiram, até que pôs seu cérebro sub-utilizado para trabalhar e somou dois e dois. A soma resultante o fez empalidecer.

- Ele não… Meu pai não faria isto… - sua voz se arrastou quando percebeu que seu pai não teria nenhuma dificuldade em fazer Hermione ter uma cruel cesariana para conseguir seu filho não nascido.

Snape inclinou-se mais perto do rosto de seu cativo, invertendo inconscientemente o mesmo quadro que o pai de Draco decretara há oito meses.

- Você precisa se decidir, menino, e agora mesmo. Você é um assassino, Draco? Você quer ir para Azkaban ou morrer pelo que seu pai faz?

Draco repeliu seu olhar de Snape, apenas para ver a mesma determinação áspera nos olhos de Harry Potter.

- Hermione vai morrer, a menos que você impeça, Malfoy.

O cotovelo afiado de Snape em sua laringe ajudou-o a pensar mais rápido, e Draco engoliu em seco. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, percebeu que seu pai não era o bruxo mais assustador do mundo.

O medo era um fator altamente motivante, mas Draco sabia que não era essa força que unia os homens, jovens e velhos, que estavam em torno dele. Suas determinações e lealdade coletivas eram mais vitais que quaisquer planos sussurrados ou ameaças disfarçadas, as maquinações frias e amargas que Draco presenciara durante toda sua vida. A força da presença combinada deles era mais intensa que um sol do meio dia.

Ele finalmente percebeu justamente como eram sérios os riscos para todos os envolvidos, não apenas para ele mesmo. Por um único instante, toda sua existência ficou suspensa por uma ameaça, esperando que ele abrisse sua boca e decidisse, de uma vez por todas, onde seu estava o seu destino. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco Malfoy tomou uma decisão por conta própria, sem se importar com as conseqüências, e abriu sua boca.

- Ela está em Brecon Beacons. Fica em Gales, seu bundão - ele rosnou para Rony, que franzira a testa, confuso.

Momentos depois, Snape andava a passos largos pelo caminho para os portões de Hogwarts, as instruções de Draco Malfoy claras em sua mente. Ele nem mesmo percebeu que estava sendo seguido até Black agarrar em seu cotovelo ainda dentro dos portões. Lupin estava logo atrás dele, assim como Harry Potter e Rony Weasley.

- Que merda você quer?- Severo vociferou.

- Dar-lhe alguma ajuda. Se você deixar - Sirius respondeu. Remo meramente assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, decisivamente.

- E se você acha que vai sem nós…- começou Harry.

- Então você está fora de seu maldito juízo - Rony terminou.

Severo olhou para cada um deles, assentiu duramente e sacou sua varinha..

Em uma área remota de Gales, cinco bruxos apareceram na terra dos campos de ventos uivantes e imediatamente tomaram uma postura defensiva. Levou apenas um momento para eles se sentirem meio ridículos, todos prontos para azarar os únicos carneiros que os observavam da colina próxima, com a grama caindo de suas bocas. A única coisa que quebrava a paisagem de infinitas colinas em volta era uma cabana de arrendatários decadente, sua construção de pedra pendurada e esparramada como uma fênix perto do dia se queimar.

- Hermione! – Severo gritou, andando rapidamente em direção às madeiras expostas que ainda constituíam uma porta da frente.

- Você dois prestem atenção à parte da frente- Sirius Black disse a Rony e Harry. - Nós verificaremos os fundos.

Harry assentiu, e Sirius e Remo saíram, circundando a pequena construção em direções opostas. Encontraram-se nos fundos, abaixo da única janela elevada que mostrava sinais recentes de amplificação, mas não o suficiente para deixar passar uma criança, muito menos uma mulher com oito meses de gravidez.

Remo continuou circundando a casa, mas Sirius encontrou um buraco no meio da parede e o escalou alcançando a janela. Espiando para dentro, ele chegou logo a tempo de ver a porta interna abrir abruptamente e Severo Snape entrou no quarto, pronto para a batalha.

- Severo? - Hermione chamou, inserta sobre seu salvador. Ela estava em pé, de um lado do pequeno quarto, um pedaço de pedra de bom tamanho agarrado em sua mão. A pedra caiu no chão sujo assim que ela deu os poucos passos hesitantes que a separavam de Severo, e no último momento, jogou-se nos braços dele.

Naquele momento, Sirius Black finalmente compreendeu que a nêmese da sua infância não existia mais, a não ser nas suas próprias memórias. Olhou ao redor, um tanto espantado, quando Severo segurou sua esposa próximo a ele e então lhe deu um beijo longo e demorado. Quando se afastou, correndo a mão sobre a barriga arredondada dela para se assegurar, a emoção feroz que queimava naqueles olhos pretos era suficiente para acender uma dor forte de inveja e esperança em Sirius, de que um dia, ele poderia um dia ter o que Severo já tinha encontrado.

- Você está ferida? - Severo perguntou, mesmo quando sentiu um pontapé forte de encontro ao seu próprio estômago.

- Não, eu estou bem - Hermione lhe disse. - Você está realmente aqui - ela sussurrou despreocupadamente.

- Eu estou realmente aqui - ele confirmou delicadamente. Deu-lhe um outro beijo antes de pescar algo em seu bolso. - Eu acho que isto lhe pertence - disse enquanto tirava o anel da fita e o deslizava no dedo dela.

- Ah - ela suspirou feliz. - Severo… - ela parou no meio da palavra, e seu lábio inferior começou a tremer quando percebeu um detalhe que ninguém mais tinha observado: o tecido de seda listrado de verde e preto preso em torno do pescoço dele.

- Você comprou uma roupa verde - ela observou de forma entorpecida.

- Listrado, na verdade - ele respondeu. - Não consegui me forçar a ir até o final.

- Ah... Ah, Severo - ela gaguejou, cobrindo a boca como se segurasse as lágrimas que caíam livremente. Seu braço livre gesticulou vagamente, incapaz de expressar seu turbilhão emocional.

Um sorriso terno e fraco transformou o rosto dele enquanto ele a enlaçava pelas costas com seus braços, prendendo-a tão firmemente quanto possível. - Está tudo bem, querida - ele a tranqüilizou. - Você tem direito.

- Desculpe. Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou fazendo isso - ela lamentou enquanto as lágrimas caíam sobre seu rosto.

- Você está segura agora, Hermione - ele lhe assegurou, afagando as mechas longas e do cabelo dela enquanto ela enterrava o rosto em seu ombro e chorava. - Eu não a deixarei mais - ele sussurrou.

Do lado de fora, sentindo-se como o pior tipo de _voyeur_, Sirius Black desceu quietamente da parede de trás. Vagueou em torno da casa até a frente, onde seu afilhado e seus respectivos melhores amigos esperavam incertos.

- Eles estarão aqui em um minuto - ele lhes disse com uma piscada. Suas expressões clarearam, embora o nariz de Rony enrugasse um bocado.

Comprovando, Severo logo emergiu da cabana, carregando sua esposa sobre as pedras quebradas que estragavam a grama na frente do casebre. Os pés descalços de Hermione saíam da borda das vestes volumosas de grávida. Quando ele a pôs de pé, ela respondeu aos cumprimentos e abraços entusiasmados de Harry e Rony com um sorriso exausto mas feliz, limpando os últimos traços de suas lágrimas.

- Você supostamente devia carregá-la para DENTRO da soleira, não para fora - Sirius comentou.

Para surpresa de todos, Severo sorriu largamente.

- Sinta-se livre para cair fora quando quiser, Black. - Ao seu lado, Hermione tiritou na brisa dura, seu cabelo flutuando em torno do rosto como espirais de fumaça. Sem pensar, ele retirou sua capa e a colocou em volta dela.

- Sim, deuses. Um cavalheiro - Lupin comentou em voz baixa.

Quando Severo o ignorou, Sirius sentiu a necessidade de objetar:

- Espere um minuto. O quê? Ele pode te insultar e eu não? Isso não é justo.

- Almofadinhas - Remo advertiu.

- Não. Eu fiquei perto deste idiota por semanas, escutando-o jogar conversa fora repetidamente sobre seu novo amor...

- Uma conversa dificilmente conta como bate-papo, seu tolo - Severo o cortou.

- Eu quero vê-lo beijá-la - Black declarou, travesso no jeito combativo que mantinha o queixo.

- Black, você pode exibir sua vida amorosa na frente de tudo e todos, se você desejar - Severo respondeu. - Ah, eu me esqueci. Você não tem uma.

Harry e Rony trocaram sorrisos incrédulos, mas no fim, estavam ambos satisfeitos de ver os dois homens aparentemente enterrando suas richas antigas.

- Eu não sei sobre vocês - adicionou Remo -, mas eu queria voltar a Hogwarts e pôr meus pés para cima. Isto é o mais excitante que um homem velho como eu pode fazer.

- Essa é a sugestão mais inteligente que você faz em semanas - Severo lhe disse. - E se nós nos apressarmos, vocês todos ainda podem ter tempo para se arrumarem antes da cerimônia de formatura. Nós não podemos deixar que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu falte, causaria pânico.

Apesar das palavras austeras, Harry deu a seu antigo professor um sorriso audacioso e tirou sua varinha para Aparatar. Severo pôs seus braços em volta de Hermione, preparando-se para fazer o mesmo, quando ouviram um POP suave apenas alguns metros longe.

Normalmente impecavelmente arrumado, a aparência atual de Lucio Malfoy estava chocante. Seu cabelo loiro caía desordenadamente em mechas ao redor do rosto, que estava fatigado e sem se barbear. Suas vestes caras estavam obviamente em seu segundo ou terceiro dia de uso, amarrotadas e sujas de graxa. Somente sua expressão, convencida e auto satisfeita, remanesciam como um eco de seu jeito urbano anterior.

Essa pose de segurança derreteu-se numa de confusão, e então de raiva quando ele viu Hermione, livre, cercada pelos cinco bruxos que vieram salvá-la. Malfoy sacou sua varinha convulsivamente, mas parou o movimento quando cinco varinhas foram apontadas rapidamente em sua direção.

Frustrado e furioso, ele abaixou a varinha marginalmente.

- Onde está meu filho? - ele exigiu. - O que vocês fizeram com ele?

Remus foi o primeiro a responder.

- Draco está em Hogwarts, sob a custódia do professor Dumbledore. Ele foi acusado de seqüestro, no mínimo. Se cooperar, poderá escapar de uma sentença em Azkaban, mas eu acho que tudo depende do que Sra. Snape dirá quando testemunhar.

Os olhos azuis aquosos de Lucio Malfoy focalizaram Hermione com um ódio fervente.

– Sua inominável pequena piranha de sangue ruim - ele gritou. - Você arruinou tudo!

Rony e Harry deram um passo à frente, agredidos pelo insulto. Sirius levantou uma mão para pará-los, mas ao mesmo tempo deslocou-se ligeiramente para o lado para permitir-lhes uma mira melhor.

- Então talvez você devesse ter me deixado sozinha - Hermione respondeu num tom tranquilo. Havia muitas coisas que ela queria dizer a Lúcio Malfoy, gritar para ele, mas controlou o impulso de voar no bruxo loiro que tanto tinha atrapalhado sua vida. Mesmo cercada por aqueles que deveriam ser seus heróis, Hermione sentiu-se apenas fracamente segura de Malfoy, e de jeito nenhum ela estava em forma para atacar fisicamente qualquer um, não importava o quanto desejasse fazê-lo.

- Como você ousa! - ele se agitou. - Minha gente governou impérios! Você deveria estar de joelhos diante de mim!

Sirius segurou sua varinha, ainda tenso e desconfiado.

- Ao contrário de deitada de costas, implorando por piedade? - ele questionou de forma malévola. - Não responsabilize Hermione de escapar de seus truques, Malfoy.

- Deixou todos eles suspirando por você, não foi? - Malfoy silvou entre dentes – Pequena vagabunda tola, colocando suas garras em meu filho. E agora você tem que sossegar por causa dele - ele mudou sua atenção furiosa para o homem alto ao lado dela, gotas de saliva formavam-se em seus lábios enquanto arremessava suas acusações. – Eu espero que ela tenha sido boa Severo. Valeu a pena realmente desperdiçar tudo por ela?

Com o queixo levantado, Severo respondeu simplesmente:

- Sim. Ela foi.

Hermione respirou rapidamente, surpresa além do pensamento consciente das palavras de Severo. Sem pensar, ela alcançou e tocou no braço dele. Não era uma declaração formal, com as palavras que ela desejava ouvir, mas quando ele dispensou um olhar rápido nela, tudo que ela queria saber estava expresso lá, nos olhos de ébano.

Um grito incompreensível de raiva rasgou a garganta de Lucio Malfoy nesta traição final, e antes que qualquer um percebesse sua intenção, sua varinha levantou num arco selvagem.

_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Por um instante ofuscante, os olhos mais sensíveis de Remo Lupin distinguiram o vulto de Hermione, cercado por um halo verde brilhante. A imagem posterior queimou suas retinas, mostrando Hermione de pé, descalça, plantada na terra fértil, a força temporal do feitiço de Malfoy fez com que as vestes simples esboçassem seu corpo arredondado e o cabelo fluísse para trás sobre seus ombros. Os cachos macios agitaram-se com a terrível luz esmeralda que envolveu seu corpo inteiro. Os braços do seu marido eram faixas escuras enquanto ele tentava alcançá-la para ampará-la e protegê-la, mas era tarde demais para fazer alguma diferença.

Um tempão atrás, Lílian Potter criara uma proteção para seu filho explorando a mágica elementar do amor de uma mãe por seu filho. No instante em que a maldição saiu dos lábios de Lucio Malfoy, o braço de Hermione voou para cima como para repelir o golpe, instintivamente tentando proteger seu filho não nascido, e o ar partiu entre ela e Malfoy.

- NÃO! - As palavras vieram de sua boca, mas o som da voz de Hermione rachou o ar em torno deles, sua negação reverberando através da terra pura em que os bruxos estavam. O poder ressoou através dos seus ossos, ecos simpáticos do confronto acontecendo no interior da jovem mulher entre eles.

O feitiço serpenteou sobre ela, hesitando momentaneamente em terminar sua missão mortal. E então, a luz verde retornou ao seu criador, cercando Malfoy num halo de cor viva. O feitiço defensor que ele tentou foi consumido antes mesmo que as palavras fossem terminadas, e ele gritou em choque e agonia, sua espinha se arqueando dolorosamente. Os reflexos da luz verde perseguiram todo seu corpo enquanto o feitiço o oprimia.

Ele estava morto antes de chegar ao chão.

Sirius Black saltou para frente imediatamente, sua varinha a postos, mas um olhar no cadáver de olhar fixo não deixou muita dúvida. Para ter certeza, pôs dois dedos no pescoço do homem, mas não encontrou pulso.

- Ele está morto - Sirius declarou com uma satisfação inflexível, então olhou para cima, para o resto do grupo. - Meu Deus do céu - ele suspirou.

A frieza que apertava o peito de Black poderia ser a mesma máscara pálida e totalmente evasiva que era o rosto de Severo Snape enquanto olhava para baixo no peso em seus braços. Hermione jazia mole e pálida em seu abraço.

- Hermione? - Rony Weasley chamou numa voz baixa e melancólica contra a brisa fresca que brincava com os cachos que cruzavam seu rosto quieto. Sua cabeça estava apoiada para trás, expondo a pele macia do pescoço. Meio fechados, seus olhos estavam fixos no nada.

Os joelhos de Snape entortaram de repente, e ele desmoronou na grama verde, ainda segurando o corpo de Hermione no colo. O peso dela forçou com crueldade seus braços.

- Hermione! NÃO! - Harry gritou, sua estocada para frente foi interrompida pelos braços de Lupin, sua força de lobisomem mal era capaz de parar o jovem perturbado.

- Uma lição importante, Sr. Potter - Severo declarou após um longo momento, embora sua própria voz soasse distante em seus ouvidos e alfinetes e agulhas pinicassem acima e abaixo de seus membros. - Quando confrontar com um inimigo conhecido, não hesite em golpear primeiro.

A respiração do mestre de Poções foi repentinamente presa por um puxão doloroso, como se subitamente ele tivesse se esquecido do seu mecanismo. Cada expansão de seus pulmões era um ato separado da vontade enquanto ele fitava a mulher em seus braços. - Você nunca sabe o que um momento de hesitação lhe custará.

Hermione jazia imóvel sobre seus joelhos, seus braços perdidos na capa de lã preta do marido. O tecido preto caía aberto através de seu centro, moldando o tecido cor-de-rosa pálido de seu vestido e a ascensão proeminente do bebê que ela carregava. A mão direita de Severo pairou momentaneamente sobre a superfície imóvel, tremendo, como se não ousasse tocar a criança. Em vez disso, seus dedos pegaram um dos cachos do cabelo que flutuava sobre o rosto de Hermione e alisou-os para trás.

- Severo - Black chamou calmamente, mas o homem não fez nenhuma indicação de que tinha ouvido, mesmo quando Sirius chamou seu nome outra vez. Com um suspiro, Sirius removeu formalmente seu casaco e espalhou-o sobre o corpo de Hermione, puxando até onde pode para cima sem perturbar o novo viúvo.

Ele parou, sentindo-se mais velho que Dumbledore enquanto andava em direção ao afilhado, que estava desajeitadamente em pé, sob o aperto de Remo. Rony tinha uma mão apertando a boca e o outro braço enlaçado em volta do estômago, arqueado sobre uma dor que ainda não tinha encontrado uma saída, quer fosse de lágrimas ou de raiva. Sirius pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry, preocupado pela maxila apertada do jovem.

- NÃO - Harry declarou, afastando a mão de Sirius e se deixando cair de joelhos, oposto a Snape. - Eu não vou deixar isto acontecer.

- Harry - Lupin protestou delicadamente enquanto tentava afastá-lo do corpo de sua amiga. – Ela se foi. - Sobre a cabeleira preta de Harry, ele pegou o olhar pesaroso de Sirius. Eles já tinham visto vítimas demais da Maldição da Morte vinda de Comensais da Morte para ter alguma esperança.

- Nós sabemos com certeza? - Harry exigiu descontroladamente, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com o desespero e as lágrimas não derramadas. - Talvez ela não esteja! - Ele apanhou um punhado da capa preta e empurrou o ombro de Snape duramente, tentando afrouxar o sofrimento que o homem sustentava. - Nós poderíamos fazer respiração artificial nela.

- O que é isto? - choramingou Rony, limpando seu rosto úmido, sua voz estalando.

- São primeiros socorros trouxas - Harry murmurou, tentando recordar o que fazer. Ele havia apenas passado os olhos no panfleto que viera no correio dos Dursley quando ele o tinha carregado até a cesta de lixo e gastou um segundo pensando na ironia de que Hermione indubitavelmente saberia executar exatamente o procedimento. - Deite-a - ele ordenou a Snape.

Além do cuidado, além de qualquer emoção reconhecível, Severo mecanicamente deitou o corpo de Hermione estendido no chão. Harry pairou por um momento antes de deslizar uma mão na massa grossa das ondas sob o pescoço dela para posicionar corretamente a cabeça. Inclinou-se sobre ela, respirou profundamente, e no último segundo se lembrou de apertar o nariz dela antes de colocar sua boca sobre a dela e expirar tão forte quanto pudesse.

Ele mal começara a inflar os pulmões dela quando uma faísca estalou entre eles, como um arco estático, que abruptamente se acendeu num ofuscamento branco e lançou Harry estatelado para um lado.

- Harry! - Rony gritou e saltou em auxílio do seu amigo. Tanto Black e Lupin estavam piscando, chocados na chama poderosa da mágica que surgiu através do ar em torno de Hermione como um relâmpago. Severo, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo de Hermione, tinha jogado um braço sobre seu rosto em um esforço instintivo de obstruir o ataque da luz.

- Sua cabeça está sangrando - Rony informou a Harry quando o ajudou a sentar.

Harry levantou mão trêmula e sentiu o sangue gotejando da sua cicatriz, mas não havia nenhuma ferida. Esfregou-a com a manga. - O que foi isto?

Ninguém lhe respondeu, embora todos o olhassem.

- Que foi? - ele disse outra vez quando Rony continuou a olhar fixamente nele.

- Harry… sua cicatriz! – ele exclamou em uma voz assustada.

Harry sentiu o talho do relâmpago em sua testa, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo.

– Ela se foi? - ele perguntou, chocado.

- Não, ainda está aí. Apenas está mais pálida ou algo assim. Como se ela fosse apenas uma velha cicatriz comum.

Tanto Sirius e Remo se aproximaram para ver a cicatriz mudada. Ainda naquela manhã ela estava vermelha e elevada, da mesma maneira que fora desde que Voldemort recuperara sua existência física três anos atrás. Agora, a testa do jovem tinha apenas uma linha esbranquiçada descansando serena em sua pele.

- Ow - disse Hermione calmamente. Ela se levantou, uma mão em direção a sua têmpora enquanto recuava. - Severo? - ela perguntou, com os olhos meio-fechados pela dor, parecendo perdida.

Girando rapidamente, Sirius e Lupin ficaram ambos boquiabertos em total descrédito. Rony e Harry gritaram o nome dela com alegria, mas pararam apenas antes de se jogarem nela quando viram a expressão totalmente apavorada na cara de Severo Snape.

- Hermione - ele arfou, alcançando uma mão exploratória em direção à ela. Quando ela olhou para ele, seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de dor e confusão, Severo puxou-a em seus braços, as mãos apertavam-na onde ele a segurava até que eles desapareceram dentro da capa de lã preta. Seus ombros se agitaram quando ele enterrou seu rosto nas massas onduladas do cabelo dela, mas nenhum som escapou dele até que ele ofegou tropegamente para respirar.

- Hermione, amor. Meu amor. Deuses. - Uma lágrima rolou em seus ombros. – Eu pensei que eu tinha te perdido - ele sussurrou, balançando-a ligeiramente.

- Eu estou bem - ela lhe disse fraca, e ela não tinha certeza se a umidade que sentia eram as lágrimas dele ou as dela quando ele pressionou seus lábios nos olhos e no rosto dela.

Fazendo o melhor para não perturbarem o casal, Sirius e os outros se afastaram ligeiramente, sem discussão, e observaram o par se abraçar.

- Mágica Elementar - Lupin concluiu finalmente. - Assim como o Harry foi salvo pelo amor da sua mãe, dezessete anos atrás. Hermione está para se tornar uma mãe. A mágica reconheceu a mágica. - Rony fungava, mas o sorriso em seu rosto estava brilhante apesar, ou talvez por causa das lágrimas em seu rosto. Harry deu uma palmada em seu ombro e eles apenas olharam enquanto a melhor amiga deles era abraçada por um outro homem que a amava.

Um quieto POP soou próximo.

- Raios - Rony gritou, assustado, quando ele e os outros bruxos eretos giraram para se encontrarem com esta nova ameaça. - O que foi agora?

Harry, entretanto, foi o primeiro a reconhecer a figura que Aparatara.

- Gina!

Gina Weasley apareceu na pequena colina próxima, com seu cabelo vermelho longo em torno de seus ombros e em sua cara pálida e assustada. Ela usava uma veste preta da escola sobre seu vestido branco, e em uma mão ela carregava a espada de prata de Godrico Griffyndor. Fawkes, a fênix dourada do Diretor, sentada em seu braço.

- Harry! Voldemort está atacando Hogwarts!

N/T – Capítulo angustiado, mas, por enquanto tudo bem. Espero que vocês gostem e me encham de reviews rsrsrs, eu fico muito feliz com tanto carinho. Mas por favor, sem depressão ok? O cap. 20 vai demorar um pouquinho, por conta do Snape Fest e do Amigo Oculto do Dia dos Namorados das Snapetes. Porém são novas fics de pessoinhas maravilhosas que vão chegar para os fãs do nosso amado mestre de Poções. Gratidão sempre à Ramos, à Bastet, e as Snapetes. Beijos Clau Snape.


	20. Chapter 20

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 20

Sumário: A batalha final, para Severo e Harry.

Ajoelhado na grama, Severo Snape estava meramente ciente do gotejar úmido em seu melhor par de calças e as pedrinhas o lembravam que suas juntas tinham quase quarenta anos e não estavam felizes com esse tipo de tratamento rude. Entretanto, isso não tinha importância, porque sua esposa estava viva e sustentada contra seu peito, com seus braços em torno dela. Ele não tinha nenhum plano de deixá-la ir a qualquer lugar num futuro próximo. De fato, se Severo fizesse do seu jeito, ele e Hermione voltariam para o antigo chalé de Dumbledore e não sairiam de lá até que seu filho recebesse a carta de entrada em Hogwarts.

Essa pequena ilusão, e ele sabia que era uma ilusão, foi quebrada pela aparição de Gina Weasley. Ela usava suas vestes de gala para a cerimônia de formatura de seu namorado e irmão, mas a espada em sua mão e a fênix em seu braço eram indicações de que a cerimônia não iria acontecer sem um obstáculo. O anúncio do ataque de Voldemort era meramente a cobertura amarga no bolo que fora o dia.

- Eu nunca teria encontrado vocês se Fawkes não tivesse me mostrado onde Aparatar - Gina dizia enquanto jogava um braço em torno do pescoço de Harry e o beijava rapidamente. - Dumbledore a pôs sobre meu braço imediatamente antes de sair para se encontrar com Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Como que Voldemort entrou no castelo? - Lupin perguntou urgente.

- Eu não sei! Os diretores das casas apenas disseram para nós, os monitores, para levar todos para uma porta com alçapão no terceiro andar enquanto eles se preparavam para defender o castelo. - A narrativa de Gina hesitou por um momento quando percebeu o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy esticado na grama verde, mas recuperou-se rapidamente. - O Professor Dumbledore chamou-me de volta no último momento e me deu a espada. Disse que Fawkes me ajudaria a encontrá-los.

Com a menção de seu nome, a fênix arqueou o pescoço, examinando todos ali. Seus olhos pretos pequenos e brilhantes iluminaram-se em Hermione e ela espalhou suas asas rubras deslizando no solo a seu lado.

- Nós temos que voltar agora mesmo - declarou Harry. Ele pegou a espada de Gina e a levantou firmemente em sua mão. - Eu acho que o Malfoy pode ter pego Hermione apenas para me afastar da escola.

- Não, eu não acho que foi idéia do Malfoy - Lupin disse, balançando a cabeça enquanto sua testa enrugava com um pensamento furioso. - Ele estava rondando há semanas. Se bem que, eu acho que provavelmente Lúcio estava seguindo as ordens de Voldemort, e Voldemort o usou deliberadamente como um cavalo na ponta dos pés para nos atrair o mais longe possível de Dumbledore. No mínimo para distrair Harry e Severo.

- Quando o Lorde das Trevas trair seu servo mais leal - citou Sirius, seu rosto pálido em choque.

- A profecia - Severo concluiu assustadoramente. - E a primeira prioridade de Dumbledore será proteger os alunos. Ele mandará os professores e funcionários defendê-los e a escola, e confrontará Voldemort por si mesmo.

- Eu pensei que o Rabicho era seu servo mais leal - Hermione murmurou a Severo.

Despercebida pelos humanos em torno dela, Fawkes encolheu-se o mais perto possível de Hermione enquanto ela se reclinava no abraço de Severo e deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dela. Diversas lágrimas mornas e peroladas escorreram dos seus olhos e deslizaram abaixo do decote dela até pousarem sobre o coração. Até Hermione prestou uma rara atenção ao pássaro, ainda afagando-o distraidamente, embora sua respiração se tornasse mais leve e seu pulso diminuísse, retornando a uma cadência mais razoável. (Verdade seja dita, Fawkes ainda estava rancorosa que ninguém tivera o senso de deixá-la ir a ala hospitalar quando Severo Snape esteve perto da morte no ano passado. Mesmo uma fênix tinha dificuldade em mover-se através das paredes sólidas.) Toda a atenção de Hermione estava na discussão enraivecida entre o grupo de pessoas que estavam em torno dela.

- Malfoy estava desesperado para provar-se para Voldemort - Lupin indicou. - Eu diria que isso o qualifica para a profecia.

- Dane-se a profecia - disse Harry em voz alta, assustando todos. Uma luz feroz queimou em seus olhos verdes, e Hermione se arrepiou de medo com o tom determinado de comando. Sua voz estava mais profunda do que Hermione jamais notara, a força de sua convicção adicionava autoridade em sua voz. - Eu não dou a mínima para profecias, e eu não dou a mínima para Voldemort também. Eu vou enfiar esta espada dentro dele e farei o mesmo com qualquer Comensal da Morte que atravessar o meu caminho.

- Eu estou com você, companheiro - Rony disse. Lupin e Black foram rápidos para decidirem concordar.

Fawkes levantou a cabeça, considerando o jovem alto e magro com a espada na mão. Com um grito agudo lançou-se do chão e aterrisou no ombro de Harry. Surpreendido, Harry se esticou e coçou o pássaro delicadamente ao longo das penas do pescoço. Para o resto de sua vida, Hermione recordaria a imagem de Harry Potter de pé em suas vestes vermelhas de Quadribol com uma espada em uma mão e uma fênix de rabo dourado em seu ombro.

- Você vem conosco? - Harry perguntou a Severo, fazendo de algum modo que as palavras soassem como um convite.

- Sim. Naturalmente - Severo declarou após um momento. Quando Hermione quis agarrar nele e lhe pedir que ficasse, ela entendeu.

- Gina, eu quero que você fique aqui com a Hermione - Harry continuou.

Gina protestou imediatamente.

- Não! Eu quero ir com você! Deixe-o ficar! - Indicou Severo com um empurrão de sua cabeça.

Normalmente Hermione ficaria irritada com a suposição de que necessitava de ajuda, mas como atualmente ela estava tão fraca quanto um farrapo débil e sentia dores da cabeça ao dedo do pé, decidiu passar.

- Hermione levou um Avada Kedavra - Harry se opôs -, e você sabe que ela não pode aparatar. Alguém precisa ficar com ela, e você não é de jeito nenhum tão forte quanto o Snape é. Por favor, Gina! Não discuta!

- Por favor, Srta. Weasley - acrescentou Severo num tom de voz baixo. - Por favor, cuide dela. - A quieta súplica em sua voz aveludada a atingiu melhor que as ordens de Harry. Seu ombro caiu.

- Ah, está certo. Droga, Harry - ela amaldiçoou desoladamente. - Eu queria ir com você.

- Eu sei que você queria ir, Gina - Harry respondeu. - Eu te amo. - Gina murmurou algo, presumivelmente as mesmas palavras, enquanto Harry a beijou rapidamente. Em seu ombro, Fawkes deu um trinado impaciente que foi ignorado.

Hermione tirou os olhos do casal e encontrou os olhos escuros de Severo olhando diretamente nela. Por apenas um momento ela esqueceu de que estava com dor, esqueceu da batalha por vir que poderia matar seus amigos, esqueceu de tudo exceto do homem que a prendia em seus braços e lenta e, delicadamente, beijava sua boca como se fosse à possessão mais preciosa no universo.

- Eu te amo, Hermione - ele murmurou, sua voz era áspera com a emoção. - Não importa o que aconteça, lembre-se sempre que eu te amo com todo meu coração e alma.

- E eu amo você - ela sussurrou, lutando contra as lágrimas enquanto ele pressionava mais um beijo rápido em sua testa e se levantou. Enquanto ele se movia para se juntar aos outros homens, parou por um momento e colocou sua mão sobre o braço de Gina Weasley.

- Obrigado - ele disse simplesmente.

E com um coro de "_pops_" os cinco partiram, deixando Hermione e Gina sozinhas.

Diversos minutos depois que os bruxos desaparataram, Gina andava de um lado para o outro descontrolada, obviamente com uma raiva típica dos Weasley. Hermione permaneceu onde estava no chão, aconchegada à capa de Severo para confortá-la.

- Você, por favor, pode parar com isso - Hermione suspirou finalmente. - Você está me deixando tonta.

- Como você pode simplesmente ficar sentada? - Gina rebateu. – Eles se foram e nos deixaram para trás, e você sabe o quanto eu queria estar lá quando tudo acontecer!

- Sim, e eu gostaria de estar lá, também - Hermione lembrou a menina mais nova com sarcasmo. - Mas você tem que admitir que Severo pode superar você num duelo a qualquer hora.

Gina deixou-se cair de joelhos ao lado de Hermione e começou a puxar lâminas de grama do declive, rasgando-as selvagemente.

- Ah, por amor a Merlin, Hermione! Você tem que ser sempre assim tão terrivelmente prática? Esta será a maior batalha bruxa em cem anos, e nós estamos perdendo!

Isso ganhou uma sobrancelha levantada, estranhamente similar ao descaso característico do Snape.

- Pequena atrevida, você hein? Desde quando que todos vocês aprenderam a Aparatar?

- Inveja? - Gina perguntou, pontualmente. - Dumbledore pegou vários alunos do sexto ano e a maioria dos monitores e começou a dar aulas há alguns meses atrás. Eu ainda não estou Aparatando sozinha realmente, Fawkes fez todo o trabalho. Eu apenas fiz o feitiço.

- Eu tive que abandonar essa aula - Hermione disse com um fungar, friccionando distraidamente seu abdômen dolorido. - E aqui está você, conseguindo antes de mim.

- Bem, você não pode correr o risco de ser estrunchada pode? Não se preocupe logo você terá esse bebê, e depois você poderá ter todas as lições que quiser.

Hermione franziu o cenho e deslocou seu peso.

- Gina… Eu posso ter essas lições muito antes do que você pensa.

- O que você quer dizer? - Gina perguntou ausente, ainda triturando os pedaços miseráveis de grama e olhando fixamente para o prado infinito.

Hermione deu um pequeno suspiro quando a dor que tomava todo seu corpo e que a incomodava por algum tempo coalesceu abruptamente em suas costas.

- Eu acho que o trabalho de parto começou.

- O que!? Não, não pode ser. Não agora, pelo amor de Deus! Você não está na hora ainda!

- Eu tive uma manhã muito difícil! - Hermione tentou gracejar, mas a dor impediu-a, roubando sua respiração. - Ajude-me a sentar.

Gina fez como lhe foi pedido, mas soltou uma exclamação horrorizada quando moveu o casaco perto de onde as duas estavam sentadas.

- Hermione, você está sangrando!

Sentindo o tecido, então inspecionando sua mão, a menina mais velha agitou sua cabeça.

- Não é sangue. É líquido amniótico. Minha bolsa rompeu.

- Mesmo? Como é isso?

Hermione pausou quando a contração diminuiu lentamente.

- Parece como se eu tivesse me molhado sozinha

- E somente agora que você notou isso? - Gina demandou.

- Eu achei que a dor era apenas um efeito colateral do Avada Kedavra! - ela explicou. - Como vamos voltar a Hogwarts a tempo? O que eu estou dizendo... nós não podemos ir para Hogwarts, há uma batalha acontecendo lá. Eu nem mesmo sei onde nós estamos!

- Nós estamos em Gales, em algum lugar. O professor Dumbledore disse que eles pensavam que você fora levada para a Mansão Malfoy inicialmente, mas mesmo Lúcio Malfoy não é tão estúpido. Não era, eu acho - ela emendou, notando o corpo imóvel do Comensal da Morte recém falecido.

- Droga - Hermione amaldiçoou veementemente. - Bem, vamos começar. Eu posso ter este bebê em um hospital trouxa assim como em Hogwarts. - Com a ajuda de Gina, ela conseguiu se levantar, e prendeu o tecido úmido de seu vestido longe dela com repugnância. Ela deu alguns passos decisivos antes de observar que Gina não a seguia. - Então? Para que lado?

Gina mordeu seu lábio.

- Herm, eu não sei como dizer isto… nós estamos a várias milhas de qualquer vilarejo.

Hermione olhou fixamente para ela, apavorada, até que uma outra contração dobrou seu corpo.

Gina saltou para frente e envolveu um braço em torno dela.

- Diga o que você quer. Apenas deixe afastar você um pouco daqui - disse, com assentimento para o corpo que se encontrava na grama. - Vamos deixá-la confortável, e esperar para ver o que acontece. Minha mãe diz que leva tempo para ter um bebê. Alguém pode ser obrigado a voltar até nós antes que seja tarde.

- Vamos apenas esperar que seja alguém do nosso lado - Hermione gracejou debilmente. Sua respiração presa com um soluço - Oh, deuses, Gina. Isto não pode acontecer agora. Simplesmente não pode! - A contração lembrou-a que sim, poderia. - O que é que eu vou fazer?

Acostumada a Hermione ser a mandona na amizade entre elas, Gina estava momentaneamente sem palavras. Mas se nada mais resolvesse, Gina era filha de Molly Weasley.

- Bem - ela disse razoavelmente -, eu acho que nós vamos ter um bebê.

Exatamente como fizeram algumas horas atrás, os cinco bruxos apareceram ao mesmo tempo e imediatamente tomaram uma posição defensiva. Desta vez, entretanto, a vista entre os varrões alados nos pilares dos portões que moldavam a larga entrada de Hogwarts não estava vazia. Sob o sol brilhante de junho, perfeito para casamentos e piqueniques de verão, figuras vestidas de preto e cinza estavam dispersas pelo gramado verde.

- Todas as proteções caíram - Severo observou imediatamente. - Um jogo secundário de feitiços deve ter sido feito em volta do próprio castelo se Voldemort superou a barreira de aparatação.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Alvo, não foi? - Sirius perguntou, e Snape assentiu secamente enquanto buscava pelo gramado. 

Com um grito musical afiado, Fawkes lançou-se do ombro de Harry e voou sobre o campo de batalha, porque era uma batalha. Feitiços disparavam no amplo gramado, figuras escuras brigavam em grupo assim como maldições e azarações voavam como folhas num vento forte. Harry pensou ter reconhecido diversos Aurores da patrulha de Hogsmeade entre os combatentes dispersos que lutavam contra os Comensais da Morte.

- Bem, Potter, já era tempo de você aparecer - zombou uma voz familiar. Draco Malfoy moveu-se pelo caminho estreito entre o castelo e o elevado muro externo, o mesmo caminho que Severo conduzira Hermione no dia que ele a levara para fazer compras no Beco Diagonal. Atrás dele estava uma leva de estudantes do sexto e do sétimo ano, principalmente grifinórios e lufa-lufas. Entre eles, surpreendentemente, estava Neville Longbottom, e mais surpreendente ainda, um encorpado Gregório Goyle.

- Por que você não está preso? - Rony perguntou com violência.

- Porque eu estou conduzindo um grupo de capengas - Draco respondeu com sua usual voz monótona de zombaria, mostrando com um polegar sobre seu ombro para indicar vinte ou mais estudantes atrás dele.

- Draco aparentemente é um agente dormente - respondeu Dino Thomas, que lera livros de espionagem demais durante seus verões com a família trouxa. - Ele pôs todos os Sonserinos para trabalhar, bem alguns deles, em todo o caso - emendou, após dar uma olhada na expressão atordoada de Goyle -, e disse que estava saindo para ajudar aos Comensais da Morte. E tão logo todos eles começam a se agitar, o idiota tentou derrotá-los sozinho. Se Neville não tivesse se tocado, eles estariam com suas bolas a prêmio.

O jovem Sonserino rolou os olhos com a idéia de dever sua existência continuada à Neville Longbottom e embora Severo estivesse inclinado a concordar com esse sentimento, não era inteiramente impossível. O menino desastrado tinha amadurecido como um jovem cauteloso com uma habilidade para entender as motivações das pessoas, apenas porque estava acostumado a ser provocado por seus colegas de classe.

Harry deu a Draco um longo olhar de avaliação, sob o qual o sonserino esperou, sem se mostrar aborrecido, para ver se Harry corrigiria a suposição de Dino. Severo não fez nenhum esforço para interferir; esta era a batalha de Harry e era a sua decisão a tomar. Quase deliberadamente, Harry virou-se para os outros alunos e não deu nenhuma indicação que as intenções de Draco eram nada mais que puras.

- Assim nós decidimos que iríamos sair e fazer a mesma coisa, apenas para o lado do Prof. Dumbledore - Neville terminou, seus olhos arregalados, mas não gaguejando como sempre. - Terry Boot e alguns do outros ficaram para trás tomando conta dos alunos mais novos e mantendo um olho nos sonserinos.

- Ei - rugiu Goyle, com um franzir confuso em sua cara de tacho. - Você não é o Sirius Black?

Sirius assentiu, notando a apreensão nos rostos dos outros alunos.

- Sim. E eu sou o padrinho do Harry.

Goyle pensou sobre isso por um momento antes de encolher um ombro maciço enquanto ignorava as implicações envolvidas; ele era e sempre fora um seguidor e seguiria Draco Malfoy mesmo que isso o matasse. Sua própria relutância para seguir o pai junto aos Comensais da Morte tinha-lhe causado diversos momentos de desconforto, mas seu atraso em juntar-se a outros sonserinos mais cedo naquele dia o deixara exatamente onde ele preferia estar: seguindo Draco Malfoy.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Rony perguntou a Simas, que ostentava uma grande marca vermelha em seu rosto.

- Lilá - ele respondeu momentaneamente. - Eu lhe disse que ela não poderia vir conosco, e ela ficou um bocado aborrecida,

- Então o Romeu aqui a petrificou e a escorou num canto - Draco terminou com sorriso forçadamente indecente. - Se ela ainda assim casar com ele, ele vai dormir no sofá nos primeiros cinco anos.

- Nós nos preocuparemos com nossas vidas amorosas em outra hora - Severo interrompeu, o tom ácido em sua voz cortante provocando o nervosismo nos jovens com facilidade. - Onde está Voldemort?

Os estudantes nervosos imediatamente se estabeleceram sob o chicote de sarcasmo do Prof. Snape, e seu sentido de finalidade endurecido. Draco apontou para o declive no gramado, onde uma figura no meio de um mar de vestes pretas estava ligeiramente maior que o resto. O Lorde das Trevas observava o avanço lento de suas forças contra os encantos poderosos e feitiços protetores jogados pela equipe de professores de Hogwarts. No chão ao lado dele, em um monte como uma trouxa de roupa esquecida, estava Alvo Dumbledore.

- Está certo - Harry disse firmemente. - O outro lado do castelo é limitado quase inteiramente pelo lago. A lula gigante tomará conta de qualquer um que venha por ali, seja lá quem for. Quem aqui já sabe Aparatar?

Draco e o resto dos alunos do sétimo-ano levantaram suas mãos, à exceção de Neville que não tinha conseguido ainda os detalhes mais refinados. Uma das monitoras do sexto-ano levantou também sua mão. Harry não pode recordar o nome da corvinal, mas ela tinha um queixo teimoso e um olhar perigoso. Ao lado dela, Colin Creevey brincava com sua câmera antes de dobrá-la com cuidado no bolso de suas vestes, para pela primeira vez ter o bom senso de não documentar o momento para a posteridade.

- Aqui está o plano. Eu quero todos que já podem Aparatar que o façam do lado distante do gramado, perto da cabana do Hagrid, e façam seu caminho de volta para o centro. Façam o que vocês puderem para abater todos os Comensais da Morte nas fileiras e tentem mantê-los afastados da divisa da Prof.McGonagall. Entretanto, não se arrisquem muito. - Todos eles o ignoraram, ele sabia, mas não os repreendeu por isto. Esta seria uma batalha de proporções históricas, e todos os presentes sabiam que as probabilidades estavam contra eles. A cautela não era parte de suas ordens de marcha. - Draco, você está no comando.

- Certo - Draco respondeu, engolindo em seco e pela primeira vez sem uma observação aguda. Severo pôs sua mão sobre o ombro de Draco e o bruxo mais novo olhou para ele, seus olhos azuis gélidos coroados com o choque no gesto de confiança de Harry. Os olhos pretos de Severo seguravam nada mais que compreensão - uma vez ele tivera a confiança que não merecera, e gastara os quinze anos seguintes tentando ser digno dela. Exatamente como seu mentor tinha feito com Severo, Harry dava a Draco a possibilidade de se redimir.

Draco franziu a testa de repente.

- A… Bem, você não me matou, então eu suponho que a Granger está bem?

- Lúcio tentou matá-la - Severo disse-lhe firmemente. - Seu pai está morto. - Draco engoliu outra vez e assentiu sua cabeça uma vez, controlando sua respiração com algum esforço, mas ele parecia estar quase tão aliviado quanto estava consternado.

- Aqueles que não podem Aparatar, eu quero que vão diretamente para o alto do monte apoiar a McGonagall. Os Comensais da Morte não vão levar vocês a sério, e até levarem vocês já devem ter tomado à dianteira. E todos vocês, lembrem de uma coisa. Não vacilem, e não tentem jogar favoravelmente. Vocês são mais fortes juntos do que separadamente, então não tentem pegar qualquer um num único combate. Cuidem uns dos outros.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Susana Bones, seu cabelo avermelhado lembrando Harry muito dolorosamente de Gina.

- Eu vou matar Voldemort - ele disse numa voz que não deixou nenhuma dúvida.

- Usando isso? - Draco zombou da roupa de Quadribol que Harry usava ainda do seu treino da manhã. - Ele vai ver você chegar a uma milha de distância.

- Por que não? - Harry retornou com um sorriso severo. – Elas sempre me deram sorte contra você.

Draco fez uma cara azeda, mas não disse mais nada enquanto gesticulava para a dúzia de estudantes mais velhos antes de sacar sua varinha para Aparatar.

Dino e Neville conduziram o resto dos alunos além do monte de arbustos que obstruíam a borda do gramado, e com um olhar para trás, começaram a fazer seu caminho em direção aos professores preparados para o combate que defendiam a entrada principal de Hogwarts.

Com Harry na liderança, Severo, Remo, Sirius e Rony tomaram seu rumo num ângulo que lhes conduzisse diretamente para trás do corpo principal de Comensais da Morte. O progresso rápido deles pegou de surpresa diversos dos Comensais da Morte e os atordoou antes que eles pudessem dar qualquer alarme. Severo sabia que eles tinham somente mais um minuto ou dois antes que o grupo principal do inimigo observasse seu pequeno grupo. Eles passaram por diversos Comensais da Morte já atordoados, caídos muito próximos a uma bruxa de meia-idade e a um bruxo mais novo que usavam as mesmas indefinidas vestes práticas, típicas aos Aurores. O peito do jovem ainda se levantou e caiu, e pelo que tudo indicava, ele viveria até o fim da batalha, para ser ajudado ou despachado pelos vencedores, dependendo do resultado.

Assim que eles contornaram um outro ponto de violência apaziguada, Severo ouviu Harry respirar secamente. Diante deles, com a cara para baixo na grama, jazia o corpo imóvel de Rúbeo Hagrid. Um número considerável de figuras de vestes escuras caídas dispersamente em volta, algumas delas se encontravam como bonecos desconjuntados em torno do meio-gigante abatido. A julgar pelo quadro, o guarda-caças ficou furioso quando Dumbledore caíra e se arrastara nas fileiras dos Comensais da Morte com efeito devastador até que foi derrubado no final por múltiplas azarações. Fiel ao extremo, Canino o enorme cão de caça sentou-se melancolicamente ao lado do cadáver de Hagrid.

Harry deu um passo de encontro ao corpo de seu amigo mais velho, então parou.

- Venha, Canino - Harry comandou, sua voz oscilando meramente. O cão de caça hesitou, então balançou a seus pés e juntou-se ao pequeno grupo.

Em uma cunha, os cinco forçaram seu caminho através da batalha, ajudando os poucos Aurores que permaneciam de pé. Um ou dois Comensais da Morte na extremidade da multidão em torno de Voldemort virou-se para ver o grupo se aproximando, e chamou rapidamente a atenção do seu senhor à aproximação de Harry.

Através do gramado, a equipe de defesa dos funcionários tirou vantagem da trégua repentina e forçou seu trajeto pela inclinação do monte de encontro a Voldemort e o Diretor caído. Conduzindo os variados professores estava Minerva McGonagall. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho ela perdera seu chapéu e seus óculos, e seu cabelo ordenadamente amarrado caía estendido sobre seus ombros, mas ela tinha um tartan jogado sobre o ombro e parecia tão feroz quanto seus antepassados escoceses. A única coisa ausente era a faixa de tinta azul do rosto correndo da testa até o queixo.

Chegando ao lado dos professores, vinham os estudantes que saíram com Dino e Neville, juntando-se aos defensores. Dino tinha um braço em torno dos ombros de Susan Bones, inclinando-se pesadamente sobre a jovem menina, mas sua varinha estava pronta enquanto mancava atrás de seus professores.

Do oeste, Draco Malfoy e seu punhado de alunos forjaram os últimos poucos metros. Goyle segurava uma mão numa ferida suja em sua testa, mas dificilmente seu cérebro era um órgão vital. Diversos outros mostravam sinais do desgaste duro, suas expressões universalmente ajustadas e determinadas.

Os Comensais da Morte consolidaram sua linha, mas inconscientemente recuaram da ameaça adicional; não importava o quanto eles estavam acostumados a dispersar a dor e fazer suas vítimas sofrerem, eles tinham pouca experiência com uma resistência preparada e organizada.

- TOM RIDDLE! - Harry gritou, apontando sua varinha para o bruxo.

Máscaras prateadas brilharam na luz do sol, os Comensais da Morte afastaram-se para revelar seu mestre, formando em torno dele um turbilhão de preto e cinza. A área desobstruída imediatamente atrás do Lorde das Trevas incluía o corpo machucado do Diretor, mas Harry não podia fazer mais nada além de olhar de relance para o velho bruxo e não podia dizer se ele estava vivo ou morto.

- Harry Potter - silvou o bruxo escuro lentamente. Suas mãos reptilianas brancas se levantaram e empurraram para trás a capa de suas vestes escuras, revelando sua fisionomia esquelética e repulsiva. - Meu caro garoto. Você não sabe como estou feliz em vê-lo. E de pés, pela primeira vez. Está quase na hora. Simplesmente o que eu não faria para que todos o vissem morrer de joelhos.

Apesar das palavras confiantes, Severo conhecia Voldemort melhor do que quase qualquer um, e ele detectou os sinais fracos da fadiga e do stress em torno dos olhos vermelhos. Dumbledore não fora derrotado facilmente, e Voldemort teve que gastar uma grande quantidade de energia e magia para fazer isso. Severo teve certeza que a confrontação com Harry Potter viera muito mais cedo do que o bruxo quase imortal planejara ou se preparara.

- Ele não esperava por você - ele murmurou num tom de voz baixo para Harry. - Você deveria ter gastado a maior parte do dia perseguindo o Malfoy, e dar-lhe o tempo de ganhar o controle de tudo aqui. Ele está desnorteado. - O jovem bruxo baixou a cabeça num assentimento curto, reconhecendo as palavras sem tirar sua atenção do adversário.

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort lampejaram para os homens parados ao lado de Harry.

- Severo - ele remoeu numa ameaça quieta. - Eu cuidarei de você mais tarde.

- Eu já tomei conta de meu maior adversário - Voldemort continuou, gesticulando para o bruxo de cabelos prateados que se encontrava morto ou inconsciente no chão -, e só sobrou você, Harry Potter. O filho do meu inimigo, herdeiro de Gryffindor - ele cuspiu desdenhosamente. - Você vem diante de mim com nada além de sua espada de brinquedo e uma variedade patética de aliados. Se você tivesse um mínimo juízo, você fugiria para o fim do mundo e se acovardaria pelo resto dos seus dias.

- Você deveria ter entrado para o teatro - Harry disse abruptamente. - Você é pior que Gilderoy Lockhart.

Os abruptos risos abafados de Remo e de Sirius foram demais para que Severo mantivesse uma expressão séria; ele sorriu largamente com a comparação. De repente o grupo de bruxos nas vestes pretas e máscaras prateadas pareciam claramente um absurdo; era um dia em pleno verão e ele podia sentir uma gota de suor escorrendo pelas suas costas, e viu uma trilha similar correndo atrás da orelha de Harry. Os Comensais da Morte estariam ajoelhando-se frente ao calor exaustivo em breve.

O rosto de Voldemort se retorceu de raiva abrupta e sua varinha balançou em direção a Harry com força decisiva de matá-lo.

- _Expelliarmus!_ - Harry gritou, começando a soltar as palavras um pouquinho antes que Voldemort terminasse seu _AVADA KADAVRA_!

Como acontecera antes, as duas varinhas irmãs se conectaram, seus respectivos feitiços se perderam no confronto de poder. Desta vez, entretanto, nenhuma gaiola mágica se formou em torno dos combatentes. Lascas douradas apareceram e dissiparam-se no ar em torno deles, às vezes muito rapidamente para serem vistas, e durante este tempo todo o filete dourado que se esticava de cada ponta de varinha ficava mais denso no centro. Primeiro uma, depois outra esfera da luz se formou do filete, depois mais. Como contas num cordão elas se moveram para frente e para trás, ficando cada vez maiores, brilhando com mais intensidade.

Harry deu um passo vacilante para frente, depois outro, apenas perifericamente ciente de Severo e Sirius em suas costas, mantendo o ritmo. As esferas douradas cresceram no tamanho e na intensidade enquanto deslizavam entre as varinhas do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado enquanto cada uma jogava sua vontade para superar seu oponente. Harry deu mais um passo desconcertado para frente, e uma nota elevada e clara começou a sair do filete dourado, enchendo o ouvido e deslizando para baixo até que as maxilas começaram a doer.

O cordão entre Harry e Voldemort ficou sólido e mais espesso quando o jovem lutou para avançar, tornando-se como uma corda, depois como um feixe contínuo maior que o braço de um homem. As esferas luminosas coalesceram, fundindo-se umas com as outras em um único globo que cresceu em tamanho e brilho até que se tornou difícil ver qualquer coisa além da luz e das silhuetas pretas mostrando os bruxos que duelavam.

A canção da Fênix levantou-se de repente para um grito elevado, e Harry e Voldemort deixaram escapar gritos simultâneos enquanto suas varinhas irromperam em chamas. A esfera gigantesca do poder entre eles se desintegrou, jogando para fora ondas de faíscas douradas que brilhavam mais intensas que o sol superaquecido antes de cair à terra como cinzas.

Com um rosnar, Voldemort arremessou longe um punhado de lascas de cinzas que permaneceram nos seus dedos brancos escamosos antes que os mesmos dedos mergulhassem dentro de suas vestes e trouxessem uma outra varinha. Severo praguejou silenciosamente - ele e Dumbledore esconderam diversas varinhas encontradas, contudo presumiram displicentemente que haveria tempo após a formatura para Harry arranjar outra varinha?

A varinha nova, entretanto, mostrou-se rapidamente ser menos compatível e o rosto de Voldemort se retorceu de irritação quando ela hesitou antes de descarregar. O pequeno atraso permitiu a Severo e Sirius lançarem feitiços no mesmo instante, obstruindo a maldição arremessada em Harry.

Uma parte da mente de Severo ouviu Remo Lupin gritar de dor quando um Comensal da Morte o atingiu com uma maldição dolorosa. A batalha irrompeu de novo ao redor. Embora os seguidores de Voldemort estivessem tecnicamente cercados, eles ainda estavam em maior número que os defensores do castelo, mais de dois para cada. Do canto do olho, Severo viu Rony Weasley dar uma mão a Remo enquanto o jovem lançava uma azaração especialmente cruel de volta.

A maioria da sua atenção, entretanto, continuou na figura flexível de Harry Potter enquanto o jovem lutava a sua maneira contra o bruxo homicida que estava apenas alguns centímetros de distância, vacilante enquanto absorvia as azarações que não podia evitar ou que Severo e Sirius não conseguiam obstruir, capturando mais de uma na lâmina da espada e, de algum modo, desviando-as, emitindo a mágica ofensiva que deslizava em tangentes impares e perigosas. Pela força de vontade absoluta, os dois bruxos mais velhos mantiveram o ritmo com Harry quando ele chegou mais perto do Lorde das Trevas. Em um acordo mudo, Sirius e Severo devotaram toda sua atenção para defender Harry, e por sua vez, Rony e Remo fizeram tudo que podiam para proteger aqueles dois bruxos da chuva de feitiços que voavam em todos os sentidos no campo.

Voldemort uivou com raiva enquanto a varinha não cooperativa em sua mão continuou a se recusar a progredir em seu domínio, interferindo com seu alvo e hesitando em momentos inoportunos. A arrogância e a pressão de seus próprios seguidores em suas costas evitaram Voldemort de recuar quando Harry levantou a espada de prata e a balançou descontroladamente, a ponta da lâmina atirando a varinha da mão branca que a agarrava e quebrando-a em duas.

Os Comensais da Morte cederam quando seu líder resmungou para eles saírem do caminho, permitindo que Voldemort recuasse alguns passos enquanto tateava em suas vestes uma vez mais, procurando por alguma outra varinha.

Voldemort era um bruxo poderoso, mais velho que muitos no campo de batalha, e quase imortal. Entretanto, seu corpo roubado não poderia competir com os reflexos de um fanático jogador de Quadribol de dezessete anos, e ele era fisicamente incapaz de esquivar-se enquanto Harry Potter trazia a espada de Godrico Gryffindor levantada e a disparava para frente com toda sua força.

Um grito rasgou os finos lábios do Lorde das Trevas, sua voz ecoou através do campo de batalha quando a espada rangeu contra suas costelas. A cara reptiliana retorceu em agonia e descrença quando Harry empurrou a espada mais profundamente. Quase como um, os incrédulos Comensais da Morte e seus oponentes igualmente chocados pararam seu conflito para ver Voldemort cair de joelhos diante de Harry.

Severo pode apenas decifrar o movimento da boca de Harry enquanto ele entoava um feitiço, mas a maioria dos feitiços eram sílabas sussurradas em língua de cobra. Os poucos fragmentos de latim que ele identificou não eram nada além do que fora ensinado nas aulas, embora o verbo para a ligação estivesse claro, e a espada nas mãos de Harry começasse a queimar um branco brilhante. A luz do sol, entretanto, pareceu se desvanecer enquanto o feitiço extraía o poder de todo ar em torno dele, sugando-a até que o campo de batalha ficou cada vez mais escuro e Severo se esticou para ver alguma coisa além da escuridão circundante e do brilho branco do aço. Quando Harry terminou o encantamento com uma nota baixa decisiva, a luz coalesceu e sumiu de repente.

Imediatamente, uma dor fria e abrasadora atravessou braço esquerdo de Severo. Ele nunca ouviu Remo chamar seu nome, ou se assustou com os gritos dos defensores de Hogwarts.

N/T - Eu sei, demorei mais que o previsto. Mas aqui está, o antepenúltimo capítulo dessa fic maravilhosa. O cap. 21 já está começado e o 22 é bem pequeno. Entro de férias no dia 10 e certamente antes da chegada do livro 7a fic estará finalizada. Só posso agradecer à Ramos, bem como à Bastet, à Fer e a todos que vem deixando reviews pra lá de fofos.Muito obrigada mesmo, de coração. Beijos Clau.


	21. Chapter 21

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 21

Sumário: A Batalha de Hermione - nascimento, morte, e o fim da história.

Apesar da predição otimista de Gina de que alguém voltaria antes que fosse tarde demais, na verdade já fazia quase quatro horas antes de um baqueado Severo Snape aparatar de volta no prado onde seu mais velho inimigo encontrara um longo final. O homem que chegou era muito diferente do homem que partira; sua veste caía aberta, os botões se foram há muito tempo, após tentativas especialmente inaptas de Sirius Black de prestar-lhe os primeiros socorros. A camisa que uma vez fora de um branco imaculado, agora estava cinzenta, com manchas de sujeira, sangue, e outras substâncias que ele tinha receio de identificar, considerando os cuidados solícitos que Canino dispensara à sua pessoa inconsciente. O lenço verde e preto desaparecera sem um traço, e um curativo rude feito à mão estava amarrado em torno do seu antebraço esquerdo abaixo de uma manga arregaçada.

Parando outra vez diante da cabana onde deixara sua esposa, Severo lançou-se ao redor ansiosamente, sabendo que Gina era incapaz de Aparatar com qualquer outra pessoa. A depressão na grama fora abandonada, com exceção do corpo de Lúcio Malfoy, e seu coração apertou com repentina apreensão.

Chamando pelo nome de Hermione, Severo se virou, procurando no pasto por algum sinal. Um grito curto não muito longe o atravessou como um trovão.

- Hermione! - ele gritou, o medo agarrando seu coração uma vez mais.

- Prof. Snape! - chamou uma voz apavorada. - Hermione está em trabalho de parto!

Por um instante, Severo Snape ficou completamente parado, tentando compreender as palavras que ele apenas ouvira. Então a mensagem entrou e o reanimou de volta a ação, rasgando sobre o ligeiro declive para encontrar o objeto de sua busca sob um pequeno carvalho.

Hermione estava ajoelhada na grama, a cabeça abaixada, com Gina encolhida a seu lado. Um círculo de vegetação espezinhada mostrava que ela andara aproximadamente agitada entre as contrações. Seu vestido estava amassado e escurecido de suor, a borda do gramado manchada e marcada com vários líquidos.

- Eu não ousei deixá-la! - balbuciou uma Gina confusa, e um olhar para o rosto vermelho e suado de Hermione o fez concordar com ela. O cabelo incontrolado de Hermione caía em mechas úmidas sobre o rosto dela, e o sarcasmo da voz era verdadeiramente alarmante:

- Severo Snape, seu bastardo! Experimente chegar perto de mim e eu quebrarei seus malditos joelhos! – Ela deu um gemido longo e baixo enquanto a contração continuava a curvar seu corpo por todo um minuto antes de liberá-la ofegante. Ela relaxou lentamente para trás, a posição das mãos sobre as coxas e a sustentação de Gina ao seu lado eram as únicas coisas que a mantinham levantada.

A tradição dizia que o parto era um campo de batalha para uma mulher, e Severo poderia bem acreditar. Seu trabalho de parto estava obviamente muito avançado para arriscar aparatá-la para qualquer lugar, e as probabilidades de chamar algum pessoal médico do campo de batalha que ele apenas acabara de deixar eram inviáveis. Sem hesitação, ele conjurou diversos cobertores e uma bacia d'água, completando com uma toalha de rosto.

Arregaçando rapidamente a única manga intacta, Severo espremeu a pequena toalha de rosto na água perfumada de lavanda. O primeiro toque dele no rosto de Hermione trouxe um choramingo de alívio, e os olhos dela se abriram enquanto ele empurrava suavemente para trás os cachos de cabelo emplastrados no rosto dela.

- Severo - ela sussurrou, seus lábios secos. - Você está vivo? - Os olhos marrons fixaram no rosto dele, seu alívio tão claro quanto vidro.

- Real, vivo, e muito feliz em vê-la - ele lhe disse enquanto conjurava um copo d'água e o segurava em sua boca. Ela sorveu alguns goles antes de empurrá-lo para trás. - Quando começaram?

- Imediatamente depois que vocês saíram - Gina respondeu, mordiscando o que restava de uma unha. Todas as dez estavam mordidas por baixo, testemunhando sua ansiedade quanto à amiga e ao menino que amava. - Como foi?

- Nós vencemos - ele respondeu logo. - Harry está bem, e Pomfrey acha que Dumbledore se recuperará se sobreviver nos próximos dias. Qual o intervalo das contrações? – ele perguntou enquanto persuadia sua esposa a se deitar nos cobertores macios que ele conjurara. O casaco de Sirius Black e um jogo de vestes verdes estavam próximas, mas Gina fora obviamente incapaz de convencer Hermione a permanecer no leito temporário enquanto lidava com a dor do trabalho de parto.

- Não há quase nenhum intervalo entre elas – Gina lhe disse, um fato que ele podia ver por si mesmo quando Hermione se enrijeceu outra vez, um gemido baixo que veio dela outra vez quando as forças inexoráveis que controlavam seu corpo a pegaram novamente. - Nós sabemos que ela não deve supostamente empurrar até que dilate inteiramente, mas nenhuma de nós sabe dizer quando é isso. Eu acho que foi, o que, uma meia-hora atrás? Hermione disse apenas que não poderia mais suportar e começou a empurrar.

- Está vindo - Hermione anunciou entre dentes. Praguejando, Severo moveu-se para trás dela, tentando mantê-la contra seu peito, permitindo que ela usasse toda sua força para empurrar. Ela deu um grito curto quando a contração diminuiu e levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dele.

- Eu tentei esperar, Severo. Eu tentei não empurrar, mas isso dói! – Ela ofegava, esgotada, a dor desnorteando a voz que rasgava o coração dele.

- Eu sei que você tentou, meu amor - ele murmurou para ela. - Mas está tudo bem agora. Você está quase lá. - Beijou a testa dela e friccionou uma mão tranqüilizadora sobre o abdômen inchado, tentando não tomar como pessoal quando ela afastou a mão para longe. – Só mais um pouquinho. A cabeça já está coroando? – ele perguntou a Gina em um tom baixo ansioso.

- O que? Essa coisa preta? - Gina perguntou, apontando um dedo bem mastigado em direção aos joelhos espalhados de Hermione. Há muito tempo que ela tinha deixado de ser delicada com o que se referia a ter um bebê.

- Eu suponho que sim. Você tem sua varinha? - ele perguntou. Gina assentiu, e Severo conjurou diversos cobertores menores. - Ponha um encanto aquecedor neste e mantenha-o pronto. Quando a cabeça sair, o resto seguirá rapidamente.

- Você quer que eu o pegue? - Gina perguntou assustada.

- A menos que você ache que eu posso segurar minha esposa e atender ao bebê – ele respondeu com seu toque ácido normal. Condicionada a seis anos de sarcasmo duro e pungente, Gina fez o que lhe mandaram. Nesse ínterim, Severo encontrou uma posição que o permitisse suportar Hermione com seu braço direito não danificado e ainda mantivesse sua mão esquerda livre para cuidar da esposa.

As poucas contrações seguintes vieram com crueldade, e Severo manteve Hermione levantada enquanto ela se curvava quase em duas, as mãos agarrando os joelhos até ficarem brancas do pulso para baixo. Se ela realmente ouviu os incentivos e as palavras de ternura que ele lhe sussurrou, ele não pode dizer, mas quando cada contração a liberava, ela desmoronava para trás de encontro a ele e virava o rosto contra seu peito. Mesmo com olheiras de exaustão sob seus olhos fechados, o cabelo muito cacheado coberto de suor, ela era a criatura mais incrivelmente bonita que ele já vira. E cada vez que ela se voltava para ele entre seus esforços, descansando de encontro a ele num gesto tão confiante, fazia o peito dele doer com a emoção que ele jamais pensara que seria sua.

Apesar da impaciência de Gina, Severo deu a notícia somente depois que Hermione pudesse absorvê-la: que Dumbledore fora golpeado antes de Harry reaparecer com Severo, Sirius e Rony atrás dele. A maneira como os cinco fizeram seu caminho até Voldemort. Como as varinhas entre Harry e Voldemort se juntaram e finalmente estouraram em chamas em ambas as mãos, desintegrando-se em cinzas numa questão de segundos.

- As penas se queimarão… - Gina murmurou. - Ah, eu sei tudo sobre essa profecia estúpida - ela continuou quando Severo a olhou com surpresa. - Você está certa, Hermione, Adivinhação é uma completa tolice.

Hermione riu aflita em resposta, os olhos fechados enquanto ela saboreava o curto espaço entre as contrações. Diversos vasos sanguíneos minúsculos em seu rosto haviam se rompido, dando a suas bochechas uma aparência sardenta.

- Então a Fênix de Dumbledore caiu, mas ele não morreu. As penas queimaram... as varinhas, certo? Ambas tinham penas de fênix em seu núcleo. A espada se quebrou?

- Harry fez apenas como ele disse: perseguiu Voldemort com a espada. Qualquer que tenha sido o feitiço que ele e Dumbledore inventaram para emboscar Voldemort na lâmina quebrada da espada, funcionou. Qualquer parte de Voldemort que não morresse com seu corpo físico seria soldada à lâmina da espada, e Harry já a enviou para Gringotes, para pedir a um especialista em itens amaldiçoados.

- Essa idéia foi minha - Hermione disse em um sussurro ofegante. - Para usar língua de cobra em um feitiço de ligação. Harry conseguiu lutar, então?

- Não há nenhuma dúvida quanto a isto - Severo respondeu, mais que um pouco impressionado com a idéia muito inteligente dela de usar língua de cobra para lançar um feitiço. A única maneira de quebrar o encanto e liberar a essência de Voldemort iria requerer uma outra pessoa que falasse língua de cobra. Já que Harry era atualmente a única pessoa viva com essa habilidade, era a solução mais próxima da perfeição que Severo podia imaginar.

- Remo acha que a mágica elementar que Harry tocou quando ele a acordou de algum modo reativou a proteção criada por Lílian Potter quando ela morreu - ele continuou. – O sangue de Harry que derramou na terra foi o sangue que Voldemort roubou de Harry três anos atrás.

- E escuridão cairá toda sobre a terra? - Gina pressionou.

Snape segurou seu braço esquerdo, o pulso exposto estava vermelho e empolado, indicando que uma queimadura muito pior fora escondida sob a bandagem.

– A derrota de Voldemort causou uma reação da Marca Negra, e cada Comensal da Morte que tinha uma ficou inconsciente. Pomfrey levou quase vinte minutos para me trazer de volta, e os outros poucos que recuperaram a consciência pareciam ter ficado loucos, como se fossem expostos ao Cruciatus por muito tempo. A resposta ao feitiço de Dumbledore parece que me protegeu de alguma forma de todo este efeito.

Toda discussão adicional teve que esperar quando Hermione arqueou-se mais uma vez com uma contração, seu rosto se avermelhou enquanto ela se esforçava para empurrar a criança para fora de seu corpo. Severo teria feito qualquer coisa para poupar-lhe da dor, mas não podia fazer nada além de suportá-la enquanto ela gemia, e empurrava, e sofria. Finalmente a contração abrandou e ela se deixou relaxar nos braços de seu marido por um pequeno intervalo de tempo.

- Eu te amo, Hermione - ele disse suavemente, não se importando se Gina Weasley estava ouvindo ou não.

- Eu te amo também, Severo. - Ela respirava lenta e superficialmente, então tomou fôlego. – Nós estamos quase lá? - ela perguntou, sem abrir seus olhos.

Sem nenhum traço de embaraço, seu braço comprido alcançou mais em baixo entre suas coxas enquanto ele sentia a cabeça do seu filho. Um sorriso largo veio através do seu rosto cansado quando seus dedos encontraram, bem próximo à liberdade, uma massa de cachos finos.

- Muito em breve, eu acho - ele lhe disse, conduzindo a mão dela ao mesmo lugar. Mesmo com uma audiência, era um maravilhoso momento íntimo para um homem que aceitara uma vida sozinho.

- Bom - Hermione vociferou quando foi pega outra vez pela dor produzida pelo próprio corpo. Ela conseguiu prender a respiração apropriadamente profunda antes de fazer força para baixo com todo seu poder, seguramente firme pelos braços do marido. Suas coxas estremeceram com o esforço, e um gemido penetrante veio do alto da garganta enquanto seu corpo se esticava brutalmente com a tarefa árdua, até que gradualmente, finalmente, a cabeça do bebê emergiu, liberando-se tão vagarosamente do corpo da mãe.

Outra contração mais suave pareceu seguir com uma pequena pausa, e Gina disparou tardiamente para frente com um pano e pegou a criança quando primeiro um braço, depois outro, apareceu livre, e então o resto do corpo branco-úmido descorado deslizou rapidamente do ventre de Hermione, seguido por um fluxo de sangue e líquido.

Os punhos minúsculos empurravam e acenavam ao ar, marcando um contraponto com os choramingos soltos que rapidamente se elevaram para lamentos finos e rápidos de ultraje. O pequeno tórax oscilou com suas primeiras respirações, e a cor do bebê girou rapidamente do roxo para o cor-de-rosa brilhante.

Gina puxou o pano aquecido em torno do corpo viscoso e molhado, cuidadosa com o cordão umbilical que ainda conectava a nova vida à Hermione.

- Hã, eu deveria fazer algo com isto? – ela perguntou incerta.

Severo abaixou Hermione até o chão com uma rápida confiança e puxou uma fita preta do bolso, a mesma fita preta que prendera a carta ameaçadora de Malfoy. Suas mãos estavam tremendo, ele notou distante enquanto amarrava a fita em torno do cordão umbilical, perto da barriga do bebê, e cortou o cordão úmido e escorregadio com um agito de sua varinha.

- É uma menina - ele observou enquanto envolvia com cuidado sua filha recém-nascida no cobertor. - Hermione, meu amor. Nós temos uma menina!

Apesar de esgotada, Hermione sorriu com a surpresa na voz dele e abriu os olhos para ver Severo levantar o bebê vermelho, cujos berros estavam se desvanecendo em lamentos descontentes ocasionais. Ela levantou as mãos no ar, e Severo colocou o pacote minúsculo na curva do braço dela.

- Alô - ela murmurou à menina, uma lágrima de alegria fazendo-a soluçar. - Eu sou sua mamãe.

Apesar do suor e das lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto, o sorriso de Hermione rivalizava com qualquer Madonna, e Gina deixou cair uma lágrima inesperada dela quando o seu uma vez odiado professor de Poções segurou a esposa em seus braços. Hermione descansou contra ele num contentamento exaustivo, a cabeça enfiada sob o queixo dele enquanto ambos olhavam sua filha. Severo Snape, Gina observou, também estava sussurrando para sua filha, ambos absortos à platéia.

Finalmente, entretanto, os novos pais se lembraram da presença de Gina, e permitiram que ela segurasse o bebê enquanto lidavam com o necessário e, de seu ponto da vista, repulsivo final do parto.

- Não acho que Sirius vai querer seu casaco de volta - Gina conseguiu fazer uma piada enquanto Severo envolvia a placenta num pedaço do tecido daquela roupa.

- Provavelmente não - Severo disse calmamente enquanto fazia o que podia para deixar Hermione ligeiramente mais confortável. Ele pedira para Gina aplicar um encanto de secagem no amarrotado vestido ensopado, enquanto ele invejosamente reservava suas forças finais para Aparatar de volta a Hogwarts. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de confiar sua nova família a uma Chave de Portal, uma modalidade notoriamente violenta de transporte conhecida por arremessar o viajante sem equilíbrio no fim da viagem.

Quando Gina devolveu relutantemente o bebê de volta a sua mãe, Severo envolveu o resto do casaco arruinado em torno de Hermione antes de puxar uma pequena peça de metal do bolso. Bateu-o com sua varinha e entregou-o prontamente a Gina, cujo cérebro super excitado levou um tempo para reconhecer o objeto como a tampa de um frasco de tinta.

- É uma Chave de Portal, Srta. Weasley. Ela a levará até o portão de entrada de Hogwarts. Os Aurores e outros idiotas variados do Ministério devem ter enchido o lugar completamente agora, sem o seu pai se opor, então não espere boas-vindas amigáveis até que prove que você é uma estudante. Assim que você chegar lá, por favor informe a Madame Pomfrey que eu Aparatarei Hermione e o bebê diretamente no portão da frente de Hogwarts e que eu apreciaria sua atenção imediata. E alguém deve lembrar a Draco Malfoy de seu dever com os restos do pai - ele acrescentou, acenando com a cabeça para o buraco onde o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy jazia.

- Sim, professor - Gina concordou, ansiosa para ver Harry outra vez. Deu a Hermione um sorriso largo e gritou: - Parabéns! - assim que a Chave de Portal foi ativada.

- Sozinhos finalmente - Hermione satirizou em voz baixa, e Severo caiu de joelhos ao lado dela, um sorriso cansado que puxava o canto de sua boca. Ela empurrou uma mecha de cabelo longe do rosto dele, preocupada com as linhas de preocupação no rosto dele. - Você tem certeza que está pronto para isso? Aparatação, eu digo?

Severo capturou a mão e pressionou um beijo em sua palma.

- Eu posso fazer o que quer que seja necessário fazer, pelo menos nos próximos momentos. Se, entretanto, um contingente de gigantes chegar por aquela montanha nos próximos minutos querendo negociar seu lugar justo na sociedade bruxa, eu lhes direi que se danem e voltem na próxima terça-feira. Eu estou cansado, e não sei ao certo quanto mais eu posso suportar hoje.

Ele estremeceu silenciosamente no assunto dos gigantes; ele ainda não tinha contado sobre a morte honrosa de Rúbeo Hagrid, e a notícia ia feri-la profundamente. Hagrid era um membro da equipe de funcionários que nunca deixara de tratar Severo com respeito, tanto quando estudante como quando professor. Ele, também, sentiria falta da alma delicada do meio-gigante.

Severo deixara muitas coisas de fora na sua história, mas ele não via a hora de compartilhar com ela as outras coisas que o deixaram impressionados aquele dia. Como a maneira como Neville Longbottom não gaguejou nenhuma vez enquanto explicava seu papel na batalha para os Aurores recém aparecidos. Alguns dos bruxos e bruxas do Ministério que apareceram se recordavam dos pais de Neville, e sinceramente até Severo vira algo similar ao pai do menino em seu comportamento após a batalha. O modo como Cornélio Fudge aparecera, inflado de intromissão fanática e obviamente apenas um tanto apavorado enquanto ordenava que Sirius Black fosse preso, e quando viu a queimadura no braço de Severo, ordenou que o prendessem também. Harry objetara, gritando com teimosia e recusando-se a mover uma polegada sobre o assunto. No final, Olho-Tonto Moody intervira, junto com o chefe dos Aurores, e concordara que podiam confiar que provavelmente o padrinho de Harry e o antigo mestre de Poções de Hogwarts não iriam assassinar qualquer um nas próximas horas enquanto toda a confusão fosse ordenada.

Essa decisão, entretanto, foi no momento em que a maré girou. Não obstante quantas ordens adicionais Fudge emitisse, ele era no geral ignorado pelo aurores e pelo pessoal que aparatava vindo de St. Mungos, o respeito deles com o Fudge escorrera como água quando foram tratar dos negócios e conseqüências da batalha. Em vez disso, eles se voltaram para Harry Potter e os membros da Ordem que já estavam acostumados ao papel da liderança de Harry sob Dumbledore. O menino que sobreviveu estava no comando, e ninguém no campo de batalha tinha alguma dúvida daquilo.

Todas estas coisas, entretanto, podiam esperar até que Hermione e o bebê estivessem em segurança de volta à Hogwarts e eles tivessem tempo tanto para lamentar e celebrar. Com um grunhido de esforço, Severo conseguiu apanhar sua esposa, filha e tudo, e um momento depois, desaparatou, deixando o declive aos carneiros e ao vento.

Aquecida, limpa, e confortavelmente aconchegada na cama maior recentemente instalada no quarto da Monitora Chefe, Hermione não se moveu até que o som de água corrente cessou de repente no banheiro. Ela não estava cochilando, embora seu estado mental estivesse próximo. Na curva de seu braço, sua filha agarrara um mamilo e se entregara em começar uma refeição. O ato primitivo de alimentar seu bebê não era desagradável como temera, mas dava-lhe uma sensação surpreendente maravilhosa. Uma necessidade elementar de sentir a sucção tomou conta dela, a pequena boca morna com um aperto tão forte, apesar dos espasmos de dor em sua barriga e da impressão muito real que nunca sentaria corretamente outra vez.

A massa de cachos pretos do bebê saiu de encontro ao gorro verde pálido; ela desistira de pegar os cachos desordenados enquanto a alimentava. Para alguém com somente algumas horas de vida ela já mostrava sinais de temperamento, e já demonstrara completamente o desagrado com o chapéu tricotado que sua mãe colocara. Esse desprazer fora abandonado quando seu apetite se afirmara, hora em que ela demonstrara ter um par saudável de pulmões.

A porta do banheiro abriu e deixou sair um sopro de vapor, junto com um Severo Snape nominalmente vestido. Cansado e ansioso para se juntar a sua esposa, seus únicos esforços para se aprontar para a cama foram um banho e um passar de dedos impaciente em seus cabelos. Sua bagagem não fora levada ainda para o quarto da Monitora Chefe, então no lugar da longa capa preta que Hermione detestava, ele usava um roupão da sua esposa. Infelizmente ele era de um amarelo manteiga vivo e não favorecia em nada sua cor ou atitude. O tecido esticou ligeiramente através de seus ombros e caiu aberto sobre o peito pálido, levemente definido e as inevitáveis cuecas pretas.

Severo encontrou sua varinha caída próxima a de Hermione na mesa de estudo da Monitora Chefe, junto com suas vestes de gala esquecidas e o adornado colar que a mãe dele enviara, o qual Hermione estava muito feliz em ver de novo. Com a facilidade da longa prática, ele fez brevemente o trabalho de proteger o quarto e a porta. Satisfeito com a segurança adicional, ele acendeu o fogo com um "_Incendio_" e se juntou a Hermione na cama, afofando o travesseiro para permitir que ele se inclinasse de encontro à cabeceira e soltasse um suspiro pesado.

Do seu canto no cotovelo de Hermione, Bichento abriu os olhos e considerou o intruso. O gato já inspecionara completamente a pequena nova ocupante em sua cama, e ronronara em aprovação, e agora Severo estava sob o mesmo escrutínio. Ele devolveu o olhar fixo dos olhos amarelos, esperando um rosnado ou um silvo. Os dois não se encontraram no dia que Severo passara no quarto de Hermione, pois havia desaparecido como os gatos fazem, e saíra antes que o macho residente retornasse.

Bichento se levantou e se espreguiçou, depois andou na ponta dos pés se aproximando do homem invadindo a SUA cama. Com uma batida deliberada do corpo, desmoronou contra o peito de Severo, ronronando. Surpreso consigo mesmo, Severo deu ao gato de listras ruivas um afago em sua orelha, ganhando mais ronronados por seus esforços.

Crise contornada, Severo deslocou-se até que pode ver sua filha melhor, mamando lentamente agora, os cílios pretos ondulados próximos às pequenas bochechas redondas e gordas.

- Você tem certeza que ela ficará bem aqui na cama conosco? – ele perguntou suavemente.

Hermione olhou de relance, mas parecia apenas extasiada pela pequena pessoa em seus braços.

– Não se preocupe. Você tem um sono muito leve, e eu duvido que ela nos deixe mais do que uma hora assim esta noite.

Severo grunhiu em reconhecimento; embora os casos críticos fossem transferidos ao St. Mungos, Pomfrey e diversos funcionários do hospital estavam cuidando de uma enfermaria de Aurores mais ou menos gravemente feridos e de estudantes. A medibruxa e seu bando se voluntariaram de bom grado para olhar a pequena enquanto os pais esgotados teriam um descanso tão necessário, mas nem ele nem Hermione consideraram se separar de sua filha por um momento.

- Nós precisaremos arranjar um berço ou algo parecido de manhã - ele comentou, observando os pequenos lábios como um botão de rosa no peito de Hermione. - Eu poderia conjurar algo, mas eu não tenho energia para chamar nem um lenço direito agora.

- Nós vamos ter que pensar num nome pela manhã - Hermione corrigiu. - Nós não tivemos sequer uma idéia de como nós iremos chamá-la, ou quem serão seus padrinhos, ou… – ela foi interrompida por um bocejo maciço, e desistiu do esforço de listar todas as coisas deixadas por fazer.

Severo se aproximou mais, muito a contragosto de Bichento.

- Minha família tem uma tradição - ele começou.

-Ah, Não. Nós não vamos chamá-la de Otávia, ou Agripina, ou nenhuma outra imperatriz romana.

- Está certo, então - ele concordou, não inteiramente surpreso. – Que tal Athena, ou Diana? Eu fui sempre parcial às deusas mesmo - ele murmurou, dando-lhe um olhar significativo.

- Humm. Eu sempre gostei das rainhas inglesas - Hermione respondeu, aquecida pela apreciação nos olhos dele que ela infelizmente seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa por algum tempo. – Várias delas, como Elizabeth, ou Eleanor, ou Victoria. Esse sim é um bom nome, mesmo quando ela ficar uma velha sem graça. - Olhou para baixo para a criança em seus braços. Ela havia soltado do mamilo enquanto dormia, sua pequena boca ainda fazendo movimentos de sucção. - Como Victoria soa para você, hein?

- Victoria Snape soa aceitável - seu pai respondeu por ela. - Nós podemos nos preocupar sobre o que irá no meio amanhã. - Ele inclinou-se para baixo e beijou Victoria delicadamente, abençoando-a. – Nascida no dia em que Voldemort foi finalmente derrotado. Eu diria que isso soa perfeito.

Victoria não se agitou, e Severo olhou fixamente para ela, recordando os eventos do dia passado antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Eu queria que você pudesse ter visto, Hermione - ele lhe disse quietamente. - Você estaria muito orgulhosa do Harry hoje.

- Eu estou orgulhosa dele. Você não está?

- Eu… estou impressionado. Ele tem o dom do comando.

- O que seria uma mágica primária? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Somente a mágica de seu coração. Ele pediu, e eu segui um menino de dezessete anos de idade em uma batalha que nós poderíamos nunca ter ganho. Mas nós ganhamos. – Ele fez um pigarro de humor auto-censurado. - Eu estava errado, todo o tempo. Eu pensei que Dumbledore estava treinando Harry para ser o próximo Merlin.

- É claro que não - Hermione murmurou sonolenta.

- Ele é o próximo Arthur - Severo indicou.

- Rei Arthur? - Hermione moveu sua cabeça ligeiramente para olhar para ele. - Você está doido?

- Não, infelizmente - ele disse seriamente. - Antes que amanhã termine, a chamada para um voto de Não-Confiança no Fudge estará soando pelos salões no Ministério. Uma palavra do Harry Potter, e Arthur Weasley será Ministro da Magia antes que a cadeira do Fudge esfrie. Então, em vinte ou trinta anos, quando Arthur estiver pronto para se aposentar, Harry será ministro. Não há uma bruxa ou bruxo na Inglaterra que seja capaz de imaginar qualquer outro.

Hermione piscou para ele, confusa, obviamente imaginando que ele enlouquecera. Severo inclinou-se uma vez mais e beijou sua testa.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, querida. Eu confio em seu julgamento, e eu confiarei no Harry. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se transformará em Harry, o Conquistador.

Ela bufou ligeiramente.

- Isso soa tolo.

Severo sorriu também, e com um dedo acariciou delicadamente a bochecha de sua filha recém-nascida.

- E nossa filha jamais precisará se preocupar com o tipo de coisas que você teve que se preocupar, Hermione. Não com o Harry como padrinho.

- Agora eu sei que você ficou louco. Você quer que o Harry seja o padrinho de Victoria?

- Não - ele respondeu com falsa severidade -, eu quero Gina Weasley como madrinha. Ela é sua amiga e estava lá o tempo todo. Harry está apenas correndo pela beirada, já que eles obviamente estão correndo juntos.

Hermione abafou o riso.

- E em alguns outros lugares. Obrigada - ela adicionou sinceramente, antes de beijá-lo na boca suavemente. Com um sorriso delicado, ela entregou o bebê adormecido ao pai enquanto arrumava a camisola e se acomodava na cama. Irritado com a maneira com que seus donos se moviam de lá pra cá, Bichento recuou ao pé da cama e se encolheu indiferente como uma bola.

Quando Hermione estava confortável, Severo novamente colocou Victoria na dobra de seu braço e extinguiu cada uma das velas murmurando "_Nox_." Achou uma posição confortável deitando-se de lado, um braço encolhido abaixo da cabeça enquanto observava a visão de suas esposa e filha. Na luz macia da única vela, Hermione olhou de volta para ele, seus olhos aquecidos com o amor tanto por ele quanto por Victoria, os eventos que cercaram sua concepção já não tinham nem mesmo uma remota importância.

Hermione sentiu uma linha minúscula de preocupação enquanto Severo continuava a olhar fixamente para ela. Seus olhos estavam pretos na luz fraca, as linhas de seu rosto aprofundadas pela fadiga, o cabelo preto ficava ondulado enquanto secava.

- Alguma coisa errada? - ela sussurrou.

- Nada - ele respondeu, balançado a cabeça. - Apenas olhando o que o destino me deu.

Para sua surpresa, Hermione mordeu o lábio, no que ele reconheceu como um hábito nervoso.

- Severo, se você tiver qualquer dúvida, me diga, por favor. Talvez sejam apenas os hormônios, ou feromônios, ou o que quer que…

Severo inclinou-se sobre sua filha e silenciou Hermione com um beijo rápido, seguido rapidamente por outro.

- Hermione - ele disse pacientemente. - Eu te amo. Você me deu uma filha, e nós estamos ligados para sempre, da maneira mais elementar possível.

Ela abriu a boca, e ele rapidamente a incitou.

- Não confunda elementar com irreal - ele lhe disse suavemente, seu nariz esfregando contra o dela enquanto falava em tons delicados e persuasivos. - Isto é real.

Ele beijou sua boca suavemente, inteiramente, e assim que sua boca abriu debaixo da dele, o beijo foi interrompido quando ele foi atingido com um bocejo. Ela não pode deixar de rir dele e de suas próprias ansiedades fantasmas; eles estavam mortos de cansaço e muito distantes de qualquer pensamento racional.

- Eu lhe prometo isso - ele lhe disse quando pode falar outra vez, tateando pela mão dela nas cobertas e prendendo-a firmemente na dele. - Eu amo você, e a nossa filha, e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixar você ou ela fora da minha vista por pelo menos uma década, se não mais. Eu pensarei em algo mais eloqüente de manhã, mas eu estou simplesmente exausto demais para ser poético agora. Está bem?

- Está certo - Hermione murmurou, bocejando um bocado ela mesma enquanto fechava os olhos. - Nós temos amanhã.

- E todos os dias após - ele resmungou, sentindo-se apenas um pouco poético de qualquer maneira, mesmo quando perdeu a batalha e caiu no sono.

FIM

N/T - Bem teoricamente esse é o último capítulo dessa saga maravilhosa que a Ramos nos presenteou. Mas como vocês perceberam, eu falei dois capítulos, sim existe um epílogo que se passa anos mais tarde e que já vai ser postado a seguir. Mais uma vez o meu eterno agradecimento à Bastet e à Fer na betagem e conselhos. E a todos os que leram essa fic maravilhosa. Beijos Clau


	22. Chapter 22

**Uma Virada do Destino**

Hinge of Fate

Autora - Ramos

Tradução - Clau Snape

Beta reader - Bastetazazis

Disclaimer: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Cap. 22

Sumário: Epílogo - _mais fofo impossível._

_ Vários anos mais tarde _

- Eu colocarei o Chapéu Seletor em suas cabeça. Quando ele anunciar sua casa, vocês tomarão seus lugares naquela mesa. - A bruxa alta, de cabelo avermelhado já com várias mechas grisalhas, seu chapéu ainda tão curvado como sempre, ajustou seus óculos quadrados e começou a ler os nomes no longo pergaminho em suas mãos.

- Ambrose, Stephen.

Quando o menino veio para frente, o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça, e a primeira criança daquele ano letivo foi escolhida para a Corvinal. O Diretor Dumbledore assentiu em aprovação enquanto a mesa da Corvinal aplaudia e dava boas-vindas a seu membro mais novo.

O Salão Principal de Hogwarts pouco mudara ao longo dos anos. A única diferença notável era uma bandeira relativamente nova que estava pendurada entre os outros brasões expostos e a tapeçaria cavalheiresca. Nela, um jovem de cabelos pretos desarrumados estava parado, cabisbaixo, sobre um monte de vestes pretas e cinzentas. Uma única mão débil se projetava destas vestes com garras brancas e escamosas. O jovem sustentava uma espada quebrada em uma mão e, se olhassem de perto, suas vestes vermelhas eram realmente um uniforme de Quadribol.

A imagem era conhecida como "A Espada de Gryffindor", e era uma reprodução da famosa foto tirada por Colin Creevey momentos após a derrota de Voldemort. A foto fora chamejada através da página principal da edição especial do Profeta Diário no dia após a batalha de Hogwarts. Harry autografara milhares de cópias nos anos a seguir, e a imagem parecia destinada a equivaler a "São Jorge matando o dragão", pelo menos nos anais da história da magia. Uma das primeiras cópias dessa foto estava pendurada no escritório do Diretor, envolta em uma moldura cromada simples e relativamente barata. Somente Alvo Dumbledore e Severo Snape davam qualquer importância ao pequeno prego de cabeça quadrada deveras feio que o prendia a parede.

Parada próximo ao final da multidão das crianças que obstruíram o espaço em frente à mesa principal, uma menina nova com cabelo preto cacheado esperava, suas mãos apertadas em expectativa. Infelizmente, ela teria uma longa espera. Aluno após aluno foi chamado à frente e escolhido, cada um recebendo aplausos de suas novas casas, até que finalmente a Profa. McGonagall leu seu nome.

- Snape, Elizabeth.

Assim que o chapéu velho e esfarrapado cobriu suas orelhas, ela teve um vislumbre de seus pais parados na porta de trás do salão, entretanto ela era a única pessoa que podia ver através do feitiço não me note do seu pai. Quando Elizabeth fechou os olhos e se concentrou, uma voz falou, aparentemente entre suas orelhas.

_Ah, ha! Outro Snape. Bem, o que devo fazer com você? _

Repetidamente, ela entoou o nome de sua preferência em sua cabeça, e a voz riu.

_Você tem certeza disso? Causará um bom impacto, você sabe! Muito bem então, você deve ser… _

– Lufa-Lufa! - gritou o chapéu alto.

A mesa da Lufa-Lufa aplaudiu, junto com o reconhecimento superficial de outros alunos das várias mesas, mas uma salva de vaias levantou-se da mesa da Sonserina. Um menino, sentado entre seus colegas do terceiro ano, fez um megafone de suas mãos e vaiou alto.

- Sr. Snape! Isso já foi demais!

- Ah, não enche, Will! - retorquiu o menino mais novo, olhando de cara feia sobre a mesa para seu companheiro Sonserino. – Só porque você é o Monitor Chefe…

- Edward Snape! Não me faça tirar pontos da casa já! – silvou de volta o Monitor Chefe. O cabelo preto curto de William Snape agarrado na cabeça em cachos sôfregos lhe rendeu o apelido de "deus grego" desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. A cabeleira marrom de seu irmão mais novo era mais reta e suficientemente longa colocada atrás das orelhas, mas ambos tinham o nariz proeminente do pai.

Do outro lado da sala, uma menina da Grifinória se virou a procura de um rosto idêntico na mesa da Corvinal. Athena Snape e Diana Snape trocaram um olhar de irritação mútua na estupidez dos irmãos antes de voltar para seus respectivos colegas com movimentos combinados de suas longas tranças pretas.

Yarmouth, Ellen se transformou na última Grifinória, e a Profa. McGonagall pegou o chapéu e o banquinho ao lado do salão enquanto a menina se apressou em se juntar à sua nova casa. Na mesa principal, o Prof. Dumbledore, sua barba transformada em mais algumas camadas brancas, os ombros estreitos um pouco mais ossudos, parou e levantou as mãos pedindo silêncio..

- Eu estou tremendamente contente de vê-los todos aqui esta noite. Bem vindos! Bem vindos aos alunos novos, e bem vindos a todos aqueles que estão retornando. Antes da festa, eu tenho alguns anúncios a fazer.

- Primeiramente, eu gostaria de anunciar que o novo campo de Quadribol estará terminado a tempo para nosso primeiro jogo. Nosso instrutor do vôo, Prof. Weasley, estará usando o campo antigo para lições de vôo, melhor que o pátio usado tradicionalmente uma vez. O Sr. Filch informou-me que todas as estátuas em torno do pátio serão substituídas ou reparadas após um acidente extremamente infeliz do ano passado, e ele ficará encantado se elas permanecerem dessa maneira.

Os alunos aplaudiram polidamente. Na mesa da Corvinal, um menino gorducho do segundo ano ficou de um vermelho brilhante e olhou fixamente determinado para seu prato quando um Grifinório sob a capa do anonimato gritou:

– Bom trabalho, Longbottom!

- Em segundo lugar, eu gostaria de dar boas-vindas a nossa nova professora de Poções, Srta. Victoria Snape. A Profa. Snape recebeu recentemente o título de Mestre em Poções, e é, eu acredito, a pessoa mais nova a receber esse título. Eu estou completamente satisfeito dela ter decidido se juntar a nossa equipe de funcionários.

À esquerda de Dumbledore, uma jovem alta inclinou sua cabeça para reconhecer o elogio do diretor. Ela devia ter corado, ou talvez fosse apenas o calor no salão, mas certamente ela notou quando Rony Weasley se inclinou abruptamente para frente para olhar melhor na mesa principal para a nova Mestre de Poções. Ele não vira Victoria desde quando ela era uma encrenqueira de quinze anos, mandona e de joelhos saltados, subindo em árvores no quintal do Harry e discutindo fervorosamente por que os Piratas de Bristol eram um time melhor que os Canhões de Chudley.

Ela parecia muito diferente agora.

A Profa. Snape levantou uma única sobrancelha preta para o Prof. Weasley. Ela recebeu um sorriso forçadamente audacioso em resposta - mesmo perto dos quarenta, Rony Weasley mantinha um encanto jovial e um ar do tipo que o diabo gosta. Ela voltou sua atenção ao Diretor, mas uma sacudida de cabeça causou uma cascata de ondas pretas talvez um pouco mais nervosa do que ela geralmente teria.

Na entrada do Salão Principal, os olhos afiados de Severo Snape não perderam o lance.

- Se Rony Weasley fizer algum movimento em direção a Victoria, eu vou azará-lo até que ele não consiga prender qualquer coisa entre suas pernas outra vez, quanto mais uma vassoura! – ele rosnou na orelha da esposa.

- Ora, Severo, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Victoria faz exatamente aquilo que ela quer - Hermione sussurrou ao homem que estava a seu lado. - Se ela não gostar de seus galanteios, ela vai repreendê-lo com essa língua afiada que herdou de você.

- E se ela gostar? – ele retorquiu, num tom gelado.

- Bem, então, ela provavelmente herdou a queda por homens mais velhos da mãe - Hermione respondeu com um sorriso antes de pressionar um beijo no rosto de Severo acima de sua barba bem feita. Assim como o cabelo, ela estava marcada aqui e ali com prata e a coloração dramática combinava com o rosto escarpado e aristocrático.

- Não tão ruim quanto Elizabeth ser colocada na Lufa-Lufa - ele resmungou. - A idéia de Rony Weasley como genro é mais do que meu estômago pode suportar.

- Lizzy odeia causar uma discussão - Hermione o lembrou. - Você sabe que todos seus irmãos e irmãs têm exercido pressão sobre ela desde que Edward se tornou um Sonserino. - A rivalidade entre as Casas era um termo que alcançara uma definição nova na casa dos Snape com dois Corvinais, dois Sonserinos, e dois Grifinórios, todos querendo que a irmã mais nova fosse selecionada em suas respectivas casas.

- É tão ruim que Henry não possa estar aqui para ver sua irmã menor selecionada.

- É seu primeiro dia na escola também, Hermione. Embora, por que ele teve que ir para a América de todos os lugares com universidade, eu nunca saberei. - A voz de Severo Snape era tão brutal e sarcástica como sempre, mas sua esposa sorriu meramente indulgente com seu tom truculento. A escolha do filho mais velho fora recebida com pouco entusiasmo por seu pai, mas o jovem tinha a característica teimosia da mãe e ganhara finalmente a benção do pai para cursar à faculdade de sua escolha.

Hermione Snape inclinou-se de encontro ao peito do marido e suspirou:

– Ficará tudo tão quieto em casa, agora que todas as crianças estão na escola. Eu não sei se eu agüentarei a falta de barulho.

- Humm - Severo acarinhou a orelha da esposa e deixou cair um beijo abaixo dela. - Eu disse que nós poderíamos ultrapassar os Weasleys. Seria somente um a mais.

- Nem comece, Severo - ela o advertiu. - Um time inteiro de Quadribol são crianças mais do que suficiente. Você e eu adiamos diversos projetos, e ainda há tempo de nós cuidarmos deles. Existem coisas a serem feitas.

- Você está absolutamente certa - ele disse robustamente. - E a primeira coisa que eu quero é fazer amor com você no meio da sala de estar.

- Severo! - Hermione protestou, rindo fracamente enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto e plantava outro beijo na parte de trás de seu pescoço.

- Hermione! - Severo devolveu o mesmo tom de voz, descansando a testa de encontro à parte de trás de sua cabeça dela, o nariz enterrado no cacho frouxo de cabelo recolhido na nuca. - Você percebe que esta será a primeira vez em vinte e dois anos que nós teremos a casa inteira por mais do que um único fim de semana? Se Harry e Gina não pegassem as crianças um pouco em cada verão, eu não sei como eu poderia ter mantido minha sanidade.

- Humm - Hermione comentou pensativamente. - Bem, o que nós temos de cuidar primeiro... os experimentos com escamas de sereias que nós falamos no último mês com Herr Doktor Hermengard, ou a poção misteriosa de nosso adorado Ministro da Magia…

- Somente você chamaria Arthur Weasley de "adorado" - interrompeu seu marido afiadamente.

- Arthur é adorável. Aquele Auror agradável que nos trouxe a poção para testar até mesmo disse "Que Fudge?" quando eu o mencionei.

- Um tributo apropriado ao atrasado, não lamentado Cornélio Fudge - Severo comentou.

- Você está evitando a pergunta. - O sorriso em seus olhos camuflava o resmungo em sua voz. - Onde nós começamos?

- Depois que nós fizermos amor em frente da lareira da sala? Eu realmente não me importo.

- Bom então, o que nós estamos esperando? – ela ronronou, beliscando o lado de baixo de seu maxilar.

- Até parece que eu sei - Severo Snape murmurou, e atacou. Felizmente as crianças no Salão Principal faziam bastante barulho para cobrir as gargalhadas estrepitosas que Hermione soltou quando ele a puxou sobre seu ombro e prosseguiu carregando-a, os pés acenando o ar, fora do Salão de Entrada de Hogwarts e voltaram para sua casa

Fim, de verdade.

N/T – Agora sim! Apesar dos capítulos estarem prontos desde a semana passada, nós demos uma pausa para ler o livro 7 e só agora que o final chegou realmente. Como minha primeira experiência em tradução, quero dizer que foi muito prazeroso não só o exercício, como também poder receber tanto carinho das pessoas que puderam conhecer esse trabalho magnífico da Ramos. Só tenho a agradecer às minhas betas anjos, às Snapetes, e todos os outros leitores. Como essa experiência foi boa em breve estarei com outra fic ótima do nosso amado casal. Meus eternos agradecimentos e muitos beijos em todos.


End file.
